Surrender and all that comes after
by Neytiri's Heart
Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnected on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. Now with the future of the Fae and thier lives hanging in the balance...the final fight has begun. But will who will survive? ...The END. 10/1/12
1. Chapter 1

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**The Dal**

The place was rocking tonight and Trick for one was thankful. He shook his head ruefully as he felt the floor and beams behind him give a shake. His granddaughter and her lover were threatening to bring down the place.

"I told ya, loud music is the only way to go" Kenzi quipped seeing the bottles on the case shake and rumble. "Although I have to say, damn! What's gotten into the girl" she grinned clearly drunk by now.

"the same that's gotten in ta' everyone here lass" a raven haired woman said softly, her approach had been stealthy. Trick bowed his head reverently. "Its an honor to have you here Lady Fiona"

"Lady?..are you a royal?" Kenzi asked tossing back another drink, her head cocked to the side. "I thought you were a Ash."

"Not quite" the woman smiled revealing a dimple, her eyes a sparkling green. "I see your succubus has stolen my prey for the night, I'll have ta find a new conquest" she grinned as her hand caressed the young woman's face.

"whoa there lady whoever, you got the wrong chick" the young woman slurred.

"Well the chick" Fiona clucked her k as Kenzi had done, "That I had is currently unavailable" she smiled turning to the bar keeper. "So that is your Isabo, the unaligned succubus who has the direct line to infinite power?"

"you know about Bo?" Trick said surprised.

The woman smiled a hidden smile her eyes perceptive. "I know a sight many things about your Bo. I know she has a jealous streak a mile long when it comes ta a certain doctor" Fiona winked. "I'm just glad I didn't have to kill her" she reached for the drink Trick offered her.

"You must forgive her Lady, she is stubborn and untrained" he apologized.

"tis nothing, I have no interest in her mate, I simply wanted to see what she'd do" she chuckled," that an tis summer solstice" she gave Trick a pointed look.

Tricks eyes snapped widely. "Tis not possible" he said lowly.

"and who are u ta say wha's possible Fitzpatrick" Fiona snapped. "You were married ta a Succubus as I recall, have you so quickly forgotten?"

Trick eyes were wide in disbelief. "Lauren is human and clearly"

"and what has that to do with what has been foretold?" she challenged. "Bo is the Chosen. Her destiny is far greater than the Garuda."

"yes but" Trick floundered

"And as for Lauren, she her destiny is tied to Bo's, as she is her chosen mate. Tere's more to the blond than you know my Lord. "she said quietly. "As the new Ash in waiting I've been afforded all that the old Ash had knowledge of. Trick you cannae stop what must be. There will be a Queen and balance will be restored, not matter how many centuries it may take. The prophecy will be fulfilled" Fiona said reverently, her green eyes sparkling.

The bar case shook again with force bringing for a chuckle for the dark haired beauty. "I'd say it's already begun"

The heavily wooden frame of old oak bed banged hard against the plastered walls of the Dahl. The room was dimly lit and the shadows of two distinctly feminine bodies rose and fell against each other. Bo' leaned over Lauren her body slick with perspiration. Her eyes were burning blue yet she didn't feel the same hunger. It was something more primal, feral. Lauren had to realize she belonged to her now, just as Bo herself could no longer belong to anyone beside the blond.

Sexually exclusitivity may not be totally possible for a succubus but everything that made her who she was, was now tied to the blond, she felt as if invisible strings were tethering them to each other.

"Oh god" Lauren panted, her brown eyes shining bright, her aura blazing hot. "I… don't stop Bo" she groaned as her thighs clenched the slender waist they were wrapped around causing the brunette to growl as she bit down on Lauren's shoulder.

"You're so" Bo gasped unable to form words, her breath coming out in harsh pants…"Wet and" she swallowed as she added a third finger and felt Laurens finger nails bite down into her scalp pulling her head hard into her neck.."Mine" Bo finished pulling back to push her tongue deep into the blonds mouth smothering an impressively loud moan.

They kissed wildly as Bo flexed her fingers in the contracting soft flesh of her lover**. Her mate. **The words shouted in her head. Yes, her mate she groaned deeply as her hips flexed on the muscled thigh of the blond. She was dripping down Lauren's leg, barely able keep control of her own orgasm. It had never been like this before, she'd never been so close to losing everything inside her, nor had she ever wanted to so badly.

Lauren's hands grasped Bo's back bringing her down closer to her watering mouth, the blond lowered her mouth eagerly and took control, sucking Bo's nipple with such force, she gasped from the pain and shock

Bringing her hand to the back of Lauren's head, grabbing a fist full of flaxen locks, she pulled her mouth into her chest and offered as up much as she could for her pleasure. Bo could never get enough of Lauren's lips on her breast, it was one of her erogenous zones and the blond was the only one who could make her come from just the contact of her teeth and lips. Now she was teetering on the edge, her eyes bright blue.

As Lauren feasted, her appetite nowhere near being satiated, a delicious ache radiated out through Bo's body and right to her core, causing her to instinctively grind her center into the Lauren's hip bone.."I'm going to cum so hard" she gasped as she fingers flexed within the blond, "Cum with me love, let it go" Bo groaned as she shot pure sexual energy throughout the fingers that were deep inside the blond.

"Jesus!" Lauren gasped, her head thrown back as the bed frame trembled and rocked hard against the wall. "Mmm m-more" the blond hissed.

Bo looked down at her lover, her eyes shut tightly, mouth gasping for air, her brow sweaty with concentration. She grinned seductively, whispering. "Are you sure you want all of me love" She leaned down dusting her lips over Lauren's jaw. "I can be quite the beast"

Lauren's eyes opened flashing a golden hazel. "I want you in me Isabo, all of you, even the beast" she whispered pulling the brunette down for a fiery kiss. Bo was lost to her baser self now. All hints of constraints fell away as she pulled deeply from her lover's chi, to Lauren it felt warm and comforting, stealing her breath as her heart pounded furiously. But she loved it! This is what she wanted! To be consumed and overtaken by her lover, roughly and possessively. To be possessed by Bo.

Bo pulled back gasping for air. She was floating on a high she'd never felt before, quickly checking her lover she saw the blond eyes were hazy. "ok baby" she said fearfully.

"Never better" Lauren whispered." I need you" she said trembling.

Bo continued to move in and out Lauren and the doctor's body began to accommodate her more and more; with each thrust, she felt the blond open up to her as she continued to add to the number of fingers. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were their labored breathing, soft whimpers, muffled moans and the lewd, sensual sounds of hot wet sex, as Bo moved.

The succubus watched the blonds face as pleasure washed over it. Leaning down she kissed her softly pushing energy into her lover. Lauren gasped from the heat as she felt it travel down into every cell of her body and out her fingertips leaving a tingling sensation.

"I love you… I love you so much, Baby," she said breathlessly, as she felt her hand move with more ease as her mate relaxed and began to accept her. She was in awe of her lover; it was a gift, the trust that Lauren was placing in her.

"I love you, I love you, too," Lauren panted.

"Just a little more… relax and open for me… that's it." Bo sent another wave of energy down into her, arousing Lauren more. She would have to bring in another bed set for Trick because these sheets were officially ruined she though ruefully as she pressed on the back of her hand with her thigh, gaining more leverage.

Lauren's body began to tremble and her legs began to quake. "Do you like this? Do you like how I fuck you?" Bo asked.

"Yes… oh God, it feels … please, please don't stop," she said, as she grabbed the back of brunette's shoulders. Bo continued, bent on the sole purpose of satisfying her lover. "I didn't like that woman touching you"

"it wasn't like th-that" Lauren panted. Her finger nails drawing blond on the brunettes' shoulder blade. Bo winced as bent down and bit down on Lauren's shoulder breaking the skin and marking her. "Oh it wasn't" the brunette mused their bodies rising and falling against each other, heated and slick with sweat and sex.

"N, no I..god baby…fuck!" Lauren hissed.."Its just you Damnit" she swore as Bo chuckled against her skin. Lauren's hand tangled into a mass of dark hair as she yanked it hard drawing the succubus ire and attention into her brightly burning hazel eyes. The time for conversation was over. "I need to cum" she commanded and the tone send a shiver down the spine of the brunette onto of her.

Bo growled as she rocked harder into the blond, suddenly, her hand in deep, the brunette felt Lauren shudder and arch her body forward and everything seemed to stand still.

"Oh my …" Lauren gasped her body frozen and quaking all at once. "Oh god, baby just…" Lauren breathed out her lips trembling. "Just let me feel you in me" she whispered her eye lashes fluttering. The blond leaned forward resting her forehead against Bo's shoulder allowing her muscles to adjust.

"You ok" Bo gasped fretfully.

Lauren nodded mutely her eyes shining wetly nearly overcome with emotion. "I just need to see your face" she smiled weakly, "Kiss me" she breathed out…"touch me, I'm yours"

Bo kissed her deeply, their lips touching sensuously, tongues light and probing. Lauren gasped as she felt Bo's hand touching her deep inside, flexing and curling driving her body to brink of insanity. Her thighs clenched tightly against Bo, her body contracting of its free will. Bo was lost to the sensation of possessing Lauren so fully, she drank deeply of her lover's chi and returned it in such a way, that both women were literally breathing each other in with each breath.

After a eternity, Lauren broke from the kiss her whole body humming as she cried out, her head thrown back into the pillow, blond hair spilling everywhere. Bo's head rested between her breast as she collapsed headlong into her climax, at the feel and sound of her lover screaming her name out.

**Sometime later**

"You know I probably won't even be able to walk straight, right" Lauren chuckled. Bo smiled as her hand absentmindedly rubbed the blonds back. Lauren was nestled into her succubus's neck contently.

"You asked for the beast" Bo laughed hugging her tightly. "And you got her"

Lauren smiled ."Oh really, and was she the person who practically sending daggers to my table tonight" Lauren could feel the growl in the brunettes' chest.

"She was all over you" Bo pouted her fingers feathering through flaxen hair.

"She was not" Lauren laughed pushing at the brunette's shoulder.

"What! She was too, touching your back and your face" Bo breathed out.

Lauren moved so that she was lying on top of her lover, her arms on either side of Bo. "Jealousy is so high school" Lauren grinned.

Bo narrowed her eyes and slight smirk on her face. "That's what you're signing up for my dear, because you are my mate" Bo said softly realizing the impact of her words.

Lauren watched her carefully. "Am I?"

"Yes," Bo said quietly. "I feel " she paused thinking for the right words. "Didn't you feel it?"

Lauren leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips before pulling back. "I did, it felt like I was being tethered to you somehow, It was …feeling you inside me like that" she sighed and Bo felt her insides clenched with renewed desire. "And then you …I don't know, I felt you taking my chi but it felt wonderful. I mean I feel tired and all but not drained"

Bo stroked her cheek. "Are you sure" she said fearfully. "I'm sorry Lauren I couldn't help myself"

Lauren shushed her, her fingers pressing against her lips gently. "It was everything I thought it would be, don't apologize for loving me Bo, because that's' what it felt like, you giving and taking my love" she grinned rolling her eyes. "That's sounds corny"

Bo smiled widely back at her…"Its sound just right" she said pulling her down against her chest. Lauren sighed…."So this mate business is it like the wolves?" she said distastefully

Bo breathes out deeply. "I don't really know., I mean you know as well as I do that its impossible for a succubus to be" her voice faded out. "But I want to Lauren, I'd never want to hurt you and I, Jesus I feel so selfish"

"Bo don't, it's who you are and I can't sustain you." She whispered. "Even if I was fae I couldn't sustain you."

"But I love you" Bo said emphatically. " I don't want to be with anyone else I damn sure know I don't want you to be with someone else either" she hissed, her eyes flashing blue. "its not fair to you"

Lauren moved till she was lying on her side facing the brunette. She looked on compassionately. "Bo I'm only human" she paused. "It's not fair for you to be tied to someone who will die so young in your life"

"No, don't say things like that" Bo said sitting up, tears in her eyes. "I want you, to be with you for however long that will be. Even when you're gone" she choked on the words. "Even then you would always be my true mate, my true love" she said tears falling down.

Lauren pulled her down into her embrace, her eyes closing. "I love you and we can only live in the now ok. So let's just do that" she whispered.

"Ok" Bo conceded tiredly. Honestly she felt drained from their lovemaking which was a first for her. She snuggled into Lauren's embrace.

"Now let's sleep because I wasn't kidding about not being able to walk out of here tonight. At least let us sneak out in the morning with our dignity intact" Laruen laughed as Bo grinned into her neck.

"Of course love" Bo sighed falling off into a deep slumber.

**6 weeks later**

Bo walked briskly into the Ash's compound, Kenzi tailing behind her. "What is the rush?" the young girl pouted, her hands full of takeout.

"there is no hurry ok, cant I see my girlfriend" Bo smiled at the wor ds.

"You two are disgusting. You know that right" Kenzi teased her. "And you have no shame. I mean Tricks liquor case! She pouted. "That was good shit Bo!"

Bo stopped mid-stride her face burning. "I said I was sorry and really the man needs to re enforce his beams on the place before it collapses with him in it" she winked before turning on her heel to knock on Lauren's door. She had the key but thought it better to give a heads up since she wasn't alone. "Be nice" she warned her little sister, who simply poked her tongue out.

After a while with no answer Bo used her key and anxiously scanned the living room for Lauren. "Lauren, Babe?" she called worriedly.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in" the blond said padding down the stairs. She looked disheveled and tired. "I guess I was sleeping harder than I thought"

"Sleep, Hot pants it's like 12 o clock" Kenzi put in as she flopped down on the couch.

"Is it, God and no one called" Lauren said moving to check her answering machine.

"_**Dr, Lewis its Fiona, or the Ash or whatever. I'm not good with ta protocol. You haven't reported in and I was just checking on you. The guard says you haven't left the compound so I assume you are resting. I'll check on you in a bit lass, I imagine you will be needing your rest love"**_ the message ended and Bo glowered at her girlfriend.

"What?" Lauren said irritably.

"Nothing" Bo muttered pulling her closer, scanning her quickly. Her eyes were dark and she seemed exhausted. "Are you sick?" she fretted

"I don't know baby, I guess it's just catching up with me, really Bo don't worry" Lauren sighed.

Bo didn't like it. Lauren was always tired lately and yet her sex drive was strangely in hyper drive. Their love making had been downright tawdry lately and even though the brunette had tried not too she had been feeding from her lover for longer periods of time. "We brought dinner" she offered .. "Have you eaten?"

"Not really, my appetite has been off" Lauren hated to admit as her girlfriends cast her with another disapproving look. "I'll eat now ok" she sighed heading towards the kitchen.

Kenzi hopped off the couch bringing with her the bags of Chinese takeout. Bo diligently spooned up the Lo Mien and friend chicken on a plate for Lauren. She watched as the blond eyes it suspiciously her nose flaring a bit.

"Come on doc, before Bo spoon feeds you herself and I vomit" Kenzi quipped.

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat raising the chicken to her lips before dropping it running towards her bathroom.

"What the hell" Kenzi said as Bo rushed after her girlfriend.

"Babe!" she said fearfully as she knelt down by the blond who was retching into the toilet. Bo held her hair back and rubbed her back as the retching continued.

"That's it!" Bo said determinedly when Lauren finally rose, flushing the toilet and began to rinse her mouth out. "You are going in for a checkup" she said fixing Lauren with her best stare down as the blond looked at her through the mirror.

"Okk" Lauren relented slumping back into her lovers embrace. "It's probably just the flu babe, but ok"

Tbc… so should I go on?

A/N if you would like me to continue let me know. I have only started watching LG this year here in the states so I could use whatever character insight you may have. Feel free to inbox me. I hope to get a better feel for the characters as I get to see more full episodes', not just the Doccubus moments on Youtube. LOL. Also anyone up for beta duties feel free. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you! For all the love and all the reviews. If you knew how scared I was to even write something for Lg. Lol. Like I said I am new to the series and this was my first attempt. I of course welcome any critiques. As for the how and why of the story I have some of my own mythology that I infused into this story which I think will make it seem as realistic as it could be for two women to conceive. Lol. Lets just say I added science and magic and got a surprise. I hope u all enjoy it as well. Again thanks for all the love and I hope I wont disappoint.

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 2**

Fiona sighed deeply as she padded into the expansive metallic kitchen of her new home. She had to admit taking over as the new Ash had its perks. Here in the west wing of the compound she had every luxury that could be afforded. Stopping at the center island she poured herself a cup of coffee knowing it would be a long night. Wrapped in a red silk robe she grabbed her steaming mug and made her way toward the living room.

Here she sat down on the oversized plush ottoman and pulled her legs beneath her. Taking a sip of her favorite, pumpkin spice flavored coffee, she reached over for the remote to the large screen television. Instead of watching some frivolous show airing she'd one of the techs hook the Ash's official database up to stream through the 55 inch plasma screen. With the help of her laptop she had access to everything she needed to once again go over all the files she needed.

Her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun she resigned herself to a long night of study. Placing the mug down on the nearby coffee table she began clicking through the files labeled …**Text subject 2476.**

The screen was grainy, obviously old footage, which had been converted to fit on the newer models of computers. She mused to herself, the computers at the time this was taken had to have been early Apple. She'd been alive nearly two thousand years and it was only within the last three years that she had become computer savy. She'd owed that dubious pleasure to nimble little nymph she'd had a dalliance with. Hmm..she could use some distraction right about now, having to be subjected to the lovely Dr. Lauren Lewis.

The raven haired beauty felt the stirring of desire in her loins, blushing she pushed it down. She was here on a mission, one that did not include seducing the target or engaging in open warfare with an angry succubus. Especially one who seemed to be on the edge of consumption from the dark, Fiona frowned, her brow creased with worry. She was still trying to gauge if Bo would be a potential problem. In the end everything hinged on deciphering Bo's true nature. Aiofe had turned out to be so disappointing; Fiona only hoped Bo would not turn out the same. The Ash sighed with frustration, Bo was the chosen one, that could not be disputed, but her inner allegiance would be the deciding factor on the fate of the Fae world. _And Lauren?_

Fiona sat up crossing her legs on the chaise. Lauren Lewis was the key to everything. The strings that held everything together, held Bo together. Fiona really hoped the Elders of Light knew what they were talking about. She chastised herself for the thought, the Queen had sacrificed herself for this moment. It was now up to their order to make sure it came to fruition. With resolution she clicked on the screen and watched the video play.

**~~~~~Operation Eternal Flame~~~~~~**

The old Ash before Lachlan appeared, he was younger if that was possible but Fiona still recognized him. He stood in a white lab coat surrounded by what appeared to be both Fae and human counterparts. He spoke into the camera in a clipped professional voice, as the camera panned around and fell onto what looked like a nursery.

"I am here to report that so far things look promising with this latest batch of test infants. We all know what we are risking; both Light and human with these experiments, however through our continuous collaboration I am happy to report the infants have shown early stages of Fae development.

The younger future Ash walked over to where an infant was crying in its bassinet. He lifted the child, gently turning it over on its stomach to reveal a hieroglyph on its neck.

As you can all see the subjects whose DNA has accepted the various Fae serum have now presented this symbol at the base of their necks. We have decided these codes will now be used to address them, it will be easier for the staff here not to get attached to them. We can not know what their abilities will be but we plan to train them in the art of war, medicine, intelligence, and of course the ways of ancient according to each subjects natural abilities. Our hope is too strengthen our own army and the human army keeping each separate of course unless the war with Dark should arrive. We will have the element of surprise with people in the human world ready to deploy with their brothers and sisters in the Fae, all of course under our control.

Fiona's face wore a look of complete disgust, to think there had been a time that a rogue group of elders had the audacity to think they could play god with such things. Fae Dna and Human Dna were delicate things, similar yet so different. For them to think they could ever control such things was pure folly. The screen skipped ahead five years, and she saw what she had been waiting anxiously for. The future Ash spoke again.

"The test subjects all seem to grow at human rate but their skill are all very different. It seems our scientist had not taken into the account the human psyche. Each child seems to have a inner strength and weakness with manifest their natural ability. Some subjects even at such a young age show a tendency towards rage and lack of control. These we will begin training immediately in the art of war, they seem to have less inhibitions and a lack of moral compass that most humans have ingrained in them.

The camera expanded to show what looked like 15 kids all between the ages of 8 and 4 years old. A small groups of boys and girls, various ages and races were running through what looked to be a gauntlet. Some were firing automatic weapons, others were running at extremely fast speeds on treadmills, sweat soaking their hair, others engaging in deadly combat while Fae instructors stood by and military humans sat in booths watching. The whole thing sickened Fiona to no end.

"Here we have a group of children who seem to have no outwardly Fae abilities. Their blood work presents as human, but checking the DNA helix they present with 26 pairs chromosomes' instead of 23. That's two shy of Fae. Their genetic code is proving difficult to crack to assess what their abilities may be. Some of the children have displayed acute psychological abilities, in laments terms, we have firestarters, telekinetics, mind readers, and children who have a astute knowledge of science, what we think may translate into an ability to heal once we crack their genetic code"

Fiona focused on the grainy screen; it was the smaller group of children at end of the room who stood by a large computer, matching what looked like strains of DNA calculations on screen with scientist that caught her attention. There she saw test subject 2476, "Lauren" she breathed out.

**The Dal**

"Come on wolf man what's the matter" Hale smiled easily as he lined up the 6 ball. "You been in a funk for months man"

Dyson lifted the chilled beer and sipped it and shrugged.

"Dude, please tell me this is not over Bo" Hale laughed.

Dyson sat the beer down hard on the pool table, he eyes glowering. "You act like losing my mate is nothing " he grumbled. Hale put the cue down and clapped him on the back. "I'm sorry bud, I know its not nothing" he paused seeing the objection of Dyson's affections walk through the door with Kenzi and Lauren following behind.

Dyson's face lit up when he saw the succubus, she was looking as good as ever in tight jeans and a heeled boot. Her thin purple tank top pushed to its limits by her breast. He couldn't help but remember all the nights he'd spent with her riding him and taking his chi until he had begged her to stop. The look of euphoria melted away when his eyes fell upon the tall blond who appeared next to his mate. Bo possessively yet gently wrapped her arm and held the woman around her waist guiding her towards a booth near them.

"Listen man, if you want to keep Bo in your life, you have to accept her decisions. And right now it's the Doc." He said softly. "Fix ya face my man, their coming this way"

Dyson inhaled deeply, fighting against his inner wolf. He had his love back, Bo was supposed to be his mate and yet he was stuck accepting that she would rather spend her life with a mere human. And one he wasn't sure she could completely trust at that!

"ya face man!" Hale hissed again.

Plastering a weak smile on his face he hugged Kenzi to him with genuine affection. "Hey there, where you been hiding?" he asked but his eyes remained on Bo who was holding Lauren around the waist. She smiled at him softly.

"Dude, the doc has been on house arrest since she got some bug and Bo Bo here is making me play nursemaid to hot pants day and night" Kenzi groused throwing a smile back at Lauren who just rolled her eyes.

"More like Nurse Ratchet" Lauren quipped. Bo smiled and hugged her tightly. "it wasn't that bad babe"

"Says you" Kenzi and Lauren said in unison, to which Hale and Bo laughed.

"Lets get a table?" Hale offered. They quickly made their way to a booth and ordered drinks .

"I think I'll just have some Helation tea instead and a turkey sandwich please" Lauren said demurely.

"You ok?" Dyson asked his eyes watching her intently.

Lauren nodded quickly, "I just have a bad case of Fae flu I think" She said not wanting to set her girlfriend off on yet another night of handholding and babying. "The tea has helped a lot"

"well it should, the Ash made it herself" Kenzi teased seeing her friend's nose flare, a sure sign of jealously pains.

"Oh really now" Hale jumped in grinning like the Cheshire cat. "How is it working with the new Ash" he nudged chuckled seeing Bo flex her fingers against the table.

Lauren shook her head giving the younger woman at the table a disapproving glance, it was never good to bait a jealous succubus as she had found out. "She was just concerned" Lauren said quietly

"So how long have you been ill" Dyson jumped in, he could tell something was off with her. Her coloring was pale, she appeared tired, her smell was..off somehow..it… His eyes flashed yellow as he detected the cause. With a growl that startled the table he jumped up staring down at Lauren as his body trembled and his teeth bared.

"Dy-" Kenzi started as Hale jumped up holding the wolf back. "Hey man take it easy" he said holding him back.

Bo was up and standing between Dyson and Lauren who remained sitting in the booth her eyes wide. "What the fuck is your problem" the succubus's eyes were pale blue and wind blew around her hair.

"uh oh. The banshee is about to make an appearance" Kenzi said fearfully.

"Bo,its ok, please settle down." Lauren pleaded as Bo outstretched her arm holding her back in her place.

The entire room quieted with fear as Trick came running out to the table. "Isabo what the hell is going on, You know the rules. Dyson stop snarling and get to the back now" Trick said in such a way that revealed his once king status. Dyson was obedient and disappeared shaking Hale off.

Bo stood shaking with power as she struggled within herself. Lauren easily placed her hand on her arm pulling the brunette down next to her. "Hey look at me please" she said softly. Bo relaxed under the caress to her cheek, her hackles receding and her eyes returning to a soulful browns. "I'm ok, see" Lauren smiled weakly. Bo simply pulled the blond into her embrace, not caring who saw what. Burying her face into the Laurens neck, she inhaled Lauren's scent and felt herself relax finally.

**Tricks office**

"What is wrong with you?" Trick shouted as he slammed the door. Dyson paced kicking tables and chairs, his eyes feral.

"She's pregnant" he hissed slamming his hand through the wall. "Bo has chosen her and she's a lying, cheating bitch" he snarled

Tricks eyes were wild with speculation… "How can you be so sure of something like that" he asked sitting heavily at his desk.

"I'm a wolf, I smelled the change in her" Dyson clenched his fist.

"Did Bo say anything"

"I don't think she knows. She's too damn happy to have known." He paced again. "She's my mate Trick. I chose her and she" he hit the large beam causing it to quake. "I don't know if I can sit back and let that woman play her!"

"Dyson! Bo will kill you if you come near Lauren!" Trick reminded him emphatically.

"Not when she knows what the good doctor has been up to, all this time professing her undying love and off fucking some other Fae" Dyson said disgustedly.

"You're sure it's a Fae baby, how's that possible?" Trick said alarmed.

" I don't know how it's possible, I'm not a damn doctor!" Dyson roared… "I know what I smelled. The child is Fae at least partly, hell I don't know a hybrid I guess" Dyson said slumping down into a nearby chair that he didn't destroy….

**Ash's Compound**

Fiona had finally had enough for one night and cut the computer off. She had a pounding headache, lies and schemes and they were just touching the surface. She felt a roar of the fire flare in her fire place. Rising she strode over and dropped her robe. Now nude her body shown in the fire, perfect and radiating power, reaching over to a basket near, she pulled a piece of burning bush and tossed it into the fire as she knelt down near the fire. As the smoke rose and she inhaled she felt herself slip into a trance, her eyes wide and green with licks of red reflecting from the fire.

"What have you found my daughter" the voice was feminine yet older.

"Lauren is the one as you supposed" Fiona said her eyes still not blinking.

"Did she lie with Isabo's hier?"

"Yes I am sure of it"

"Then is she carrying the princess?"

"I don't know, she came in a few nights ago for a blood test. " Fiona said in her trance, tears dropping from her eyes. "We can nae be sure the solstice unlocked her genetic code"

"The solstice is powerful my child and the most fertile time of the year for our people. The succubus would have been compelled to share her chi with her mate thus causing the bearer to share her own. Trust in the prophecy"

"But she is unaligned. Her true nature is unknown, it could affect the outcome. The child could be a vessel of the Dark." Fiona gasped feeling the power course through her blood like fire. It was taxing to keep this up.

"Lauren as you call her, is the bearer of the essence of the last great queen. You know as well I do, Queen Brianne gave up her power and life's blood and hid it amoung the humans until this point over six thousand years ago. There was nae a evil drop of blood in our Queen."

"Yes Lady, but after all this time how can we know if the line of the Queen is even viable, its been mixed in the genetic code of human's after all" Fiona sighed tiredly, her energy draining.

"Do not doubt the power of the true Fae Queen. She sealed it in a blood binding ritual with her human lover. It will have kept until the prophecy can be fulfilled. And you my dear have done an excellent job in finding the bearer and true heir. Now keep her safe until the appointed time."

"I will my Lady" Fiona gasped and collapsed as the fire instantly died down. Weak kneed she crawled over to the sofa, and pushed a button on her cell. "Yes, Kitchen? I need a snack, blond and young will do" she sighed as she lay back and awaited her meal.

**The Dal**

Bo sat pensively as she and Kenzi watched Lauren devour her Turkey sandwich and sip her tea. "Were you going to eat those" Lauren asked hopefully. Kenzi frowned pulling her fries closer to her but the pleading look of amusement on her bff's face caused her to shove it toward the blond.

"No, Ill just sip my soda" she muttered.

"Thanks, these are so good" Lauren said stuffing her mouth. "You want one babe?" she asked Bo who simply grinned, "I'm good hun"

"Well as long as you're good" Kenzi quipped sipping her flat soda. Bo winked at her as her hand rubbed small circles on the blonds back.

"You are so whipped" Kenzi sang and Bo gave her the finger.

"There's nothing wrong with a few whips now and then is it babe?" Lauren teased and the brunette snorted her soda..

"Okkk too much information, and on that note I'm off to find Hale" Kenzi said dramatically.

The women watched her leaving laughing. Bo pulled Lauren into her body giving her a soft kiss, her eyes concerned. "You should've let me make a new pair of furry socks out of Dyson's pelt" she grumbled.

Lauren loving ran her fingers through her lovers hair, massaging the base of her neck. "Dyson is a wolf Bo and wolves are temperamental at best. " He placed her fingers against her lovers protest. "It has to be hard for him to let you go, wolves mate for life" she said quietly.

Bo caressed her cheek. "I never signed up for eternity with Dyson" she said softly. "Whatever his issue is he's gonna have to get over it and quickly" Bo said her eyes darkening. "In fact I think I'm just going to have a word with the wolf"

She rose to stand but found herself pulled back down into her lover's arms. "Lets just go home I'm feeling hungry again?" she said seductively.

"You just ate" Bo said missing the innuendo. Lauren leaned into the brunette kissing her neck softly. Her mouth lingered near her ear, "I'm hungry for something else" she said nipping a lobe. With a whimper Bo pulled back a huge smile on her face.

"Well when you put it like that" she said tracing the blonds' lips with her finger.

"I thought you'd see it my way" Lauren smiled.

Bo pulled back, "when do you get the test back from the Ash" Bo grumbled, hating that the woman had been called in when Lauren had arrived at the lab that night. Lauren sighed, "Its not really a priority Bo, but soon I'm sure. I mean if it was something serious I would have been told"

"so you trust the Ash that much" Bo said sarcastically. Lauren kissed her lips softly. "She's not that bad Bo"

"And you know her so well from what, your date?" Bo said defensively. Lauren sighed seeing she might not be getting her dessert tonight if she didn't play her cards right.

"Bo I did spend time with Fiona"

"Fiona?"

"Yes she insisted I call her Fiona when we were alone and yes we did get to know each other while you were off finding yourself with Dyson!" Lauren snapped as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Lauren" Bo started

"No you know what, forget it. Lets just go home" she said pushing past the brunette to get up. Bo caught her hand and pulled her into her body as she stood. "I'm sorry ok. I'm a jealous bitch" she offered

Lauren shook her head gently, as Bo smiled weakly. "I just..I don't trust her. I don't know her and all the Ash's I have run into have ulterior motives where you're concerned." She sighed as Lauren kissed her cheek.

"You're right" she relented. "But so far she's been the nicest Ash I've met and I really hope that's not fake"

"You shouldn't be a slave in the first place. Lachlan tricked you" Bo groused. "If she's so nice she would just hire you instead of owning you"

"One step at a time hun" Lauren smiled. "Now do I get my desert or are we fighting still" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why do I feel like I always lose all of our fights" Bo shook her head as she turned her girlfriend and headed towards the door.

"Because you my dear are easy" Lauren laughed as she received a swat on the ass.

"Kenz! We are out" Bo called over her shoulder.

"I'll bring her home" Hale offered as the girl drowned herself in 18 century scotch.

"Thanks" the ladies called as they exited.

Dyson stood in the shadows brooding. He was at war with himself. Soon he would tell Bo about her so called girlfriends' treachery. "very soon"

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 3**

Evony had held the title of Morrigan for the last 400 hundreds years now. She had built her reputation as being a Fae the was not to be fucked with but as she was led down the darken corridor of Hell's Gate, she was very quickly finding there she definitely wasn't the biggest dog in the fight anymore. For once in her life she was actually afraid and walking into what could be a trap didn't suit her well at all.

The two large guard Fae that passively led her through iron double doors stopped once she entered the throne room. Hell's Gate as it was called by her people was not a place anyone ranking less than an Elder would be welcome. It was the place where Fae where judged and it was the place where Evony had her coronation when she became the Morrigan. However when she got word that Damien requested her presences tonight, it could mean only one of two things, she was about to be replaced or something big and bad was coming for her people.

Hell's gate was an old abandoned temple by the cliffs about 300 hundred miles from the city…to humans it appeared nothing but mere rubbles, but underneath the ruins lay a magnificent layout of inner workings, palatial rooms, a throne room and hall with access to the heated healing springs, residuals from the nearby ocean.

"Evony, I'm sorry to have summoned you here so unceremoniously." Came a calm baritone voice. Damien Dias, an elder of nearly 3 thousand years in age with the appearance of a man in early forties. The Morrigan paused mid-step and knelt down before him where he sat at the head of a massive oak table.

"Come come my dear, no need for that among old friends" he said his smile dazzling. Evony felt the butterflies in her stomach and blush rush up her neck, Damien Dias was gorgeous, with jet black hair and soft brown eyes he looked shocking similar to that actor, Benjamin Bratt. In fact Evony wasn't sure if maybe he hadn't been one of Damien's many human children out there in the world. He was tall with broad shoulders and his skin was a bronzed caramel. His voice shook her from her thoughts.

"You can imagine my surprise when I was summoned" she shifted nervously in her 4 inch Jimmy Choos. "Are the elders unhappy with my work"

He strode over with a warm smile, taking her hands into his larger ones. "No, my dear, we all are very happy with your work and you managed to keep that imbecile Vex in line for the most part. That it is not what this is about" he said his voice serious.

"Well I'm here , so what's the problem" Evony asked as she was led back to the Great Table. Offering her a seat in a plush old English leather chair, Damien pushed it in and took his place at the head of the table.

"Fiona Tierney has become the new Ash of the Light" He said quietly.

"I know, I've heard of her some, not that she was overly impressive" the Morrigan quipped.

"Do not be so quick to judge a book by its cover Evony" Damien chastised. "Fiona is very powerful and more importantly she is a daughter of a very old order"

The Morrigan frowned, pushing a stray lock of dark curly hair behind her ear. "So" she said impishly.

"So" Damien began taking her hand into his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it teasingly. "We are concerned that she has appeared for a reason."

Evony licked her lips as her eyes drowned into the dark shining browns of the Elder before her. "What kind of reason?"

"That it is not important. What is important is finding out the why?" he smiled bringing up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I need a little more to go on" Evony breathed out as he continued to kiss her hand. He smiled as he stood and pulled her up into his arms.

"I'm not sure that would be wise" he said his breath suddenly on her neck and his hands pushing up the mini skirt she had been wearing.

The Morrigan closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she was lifted and sat on the edge of the table. "It wouldn't be the first time you made a brash decision" she gasped as he was suddenly inside her.

"We think" he breathed into her ear .."We think there might be an descendent of Queen Brianne's living" he said pushing into her in rhythmic strokes.

"Im-Impossible" the Morrigan gasped as she held tightly around his shoulders, her face buried against his neck, inhaling his cologne. It had been awhile since they had been together, her ankles locked around his waist. "History says the line died ow out" she hissed as he began to moved faster against her.

"The daughter's of the Light would not have one of their own in such a position of power unless they knew it would benefit them in some way" he groaned as he felt the woman tense around him as she fell into her climax. It took but a few more strokes and he went behind her, with a satisfied smirk on his face he disengaged himself and turned away from Evony to put himself back together.

The Morrigan blinked a few times before realizing the cool air hitting her over heated body was because Damien was now sitting back in his chair, a smirk on his face. Yea she was definitely still his favorite. She stood and fixed her disheveled skirt as he handed her back her panties. "Keep them, I know you're into that" she said defiantly as she took a seat at the table,

"so what do you want me to do Damien" she said all business

He rubbed the palms of his hands together fixing her with a hard stare. "From what we have gathered, she has been spending quite a bit of time with the human doctor, Lauren Lewis and we both know Doctor Lewis spends all her time with Bo" he said finally.

"I was wondering when you'd get to her" Evony said quietly. "I tried to get her to our side, but she is petulant and arrogant like her mother"

Damien smiled ruefully, "I rather thought she picked that trait up from her father, but yes Aiofe had her wild streak I suppose"

The Morrigan paused unsure of how to respond. "I recognized her you know straight from the start"

"And yet you've said nigh a word" he chuckled. "you always did have a great poker face, one never knows what's up your sleeve.

"The question is, why haven't you said something?" Evony said pointedly

He sighed leaning back into his chair. "You know what they say, You've got to know when to hold'em and know when to fold'em"

"You're quoting Kenny Rodgers?" Evony laughed. "Is she the one, the one everyone says she is?"

"It is a distinct possibility" He said finally. "I have a feeling the answers lie with Fiona and this Lauren. That's why I want you to send your best and most discreet investigator to find out all they can about Ms. Lauren Lewis"

"Why not just hire Bo herself, she has a knack for trouble and finding answers all at the same time"

"True but I'm not sure how she ties into this mess yet and we don't want to tip the Light off, now do we?" he said smiling.

"Bo is unaligned "

"Yes but her lover is not!" he said sharply before calming himself. "Bo has lived with humans, she is more human than the Doctor herself ironically. Her true nature has yet to be discovered or embraced. Her ties are to the Light, which is not good for what we want to accomplish" he reminded the woman.

"So keep this hush hush, ok, but what in the world could a human have to do with the prophecy" Evony said dismissively.

"Nothing and everything" Damien said coolly as he rose from his seat effectively ending the conversation.

**The Crack Shack**

"Bo!" Kenzi whined as she slammed the refrigerator door shut. The succubus appeared in the hall way. "What?"

"Unlike some people, I can not exist by sex chi alone! I need food and we have none!" she swore as pouted at her friend's smirk. "Jesus man, I ate more when I lived on the streets!"

"Ok ok, settle down, we just need a job" Bo laughed as Kenzi rubbed her aching tummy.

"Well, Duh and we need food, seriously Bobo can you not hear my stomach growling over there?"

"Kenzi alright, how bout we head down and get take out" Bo offered patting her on the head.

"Or we can head over to the Doc's since she always has food now that she can't keep anything down" Kenzi mused which brought a frown to the brunette's face. "So like what did the Fae doctor's say anyway"

"Nothing, so says Lauren" Bo mumbled. "But yea, she's eating the weirdest things Kenz, Like yesterday she threw out all her damn yogurts except the lemon flavor. Says they taste nasty. Then she had like eggs and pancakes for dinner…Its weird"

"Sounds like my cousin Cillia when she got knocked up" Kenzi sighed her eyes frozen on the brunette. They both stared into each other's eyes. "But that can't be because Lauren would never cheat on you" she said quickly. "And if she did, it would be with a woman"

"Right, of course you're right" Bo said quickly.

"Bo, Lauren is not pregnant" Kenzi said again taking her friends hand. "She's not"

The brunette closed her eyes and smiled weakly. "We weren't together all the time Kenz, I mean, it could have happened when I was running around chasing Dyson and his lost feelings for 4 miserable weeks" Bo said fretfully, the idea that her girlfriend could be pregnant with someone else's child cutting her to the quick.

Kenzi bit her bottom lip unsure…"I mean, we really don't know, right"

"Right, right" Bo said as she began to pace…"I need a drink"

"Right…"

**The Dal**

Kenzi sat in the booth watching her best friend make short work of her Tequila. She rested her hand over Bo's, stilling it from refilling her cup. "Bo, I'm not sure getting drunk is the best response to a maybe baby."

"I don't know what else to do" Bo said miserably. "I feel sick just thinking about it, but I mean it all fits Kenzi" she said tearfully.

"Bo you haven't even asked her. I mean if she thought she was pregnant, Lauren would have told you" Kenzi said surely.

"what if she was too afraid…. Maybe she thought I would leave her" Bo sniffed. "Should I?"

"No!" Kenzi said surprising herself with her own conviction. "You don't know anything!, Just calm down and think. Even if she did get knocked up by someone else, can you live without her?"

Bo shook her head sadly…"This sucks"

"I know hun" Kenzi frowned. "Talk to Lauren. No more drinks, just go to her and find out."

"Find out what?" a voice floated over.

'"Dyson?" Bo sighed unable to even muster anger at him.

He studied her disheveled appearance and tear stained cheeks. "So I guess she told you about the baby?" he said gruffly. "I guess she's not perfection after all"

"Wait, how do you know about a baby?" Kenzi said quickly. "Lauren wouldn't tell you anything but the time of day?"

"I'm a wolf Kenzi , we don't need EPT…I could smell her body changes the other night" he said keeping his eyes trained on the brunette who seemed to shrink into herself. "I'm sorry for you Bo"

"Its none of your business" Bo said sharply as she got up and pushed past him.

"Bo wait!, He caught her by the arm. "She's not worth it"

"Dyson you're not helping" Bo breathed out tiredly. "Attacking Lauren isn't making the situation better"

Kenzi watched the two apprehensively. Dyson removed his grip from the succubus' arm and held her gently by the waist. "I didn't come here to fight" he said in a gravely voice.

"Oh didn't you?" Bo pushed, her eyes still wet with disappointed and hurt.

"No, Honestly I have case I could use help with, I wanted you to come with me" he smiled shyly at the brunette who looked on cautiously. She looked to Kenzi for some sort of support.

"We are broke right now and its probably best if you were off attacking some asshole instead of Lauren " Kenzi put in…"For now I mean"

Bo exhaled deeply, it wouldn't be a good idea to approach the blond in her state of mind and she could use some stress relief. "Ok, lead the way, Kenzi tell Lauren I had a case and I'll be around to check on her later tonight" Bo said trying to get herself back into the position of leader, dominate partner and all around badassery she had been sorely lacking the last few hours.

"Will do " Kenzi sighed helplessly.

**The Ash's compound**

Lauren sat at her desk in her office, staring at her monthly planner in consternation. She'd gone over it repeatedly and still couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. She'd been waiting and requesting her blood test results for the last 4 days and yet was politely informed it was in the hands of the Ash. Finally she'd broken down and did the unthinkable. She took a simple urine analysis. The blond was not a idiot. She did graduate at the top of her class, putting her head down into her hands she tried to fight back the tears.

"Are you ok Dr, Lewis" came a soft spoken voice from the doorway. Lauren looked up to find it filled with a petite red-head. Her eyes were the same bright shining green as the Ash yet her hair was a flame of unruly waves that hung down over her shoulders. "I haven't been feeling well Quinn" the blond said sniffling.

"I've noticed" the young woman said, with a hint of Gaelic. "tis there anything I could do for ya" Quinn said sadly as she approached, she pushed Lauren's hair off her shoulder and let her hand linger near the blonds neck. Lauren was not accustomed to such a display of comfort from a Fae. It was not something that happened often, humans were pets to most, something underneath them.

"I' think I'll just retire to quarters for the rest of the day" Lauren said pulling herself together. "My girlfriend my come by tonight" she said quietly. It was known that she was sleeping with Bo. Bo was unaligned which meant she could do as she pleased, even if it spat in the face of Fae law. No one was about to stop her, not after her display of power with the Garuda. Also the Ash had made it known that Bo was to be allowed complete access to Lauren but to be watched carefully if the blond was not present with her at all times.

"Tis understandable" Quinn said stepping back from the blond as she rose and passed by. Lauren's nose flared a bit and she was hit with same recognizable scent of the Ash, "you smell like the ocean" she said without thinking causing a well manicured eyebrow to rise. The blond bit her bottom lip sheepishly. "I just meant …I don't know what I meant, I'm sorry"

"Please don't apologize Dr. Lewis" the woman grinned, her smile dazzling and intoxicating all at once. Lauren contemplated her, the red head was just a bit bigger than Kenzi yet powerful in a small package. Her skin was clear and pale as milk with a light fray of freckles over the nose and as she smiled at the blond, Lauren noticed her dimples flashing and her eyes dancing mischievously at her open perusal. Lauren felt shy and embarrassed at having been caught. "I'm sorry" she said quietly

Quinn stepped closer to the blond, her hand gently caressing Lauren's cheek. "Please don't, tis been a while since I've been so openly appreciated." She paused feeling the attraction of the blond feed her own need. It wasn't' really Lauren's fault, it was part of her thrall, without even a touch, she could feed and nurse a infatuation into more and thus feed from it. It wasn't too much unlike what a succubus would do, only she didn't leave bodies at the scene of the crime. "Fiona is my sister" she said quietly. "that is what you are scenting" she said watching Lauren frown upon her choice of words.

"Scenting?"

"Yes love, I'm afraid you are in a bit of state" the red head continued. "That is what I came to speak to you about" she said softly taking Lauren's hand into hers.

"Is something wrong with me, I know there is and " she swallowed hard, tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

"Oh shh. Love shhh, tis a wonderful blessing" Quinn soothed her, her other hand caressing Lauren's face gently, wiping at the stray tears falling.

"What, you know, you read my results?" Lauren sniffed feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes and the Ash asked me to come and help you adjust. Dis sort of thing is not really her strong suit you see" Quinn grinned as she shot a soothing wave of calm into Lauren. The blond relaxed under her touch. "what are you?" she asked

Quinn led her to the couch and they both sat, their hands still intertwined. "I and my sister are half Kelpie and half Fairy. My father was a kelpie and my mother was a direct decendent from the line to the Queen"

"Queen?" Lauren said her eyes wide. "what Queen?"

"Tis a long story love and one that is naught for you to hear right now, what you need to know is that you can consider Fiona and I your friends. We are sworn to keep you safe and safe you will be kept. Do not fear the bairn you carry, tis the future of the Fae world that rest on her shoulders"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Lauren sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm pregnant, Quinn. Bo is going to lose her shit and probably leave me" Lauren said sadly a fresh round of tears falling down her face.

"And why would she do that when she's the cause?" Quinn smiled ruefully. From what I understand Summer Soltice was a very good night for the two of you, if naught for the poor foundation of the Dahl" she grinned cheekily as Lauren's faced burned.

"That's impossible, what you're implying" the blond whispered back.

"Ah love you think like such a human at times. And I would love to tell you all the reasons why it is completely possible but I can nae." She held Lauren's hand tighter. "You've been no man have you?"

"No!" Lauren said emphatically. "Never" she added in a whispered. "Well I mean just the once after Prom when I was seventeen. But not ever since" she added sheepishly, sexuality didn't exist in the Fae world, only species classification. In many ways she envied them that.

"And you don't think Bo would believe you then?"

"We've had trust issues in our past before" Lauren muttered. "She tends to go off half cocked when the shit hits the fan"

"I do not know this Bo as well as you obviously. I know she is a vessel of great power and potential as I am sure you know as well" Quinn stated pointedly. Lauren knew what she was referring to, the blue banshee that all Fae had whispered about. Setting her brow firmly the blond said "I'm not sure what you mean" which brought forth a hearty laugh from the smaller woman.

"Ah yes, love and loyalty for your mate. I'd expect nothing less from Queen Brianne's mate" she smiled sadly. "Yet lets us not forget, the Queen's love for her mate is what caused the divide"

"I have no idea what you are referencing" Lauren said in frustration. "I've read all the Fae histories and have not heard of a Queen, our if I did it was nothing more than on fairy tale"

"You are uneducated but that is to be expected."Quinn sighed patiently. "Lauren the fae have had Kings and Queens, of this I am sure you are well aware" she waited for the blond to acknowledge her words. "Your own Bo is granddaughter to the Blood king of all people. Yet before even that reign, similar to human history, We had one High Queen and King. They were the chosen children of the Ancients themselves" Quinn said crossing herself reverently.

"So what happened" Lauren asked now intent on hearing the story.

"What happen was that having access to pure power can corrupt. And Fae, were meant to live in harmony along side humans, yet hidden. Humans were not as evolved during that time, they truly were as children in our eyes, thinking the Fae naught more than superstitious old wives tales. Yet they knew on some level we existed. The human mind is fragile and delicate, yet capable of all kinds of mysteries and beautiful potential" the red head said her eyes misted with awe.

"You like humans?" Lauren smiled.

"I admire them" Quinn blushed. "They are born with no abilities but their brute strength and mind. And look at what they are capable of creating. How many times have you heard of mothers moving cars off their children in a feat of strength? Do you ask yourself what drives them, gives them the will to survive when they should naught?"

"I don't know, will I guess" Lauren guessed.

"Your will can be stronger than any magic during the right circumstance" Quinn said caressing the blonds cheek. "Your capacity for good or ill, the ability to love and be loved and more than anything your humanity is what set you apart. Tis naught a weakness as the Fae have been taught. But a strength" she said in a impassioned plea.

"But I still don't understand how this has anything to do with the history of the Queen" Lauren pushed.

With almost infinite patience Quinn sighed…"Lauren, the old ways was to have the Fae in a guardianship over the land and humans. Not to interfere mind you, just keep the balance." She said making sure the blond was following her.

"But the balance was disrupted?"

"Yes, because we lack those things that I have explained that humans come about naturally with. Without humanity, the pull of the dark crept into our King, and he as result turned dark" Quinn said sadly.

"But this must have happened before even your time" Lauren mused

"It did but it was recorded among my order and no I will nae be telling you about the order" Quinn laughed at the adorable pout she received.

"So the King turned dark and Queen didn't?"

"The Queen did all she could but it was too late, he was blood thirsty and wanted dominion over every Fae and human. To ensure that the light would continue, she made a sacrifice"

"A sacrifice?" Lauren interjected

"Yes love, she sacrificed herself, her power and very essence, she bond in blood ceremony with her human lover. It happened on a Summer Solstice not unlike the very summer solstice where you conceived" Quinn smiled as Lauren blushed.

"But Bo and I haven't entered into any blood binding ceremony and are you saying that the Queen's lover was a woman!"

"Of course, the Queen was a succubus and her power lies in energy transfer as do all Succubus power. The giving and taking of life, sexual energy it is all very capable of holding tremendous power should one know the secret to unlocking it" Quinn said casually.

"The Ash knows this? She knows everything you're telling me?" Lauren pushed her head boggled.

"Yes, As I said, she's my sister. " Quinn laughed. "She thought it better for me to explain things and I must agree. My sister is better at physical things not politics"

"But she's the Ash, there is nothing more political?"

Quinn's laughter rang out. "She took the positions to protect you Lauren as is our duty. Believe me it's not what she wants. She hates politics and having to be diplomatic"

Lauren smiled…"She reminds of Bo in that?"

"yes well, You must understand, you are in a delicate situation"

"Oh I gathered that" Lauren said dryly

Quinn smiled giving her a wink. "tha's the spirit. Lauren?" she said turning serious. "All the bearers of the line of the Queen have died in childbirth."

Lauren was quiet as she contemplated. "And if I have this baby, will I die?"

Quinn's eyes were filled with sadness… "It could be possible, we just don't know. You are very special. More than you know"

"Special because I'm having my female lovers' baby or special because the baby will be the princess?" Lauren said softly.

"Special because you are half fae of course and all the bearers before were naught more than human. " Quinn said watching the look of surprise on the woman's face.

"That's impossible?" Lauran gasped

"That's the second time you've said that tonight"

"You're not making sense and what you're asking me to believe. It goes against the science I've been brought up to believe in"

"You live in a world that goes against the science you've been brought up in?" Quinn mused cheekily.

"Still this is a lot and you're giving me what? A 50/50 shot at survival at that" Lauren said quietly.

"Lauren, this baby is the future and there are many on both the light and the dark that would see it's like put to an end, as well as your precious Bo" Quinn said seriously.

"Do I have a choice? I mean what if I don't want to have this baby" Lauren said quietly. "Will you lock me up and force me?"

Quinn swallowed, the baby was everything. "I think what you should be asking yourself it this, do you not want to have Bo's baby. Because despite the circumstances, this child is yours and Bo's in every sense of the word, tis not an alien or parasite, its your own flesh and blood with power of an ancient coursing through its blood. That's all, you and Bo were meant for this and nothing we could have done could make it so. No one manipulated you into falling in love, or meeting for that matter. Bo was hidden and raised by humans and you've been here. That is why you are in danger, you met under completely fated circumstances and the love you hold and your bonds to the past is what created this child" she said rising. "I think that's enough for now, don't you?"

Lauren was suddenly very tired. Her hand rested on her stomach. "Bo can't know there's a possibility I could die in childbirth. She'd never allow this" Lauren stated the facts.

"We are here to protect you and the babe"

"I don't need protection from Bo" Lauren argued. "You might though"

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**I ****Swore I was going to chill from this story for few days but when I saw the amount of feedback I couldn't leave you guys hanging for memorial day weekend. So here it is! **

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 4**

"Where are we going?" Bo asked impatiently, they had been driving for well over 40 minutes to the outskirts of town. Dyson glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road. "We're heading out to a government facility. Apparently there's been a murder"

"And this is your jurisdiction because why? Bo asked still staring out the window. Her mind was on anything but some new murder. The only thing flashing in her head right now were big bright neon words.._**Lauren's pregnant, Lauren's pregnant…Someone got Lauren fucking pregnant!**_

"Bo" Dyson said, calling her out of her thoughts. "You know you can talk to me about it". The brunette chuckled bitterly, "Since when have I been able to discuss anything that has to do about Lauren with you?"

The wolf gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands. "I'm still your friend, you used to trust me, when did that change" he said gruffly, not accustomed to voicing his feelings out loud.

Bo lolled her head back against the headrest. "Dyson I do trust you, just not with this" Bo said softly. "I don't want to make things worse for you"

Dyson contemplated her words. Bo was clearly in love with the human doctor even after discovering her betrayal which made his insides burns. Jealously was a dangerous emotion for a shifter and it seemed it was getting harder and harder to keep under control? No, in his opinion, things couldn't get any worse.

They drove in silence for another ten minutes before the wolf sighed. "I love you Bo and I think you know I would do anything for you". Bo turned her head a sad expression in her eyes. "I love you too Dyson, you mean so much to me but I'm in love with her" she whispered shaking her head. "

His face was tense under the declaration, it wasn't like he hadn't heard it before, but the amount of honestly, resolution and even a touch of despair in her words and eyes told him nothing he could ever do would be change that fact, not as long as the human was alive that is. He could wait out her short lifespan to end. And Bo would grieve and he would help her pick up the pieces.

"I need you to let me go. If you love me, that's what I need" Bo said drawing him from his thoughts. They stopped at a guard stand outside the Canadian/American Arms Development Facility. Dyson flashed his credentials as was allowed to pull onto the grounds. They both sat with the engine off, contemplating the unspoken agreement they had now.

"I'm always here, no matter what" Dyson said sadly. Bo reached over and kissed him gently and softy, they both understood it was goodbye. She sat back in her seat, sad she was hurting him but knowing it had to be done. She just hoped he would still be her friend; he was after all her first friend she had made in the Fae world.

"Let's check out this murder scene" He smiled bravely as he exited. Bo watched him walk around the car speaking to the security guards. She took a deep breath, there was nothing she could do about the state of her relationship right now, but she did have a job and she would put her energy into that for the moment. Pushing herself out the car, she made her way next to his side.

_**Unknown**_

"Why is she so important" Tasmin asked again, nonchalantly. Her lover kissed around her neck, nipping it hard. "Because I need to know what's she's up to and my little spies have spied an Elder of the Light in town"

Tasmin's skinned tingled as she felt hot kisses being placed down her body. "Yes but so what. Elders are always in town, what makes you think it has anything to do with her"

"Everything is about her"

"Are you jealous" the younger woman laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" she was chastised as the woman spread her legs and began kissing her inner thigh. "You' don't know what she's capable of"

"And you do?" it came out as a groan.

"I know a lot of things my dear especially about my daughter" Aiofe grinned as she pushed a finger into the hot center of her lover. "I want you there" she said pushing deeper with each word.

"to- to watch h-h-her" Tasmin gasped as her hips rocked with the succubus' expertly thrusting fingers.

"That's right and report to me everything you find out" Aiofe sighed before tasting the woman.

"That I can do" the young detective moaned.

**The Ash's quarters**

Fiona sat staring out into the setting sun. Running a frustrated hand through her dark hair she was filled with anger. Why the hell did she have to be chosen to be the Ash, Quinn was much better suited for this type of thing. She'd spent the entire day touring the city and countryside for that matter visiting old people. Well, not old people, but elders and respectable families in the Fae. She hated smoozing and kissing ass. She was Ash now, they should be kissing hers.

"Stop pouting" Quinn said teasingly as she closed the door behind her. Her sister fixed her with a glare, green eyes crackling.

"I hate this, this sucks" she said backing away from the balcony. "How did things go with Lauren?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she turned to head towards the kitchen. Her older sister hot on her heels, "Quinn, how did it go with Lauren" she asked again, as the redhead retrieved a bottle of white wine, she motioned for her sister to get the flutes.

"As you can imagine she was in a state, ta woman's nigh idiot. She suspected" the younger said hopping up on a bar stool at the island.

"I thought she might" Fiona sighed. "Well, what did you say?" she asked impatiently. Her sister shook her head good naturedly at her, "I hope tis wasn't how you were with the families today, barking orders?" she laughed at the roll of eyes she received.

"Lass, stop stalling"

"Ok ok, she was disbelieving at first but she came around after I told her?" Quinn said quietly. Her sister frowned placing the flute down hard on the island. "Tell me ya didn't?"

"I had too!" Quinn said calmly yet with conviction.

"Ack, Chun mhaithe liaigh, ciallaíonn gá le boinn a fhios go díreach mar a deir sé, brat" (_For__ Christ sake, a need to know basis means exactly as it says, brat_) Fiona shouted in Irish.

""Fiona nach bhfuil sí leathcheann, is féidir léi a chur ar an fhírinne. Ní mór dúinn í a muinín dúinn"( _Fiona she's not an idiot, she can take the truth. We need her to trust us_) Quinn said emphatically. She took a breath. "Sister, Lauren is not going to be as much as a problem as her mate will be"

The Ash frowned at the truth of the statement. "Bo is unruly and overly protective of the doctor."

Quinn smiled softly, taking her sister's hand. "She loves her, tis not overly protective when you've in love. And she's young that's all. Fiona we have centuries on her, give her a break. She just needs time to learn"

"I know you are a romantic but we don't have to for her to learn and figure herself out! Lauren and the baby are our responsibility. Not Bo" The Ash said forcefully.

Quinn frowned. "Fiona, she's not meant for you" she said coolly.

"Tis not what you're thinking" the dark haired woman protested, her eyes angry at the implication. The red head shook her head. "She's not Taryn, love, I know I how much you miss her but-  
"Enough!" the Ash exploded, the glasses in the cabinet shattering. Her sister looked at her quietly, yet without flinching. "I'm sorry Quinn, but you know how I feel about that subject"

"I know but it must be spoken on" Quinn said moving towards her sister. "I know her death was a blow, but she was not the one, you were not the one to sire the princess."

"I know that" Fiona growled. She hated thinking about her lost love. She'd died over a century ago, which in Fae terms could have two years ago. "I know" she said more quietly.

"Fiona, Lauren is her descendant and I know that she looks very much like her" Quinn pushed

"I know that Lauren is not Taryn" Fiona interrupted. "I know what my duty is, I am only trying to make sure all the sacrifice that has been made has not gone to waste.

"I know you are" Quinn said taking her sister hand gently. "But we must try everything to get Bo on board" she said feeling her sister flinch. "Bo is not her father"

"We don't know that" Fiona sighed. "He is the reason Taryn died."

Quinn nodded sadly. "And he learned what the Elders of Light already knew, this can not be forced."

"We learned it at Taryn's expense" Fiona said bitterly, she would hate the man till the day she died, whenever that would be. Reading her sister like a book, Quinn sighed sadly. "You can not blame Bo for what her father has done, she wasn't even born"

"I know that but we don't know how much of him is in her and now Lauren is pregnant. "Fiona shook her head sadly. "We can nae lose her."

"We're not going to lose her, she and Bo are meant for this" Quinn pushed hugging her sister hard. "I know you loved Taryn and it was shock to find she had been having a affair with him. More of a shock to find he had been trying to bring forth the prophecy. But it was not to be, he is not and was never meant to sire the princess. His spirit is too corrupted to ever have sired her"

"And yet he sired Bo, the chosen one" Fiona argued pulling away.

"Yes but Bo, is still the heir to the blood king and Isabeau, whose family was always faithful and good servants to the True Queen. Bo is not corrupt! Lauren couldn't love her if she were. She defeated the Garuda for godsake! The Garuda the master of derisiveness couldn't corrupt her. "

"There is that" Fiona sighed. "Why are you set on this? On Bo, don't tell me you've fallen under her spell?"

Fiona blushed. "I've not met her but" she looked mischievously at her sister who shook her head ruefully. "What have ya done now?"

"Nothing" Quinn grinned. "I mean it was an accident"

"Quinn!"

"Ok, I, Lauren needed comforting" Quinn smiled as her sister gave her an arched eyebrow. "When I sent a wave of peace through her today, she relaxed enough for me to take a little peak inside her head"

"Quinn! You know better" Fiona chastised her.

"I couldn't help it and let me tell you, she's in deep with this one. It's like her whole body lights up like Christmas just thinking about her, I had to reign myself in, or I might've jumped her bones just from the residual effect" Quinn laughed.

"Do I need ta assign someone else to keep an eye on Lauren or will you be able to control yourself" Fiona sighed shaking her head. Her sister gave her a smirk. "I'm not the one trying to break her up from her one true love" Quinn put in.

"I am not!"

"I'm just saying?" she teased.

"Enough out of you, I'm going to bed. Lauren's good?" the Ash asked as she turned her sister by the shoulders and pushed her towards her front door.

"Yes, I made sure she ate something. I think the princess has something against red meat." Quinn laughed. "Lauren only wants turkey and lemon flavored greek yogurt. There was something else she wanted though"

"What else?" The ash stopped at the door.

"Well, being the rational human thinking woman she is, she asked that I run a DNA test on the baby."

"Please tell me you didn't, it could be risky for the babe!" Fiona all but roared. Quinn frowned …"You really need to get laid, your attitude has been shit lately"

"Quinn !"

"I did, I mean it was the only way she would really believe the baby was Bo's and everything went fine, the little one was just fine. " Quinn promised.

"And the results?"

"As we expected of course, a perfect match for Bo and Lauren. Once I showed her the results she settled in resigned to the fact that this was happening and we had not been telling fairy tales" Quinn said. "I left her to rest afterwards, though she wanted to get back into that damnable lab"

"Very well just make sure she doesn't put in too much work, She should be resting and I got a call from one of our detectives tonight" Fiona said seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been a murder at a facility outside of town"

"So, what's that to do with us?"

"It was one of the facilities that created the hybrids'" Fiona said her eyes stark. "God help us if the murder was committed by a hybrid."

Quinn shuddered. "This could be bad"

**The Ash Compound-1am**

Bo nodded as the security guard allowed her onto the ground of the compound. _She'd stayed with Dyson until they'd taken the bodies away. Then she'd drove around in the beat up old Camero for another few hours. She'd found herself at a human hospital. She didn't know why she even showed up there but somehow she did. The brunette stood staring down at the nursery at all the little babies._

_They were so fragile and innocent, helpless really. She tried to picture Lauren carrying a child, giving birth, holding something that tiny in her arms. Children were something she had given up on once she realized she was monster. True, Lauren swore she wasn't a monster, but she had left enough dead bodies in her wake to think differently. Now her precious Lauren could bring something so innocent in the world, a world where someone like her could kill it. The best thing to do would be to leave both mother and child in peace. Maybe Lauren could find someone to love again and they could be a normal family, the baby would most likely be human anyways. She owed it to the blond to at least do that. The thought tore her heart to shreds. A life without the blond in it? _

_What if she wanted her to be a part of the baby's life? The brunette had stood staring at the little ones, could she love it? Who was she kidding, anything that was part of the blond she could love. She loved everything about Lauren and if she hadn't been chasing old ghost this situation would never had happened. Bo had been brought out of her thoughts by a nurse asking if she was related to one of the babies. Before she could contemplate an answer she was nodding yes and found herself holding someone's child. The ache that hit her heart nearly brought her to her knees. It was so little and delicate, looking at her with wide innocent eyes. The sweet scent of baby, made her feel at ease and very protective. How much more would she be of Lauren's child. No, she couldn't leave Lauren. If Lauren wanted her still, she would swallow her hurt feelings and stay there. She'd try and be a good girlfriend and hell! She didn't know, step mother or whatever. She'd love the baby for everything it was made up of its mother. Her mind made up she headed out to find her girlfriend._

Bo found herself stepping lightly into the darken living room of Lauren's apartment. She held a package in her hand. "I was wondering when you would show up" Lauren said appearing out of the shadows. The sight of her filled the brunette with love.

"I'm sorry I'm so late" Bo said reaching her hand out for her. Lauren stepped forward, dressed in nothing but soft blue boxer shorts and wife beater. As soon as her fingers locked with her lovers she was pulled against the soft body of the succubus and held tightly. They held onto each other as if the world was ending. "I love you Lauren"

"I love you too, " Lauren said tearfully. She'd been wrecking her brain on what to say and how to say it and she was exhausted. Each scenario ended with Bo leaving her.

"Hey, what's with the tears" Bo said pulling back, kissing the tears away. "Come on, we need to talk "she added leading the blond to the couch. They sat closely together holding each other's hand tightly. Lauren looked down at Bo's hands unable to look into her eyes. Bo sighed sadly. "I know you're pregnant Lauren"

Laurens head snapped up…Her eyes watery. "Bo, I" she was at a loss of words. The brunette placed her finger over her lips stilling them.

"I figured it out, you've been so sick and they way you eat now and " Bo sighed. "You haven't had your cycle in the last two months" she said quietly. Lauren nodded silently. "I just found out today I swear, I wasn't hiding it from you" she said hazel eyes pleading.

"I believe you" Bo whispered, her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Bo, I didn't do this, I mean , the way it happened." Lauren stammered.

"Lauren please" Bo stopped her, holding her hands tightly. She smiled weakly. "I've been thinking about this all day and I" Bo exhaled deeply looking at fearful hazel eyes. "This is my fault"

"No, I mean you didn't mean to "Lauren said cupping her cheek. She didn't know that the succubus had figured out that she had sired the baby.

"I left you! I left you alone and broken and of course you would turn to someone else" Bo said sadly. Lauren stared on unable to speak.

"If I had followed my heart and just stayed you wouldn't be in this situation" Bo said tears falling. Lauren stared on in disbelief. Of course she would think it was someone else. Bo was raised in the same human world she had been.

"Baby listen to me" Lauren said tipping the brunettes chin up. "You really need to listen to me"

"I know and I want you to know, I don't know what you want to do about the baby. But if you want it" Bo paused holding Lauren's eyes. "I'm good with that"

Lauren felt her heart bursting. "You are? I mean with raising someone else's child"

Bo nodded silently… "It's not someone else's baby, it's yours and I love you"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth did the brunette find herself smothered in a hug. She could barely breathe before she felt herself being released and kissed passionately, their teeth clashing and lips bruising. When Lauren finally released her girlfriend, Bo found herself gasping for air, face still wet from crying, her eyes wide.

Lauren stroked her face lovingly. "I never really knew how much you loved me ya know" she whispered as tears fell. "I mean I always thought life with me wouldn't be enough for you, but you saying that you want a life with me regardless of what you think is going on right now"

"Lauren I-"

"No, please, let me finish. It makes me love you so much more than you know. To know you love me, us" she said taking Bo's hand and placing it on her stomach. "But baby it's not someone else baby" she paused holding chocolate orbs with hers. "Bo this is baby is yours. You got me pregnant"

Bo stared slack jawed at her lover. She swallowed and tried to form words but none came. Lauren watched her carefully "I know that it sounds impossible and believe me when I found out today I didn't believe it but there's no other explanation" Lauren rushed.

Bo simply blinked at her.

The blond pressed on. "So you know, I have not been having sex with anyone but you. For the last three years in fact it's sad to say but there was no one, No one babe. After you there was no one. This I swear!" Lauren said emphatically.

Bo at least nodded this time and continued to blink at her. Lauren could tell if she was literally in shock or having a seizure. "The Ash's sister who is a Dr. here, she ran my blood test and yes I am pregnant, but the baby has your DNA strand in it along with mine, I can show you if want" Lauren said quickly starting to rise but was pulled back down by the succubus.

"How and when" she croaked out.

"Three words, that's at least something" Lauren said dryly, actually becoming amused at the shell shock she saw before her. "The when, well that was during our makeup sex at the Dal when we broke Tricks liquor cabinet and spare bed" Lauren blushed.

Bo swallowed hard at the memory. "Apparently we were doing more than making up"

"Indeed" Lauren smiled. "The how, honestly I'm still not sure. Just that it was Summer Solstice, which is a fertile time for your people and when we exchange our chi, You took and gave and I did the same and somehow because of what's in my blood"

"Wait a minute, what's in your blood" Bo said finally breaking out of her stupor. "Are you sick, did I give you something?

"No, honey, I'm not sick, the only thing you gave me is baby" she smiled as Bo blushed. "Apparently I'm half Fae Bo". The brunette audible gasped. "How, how can they not have known, Dyson would have known, he would have smelled it on you like he did the baby"

Lauren frowned. "Dyson knows I'm pregnant?"

"Babe I didn't tell him, he told me. He smelled the change on you and honestly he doesn't matter at the point.. How are you Fae?"

"I don't know" Lauren said. "They won't tell me. Just that in my family line, there has been a hidden Fae Dna code that was unlocked when we made love"

Bo stood beginning to pace. "The Ash and company know about this?" she said frowning looking like she was gearing up for a battle.

"Bo they're not our enemy. Quinn says-"

"Quinn! Who the hell is Quinn, first it's Fiona, now Quinn," Bo ranted. "What the hell"

Lauren smiled on .."Babe, please, Quinn is the Ash's sister and she says, in fact swears that I am some descendent of some long lost High Queen, that our baby is the next princess and ruler of the all the Fae, Light and Dark" Lauren finished.

Bo fixed her with a long look. This was really unbelievable.

"You don't believe me" Lauren said dejectedly. Bo sighed, rooted to the spot.

"I believe you, I just, it's a lot to take in. If you say there was no one else then I believe you Lauren. That only leaves me and I just…I'm freaking out honestly" Bo admitted as she sat back down next to her lover. "I'm freaking out"

"I know, so am I" Lauren admitted.

"A princess" Bo smiled. "Wow"

"I know right" Lauren added her eyes rooted on their now entwined hands.

"The Ash believes this?"

"Yes and she only took the job to protect me and the baby" Lauren said watching Bo's nose flare. "Don't be that way, I told them I didn't need protection"

"Why do they think you do?" Bo asked trying to piece this all together.

"They say this is some ancient prophecy and that Light and Dark elders may not want it to come to pass. That I could be in danger, the baby and I" Lauren deliberately left out the part about her possibly dying.

Bo stroked her cheek gently. "I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you and our baby" she said coldly. Lauren closed her eyes at the feeling of her lovers hand on her cheek.

"Our baby?" Lauren smiled.

Bo blushed her eyes bright and amazed. "I can't … believe I knocked you up" she grinned. "I've never been more relieved" she added softly.

"I can show you the DNA if you need more proof" Lauren said seriously. Bo shook her head. "I don't need a DNA test Lauren, you're not a liar and those bitches wouldn't be here if it wasn't true."

"Bo, again they are here for us" Lauren sighed, yet was happier than she'd been all day.

"We don't need them Lauren, I'm going to keep you, both of you," she said placing her hand on Lauren's belly. "I will keep you safe, till my last breath" she said breathing out, her eyes watering. "I love you, I love you Lauren"

Lauren pulled her into a tight embrace. Finally all the tension and fear bled out of her and she began to cry as Bo stroked her back gently. "Shh I got you" the brunette said kissing the side of her lover head. "I got you"

"I was so scared at first and then I thought for sure you'd leave me" Lauren sniffed holding on tighter.

Bo held her tightly, her heart aching that for one split moment she had thought about it. But those thoughts were gone. She had no intentions of leaving the blond even before she knew this was her child. But now, Now she definitely wasn't going anywhere. "I'm never leaving you Lauren, you and this baby and Kenzi of course, are the most important things in my life." Her voice choked up. "You're my family"

Lauren pulled back seeing the emotion in her brown eyes. "What happens now?"

"Now" Bo smiled. "We put you to bed because it's late" Bo said standing and pulling her up. She wrapped her arms possessively around the blonds' waist and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm" Lauren smiled into the kiss as the brunette pulled back. She'd never seen her so happy. "Are you sure this isn't too much for you?"

Bo shook her head. "Of course it's a lot but I don't care. As long as you're with me, as long as it's us together. We can face anything. Ok?"

Lauren smiled genuinely. "It won't be us alone, we have Kenzi and Trick"

"And Hale and-"

"Not Dyson" Lauren said warily and definitively. She watched Bo smirk and kiss her on the nose.

"Babe, he already knows and besides if what you say is true we could use all the allies we could get" Bo said softly.

"He hates me" Lauren said quietly.

"He's just hurt and-"

"Jealous because you chose me" Lauren interrupted. "And I just don't know what he would do if he were to find out I was carrying your child" she added quietly.

"Lauren, Dyson can be a jerk but he would never hurt you because he knows I would kill him" Bo said seriously with deadly calm. "But for now until you're out of your first trimester, I think we should keep this a secret." She smiled.

"You have to tell Kenzi "Lauren said being pulled into another hug, she kissed Bo's neck. "And Trick, he may be able to tell us more about the prophecy" She added as her hand began to kneed Bo's backside through her tight jeans.

"What happened to bed" the brunette moaned. Lauren chuckled and she licked and nibbled just under Bo's ear. "We are going to bed."

"Hmmm I not feeling so sleepy" Bo argued as she suddenly lifted the blond easily in her arms carrying her towards the master bedroom.

"Whoa! Just what are you doing" Lauren laughed as she feathered her fingers through silky brown hair.

"I'm taking you to bed Dr. Lewis, You've been on your feet long enough and by the time I'm done with you , you might need best rest for the next few days" Bo said seductively.

"I can walk thank you very much" Lauren mumbled as she gently placed on their bed, her t-shirt being pulled down along with her shorts until she was nude. The succubus eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. "You are so beautiful"

Lauren blushed. "For now, wait till I'm big as a house" Bo fixed her with a loving smiled. "You'll always be beautiful to me especially when you're heavy with my child" she said kneeling down and kissing the blonds stomach. "I love you; I love you so so very much"

"I love you too" Lauren said, her voice thick with emotion.

**The Morrigan's apartment**

"Why the hell have I been summoned here?" Vex said annoyed. He stood in the apartment of his boss. "I was just about to get into something very delicious."

"The only thing you're going to get into is a dungeon for the next 100 years if you don't shut up and listen" she snapped. Vex watched as she tied her red silk robe around her waist.

"What is it then to get me out of my bed at this ungodly hour" he pouted.

"I'm sending you on a road trip. I want to find out everything and I do mean everything you can about Lauren Lewis" Evony said her dark eyes cool.

"Lauren bloody Lewis! The human doctor? You got me out here for someone's pet" Vex steamed. "What is this bullshit?"

"Vex, you do not question me! If you are unable to do the job"

"I am more than capable of doing the job, the question is why would I"

"Because I will cut your balls off if you do not" Evony said coldly.

Vex quieted under her serious demeanor. "Fine,"

"Not just fine, I need you to dig deep! I need to know about her, her upbringing, who her parents were, where they met, everything!" Evony hissed. "And I need to know fast"

"Hmm, why not ask the succubus, they are fucking" Vex smirked.

"If I wanted the succubus to know I would have hired her. She is not be involved in anyway, am I making myself clear?" Evony smiled coldly.

"Crystal love, Crystal" Vex said as he was dismissed. As he walked out into the cool night he mused, was that fear he saw in his leaders eyes. There was more to this story than she was telling. And if she didn't want Bo to know, he figured she'd be the first person he would speak to. The girl had an uncanny ability to find trouble and answers all at once. Yes there was more to this story than what met the eye.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I literally couldn't resist.** I was up and bored late last night and in celebration of a Celtics game seven win, I decided to write a update. So now that this is off my chest, I can sit back and enjoy **Game 1 of Thunder Vs Spurs**! Go OKC! If they win you guys might get another update by Tues. LOL. Now its time to get back to all these damn plot points, geez I never make it simple for myself. Oh and as for Dyson. LOL. I like KHS as a actor, and as long as Dyson has sex with anyone other than BO he can be on my team any time… LOL. So I will be redeeming his ass eventually. Hahaha but for now he's just an jaded asshole. **A/N** also the reveal of Bo's impending parenthood to him has to be delayed as I said by 5 more weeks in( story time) as that is the general cut off point for danger for the baby. LOL. I promise it will explosive when it comes.

**A/N 2** . the intro to Kenzi's ringtone is found at youtube under Hustlin by Rick Ross. Lol. You don't have to listen to the whole song. I just love that beginning and I thought it fit the lil thief to a T.

**thanks** again for the support, some of you post the most hilarious responses to my chapters. But as per request of one reviewer, Bo deserves so good lovin for her devotion. So in the interest of fairness, lets give our favorite badass some TLC. Enjoy.

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 5**

_The night before_

_Lauren's kisses were fervent and consuming, Bo was literally gasping with unchecked desire. They had been going on like this for hours now with barely half an hour respites. If the succubus had any lingering doubts about the changes in her girlfriend they were laid to rest. The stamina Lauren was showing was pushing her to her sexual limits and that was saying something._

"_I don't know if I can again" Bo finally admitted breathlessly as her girlfriend chuckled against her neck. Lauren nibbled on the skin, "Just once more babe, I know you want to" she said seductively. "Turn over" she whispered in Bo's ear._

_The succubus couldn't keep the smile off her face as she felt Lauren shift to her side so she could lie on her stomach. The contact of her lover resting her weight on the back of her thighs was delicious and made the brunette's stomach coil tightly. Lauren began to slowly knead the muscles in her lovers back, pushing with just the right pressure on the top of her shoulder blades. Bo turned her head to the side and let out a luxurious moan. "Feel better?" Lauren whispered._

"_I love your hands" Bo breathed out, biting her bottom lip as she felt blunt nails drag down her spine and knead the flesh at the small of her back. "Jesus Lauren" she hissed, her hips bucking back. Lauren breathed heavily; she could see the edge of a rounded breast, biting her lip she tried to concentrate._

"_ah ah ah" Lauren teased her as she bent over the prone body. She let her lips nibble on a nearby lobe. "Relax babe" she said slowly biting and sucking the skin down Bo's back, her hands massaging the taut flesh beneath her._

"_Lauren" Bo said in a breathless plead. She was begging and she could care less. The woman had somehow consumed her, the blond was under her skin, in her blood, in her very subconscious, and she'd never felt so close to another before. It was thrilling and terrifying all at once. _

"_I love it when you say my name like that" Lauren whispered, as she pulled on Bo's hips, pulling her into a kneeling position. "Lean back against me" Lauren commanded as the brunette settled so her back as flat against Lauren's front, her body resting against the blonds hips. "Bo?" Lauren said kissing her lover's neck._

"_hmm" the brunette mumbled, her head lolling back against Lauren's shoulder. The blond was dragging her nails up the brunette's thighs, causing them both to groan in unison. Lauren kissed her on the cheek softly before tilting her head to whisper into her ear. "I want to make love to you" _

"_Isn't that what we've been doing?" Bo chuckled as slender hands skimmed up and palmed her heavy breast, causing her to hiss and grind back into Lauren's center. The blond gasped clutching the brunette harder, resulting in a delicate balance of pain and pleasure in the brunette. "Fuckk" Bo said sucking in air, her eyes were burning blue._

"_Yes, but the key is me making love to you and you just" Lauren paused to bite down on Bo's shoulder as her fingers dipped between her thighs and began to stroke the flesh she found there. Bo bucked forward, her arms reaching around to hold Lauren's neck and pull her closer. She was wanton in her movements, teetering on the edge gasping with pleasure. " Just taking it" Lauren finished breathlessly, in awe in the reaction her lover always showed to her touches. _

_The brunette simply nodded unable to form coherent thoughts. "I want to feel you" Lauren continued her voice raw and Bo could hear the need in it. The brunette swallowed hard, her inner succubus was barely holding on, Lauren was taking everything from her tonight and it felt sinfully wonderful. "Please, just..God Lauren" the brunette whimpered._

"_I'm gonna take care of you babe, just like you always take care of me" Lauren said using her off hand to turn Bo's face so they could engage in a heated kiss. _

_Lauren's body and hips began slowly grinding softly into Bo's entire posterior. The succubus was lost to the sensual seductive dance they were engaged in. She reached back for Lauren's thighs and held on tightly as she felt fingertips dance over the front of her body. The light, teasing pull of her nipples paved an ache through the brunette's entire being and her own hands wrapped around Lauren's and eased the strong and feminine hands of her lover to an urgent and powerful kneading. "Oh my God" Bo gasped. "I fucking love your hands" _

_Lauren chuckled her breath tickling the brunettes' ear, before she buried her lips in the soft dark tendrils at the juncture between Bo's neck and shoulder. She pressed her hips into the brunette's backside, felt her own wetness slick against the flesh there. "Bo you drive me crazy" Lauren sighed feeling the ache within her grow. Somehow she reigned in her desires, kneeling deeper behind her lover she slid one knee between her thighs and pressed the succubus down onto her skin. _

_Bo was lost in a oblivion of pleasure she had never felt before. Never had she felt so wanted, cared for, and in need. Her body was in hyper drive at every touch, movement, stolen breath. Her hips bucked forward at the contact and a deep growl emitted from deep in her heaving chest. She could feel the perspiration of their bodies' slick against one another. Needing more contact she turned her head and almost fainted from the raw look of desire in Lauren's hazel eyes. She blinked again, those eyes were burning violet now. Lauren's hand reached up to her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss even as her fingers plunged without warning into a pool of wet desire. _

_The brunette gasped into the kiss, moaning deeply into the lover's mouth and before she knew what was happening she felt Lauren pulling her essence out of her. Lauren was doing it! Bo bore down on the questing fingers and she began to feed herself. She broke away gasping. "Lauren I, I don't want to hurt you or the baby" she moaned._

"_You won't, trust me" Lauren shuddered as she rocked harder into Bo's backside. "Just feed Bo' I need you too" she said dipping her head and kissing the brunette forcefully, her tongue stroking in the same easy manner her long fingers were doing inside the succubus. _

_Bo's body gave in, as her eyes fluttered shut and she took long pulls of Lauren's chi. They kissed wildly as Bo' drank deeply and their bodies began a furious motion of the brunette's hips rising and baring down hard on Lauren's fingers. "Oh god…Oh..Lau-Oh god" Bo stammered unable to handle the immensity of everything she was feeling physically and emotionally. "I love you" she heard the woman whisper before capturing her mouth for another heated kiss. _

_Bo's arms snaked around the blonds' neck pulling her closer and after long moments she broke off from feeding and threw her head back and screamed as the pleasure coursed white hot through her veins. Lauren looked on in awe of her lover, lost totally under the spell of her fingertips. The brunette's body tightening and quaking as the blond drew out her pleasure, she leaned in kissed the Bo tenderly, smothering her now sobbing release, as Bo's body gave in and collapsed against Lauren. _

_They lay snuggled up together in a tangle of limbs with Bo resting her head in the cradle of Lauren's neck. The blond held her tightly listening to rise and fall of her breathing. They had lain together silently for long minutes just enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms. Finally Lauren chanced it saying softly into darkness, "Are you ok?"_

_Bo chuckled against her skin and kissed her neck sighing contently. "I have never felt better". Lauren smiled kissing the top of her mussed head. "I meant are you ok ok" _

"_Yea, that was just so intense ya know" Bo admitted softly, her fingertips grazing Lauren's lips, the blond kissed them gently before taking them into her hand and giving it an reassuring squeeze. "I know, It was , I've never felt anything so …I know" Lauren laughed at her inability to form a concrete thought. But then her girlfriend had that effect on her. _

_Bo turned in her arms to look at her. "I fed on you Lauren, like really fed on you and you're still alive to tell the tale" she said half in awe and half worriedly. "Do you think it's because of the baby?"_

_Lauren looked contemplative as she turned on her side, her fingers smoothing out the brunettes long silken tresses. "It has to be, I guess I'm going through more physiological changes than we know" _

"_Are you scared" Bo asked as she dragged her fingertips up a tone arm to rest against Lauren's cheek. _

"_I should be but I don't feel that way. I was at first when I found out all this and I don't think I really believed it even with the DNA test" she admitted sheepishly as Bo just smiled at her. "But I can't deny the changes, when you fed on me, it felt wonderful" she smiled as Bo blushed, before adding. "But it was also a relief"_

"_A relief" Bo questioned. "No one ever put it like that"_

_Lauren sighed. "For weeks now I've felt like I've had all this …I don't know, energy built up in me, like it was wearing me down, giving me headaches, just I don't know ,I couldn't even concentrate it was getting so bad lately" she admitted. _

_Bo sat up in the bed, the sheets falling to her waist. "Why didn't you say anything?" she whispered loudly. "Lauren!"_

"_Because I knew you would be like this" Lauren said tiredly. "You were already worried with the whole vomiting thing"_

"_For good reason" Bo put in._

_Lauren still lying on her side tilted her head up, a smile curved on her lips. "But the important thing is this, I feel like the boulder that was in my head is gone now." She said happily as her fingertips began to stroke the brunette's nipples, watching in awe as they immediately hardened under her touch._

"_Lauren, you have to tell me things" Bo gasped closing her eyes. She reached out taking those maddening fingers into her hands, her face crimson. "Babe, I really can't take anymore" she said as the heat traveled up her neck. Who ever heard of a succubus unable to keep going? Lauren's eyebrow raised and smirk graced her face yet she said nothing. Not that she needed to. _

_Bo slapped at her hand. "Yes, yes , yes, you don't have to look so damn smug about it" she blushed as she slid down into Lauren's embrace. The woman feigned innocence. "Did I say anything?" _

"_You didn't have too, it was all over your face" Bo laughed hugging her tighter. "Just do me a favor"_

"_Anything love" Lauren yawned, as the events of the night caught up to her. _

"_Can we keep it under wraps that you've been topping me so damn lovely lately? I do have a reputation to keep up" Bo conceded with a smile. It wasn't so bad being dominated in bed she was finding out. It was downright sexy with Lauren, who knew Dr, Cool was so damn Hot under the sheets. It was a wonder the damn bed hadn't set to fire tonight._

"_It will be our secret" Lauren smiled as she drifted off to sleep, the succubus falling right behind her. _

**Hustlin, Hustlin,Every day I'm hustling, hustling, Every day I'm hustling,hustling, Hustle, Real hard,Hustle hustle, real hard, Everyday I'm Hustlin. *kenzi's ringtone intro***

Bo's eyes popped open tiredly as she reached over Lauren to grab her cell phone. Listening to the ringtone blaring Rick Ross, it could only be Kenzi. She flipped it over ending the blaring bass and sighed tiredly. "Yes Kenzi"

"Damn Bitch! No phone call, no text, no email, Hell at this point I'd take morse code! She shouted into the phone annoyed. Bo rolled her eyes with a tired smile. "I'm sorry"

"Aha I was worried sick, the last time we were together, you were drowning in tequila"

Bo sat up in the bed, glancing down at the Lauren who was sprawled out on bed, blond hair tousled across the pillow, light snores wafting up to her. She smiled as she pulled the sheet up to cover Lauren's exposed back. "I know but I'm fine, really fine in fact "she whispered.

"Why are you whispering and where are you? Please tell me you're not with the wolf man, because really Bo I don't think you wanna jump back on that ride again, I mean I love him , but you two are just-"

"Kenzi!" Bo said slipping out of the bed heading for the bathroom. "Why in the world would you even suggest something like that, I'm at Laurens" Bo said shutting the door and turning the water on in the marble shower. Lauren's quarters had been upgraded immensely.

"You can't blame a girl for asking" Kenzi said casually. "You were all whoa is me last night and he was looking at you like you were steak"

"However Dyson was looking at me, I'm with Lauren, we're together and even if we're having problems I wouldn't just jump on the nearest stick, okk" the brunette said offended.

"Ok ok, geez, "the little woman sighed, "So things are ok with Lauren?"

"It's a long story, one that I will be telling you in person, but first I need to see the Ash" Bo said distastefully. She felt it time to start laying down some damn boundaries.

"That Fiona chick? I don't know Bobo, you know she can have your ass executed right"

"Kenz don't worry, I got this, now let me go because I'm in desperate need of a shower"

"I would imagine so if you're just getting up at 1030 in the morning." Kenzi quipped.

"Goodbye Kenzi" Bo sang as she shut the phone off and stepped under the spray of water, a blush rising to her cheeks as she winced at the tenderness between her thighs. She was starting to wonder just who was the succubus in this relationship.

As the water beat down on her sated but sore body, she was suddenly hit with a stark realization. **Lauren is having my baby**…." Holy shit!" Bo sighed placing her head against the tile. "Holy fucking shit, I'm gonna be a mother" she shook her head, fear and happiness filling her heart at the same time.

**The Police station**

Hale had just sat down at his desk when he looked up to find a very good looking blond staring down at him. She was dressed in tailored dress pants with leather boots and a simple blue blouse covered up by a fitted vest. The gun hitched to her side and the police badge that hung on her belt let him know this must be the new detective , Angela Tasmin.

"Hey there handsome, I'm detective Tasmin, you're expecting me No?" she said in velvet voice, her blond hair hung low and long over her shoulders.

"Oh we are indeed, you come highly recommended from the council" Hale said standing quickly. She shook his hand with a firm grip and looked around expectantly. "So where's the other guy?"

"Oh Dyson, He was summoned by the Ash, went to report on those murders" Hale said walking past her to get a coffee. "He should be here shortly though"

"That's fine, I am here after all to help consult. So what have you got so far?" She asked taking a seat her new desk.

"So far we got dick" Hale breathed out before blushing. "Excuse my language"

"Hey, I'm not a girl scout or your sister, so just treat me like one of the guys" the blond said simply. Hale nodded relieved he hadn't offended her.

"Well, we're waiting for the Doc to do an autopsy on the bodies we found in our jurisdiction, so unless you come bearing gifts" he hedged.

She smiled reaching into her back pocket to produce a file drive. "Que this up" she said handing it over to him and waiting patiently as he put it into his laptop. She leaned over his shoulder as the information appeared. "It's the autopsy our doctors did in the state's"

"The murders are all of government officials?" Hale asked scrolling down. She nodded mutely before adding. "Yes and they are Fae and Human alike, and do you know what they all have in common?"

"Um I'm gonna go with NO" Hale smiled.

She smiled back, "They all had affiliations with Weapons facilities run by both governments"

Hale sat back in his chair. "Yes but the autopsy doesn't identify the deaths with any kind of Fae powers. Look here" Haled pointed. "It says some had spontaneous brain bleeds, some were set on fire from the inside out" he hissed his face a grimace. "Shit, some were literally ripped to shreds but it's all consistent with human traces or at least unexplainable deaths. How could a human possibly kill a Fae with their bare hands?"

"That is the million dollar question" Tamsin said gravely.

**The Ash's official Office**

Fiona was buried under paperwork and to make it worst she was stuck listening to her "advisors" on what she should be doing about a crop of murders turning up in her jurisdiction. Sighing she stood and began to pace, her hands behind her back. Dressed in a pair of fitted pinstriped slacks and red silk off the shoulder shirt she was a vision. Her black hair tied back in a simple pony tail at the base of her skull she paced in 3 inch red heels. She was after all a girly girl and just because she was the Ash, did not mean she was going to be running around in power suits.

She looked at her watch impatiently, it was near 11 am and she hadn't heard from Lauren yet. She'd sent Quinn down to check on her a few moments ago. The door opened, her secretary rushed in stammering and looking overly put out….

"Fiona, Ash, the Ash or whatever" Bo said dismissively as she brushed past the hurried woman. "We need to talk"

The Ash fixed her with a penetrating glare; she'd known this meeting would take place sooner or later. But the sheer audacity of the girl to barge into her office and actually scowl at her, she would have admired her moxy if she wholly didn't trust her ass. "You must be Bo" she said sarcastically, with a wave of her hands, her advisor scurried out the room like rats.

"Wow, so if you whistle will they heel and turn over too" Bo said taking a seat.

"You are unruly, indulged and wholly disrespectful" Fiona said through clenched teeth as she sat behind her desk. "The previous Ash's indulged your petulant behavior but I will not, so why don't you tell me why you are here"

Bo studied her carefully. Ok so they definitely wouldn't be singing cum by ya around a camp fire. "I think we both know why I'm here but if you need to hear it, I'm here to say it" she said defiantly.

Fiona glared at her silently. Bo leaned forward. "Lauren and my baby do not need the protection of the Ash" she ground out.

Fiona shook her head at the impertinence of the youngling. "Because you can protect them? You have no idea what you will be facing"

"I can protect the people I love thank you very much and if you have any doubts just ask the Garuda" Bo paused bring her finger to lips. "Oh wait, you can't he's dead"

"Is that a threat"

"It's a damn promise" Bo growled. "Lauren has this idea that you and your sister are allies, friends even but I've been down this route before and I know that the office of the Ash doesn't give two shits about humans or whatever. So if you're willing to "protect" Lauren, you have to be getting something out of it"

"I don't need your permission to keep watch over Lauren, she is after all my property" Fiona said playing her trump card. She could see the brunette flaring with anger and she was sure they might come to blows.

Luckily Quinn appeared through the door, her eyes tracking between the two. With a shake of the head, she moved towards Bo, extending her hand. "Hello love, you must be Lauren's Bo, I'm Quinn"

Bo looked at her warily and then back to the Ash who has slumped back into her chair with a look of annoyance. She took the offered hand keeping eye contact. "You're her sister"

"I am and I apologize for her shitty attitude" Quinn smiled as her sister growled.

"We can't help who we're related too I guess" Bo grumbled still trying to figure the red head out. She had to admit the woman was beautiful and she seemed less abrasive than the bitch sitting behind the desk. "I was just telling the Ash here, that we won't be needing your services"

Quinn nodded silently. "We're not your enemies Bo, that I promise you" she said gently. Bo stood walking around to face the smaller woman. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe you"

"It doesn't matter what you believe you spoiled little brat!" Fiona roared standing. "The only reason you have access to Lauren is because I allow it"

Bo fixed her with a icy glare, her eyes flashing blue. "If you didn't allow it I would tear this place to shreds along with you in it" she challenged adding. "And then I would take Lauren with me and you'd never see her again"

Fiona's hands clenched the desk her eyes snapping. Quinn looked on fearfully, this was not going well. "Which is why" she said darting in front of Bo, blocking her view of her sister. "We agree that you should be here with your mate. Of course we would never try to keep you apart" she said glaring back at her sister.

"Hmm. I don't think your sister got that memo" Bo said looking around her.

"Bo please," Quinn pleaded. "I know you don't trust us but at least give us…me" she amended seeing her give the Ash a dirty look. " a chance to prove myself. I swear to you, on my blood oath" she said seriously holding Bo's gaze. "I would die before I allowed Lauren or the baby to be hurt. And I know that she needs you, she will need you for what's coming. We all need you" she said looking back at her sister who simply glared.

Bo sighed feeling the tension eek out of her. Blood oaths were not lightly tossed around. "I still don't trust your motives and damn sure don't trust hers" she said eyeing Fiona.

"That's understandable but I hope you will allow me to continue monitoring Lauren health and of course to spend time with both of you. I'm sort of her bodyguard now" Quinn smiled at the shock in Bo's eyes.

"You a body guard, little bitty you" she grinned.

The red head fixed her with a cool stare. "Lass do not underestimate me, I've been alive for centuries and I am no push over"

Bo seeing the honestly in her eyes backed down, "Ok then, fine, but her" she said pointing towards the Ash. "The less time I have to spend with her the better "

"Deal" Quinn said quickly as her sister's huffed angrily. If she wasn't the granddaughter of the Blood King!

Bo stared at the Ash. "If find out you've been keeping anything from me or this is just some bullshit to hurt Lauren, on my blood oath you are a dead woman" she said coldly feeling the beast inside her itching to be set loose.

Fiona eyes flashed and her senses heightened, she too could feel the presences of something lurking just inside the succubus.

The door swung open as Dyson appeared, you could cut the tension with a knife. He looked at the women as his eyes lingered on Bo. Slowly approaching he smiled softly at her. "You ok?"

"I will be" Bo said tiredly.

"I didn't expect to see you here of all places" He said noticing the way the other women watched their interaction.

"I was with Lauren" Bo said off handedly, not noticing the way his nose flared and his eyes narrowed. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So that's what the smell is" he muttered as Bo's eyes clouded with disappointment. "Sorry" he offered.

"Whatever, I was just leaving" she said not wanting to do this with an audience present.

"So you're staying then" he said looking intently at her. "Despite the fact" he let his words trail off. Bo sighed shifting in her boots, "that's none of your business Dyson. But yes, I'm staying" she offered softly.

He nodded his head mutely, his whole demeanor sullen.

"I hate to interrupt but I did summon you here for me not so you could catch up with your girlfriend" Fiona said watching Bo's eyebrow raise. "Oh he's not your boyfriend, because he looks like he's ready to piss on your leg"

Dyson growled and was fixed with a commanding pointed look from the Ash. "Careful, wouldn't want to have to have you neutered"

"I'm out" Bo said striding away. Dyson watched her go with regret and longing in his eyes.

"Detective do you think you can focus on what I asked of you" Fiona said annoyed.

Quinn drifted off into the shadows.

"What have you found out?"

"The murders seem to be committed by humans which is improbable when you take into account how they died" He said in a clipped tone.

"And how did they die?" Fiona said taking her seat again.

"I wouldn't know for sure, it seems the good doctor hasn't seen fit to do an autopsy on them" he sneered. "I thought you had better control of your pets" Dyson muttered not understanding why he was being such a bastard. He'd never been so disrespectful of humans before, he loved Kenzi to death. It was his jealously that was tainting his feelings and he knew it. Secretly ashamed he was so torn up over a woman. He needed to get a grip before he lost Bo and his friends to boot. Lauren was a part of their inner circle now, whether he liked it or not.

"I don't remember anyone asking you to think" Quinn said speaking now. "Why don't you stick to what you know, heel and fetch"

"I don't take orders from you" Dyson growled

"Is that so? Quinn said her eyes glowing green only to fill with red. Dyson was suddenly hit with a wave of pain in his head, he fell to his knees his wolf roaring in his eyes, yellow and feral. Quinn outstretched her hand in his directions. And in a voice that sounding like a thousand crashing waves, commanded…"DOWN!"

"Quinn!" Fiona stood quickly.

Dyson who had been in the middle of a transformation was suddenly pushed back into his human form, his body trembling and shaken, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry detective" Fiona said reaching her sister and shaking her, the red heads' eyes were back to green again. "It doesn't do well ta get on her bad side"

Quinn stared at him as if he were nothing. "The report will done when it's done and you are not to approach the doctor in any way about, do you understand me pup" she said eyes deadly serious.

Dyson nodded his body still quaking as he stood, his cloths half torn. "You are dismissed" Fiona said watching him back out, his eyes glaring at them,

She turned to her sister her eyes troubled. "We need to be careful with displays of power sister"

Quinn nodded demurely wringing her hands. She rarely ever lost her temper. "I'm sorry, but I'll be damned if I'll let a wolf come in and challenge me"

"I know" Fiona laughed hugging her little sister. "But we will have to keep an eye on him, he clearly is or was the succubus' lover and is not taking well to the thought of losing her"

"I know, I could feel the resentment and anger coming off him in waves. He could be dangerous to Lauren and the baby" the red head said worriedly. "We should kill him and be done with it"

"I agree but I don't sense evil in him sister, just heartbreak" Fiona sighed knowing the feeling all too well.

"Maybe but heartbreak can be just as deadly"

"If he loves Bo, he will nae try to hurt Lauren, from all that I've gathered Dyson is an honorable man, if not a bit of jerk. " Fiona said quietly.

"Hmm. If you say so, but I will be keeping a close eye on that one. If he so much as lifts a finger in Lauren's direction I will declaw his ass" Quinn told her sister in no uncertain terms.

"Agreed but for now we keep Lauren's condition under wraps, especially from the wolf" Fiona said patting her sister on the back.

"Aye, now it's damn near 12 so I'm going to wake the woman, the wolf wasn't lying, I could smell her all over Bo" Quinn laughed. "I think she's had enough time to recover don't you"

Fiona rolled her eyes. Lauren's sex life with Bo was information she could do without. "Just make sure she eats something today and help her through the autopsy."

"You're wish is my command fearless leader" Quinn teased

"Sure it is" Fiona chuckled

**The Crack shack**

There was pounding at her door as Kenzi killed more robot hookers. Annoyed she hopped off the couch heading for the hallway. "Bobo did you forget your keys? She called as she opened the door. Her eyes wide, she stepped back and swore. "OH HELL NAH"

"Good afternoon kitten, is mommie home?" Vex grinned cheekily.

Tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I'm very disappointed my boys in OKC didn't win but hey there's always next game right And so I'm going on a LEAP OF FAITH that they will win tonight. If they don't I might be in mourning for the rest of the week, so enjoy this update! Glad everyone likes the sisters, lol. Fiona and Quinn are quite the characters but they do have Lauren's interest at heart.

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 6**

Lauren was bent over the prone figure, diligently checking each wound. Her face screwed up she puffed out a frustrated breath… "I just don't understand how his insides could be liquefied like this" she said taking a step back.

Quinn turned up her nose making her way to stand behind the taller woman. "Are you ok" she asked placing her hands on the blonds' shoulders. "I'm mean, this is disgusting."

With a nod of the head from Lauren, one of her assistants covered the body up. "It's funny but not long ago just the smell of cooked meat had me heaving, now it's' like I have an cast iron stomach" Lauren smiled placing her hand over her tummy to give it a little pat.

Quinn looked on ruefully, "that's nae the only gift the wee one has bestowed upon ya" she said knowingly as the doctor blushed.

"I supposed we were going to have to discuss that aspect of the changes in my body sooner or later" Lauren said in professional tone, even though the heat was rising up her neck.

Quinn grinned brightly, her dimples flashing at the blond. "Aye we most certainly are but not over dead bodies" she said clapping her hands together. "Lets us get something to eat love, I know you haven't eaten" she said disapprovingly.

"No we still have work to do here" Lauren protested but was dismissed with the wave of hand. "Lauren please, if you insist we can come back in the evening and continue but for now you need to eat and keep your strength up. Not to mention there are things I need to discuss with you as your doctor" Quinn finished, looping her arm into the blonds and tugging her towards the exit.

"What about the Ash?" Lauren fretted. "Just because I'm carrying the royal princess of Fae doesn't mean I get to shirk my duty to her"

"The only duty Fiona cares about it the one where you are safe and sound lass, she could care less about the office of the Ash" the red head laughed, "Trust me on that"

Lauren begrudging allowed herself to be pulled from her work as she just managed to grab her purse and leather jacket. "So where are we off too" she breathed out

"The Dal of course" Quinn smiled cheekily. Lauren paused mid-step to fix her with a knowing glance. "Bo will probably be there at some point"

"I imagine so" the smaller woman laughed. "Ta more the merrier"

Lauren allowed herself to be once again pulled down the corridor. "You really like courting trouble don't' you"

The read head's laughter rang out. "Tis the stuff life is made of.. ack…besides your little succubus is going to have to learn to control her temper sooner or later" she continued to laugh….

**The Crack Shack**

"Dude do you not understand the words, "Not fucking welcome?", Kenzi said in a drawl voice.

"Little mouse, you do know I could make you eat razor blades with your toasty krisps, don't you" Vex said stretching out on the lumpy sofa. "I have business with Bo but of course she's not home, where is she? Playing doctor with the blond" he grinned

Kenzi stared at him with hard blue eyes before giving up with a sigh. "What do you want already"

"Humans, always so nosy" he cocked his eyebrow as an idea formed in his mind. Suddenly he was up and leaning next to the little brunette at the kitchen table. "So how are things with Doccubus"

"What? Doccu who?"

"Never mind that, Bo and Lauren? How are things? I understand they have been inseparable as of late and I heard quite the sordid story of beam shaking fucking going on at the Dal not some few months ago" he said lecherously.

"Oh ewww, perve" Kenzi said pushing at his shoulders. "They're fine"

"aha, so I guess you and she are all buddy buddy now, considering she's smashing lady parts with your first mate" he pressed.

Kenzi stared mutely at him.

"Hmmm, what exactly do you know about the good doctor, I mean besides she's the Ash's slave. Has Bo met the parents, a natural step in a relationship wouldn't you say" he pushed growing frustrated at the rather suspicious if not blank look he was getting. "Fine" he growled indignantly, "Tell the Succubus I'll be in touch" he said as he let himself out.

Kenzi instantly grabbed her cell**…."BO! Come HOME, NOW**" she yelled as the phone went to voice mail. The brunette popped the cork on a fresh bottle and vodka and poured herself a stiff drink.

**The Dal**

Dyson pushed through the doors of the Dal, newly dressed in after his altercation with the Ash's sister. He was determined to get answers, something was off about those two and with that display of power he knew there was only one person who may know what was going on. "Trick? Can I see you alone old friend and bring that bottle of scotch with ya" he said heading toward the deeper recesses of the Dal.

The Blood King frowned but did as he was asked, making his way after his old friend. Once alone in the privacy of Trick's office he sat down at his desk and fixed him with a pensive glace. "What's happened now"

They both knew he was referring to Bo, when was she not the topic of conversation? "it's not Bo, at least not directly" he sighed reaching for the bottle and unstoppering it. "Who are Fiona and Quinn Tierney?"

Trick shook his head, hands up in supplication. "People you shouldn't tangle with"

"Well, Ive already tangled with the younger one and I won't soon forget it" Dyson growled. The wolf in him wanted satisfaction.

"Dyson!" Trick admonished. "Please do not anger them"

"Who are they?" He persisted, jaw set

Tricked frowned deciding to go against his better judgment, the truth would come in sooner or later he supposed. He watched his friend warily, the wolf seemed to be on edge these days, and truthfully he'd been on edge since Bo chose Lauren as her mate. The Blood King sighed, shaking his said sadly. "Dyson, they are the children of the Ancient"

Trick leaned back heavily in his chair as the man before him looked back at him with confused eyes. "The children of the Ancient" he echoed.

"Yes, that's what I said"

"But the Ancient are all but disappeared, dead, long gone from all accounts, the both of them are barely much older than I am" he argued as he took a swig of the Scotch straight up.

Trick gave an annoyed sigh, children never taking time to honor their lesson or history. "Dyson, as history states, the Ancients have fallen into a the everlasting slumber until they should be roused. But their children are still about. And you are thinking too literally. Quinn and Fiona are direct descendents of an Ancient, many times removed but their power is not. It's as potent at the venom of the Naga!" He warned with a shake of his finger.

Dyson contemplated his old friends' words. Yes he was correct about that much. The little one had barely broke a sweat when she took him down earlier today. "Ok fine, they're all powerful, what the hell are they doing here now and why are they so focused on Lauren" he said taking a chair.

"I don't know" it was a simple answer, yet not quite convincing.

"You've got an idea though" he pressed, watching for any hint of betrayal of the old man's feelings in his reaction..

"Idea's and facts are not the same" Trick said gruffly while rising. He walked over to the heavy oak door effectively ending the conversation. Dyson let out a frustrated growl but followed suit. "I will find out whether you trust me or not"

"Tis nothing to do with trust, child" Trick said gently. "Whatever is going on, its beyond you Dyson and you should stay out of it."

He nodded mutely not liking what he was hearing. "Fine, we'll do it your way for now" he acquiesced.

**The Crack Shack**

Bo walked briskly into her humble abode, stopping only briefly to hang her jacket up. "Kenzi! Yo!" she called out her voice light and happy.

"It's about fucking time" Kenzi stirred from her spot on the couch. She'd gone about half way through the bottle of Vodka. "Ya know I get that you're all in love and shit, but HELLO, you still have best friend duties" she said sitting up and slightly swaying. "You do not get to disappear on me after looking like you were about to stick your head in the oven only half a day ago AND then you don't call! And then you leave me here at the mercy of Mr, BDSM himself" she ranted unable to stop.

Bo smiled down at her as she moved next to her friend. "Ok oK ok, I'm so sorry and will be making it up to you , but who are you talking about?" she said throwing her arm around the girl's slender shoulders.

Kenzi turned her head, grey eyes serious. "Vex was here"

"Vex" Bo said stiffening. Sure they had fought the Garuda together and yes there was some unspoken truce with the Morrigan for the moment but he was still dark fae. "what did he want"

Kenzi frowned pushing herself off the couch. "I don't know really, he came insisting that he speak with you and then once he made himself comfortable he started in on the doc"

That got the succubus' attention. Her brown eyes were bright and curious. "And just what did he want to know about Lauren for?"

"He didn't really say, just asked how you two were doing and what not" She paused thinking back. "He asked if you had met the parents, what we really knew about her, he was definitely fishing."

"What the hell is going on" Bo muttered under her breath. "Vex is now interested in Lauren? As if. Dark Fae don't give a shit about humans, even the Ash's human, there's more to this" she said resolved to find out what that more could be.

"Earth to Bo" Kenzi said snapping her fingers in front of the brunette's face. "What exactly is going on with you and Lauren?" she'd been waiting for a day and half already.

Bo smiled watching the petite woman stand in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest expectantly. "Its " she paused.."It's crazy and scary and wonderful all at once" Bo sighed.

"uh Huh, sounds like the death drop at 6 Flags" Kenzi muttered.

The succubus laughed and pulled the younger woman by the hand so she could sit on the couch with her…"It's kinda like this….."

**The Dal**

"Tell me why we had to come here again" Lauren asked as she was pushed through the doors of the pub and led to a open table in the middle of the room. She glanced around, not seeing Trick or Bo thankfully.

"Because I heard it was the popular spot for the Fae, its neutral ground and has decent food and the best liquor stash around." Quinn said as she pulled back a chair like a true gentleman and helped the blond be seated. "At least tha was before you and Bo brought down the liquor case" she winked, green eyes flashing with amusement.

"You're enjoying yourself a little bit too much" Lauren pouted as she looked at the menu. Quinn pressed her hand against her chest, giving her the "who me" look.

"Yes you" Lauren laughed genuinely. It had been a while since she had a friend especially one who could get her to loosen up and just be herself. She was still wary but at this point she had no choice but to trust the sisters. Her life depended on it. She just wished she could share that with Bo, then maybe she would trust them too. Her eyes clouded over, Bo would go ape shit if she even thought there was a hint of danger involved with this pregnancy.

"Hey where did you go lass" Quinn said reaching across the table to squeeze the doctor's hand gently. Lauren gave her a weak smile, shaking her head a bit as if to clear the cobwebs. "Nowhere, I'm right here"

The red head let it drop sensing the blond didn't want to get into it. She smiled as she looked over the menu. "Lauren I know you've had to have noticed some changes in your body besides the obvious" Quinn started as she put the menu down.

Lauren followed suit and nodded slightly. "Yes I have" she left it at that.

"Lauren, I am your doctor and if I'm to find a way to keep you alive AFTER the wee one arrives I need you to be honest with me" she said softly, holding her gaze. "What's changed?"

Lauren closed her eyes momentarily, realizing it was useless to try and fight against the inevitable. "I've had the usual pregnancy symptoms, at least those for a human" she said sighing. "But the last two weeks, and I realize we didn't know I was pregnant then, but from that time frame on I've been having headaches and tension."

Quinn looked on concerned. "Ok go on"

"I had an actual seizure last week" Lauren admitted her eyes downcast. The gasp of concern she received from her lunch mate let her know she was about to be chastised. Finally taking a chance she looked up into disapproving green eyes. "I know, I should have said something, but it only lasted for a few hours"

"Hours!" Quinn nearly shouted before she remembered where she was. "Lauren you're a doctor, you should know better!"

"I do know better, Ok, I went and had a CAT scan done and I had one done this morning before I met you to do the autopsy" she said reaching into her purse. "Here look at this" she said opening the cover of her IPAD. Quinn watched as she scrolled through a few files and then an image appeared.

The Celt studied the device, scrolling through page after page, stopping to compare pictures of her Lauren's brain activity and then moving on to the blood work portion. Lauren interrupted her perusal asking. "Some of this I'm not sure about, I was hoping you could explain it"

Quinn nodded mutely as she continued to do her due diligence. Finally she placed the IPAD down and fixed the blond with a serious look. "Lauren, from what I can see here, you have a build up of power" Quinn said speaking with her hands.

"Power?" Lauren frowned

"Yes, energy that could be used to give power. I've been going over your blood work for the last few days comparing it to your last blood work you had submitted six months ago for your physical" Quinn stated

"And what changes were there?"

"For one, you red blood cells are literally soaked in this right here, see? " Quinn pointed on the IPAD screen, "You see that purple bit there surrounding the cells?

"Yes"

"It permeating into your healthy cells and making new improved cells" Quinn said astonished. "You are literally creating new blood cells"

"Is this what caused the seizures?" Lauren asked, she was bent over the IPAD with Quinn.

"Well I mean, most Fae use their powers and when they do use them to excess they need to recuperate. But you're not using yours, so it continues to build to a painful point am I right?" Quinn asked.

"First of all, I'm human not a Fae, secondly, what power?" Lauren said worriedly. "I'm just me"

"Lauren you were human and not all the way human at that" Quinn reminded her. "But now you have something real going on in your body, centralized in your brain, we just have to find out how to access it, that could be the key to ensuring your survival after the babe is born"

Lauren sighed sitting back in her chair. "This is a lot to take in"

"I know it is and I'm sorry to have to throw it in your face the way I have but we have to know what you're capable of " Quinn said gently. "Now what happens when you make love to Bo, I mean, does she feed from you?"

Lauren blushed her eyes downcast. "Is that really important?"

"Yes love, I'm not just being kinky here" Quinn grinned then added,  
"Okay maybe I am a little bit but it's all in the name of science" she winked

Lauren couldn't help but laugh. "I think you might be a perve but I will answer your very invasive question" she said shaking her head. "Yes she did and does and actually last night I initiated it" she said quietly.

"Oh you did, huh" Quinn smirked.

"Can we keep this professional please" Lauren said blushing furiously.

"Of course love, of course" the red head said clearing her throat. "So what happened?"

Lauren rolled her eyes upward; she really wanted to die right now. "We were ya know"

"Having sex?"

"Yes and I guess I just…I just did it and she returned the favor…STOP smirking!"

"Ok OK….hhahaha, sorry, go on"

"God kill me now, Quinn this is not funny!

"It's a little kinky but really lass, continue"

"Argh! So she fed and actually I felt so much better, the pressure in my head was gone and when I came in this morning I had the CAT scan done" Lauren hurried on.

"Ok so what the test reveal?" Quinn asked in all seriousness.

"Everything was back to normal, look at that screen there, see how before feeding it was all purple splotches in the right lobe, now today it's all gone, my hypothesis is that, this extra energy is what's allowing Bo to feed on me, it's been growing steadily as the pregnancy has progressed" she finished.

"Yes and if you look at these pictures of your blood cells, I think if we compare them from week to week, we'll find that the by the end of the pregnancy your cells will be completely transformed" Quinn smiled.

"I'll be a Fae?"

"No, you'll still be a hybrid, but your Dna will be 75% Fae by 25% human, as will the child. Which is great, we don't want you to be completely Fae, believe me have enough assholes here, our little princess was meant to be a bridge between both worlds but especially to bring the most precious aspects of humanity to our realm." Quinn finished her voice awed.

Lauren looked on with a genuine affection for the petite red head. "You really should have been the Ash, you're better suited for it"

"I completely agree" Fiona said as the door closed behind her. Anyone who was in the pub immediately knelt to one knee as she waved them off annoyed.

"What are you doing here" Quinn smiled ruefully.

"That's a good question, to what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the Ash" Trick said as he stepped into the bar from behind the heavy oak door, Dyson on his heels.

**The Police Station**

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Hale asked the blond detective as she flipped through the files she'd brought with her and compared them to what Hale had given her from the crime scene.

"I don't know anything. These are high ranking officials' being taken out, not low level grunts. "

"Yea they are but they're high ranking officials for both sides, Fae and Human" Hale whistled. "Since when do human and Fae do joint business ventures?"

"Exactly" Tasmin agreed "and look at the business we're talking about here, freaking weapons facilities"

"I know, look at the scope of this shit, I mean it's all across North America and Canada. Look, New York, California, Seattle,Colorado, Miami, North Carolina, Chicago, and here In Toronto, British Colombia even in Prince Edwards island and as far as Newfoundland. What the fuck kind of weapons where they making" Hale said befuddled.

Tasmin's face was etched with a scowl. "That's a good question and here's a better one. See here on the bodies from all those sites, they have the same hieroglyphic branded on their forearms"

"You think we have a serial killer" Hale asked shaking his head.

"I don't know, I mean, this is too precise, I don't get the urges you do with serial killers, ya know, something compelling them to act out on another person. NO ….this is revenge, pure and simple."

"Revenge for what though" Hale muttered.

"I don't know. I mean if we knew that, we would know why the murders were taking place in the first place" Tasmin sighed…" The killer wants someone to recognize what he's doing." Tasmin grabbed her purse. "We need to get back out there to that site and interrogate those guards some more"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses little lady. We don't make moves without the D-man, besides if you want to get info, you need some honey" Hale grinned

"Honey?"

"Listen, I know someone who could get the pope to give up all his secrets, Let me contact her and when we decide to go do that interrogation, we'll bring her along too" he smiled grabbing his jacket.

"Because she's the honey?" the blond said skeptically.

"Hell yah, she's the damn honey pot all in one, bet that" He laughed…."Look, this case aint going nowhere, go get settled, I know you have to present yourself to Ash sooner or later. We'll get up tomorrow"

The blond didn't like not following up on leads right away but she was in someone else's house so that meant she followed their rules. Besides, she needed to find a way to meet and greet with the infamous Bo Dennis, Aiofe would be expecting a report soon, and she knew better than to keep that woman waiting too long.

**The crack shack**

"Dude, seriously"

"Yep"

"Bullshit"

"not bullshit"

Bullllll shitttt"

"Honestly, I got the DNA test to prove it"

"What the fuck BO!"

"I know believe me I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Holy shit"

"I KNOWWW"

"Fucking wow"

"Kenzi it's like happening and shit"

"Damn girl, you never heard of safe sex!"

"Excuse me! I didn't know it was even possible"

"Did Lauren freak out…I bet she did, she's so fucking uptight, she shit herself didn't she"

"Kenzi!"

"I'm just saying, Bo-Bo, you're gonna be a mommy, wait…I'm gonna be aunt!"

"It looks that way"

"YOU BITCH!"

"What!"

"I'm too young and beautiful to be an aunt!"

"I'm sorry to put you out, I'm only going to be a mother, even though my own mother was willing to kill me not too long ago, and my foster mother turned her back on my ass as soon as she realized I was a killer, not that I can blame her"

"Bo"

"No seriously, I'm a fucking killer and I'm gonna have a baby, I, Me , I'm gonna raise a child?"

"Bo, even inmates in prison have kids, damn"

"That's makes me feel so much better"

"Hey don't sweat it, the kid has hot pants genes in her too. She'll be beautiful and disgustingly smart. With your luck she'll be Bi and so everyone will want her and she'll never have a true friendship with a woman because they won't trust her around their men or women, or whatever… Yup her life is sucking already.

"Kenzi!" Bo laughed.

"Ok ok, congratulations"

"Thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Is Lauren and the succubaby moving in, cuz …are you really gonna raise a child in a crack house, Im sure there'll be a social worker somewhere just waiting to snatch her up if that's the case."

"That's a good point…lets go to Dal and eat. We can discuss living arraignments there" Bo grinned.

"I am hungry but this does not count as the dinner you owe me"

"of course not"

"Hey Bo"

"Yes Kenzi"

"Should I start looking for my own place?"

Bo stopped the girl and turned her by her shoulders. "Of course not, I mean I get it if you don't want to be stuck with a screaming infant all night…OH god...what have gotten myself into"

Kenzi laughed…"It's all fun and games when you're cumming" she teased and received a swat to the ass.

"Yuck it up there lady, but you will be on diaper duty" Bo smiled, before pausing, "Seriously Kenzi if you want to leave I get it but I hope you don't. I mean you're family, and families stick together" Bo said softly scuffing her shoe on the floor.

"Awee that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" she said kissing the brunette on the cheek. "As long as Lauren doesn't mind, I guess I could put up with the two of you screaming down the walls, I mean between Dr. OCD and Ms, irresponsible, this kid is gonna need her aunt Kenzi more than ever" Kenzi beamed.

"Oh well yeah, I'm glad you see that way, I'm sure she'll be picking pockets by the times she 7" Bo laughed as the exited .

"Seven! I expect better from a princess, FOUR!"

"Kenzi!"

"Ok ok, Five then"

"God help us"

Tbc…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The Thunder won! **So in honor of their win I will post part one of a two parter today and the other, longer chapter on Saturday. I promise in the next update, we will have some Kenzi/Lauren and some Bo/Lauren baby talk. Someone begged for a update tonight and technically its 11;54 but its still night. LOL. It's a short chapter but its for you all and thanks for taking this story over 100 feedbacks~

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 7**

"I thought you were in meetings with the council" Quinn said suspiciously as her sister took a seat next to her. The Ash grabbed a menu, ignoring her sisters disapproving stare, finally the dark haired woman turned to Trick and smiled "Can I have a Guinness along with the Shepherd's Pie and the salad on the side" she said politely.

"Guinness! Tis the middle of the afternoon" Quinn pinched her.

"Ouch! What? Not up for Guinness? Could you please make that a Baileys for the lil one here" Fiona winked…"NO?"

Lauren chuckled quietly watching the two interact. "Fi! You're supposed to be heading up a council meeting! Not in the pub tossing back pints!" Quinn said snatching the menu from the amused Ash's hands. "And I'll have a simple Mead, if you have it" she huffed.

Trick sighed, women were so complicated but even more so when they were related. "Lauren would you like anything to drink" he said politely, a smile on his face as the sisters hissed at each other in Gaelic.

"Nay, she will not" Quinn interjected heatedly, throwing her sister a scowl. "Just something light, sorry love, is that to ya liking" the red head amended.

"Its, its fine" Lauren smiled. "I think I'll have the roasted turkey on rye, Swiss cheese and no lettuce, and that Helation iced tea if you got it, thanks Trick" Lauren said warmly.

"Are you sure you don't want any food with your Mead, You are a light weight" Fiona smirked at her sister.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, flashing red slightly as her sister raised an eyebrow and then laughed heartily. "You'd do well ta keep your temper baby sister, I'm no pup" she snorted as Dyson appeared behind Trick and growled lowly. "Ack your' nae still mad are you lad, t'was your own fault" The Ash grinned at the wolf who was shifted on his heels angrily.

"Dyson" Trick warned lowly. "Remember what I said" he said exiting to place the orders with the cook and get the liquor.

"I see you're out mingling with the people, what happened to actually working for the office" he said arrogantly.

"Are you meaning to run for the position then?" Fiona grinned. His eyes narrowed slightly and then focused to Lauren. Again his blood boiled but he kept his mouth shut as he gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement.

"Dyson, how's the investigation going." Lauren said quietly, not wanting a confrontation.

"I don't know, I guess I should be asking you?" He said neutrally, for Bo's sake he needed to get over his jealousy. "Did you pick up anything on the autopsy?"

Lauren frowned hating that she had shirked her duty and the investigation was held up because of her. "I'm going to get back to the office as soon as I'm done here"

"Nay, you won't" Fiona said dismissively. Lauren eyes flashed anger. It was one thing to be coddled by Bo and Quinn all damn day, but for her boss, to prevent her from doing her work, that was unacceptable. "I'm still capable o f doing my job" she breathed out.

"I'm sure you are doctor, no one is questioning that" Fiona said softly, "Don't you think you need your rest?"

"I get enough rest, believe me" Lauren bit out. Quinn bit back laugh in her throat as she was given the death glare from the blond.

"Fine, as long as you take Quinn. Dyson is that all" Fiona said her eyes still locked on Laurens. He huffed at the dismissal but turned on his heel without another word heading back to the bar.

The tension considerably lesser, the group began to relax. "So where's your guard dog" Fiona said a little while later once their drinks and food had arrived.

"Fi" Quinn sighed.

"I assume you're referring to Bo" Lauren said stiffly. She watched the glances between the two.

"Who else would I be referring to" Fiona smiled politely. "Lauren it's my mission to protect you" the dark haired woman sighed, holding the blonds attention. "But I did not sign on to babysit your entitled pain in the arse of a girlfriend"

"What she means to say is" Quinn interjected but was cut off by her sister.

"I've said exactly what I meant to say, after her little performance this morning, she's lucky I haven't had her –

"What performance, you've spoken to Bo" Lauren said quickly

"Aye she did and it didn't go well" Quinn smiled as she tipped her mead back. "I really thought it would come to blows"

"What! Please tell me she didn't" Lauren said rubbing her forehead.

"She doesn't trust me or my "office" Fiona rolled her eyes. "I get that she's your woman but I don't give a shit. I have a duty and I'll not be question on how to go about it" Fiona said slamming her pint down.

"Fi, for godsake, relax." Her sister commanded.

"Bo is protective of me, of us" Lauren said hands out. "The office of the Ash has repeatedly lied to me and used me for its own benefit. She only wants to keep the baby and I safe. You can't expect her to trust you, with all due respect I'm not sure I do" Lauren finished, her eyes holding the Ash's.

"Can I get another drink" Fiona shouted as she rubbed her temples. "You my dear doctor are high maintenance and your precocious succubus would do well ta keep a civil tongue in her head when speaking to me! Not only do I have to keep you safe from the dark dangers of the Fae World but I have spar with your damn mate every other day!"

"I'm sorry" Lauren chuckled. "But we are a package deal"

"So I'm seeing?" Fiona quipped.

"I assume you both want the same thing, if you're being truthful" Lauren added.

"We are lass, but at some point both of you are going to have to start trusting us and letting us do what we know to do to keep you safe "Quinn said softly.

"That's kind of hard to do when I know you must be keeping things from us." Lauren said evenly, folding her hands under her chin.

"It's my duty to protect you everything else is on a need to know basis" Fiona said curtly.

Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes, her sister would forever be a warrior at heart. It was why she sucked so badly at being the Ash. She had no use for words.

"A need to know basis" Lauren muttered

"Yep"

"So you have been keeping things from me then"

"Yep"

"That's all you have to say about it" Lauren pushed as Fiona gave her a satisfied smirk.

"Yep"

"You don't think I have a right to know everything there is to know?" Lauren pressed a flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"Lass you might as well quit asking because she can do this all night long" Quinn grinned.

"My sister's right, I'm not spilling all my secrets to you so you can go share it with you hot tempered lover. I've got enough on my plate as it is" Fiona muttered.

Quinn reached over and patted the blond on the shoulder. "I know you don't like it but honey, think about it" the red head said tapping the side of her head. "It's a miracle you are even pregnant. What we say must be true or how else can you explain the baby's conception"

Lauren nodded mutely and the petite woman took this as a cue to continue. "You've been in the Fae world, you know how it works. Can you imagine how the Fae would feel to know that one, a high born princess was being brought into the world, a princess who is to rule over both factions. Do you think all of them would be so inclined to just lie down and accept such a coup? Nay, love they wouldn't. Second, said princess would be a human hybrid! Born from a human and succubus who half of them think is possessed by an ancient power!"

"Quinn!" Fiona shouted.

"You think BO is possessed?" Lauren said in a hushed voice

Fiona leaned forward speaking lowly. "She's nae possessed"

"But you know what's going on with her?" Lauren pressed, leaning forward.

"**Can you tell me why my girlfriend is huddled up with the most arrogant bitch I've ever met" Bo said as she stood in the door of the Dal.**

"The Ash is hot" Kenzi said impressively as the succubus looked down at her… "What! Just saying" the Goth laughed. "Let's go break up the party"

"Indeed" Bo muttered as she strode over and startled her girlfriend when she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey "she said when Lauren turned in her seat a smile on her face.

"Bo what are you doing here" Lauren smiled as she was pulled into a hug from where she sat.

"I was hungry. How's my baby, both of you" she whispered.

Lauren blushed. "We're good, just hungry" she grinned as she made room for her girlfriend to sit.

"Hey doc" Kenzi piped up as she pushed a chair at the end of the little square table. They were bunched up with Bo and Lauren on one side and Fiona and Quinn on the other. Kenzi was now the only buffer between Bo and Fiona at the edge of the table.

"Hi Kenzi" Lauren smiled genuinely.

The little brunette smiled back leaning into the table to whisper, "Congratulations, I guess Bo's bow chicka wow wow is more potent than we thought"

Quinn snorted her mead through her nose, sputtering and laughing. Lauren blushed while Bo shot her an exasperated look. Fiona growled lowly, "Is there no one you haven't told" she said directed to Bo.

"Kenzi is family" Bo growled right back.

"Yea I see the resemble, pain in the ass , check. Huge fucking mouth, check check" Fiona said smugly.

"Hey I take offence to that" the Goth said insulted. "My mouth is nowhere near as big as Bo's isn't that right doc" she winked.

"Oh my god, can we get off my sex life for one hour?"Lauren sighed as the heat rose up her neck.

"I like her" Quinn laughed still wiping her face. "Who is the wee one?"

Kenzi frowned momentarily."Uh the wee one, is called Kenzi and I wouldn't talk ya know, you're not exactly a statue yourself"

"Kenzi" Lauren warned with a shake of the head.

"Kenzi is my best friend" Bo said

"And clearly human" Fiona replied she and Bo held each other's eyes. Both looking for all the world like two dogs circling each other.

"Bo" Lauren said placing her hand on the brunette's hand. "Please"

"what? We're just having a nice afternoon lunch"

"With a side of blood and tears right?" Kenzi said under her breath.

"ah don't worry lil one, we're just getting to know each other" Quinn said quickly looking between the two brunettes. "Right Fiona?"

"Oh I think I know everything I need to know" Fiona smiled at Bo politely. The succubus hackles rose as they held each other in a stare down.

"That's the problem isn't it, you have all the information and we're just supposed to trust you?" Bo grumbled.

"Yep that's the way this works. We protect her" the Ash said pointing to Lauren. "And you stay out the way" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I get that you're old" Bo said sweetly. "So I'm sure you possibly didn't hear me earlier today, we don't need your protection"

"Correction sweetheart, I said we're here to protect HER, I could care less about your ass" Fiona said evenly

"Fi!" Quinn hissed.

"We could just take this outside" Bo said standing so fast her chair knocked back. The few people who had been in the pub were all hushed and watching.

Fiona sat back smugly in her chair. "I thought you'd never ask"

"Uh Bo, you do realize she's like the Ash right, I didn't bring my chainsaw for back up" Kenzi whispered loudly

"Fiona Ashlin McCormack Tierney, this is absolutely not acceptable! You're the Ash!" Quinn said angrily

"Then you be the fucking Ash" Fiona said calmly.

"Bo! Sit down! Now" Lauren said grabbing her by the hand and astonishingly pulling her down into the chair.

"Ack! I think we can add improved strength on our check list of changes" Quinn grinned as she turned her attention to her sister.

"Is there a problem here?" Dyson said appearing at the table. He stared at the red head momentarily before nodding and stepping back from the table. "Everyone is staring" he added.

Bo now sitting back down huffed out a annoyed breath. "We're good here, thank you" she said softly. "Really we're good"

"Hey Dyson" Kenzi chimed in happily. He smiled down at her affectionately.

"hi Kenzi"

"How's the case going" she asked innocently as the whole table got quiet. He smiled patting her on the shoulder. "It's a bitch but I'm still at it" he looked at Bo. "I could use a fresh pair of eyes if you're up for it"

Lauren stiffened ever so lightly but enough to be noticed by Bo and the sisters. Bo wrapped her arm around the blonds' shoulders. "I don't know, I think I wanna stay close to home right now" she said glancing affectionately back her girlfriend.

"Of course" he nodded slightly stiffly.

"Bo no, you should help" Lauren said softly . "This case is tough and we could use a little wild card right now" she smiled as the brunette gazed lovingly into her eyes before lightly kissing her lips.

"I don't know Lauren, what if you need me?" Bo said still not convinced.

"She wo- OWWW" Fiona grimaced as she received a swift kick to her big toe. Quinn smiled sweetly at her, the devil in her green eyes.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, won't you consider it, we can pay you"

"Pay" Fiona gasped turning in her chair to look at her sister who was smiling back at her

"Will take it!" Kenzi chimed in quickly.

"I didn't say I'd accept" Bo glared her friend.

"Bo, Money =food" Kenzi whispered loudly. "I don't not exist by sex chi alone!" she ground out …"How many times do I have to say it!"

"Ok OK, damn," Bo growled as Lauren and Quinn laughed while Dyson stood shuffling his feet feeling out of the loop.

Everyone was looking at the raven haired Ash. "What? Don't look at me obviously tis the red head who's calling the shots" she said rising. "I've had enough excitement for the day"

"I'll see you back at the compound?" she said towards Lauren.

Lauren frowned. "I think I'll be with Bo tonight well for a few nights actually." She said quietly hoping that there wouldn't be a disagreement over it.

"Of course, will you come in and finish the autopsy?" Fiona pressed.

"Yes we should be back shortly" Lauren said all business.]

"Very well, Kenzi it was an odd pleasure, Quinn…I'll deal with you later. Lauren don't work too hard" the Ash commanded softly as she glared down at the succubus for one last moment and then walked past Dyson dismissively.

"So I'll be in touch with you in the morning" He said to Bo who nodded. He gazed down at the blond. "I understand congratulations are in order."

Quinn glared at him, a warning in her green eyes.

Lauren fidgeted under his intense stare before gathering herself and meeting his accusation head. "Yes, we're both very happy, isn't that right Bo"

"Uh, yes, we are and we kinda want to keep it under wraps for now ok?" She asked him, pleading in her eyes. She didn't need yet another confrontation.

"Yea I'd imagine so" his words were dripping with accusations and sarcasm.

"Dyson!" Bo said with annoyance. "Don't!"

"Don't you think you should go detective" Quinn said quietly. He smiled bitterly before nodding.

"Good night ladies" he said walking off not glancing back once…

"We should get going too" Lauren said with a sigh

"You look tired babe" Bo said rubbing her back .

"I agree , maybe you'll be wanting to go home now?" Quinn said gently.

Kenzi looked on watching the blond shake her head. "Please stop coddling me, Bo I'll be home as soon as we finish I promise ok" she said leaning into her lovers shoulder. Bo kissed the top of her head. "ok?"

"Ok " Bo said giving in. "right after" she amended her eyes holding Quinn's who nodded in acknowledgement

"Uh yea" Kenzi said interjecting quickly. "Um sister to the Ash, can we discuss payment?"

The red head laughed. "ok"

"Yea see, we take cash only and charge by the hour"

"Kenzi!" Bo laughed.

"What! Well we should charge by the hour!"

Bo turned to Lauren ignoring her friend as she shifted over to discuss payment with the red head. She cupped Lauren's face gently. "Are you really ok after last night" she asked in a hushed voice. Lauren blushed and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes, I feel much better but how are you?"

"I feel wonderful, very full" Bo grinned. "I feel well taken care of, thank you love" she said softly.

"It was my pleasure" Lauren whispered back as they rested their heads together.

"Come home soon, I miss you when you're gone too long" Bo admitted shyly, her hand lowering so it was subtly resting on the blonds' abdomen. "We need to talk about her?" she said lightly rubbing her belly.

Lauren sighed contently against her. "I know. you're still ok with this?" she asked fearfully.

Bo kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back and saying softly. "I am, I'm still in shock and I'm scared." She admitted. "But I want her, I want our daughter" Bo smiled.

Lauren wrapped her arms around her and they held each other tightly before being rudely interrupted. "Oh come on, she's not leaving town Bo" Kenzi said shaking her head. "You're losing precious pimp points here"

"shut up" Bo laughed as she kissed Laurens' cheek.

Quinn smiled good naturedly at the couple. Her eyes darkened a bit. Putting Bo on the hybrid case was dangerous, if she was as good as most people led her to believe, it wouldn't take long for her to put the pieces together. Pieces she and Fiona had already put together. The hybrids were attacking those they felt responsible for their unfortunate lives.

Quinn was more worried about Lauren finding out just how much the Fae had interfered with her life. Sooner or later they would have to tell her the whole story of her life, the first 5 years she spent in a government facility, the truth about her father. She just hoped that whoever was committing the murders wouldn't lead Bo to finding out the fact that her girlfriend was one of them.

They hadn't lied when they said they were keeping things from her. Hell! They were keeping things from the whole Fae world. It was more than just protecting Lauren and the child. They had to root out who was behind the hybrid program in the Light, find out how to stop the killings and catch the killer or killers and lastly brace themselves for whoever would come for the child. Because they knew someone would indeed be coming for the princess. Quinn sighed, throw in a unruly succubus who wasn't near in control of her powers and it was enough to make you sit down and cry. She just hoped Bo could reign in her inner bitch and use it for good. Quinn had a feeling they would need that side of her before it was all said and done.

**Hells Gate**

"I thought I told your people no more murders, there's something to be said for tact" Damien said coldly as he looked down at a man in his early thirties.

"We don't take orders from you or your kind. You promised us justice yet all you want are assassins" he said confidently. "We are not your slaves"

"NO, you and your kind are an abomination of Fae blood"

"Whose fault is that" the man countered.

"The light will not sit idly by as you rack up the body count!"

"I'm counting on it" the man said stalking away. He turned back. "Don't ever summon me here again, we both know hybrids possess equal or in some case more power than your precious pure blood Fae have. I'd hate to have to put on a display of power" he said narrowing his eyes at the older Fae.

Damien clutched his head suddenly, his body falling in a heap, jerking in seizure like movements. He was now screaming and sweating, blood pouring from his ears, eyes, nose and then suddenly the sharp pain was gone.

When he looked up he was alone in the hall.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**So I had a friend of mine work on a banner for this story because I totally think its deserves on. But of course you cant see it on this sight, but that's neither here or there. She tells me that a friend of hers was describing this very story to her! LOL. And that I'm FF famous! Hahahaha So I must say thank you fans! Thanks for putting the word out if you have and I hope I'm doing you all justice! And of course OKC won! Let's hope "dem boys" can do it again, I'm a sucker for a small town market with loyal fans. Anyways, when I get the banner up, you guys can come to my Tumblr, I just got it! And see the gif and link to the story, I'm so excited. Also im so new I have like one friend, *sniff* very . **

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 8**

"I love pirate satellite, all the good shows from America, no cost" Kenzi grinned as she picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"We didn't need to steal cable to get Grey's Anatomy" Bo laughed, "Anyways, watching Grey's is just what I need to catch up on medical jargon. " she winked.

Kenzi rolled her eyes …"Bullshit, you have a thing for blond doctors" she said chewing a mouthful. "If Lauren had dimples you'd be in a constant state of drool"

She was hit with a piece of cheesy bread. "Hey!"

The brunette laughed throatily. "Ok I admit I MIGHT have a thing for tall blonds"

"Well Dyson is tall and and blond"

"True"

"As is Lauren, so it doesn't take a detective to know you're watching Grey's for the blond chick on skates. But come on, roller skates?" Kenzi frowned.

"Fine! But why are you watching as if I didn't know YOUR type" Bo snickered

"Ok and what does that mean." Kenzi challenged as she slurped her soda

"I know who you always eyeballing" Bo grinned.

"Ill bite, which one"

"Ok, well obviously theres the very fine, Dr. Avery. I mean we know u love the brothas." She chuckled.

"Hale and I are friends!" Kenzi protested.

Bo rolled her eyes,"Sure sure, but there's someone else I know you drool over."

"I'm waiting Madame Cleo"

"You have a thing for douche bags so that only leaves Karev" she pointed her finger as Kenzi rolled her eyes…

"He's an ass but he's all vulnerable in that diamond in the rough way" Kenzi pouted

"Ya ya ya" Bo laughed taking snatching a piece of pepperoni off the piazza and popping it in her mouth

"Oh you're one to talk, Dyson has been on his period like indefinitely over your ass, remember when you thought he was all mysterious" the little Goth snorted

"Oh shut up! Wolves obviously take rejection hard" Bo mused.

"About as well as succubus' who get blown off by blond doctors for a full month" Kenzi smirked as she met with Bo's middle finger.

"I call foul" Bo said sitting up with a pout

"What? No way I speak only the truth" Kenzi said shaking her head.

"That was a low blow Kenzi and you know it" Bo smiled in spite of herself.

"Uh no it was not, I had to sit there and take your constant whining and pouting and crying and whatever else. It was torture" Kenzi said snaking her hand into the tall cup to grab a piece of ice and chew it.

"Whatever! And stop that, its gives me the creeps to hear you chomping on ice" she frowned.

"I suggest you get used to it, you have to feed Hot Pants ice chips when she's in labor" she said studiously.

"I what?"

"Have you never watched a episode of Teen Mom, geez woman! What would you do without me. Yes dear, you have to rub her back and she'll be crying and screaming how you ruined her life" the brunette laughed, seeing the stricken look on her friends face. "Oh man, you are so not ready"

"Thanks Kenz, Just the picture I needed in my head" Bo frowned.

"Awee Bobo you scared" Kenzi teased.

The brunette lowered her head. "Yes" she said simply.

Kenzi sighed moved towards her friend she crossed her legs on the couch and patted Bo's thigh. "Talk to me babe"

The brunette shook her head slowly, her eyes filling with tears. "Everything is happening so fast" she sniffed. "What if I fuck up?"

"You will" Kenzi said softly. "Honey all parents fuck up with the first one. It's the law of averages."

"I'm serious Kenz, Lauren is changing" she said slowly. Kenzi frowned not comprehending what she was being told. "She's pregnant, of course she's changing"

"No, I mean she really is changing, she's stronger and she" Bo bit her bottom lip slightly. "I've fed on her"

Kenzi took in a breath her pale blue gray eyes serious. "So that just means you have mucho control right? I mean it's what you've been working for"

"No you don't get it. I don't have to control myself anymore. I had a full on feeding session with her and she can take it. Her body is becoming less human and it scares me" Bo sighed.

"Wow that's like so Aliens Resurrection" Kenzi said in awe. Bo frowned at her. "You know, when they made like a new Ripley and she was more alien than human, holy shit, Lauren's like Dr. Ripley"

"Kenzi! Thank you, I feel so much better now, I got my girlfriend pregnant and made her part of humanoid race that treats people like shit. What if she wakes up and hates me for it" Bo said sadly.

"Bo that won't happen and it wasn't all you. You said Lauren was half human from the start, you didn't do that to her, someone else did" Kenzi implored her.

"I just feel like there's so much pressure now. I mean Lauren is going through changes and we don't know where they might end. She's pregnant and God Kenzi what if it's a monster?"

"Bo! Get a grip! I was kidding with the Alien reference. This baby is just that, a baby, one that is going to be breathtakingly beautiful and disgustingly smart. She's got a army of high class bitches ready to throw down at the wave of her little pinky finger. Ok" Kenzi smiled warmly.

Bo's face softened. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she just needed someone to tell her everything would be ok. "Thanks"

"No problem, but Bo, the pressure you're feeling is because you're a daddy now, or whatever. I mean, you created this life and you feel responsible for it. That's human hun" she said patting her cheek.

"I'm not human remember?" Bo sighed with a weak smile.

"Your more human than most of us" Kenzi said quietly. "That's why Lauren loves you, it's what makes you special. Your big human heart, it's why Dyson can't bear to let you go." Kenzi added.

"He doesn't want to give up great sex" Bo smirked as Kenzi gave her a disapproving look, which she withered under. "Ok ok, but what can I do, my future is with Lauren"

"I know believe me I know, but he really loved you. He gave up his love for you."

"Too which you got back, thank god, Trick was able to cure your rash" she admonished her.

"I know I know, but he was shell of his self. "she defended.

Bo took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're a brave person Kenz and Dyson is lucky to have you in his life. I want to be in his life as a friend but it's up to him"

"I know, I just hate to see him so bound up. "she admitted.

They sat quietly for a moment before Bo worked up the courage to say what she had been thinking of a while. "Did you get his love back so that I would be with him and not Lauren" she asked quietly.

Kenzi stared off into the TV contemplating before she faced her friend again. "I don't know, maybe subconsciously, but mostly I just wanted my friend whole again"

Bo nodded her head.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Bo" Kenzi said quickly.

"I know that sweetie. I do"

They sat quietly as it began to rain and thunder outside.

"Kenzi I know you and Lauren aren't close" she began softly. "I just hope you can give her another chance. I know she hurt me and you were angry on my behalf, but I hurt her too"

"Bo you don't have to go on any further" Kenzi said her eyes soft. "I know you love her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. " She paused. "I never trusted her, you know that"

Bo nodded, "Was it your instincts or were you just following Dyson's lead?"

Kenzi shook her head. "I don't know, but Lauren was so tied to the Ash. But now I do trust that she's tied to something else more important than her old bonds"

"Which is?"

"You and this kid" Kenzi smiled. "It's an Ash breaker. I don't think before this baby came along Lauren felt like she had any other options in her life. Hell, I don't think she thought she even had a right to hope for a future that didn't involve the Fae"

"I never thought of it like that" Bo admitted.

"Bo you're so afraid you're ruining her life but babe, she didn't have a life before you. She didn't have hope, what do you think the kid is for the both you" Kenzi said passionately. "You guys deserve this, so stop freaking out and embrace it. You are not your mother. That bitch couldn't shine a light to you. You'll be a great mom"

Bo pulled the slight woman into her arms and hugged her tightly. "You're realize you're more than a friend right" she sniffed

"Bo bo how many times can I tell you, I'm not interested" Kenzi deadpanned

"No you tool, I mean I've officially adopted you. You're my sister, my annoying little sister who I love dearly and expect to be addressed as so" the brunette said fiercely.

It was Kenzi's turned to get choked up. "Ok" she whispered.

**Lauren's office**

Lauren had just finished logging the last of the remaining evidence on the dead body when she felt her phone buzz in her hip pocket. With a smile she pulled it out to find a text from Bo.

*_**u aren't done yet***_

She typed quickly. ***I just finished sweetie, impatient tonight**?*

*_**I miss you babe and its really coming done out here. U r not driving home***_

***I am capable of driving Bo***

_***U got jokes? Ur carrying precious cargo woman**_*

***LOL, b careful, u r in danger of losing your official bad ass status***

*_**haha, I'd give it all up for you babe, I'll come get you**_*

***stay home , Quinn will bring me. I'm hungry anyways***

"_**As always, smh. We got pizza and cheesy bread!***_

***ohh cheesy bread yum, but I want it hot babe, order me some more? Pwese!***

_***damn woman, if you insist, if I throw in an order of chipotle wings do I get desert?***_

***oooohh wings? U twisted my leg! I love you babe. I'm coming home, don't forget to ask for Blue cheese***

"_**I love you too, and of course I wont, Be CAREFUL***_

"Am I interrupting" Dyson said gruffly. Lauren startled nearly dropped her phone as she fixed him with a steady glare.

"I wasn't expecting you" she said as she stood and took off her lab coat. She took in his appearance, his boots were muddy and his leather coat was slick with rain. "It's nasty night"

"It is" he agreed. "I just wanted to look over your final findings tonight when I get home, if you don't mind" he said leaning against the door.

"Of course not" Lauren said grabbing the files and handing them to him. He nodded quietly as they held each other's eyes. "I should get going" she said.

"In this mess?, not staying here" he said as he realized instantly where she would be going to.

"Bo's waiting for me and I promised Bo I'd get a ride home with Quinn" she said as she grabbed her own brown leather jacket and pulled it on.

"She's not here, stepped out I heard" He said gruffly, "The Ash went off to meet with a council member at his place."

Lauren sighed; it looked like she might have to call Bo after all.

"I can take you, it's no problem" he said quietly, his eyes daring her to back out.

She looked on warily at the wolf. "You're not afraid of me are you?" he smirked.

"No" Lauren said calmly although she wasn't too sure she shouldn't be. She was after all the competition. "I just didn't think you'd want to spend any more time with me than you had too"

"It's a lift home Lauren, not dinner." He held his hand out as he opened the door. He waited. She watched him carefully as she brushed past him "Fine"

He chuckled to himself as she walked stiffly down the hall.

**Nova Scotia**

"I know what you're thinking" the man laughed evilly" Where have I seen that face?"

"who are you?" the elder statesman stammered.

"I'm your child old man, your creation, your judge and jury but you can call me Tomas" he said quietly.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with" the man hissed as he shot out black goo that hit the younger man on the arm.

Tomas back flipped onto a table a barely visible shimmering shield appearing to block another attack from the old Fae.

"ah ah ah . Didn't your mother teach you its not polite to spit" the blond smirked.

"Kill him already" came another voice from the shadows. It was brunette, a Latina was about 5'5 dark hair, dark eyes, dimples and glowing hands. "Do it or I will?"

"UH, the fucker spit venom on me, a lil help over here" Tomas glared.

"you get what you deserve, you don't play with the prey. We're here to make a statement" the woman said.

"Liz is right" the blond spoke. "Tell him who we are, I'll send for Kale" she said closing her eyes as she sent out a mental SOS to her other companion.

The old Fae tried to move but was immobilized. "Why can't I move" he hissed but his mouth was suddenly snapped shut, his eyes wild.

"Because I won't let you" Liz said.

His eyes were darting between them. "Si, we are the hybrids. And we're here to for justice. Finally" she said as a young twenty something blond boy appeared. His eyes were blue and soft. "what happened man?" he asked as he quickly assessed the damage to Tomas.

"That shit, fucked me up," he said his eyes going glassy, foam appearing at his mouth.

Kale turned to his sister, "Kat, bring the shield down"

"Tommy?" she said worriedly as the shield disappeared. Liz held the old Fae as he watched in awe as the young man placed his hand over the wound, and his other against Tomas' face.

"Look at me, Tomas, I need you to look at me" he said as he caught his eye and it was held immediately. The blond boy's hand began to shimmer pale blue as a light sweat broke out on his brow, he pushed energy into the wound holding Tomas' gaze. With a deep inhaling breath the boy surged forward his arm healed. "thanks" he said weakly.

Kale slowly breathed out a shaky breath as he nodded and stood. "Be more careful"

Liz turned her attention to the Fae. "See what your handy work has brought. We can heal, we can shield, we can harm, just like you built us" she said as Tomas approached. He ripped the old Fae' shirt open, placing his hand over a wildly beating heart.

Liz leaned down close to hear ear. "You built us for this" she said almost seductively. Tomas hand pressed over the flesh and the man opened his mouth to scream yet no sound came out. He was trapped under Liz's control, tears fall helplessly down his face as his skin was burned deeper and deeper.

"Its funny how its only your kind that get to live, to love, to feel. " She said softly as Tomas' fingers tore into his chest, his body unable to move. His eyes were wild with pain and fear.

"We feel, we hurt, Every time you broke our arms, every time you ran us till we dropped. We were just kids" she reminded him quietly as blood poured from the wound and the hybrid's hand was literally in his chest.

"What about our pain! What about our hearts, we were just experiments to you, Fae and Human alike, but now we're here for payback." She said shouting.

Tomas held his still beating heart in his hand waiting for his leader to give him the command to rip it out of the old Fae's chest. Liz leaned down so she he could see her eyes blazing with hate. "Good night sweet prince, may flights of demons wing you to your rest" she whispered as Tomas tore his heart out and the old Fae's screams filled the void.

**Dyson's car**

"So how are you" Dyson said as he handled the car easily his eyes on the road. It was raining torrential rain. Lauren tried to look out the windows but it seemed as if the window shield wipers were doing no good.

"I'm fine" she answered distractedly.

"hmm, how's the baby" he muttered.

"You don't really care so why are you asking" she said pointedly, watching him warily.

"That's not true…I care about Bo and how this affects her" he said gruffly. "Do you care about Bo?"

"Of course I do" Lauren said though clenched teeth.

"Keeping her from being her true self that's love" he said bitterly. "Bo needs to accept her place here in the Fae world Lauren, not place house with you"

"You don't know what Bo needs" She said angrily. "You're so fucking arrogant"

The wolf growled low in his chest as his eyes flashed yellow and he swerved the car skidding around a tight corner. Laurens eyes flashed with fear as she held on to the side of the door and dash board.

"Are you fucking kidding, Be careful you'll kill us both" she yelled.

"No, just you" he smirked. "Because you're frail Lauren, you're not one of us. You should remember that" he said increasing his speed.

"You made your point stop the car and let me out!" Lauren said pleading in her voice. Her hand clutched her abdomen as fear set in.

"And leave you in the rain, never" he smirked. "Besides we're not finished talking here"

"Dyson just let me out ok" Lauren said her voice wavering.

"You're taking advantage of her you know" he muttered as he sped down the mud filled road the car careening around another turn and sliding so hard Lauren flew into Dyson before she righted herself.

The wolf glared out at the road. He could see just fine, as it was an ability of being a wolf. He knew he was scaring her but he didn't care. She took the only woman he had love in centuries. Everyone was cutting him out because of her and her brat. It would be so easy to go over the edge of the road. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel.

"Let me out!" Lauren screamed at him.

"Let her go!" he yelled back. "She belongs here in this world, not raising your bastard" he said making a hard right.

Lauren was filled with terror as the car's wheels spun, seeing the feral look in his eyes she impulsively turned to the passenger side door and opened it, throwing herself out the car into muddy ditch. The blond was saturated with mud and rain as she rolled over the edge and tumbled down an embankment.

Dyson jumped out of the car swearing, he looked over the edge, panic in his features. He paced around the edge shouting her name. He couldn't believe he had just threatened a pregnant woman. His heart burned painfully in his chest until he tore his shirt open to find a bright red rash across his upper torso.

"What the hell" he growled, reasoning dawning on him. "The Norn" he groaned.

The wolf stumbled as he tumbled down the embankment. "Lauren!" he shouted as she stopped seeing her body lying limp in the reeds. He knelt gently by her side pushing her blond hair from her face. Rain whipped around them as he called her name softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and grimaced. "The baby" she muttered as tears fell down her face. "Get away from me" she said weakly trying to back away from him. Her body covered in mud.

"I'm so sorry Lauren, It wasn't me" Dyson begged. "I..my heart..it's all wrong" he tired as she weakly swatted his hands away.

"Bo, I need Bo" she gasped, as she felt a sharp pain in her side, it was bleeding as Dyson touched the gash.

"I have to get you back" he said lifting her up and carefully plodding up the hill. "I'm so sorry" he kept murmuring as the blond drifted out of consciousness.

Her phone was ringing incessantly….He knew who it was but he ignored it as he tried to put her in the back seat. "Hold on Lauren" he said quickly hopping in the driver's seat.

**The Crack shack**

"Still no answer" Kenzi said worriedly. Bo paced around the living room kicking the stray pizza boxes. "Where the fuck is she!" Bo shouted.

"I'm sure they're on their way now" Kenzi said trying to calm her down.

"I don't know, I mean it's really coming down and I feel jittery" she admitted a sick feeling in her chest. "I need to find, let's go"

Kenzi nodded as she grabbed her coat and followed the brunette. They threw open their front door running smack into Quinn. "Hey, where's the fire" she grinned a box of wings in her hand. "I believe this for you and Lauren"

"Lauren? She's not with you? Where the hell is she"?"Bo looked around her down the hall. "Where is Lauren?"

Quinn held her hands up…"Lass I left her at the compound last I saw her"

Bo looked on horrified. "She said she would get a ride with you home" she said fearfully. "She's not here yet and it's horrible out there"

"Ok just hold on" Quinn said as picked up her phone and called the compound. "Yes, this Quinn, I need to know if Doctor Lewis is still on the premises" she said speaking to the security guard directly. Bo and Kenzi watched as her green eyes widen.

"What!" Bo nearly shouted.

Someone's phone was ringing, chiming repeatedly. Bo had Quinn gripped painfully as she holding onto the smaller woman's shoulders. "What did he say" she demanded.

"She left with Dyson" Quinn said shaking her head, eyes filled with fear.

"Ok so she's ok then right" Bo said trying to breathe easy. "Right?" she repeated as she held tightly to the petite red head.

"Bo!" Kenzi shouted. "Bo!"

Quinn shirked her off as she closed her phone. "it's your phone" the Kenzi said handing it to her friend. Bo snatched it up hoping it was Lauren. "Baby is that you, where are you" she said anxiously.

"It's me Bo, Dyson"

"Dyson, where's Lauren" Bo said quickly. "I just want to speak with her right quick"

"Bo we're just pulling up to the compound, there's been an accident" he whispered.

The phone fell with a crash as Bo's eyes filled with pain. "Lauren's hurt, I have….we have to go" she stammered as Quinn grabbed the phone and Kenzi hurried after the succubus who was already running down out the door.

"If you've hurt her, I'll kill you" Quinn said into the phone before it went dead. Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

YES, YES, YES! No that's not the sound of Lauren hitting the big O whilst in bed with our favorite badass That's the sound of Thunder Fans everywhere thank u for all the support on FF. LOL. Or just me . Thunder tie the series and you get a update! I'm a woman of my word. Now Like I said before my friend fixed the banner. And you can find it here. **pamrenea . tumblr . com**

i spaced them so this damn site wouldn't cut the words off. but just type it normally

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 9**

"Which way!" Bo shouted as she burst through the front foyer doors of the compound. She knew Lauren would be in the lab, but right now it was a maze covered in darkness. The backup generator was supplying all the electricity in the building. She, Kenzi and Quinn were soaked to the bone nearly just from the run from the parking lot here. She turned frantically to the auburn haired woman. "Show me how to get to Lauren" she said desperately, fear in her voice.

"Follow me" Quinn said grabbing her hand as she tugged her along the corridors, taking rights, then lefts, then rights again until Bo and Kenzi found themselves in the deep recesses of the compound. It was a triage unit filled with operating and recovery rooms powered by its own separate generators. "Wait here" Quinn commanded as she left the succubus and her friend in the waiting area.

"I'm sure she's ok" Kenzi said pulling her into a hug. Bo was trembling against her frail body. "shhh, Bo, keep it together, Lauren and princess sweet pea need you". The brunette nodded weakly against her before pulling back, tears glistening in her dark eyes. "Ok" she breathed out shakily.

"Bo!" Dyson said approaching her, his face stricken with guilt. "I'm sorry, so sorry"

"Sorry for what? Did you do something to her?" DID YOU!" She shouted grabbing his soaked shirt into a bunch and yanking him into her body.

"I didn't mean it! I swear-"

"Bo!" Kenzi screamed as a series of activities all happened at once. Dyson was cut off by the blazing blue of Bo's eyes. He was thrown forcefully into the wall causing the beams to shake. Bo was on him in a second her fist pummeling him in the face with lefts and rights.

"What did you to her!" she shouted…."what did you do to my baby!" she stood kicking him in the stomach repeatedly until he was coughing up blood.

"Baby…didn't mean to hur…hurt" Dyson gasped as he made it to his knees only to be physically lifted up by the throat and pressed into the wall, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Bo" Kenzi whispered in fear as she watched her friend disappear inside herself. She pushed herself along the far side of the wall and snuck off down the hall in search of reinforcements.

"Didn't mean it" Dyson whispered in a strangled voice, his eyes bright with regret.

Bo stared back at him unseeingly. Her voice thick with emotion, husky with otherworldly power, threatening to consume her soul…"She is mine"

Dyson blinked wildly recognizing that the Bo he knew was gone to be replaced with her more dangerous deadly uncontrollable side. He had only seen a glimpse of it when she brought Trick back from the brink of death during their fight with the Garuda. He knew his life would be over in seconds, it was all at her whim.

"You should not have challenged me wolf. You were warned" Bo whispered in a booming voice that brought tears of pain to Dyson eyes. "Fear me, you have harmed what is mine. My woman, my child" she began to pull the chi from him in a slow agonizing pull, making him gasp and groan even while he still hung helplessly pinned to the wall.

She broke the feed to stare at him, limp in her hand, his head barely strong enough to hold up to stare at her fearfully. She was playing with him, toying with him before the end. She smiled as she licked her lips slowly admitting…"Lauren's child is mine, it was I who sired the baby" she smiled cruelly at his astonishment and then the hurt that settled in his eyes.

"Don't believe me" she cooed, her fingers tightening around his neck. She leaned in , her lips dusting over his ear. "It's beyond your knowledge wolf; my child will be ruler over all the Fae" she pulled back, holding his eyes. "She's having my baby"

"Bo" he gasped his hands on her wrist.

"**NO. More. Talk**" the next thing Dyson knew, everything that held him together, the intangible things that make up the soul, they were being ripped from him and pulled out. He cried out in pain as he felt his body slipping away and the edges of the world go black.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fiona shouted, just as Kenzi and Quinn made their way back.

Bo's head snapped around as she dropped the wolf like a rag doll. She focused on the Ash, recognition lighting her pale blue eyes as they shone down on the woman, her mouth curved in a cruel smirk. "Finally" she breathed out power rippling under her skin.

"Fi!" Quinn shouted as Kenzi watched her move faster than sound of light. With her next glance the woman was shielding her sister, her hands thrown behind her as the Ash grabbed a hold them. In an instant a green shimmery force field surrounded them as Bo tried in vain to attack the sisters. Fiona muttered in Ancient Gaelic her eyes closed in concentration while Quinn dodged her chi sucking attacks.

The succubus screamed in frustration and grabbed a barely alive Dyson and slammed his head into the wall repeatedly, blood stains dripping down the marble white paint. "You can you watch him die instead then" she smirked

Kenzi closed her eyes, deciding this was either dumbest thing she ever did or the shit eating craziest thing she ever did. Either way she didn't like her odds. Regardless of the fact she stepped out of the shadows, placing herself in the raging succubus' eyesight.

"Kenzi NO" Quinn shouted

Kenzi waved her off, her eyes following Bo's, she held her hands up in supplication. "I know you can kill me in a heartbeat" she whispered, as her hands shook.

Bo smiled at her licking her lips…"You might be tasty little one," she purred as she dropped Dyson to the floor.

"Bo it's me Kenzi!" she said helplessly as the succubus was on her in a minute. She pulled the slight woman into her body, their lips mere inches from each others. "I know you're in there, come back, please"

Bo laughed at her. "I like being out" she said biting her lip. "I don't want to be in control, this feels so much better than being in a box. "She dusted her lips over Kenzi's cheek. "I'm tired of everyone trying to control me!"

"Bo I don't want to control you" Kenzi's voice trembled. "I just want my sister back" she whispered. The succubus froze, a ghost of memory pushing its way forward into her consciousness. "Lauren wants her girlfriend back and your baby needs her mama. They're in trouble and they need you to come back right now. We need you" Kenzi said tearfully as the painful hold the brunette had on her arms lessened. "Your family needs you" she closed her eyes.

"Family" Bo stammered, the pale blue fading back into dark chocolate. "Lauren, the ba-baby…what happen- what, Kenzi! Did I hurt you" Bo shook her and pulled her into her trembling body. The little woman sank into her embrace and collapsed with relief.

"I'm ok, I'm Bo Lauren needs you. She's in room 4" Kenzi said breathlessly as she found herself being placed into the arms of Quinn who looked warily at the brunette. Fiona carefully watched her unsure if she should allow her anywhere near Lauren. On the other hand, if she didn't she might bitch out again and who knows if anyone but Lauren would be able to get through to her again.

"Come on" the Ash said to the shaken brunette. "we have to get to Lauren.

Bo nodded as she stepped back, she looked down to find Dyson at her feet, another incredulous glance and she was being pulled by Fiona down darkened halls with flashing lights. They burst into the room to find the blond being tended to. Bo shrank back into Fiona's arms as her breath caught in her throat. "Lauren" she whispered.

"Assessment" Fiona barked as she held the succubus keeping her from interrupting. That little power show in the back had weakened Bo immensely.

"She's in shock" the Doctor said quickly as they cleaned the wound on Lauren's side out. Bo closed her eyes at the gash….

"She's pregnant, the baby, is the baby ok" she whispered as her lips trembled.

"We haven't had time to check" he said annoyed.

"Then fucking check!" Fiona commanded.

Bo looked down at her lover, her body looked so frail and chalk white. Her face was flushed, a big purple bruise growing under her right eye spreading over her cheek bone. She could see a nasty gash on the side of her hairline extending down by her ear. Lauren's lips were slightly pink and open as Bo realized she was taking quick breaths, her eyes flicker weakly open.

"Lauren" Bo cried as she pulled away from the Ash and took her place by the blond's side despite the dirty looks she got from the doctor and nurses. "I'm right here, sweetie, I'm here" Bo said tearfully, her face wet with them.

The blond turned her head painfully wincing at the motion as her eyes held her lovers. "I..s,s,sorry" she whispered.

"No baby, don't be" Bo choked out. "You're going to be fine" she said kissing Laurens brow. "The baby, so stupid, my fault" Lauren gasped as the doctor worked on her side.

"We need you out of here" he barked at her

"I'm not leaving" Bo said ignoring him, her eyes glued to Laurens.

"The baby" Lauren insisted, her hazel eyes filling with tears. "Check, please" she groaned again from a wave of discomfort.

"Check for a heartbeat NOW" Fiona ordered her eyes snapping. The doctor nodded curtly and motioned for the nurse.

Bo smiled weakly down at the blond. "She's gonna be alright, you hear me, she's a little scrapper our girl" Bo said wiping the tears from Lauren's cheek.

Lauren nodded through heavy laden eyelids; she was struggling to keep them open. The nurse gently placed the jelly over the blonds' abdomen. "Quiet! I need to check for a heartbeat" the nurse commanded.

Bo wrapped her arm around the blonds shoulder pulling her into her chest. She watched the screen anxiously as Lauren looked on fretfully, tears falling unchecked down her face.

"Come on princess, come on" Bo whispered her eyes focused, her heart clenching painfully as Lauren's sobs filled the room. Fiona held her hand to her chest, her eyes glassy. The nurse looked sadly at them as she continued to move the wand over Lauren's stomach."Come on baby" Bo encouraged, tears falling now.

**Beep beep …beep beep….beep beep…beep beep**

"there we are!" the nurse smiled back at Lauren an Bo…"she was just playing hide and seek I suppose"

Bo exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding as a burst of laughter emitted from her …she looked down at Lauren kissing her lips softly…"the baby is ok. See. She's still tucked safe and sound in there" the brunette smiled pulling back.

"Safe and sound" Lauren said weakly her eyes fluttering shut.

"Lauren!" Bo said cupping her cheek. "Lauren!" she shouted, looking fretfully at Fiona and the doctor. She found herself being yanked out the way and forcible pushed out the door.

"What the hell! Lauren" Bo screamed as she tried to push her way back in, but was held back by Fiona. She struggled against the other woman but was too weak to do any damage. All she could do was cry and shout Lauren's name.

"Calm down! Shhh… Calm fucking down" Fiona shouted shaking her hard, her eyes filling with sympathy. She knew what it was like to watch the woman you love suffer and not be able to stop it. "Let them do their job"

Kenzi appeared and Bo was instantly in her arms, sobbing hysterically. The slight woman looked on fearfully, her eyes asking questions no one knew the answers too. She led Bo to sit down outside the operating room and just rocked her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Fiona paced back and forth, muttering in Gaelic while Quinn sat apart from them, her face pensive. It seemed like hours but in actuality was only half an hour later before the dr. appeared. Bo shot up, her face panicked.

"She's alive" the doctor said quickly. The women all sighed with relief. "She has a level three concussion and a bad scrap on her side but it won't affect her baby. "He said quietly. "The baby is strong and so is the Dr. Lewis, she's already healing herself, it's amazing really."

"She's healing herself" Fiona echoed

"Never mind that" Bo said irritably. "Can I see her?"

"Not yet, we need to get her cleaned up and then to a recovery room. After that she may be out a number of days, It's up to her body. I wouldn't expect her to waking anytime soon" he sighed.

"But she's ok" Kenzi asked.

"Yes, she needs rest right now. When she wakes in a few days we'll go from there"

**Unknown**

"I say we head down to Toronto and finish this"

"No one cares what you say" Liz said coolly, "That old man nearly killed you."

"He caught me off guard!"

"You weren't paying attention Tomas! This is not a fucking game" the Latina spat before mumbling a rant in Spanish. "If it wasn't for Kale"

"Enough!" a dirty blond appeared, her dark blue eyes fierce but softening. "I told you I would only join you if you had a end game to all this. I'm not about the blood thirsty revenge" she sighed.

Tomas smirked his eyes raking over every curve of her body. Shelby Cooper was from the Originals. The first 25 children to be created hybrids, as such she was the strongest. A telepath, she could make you jump off a cliff if she so chose, she was the unwilling and unofficial leader.

"Everyone take a seat" she said tiredly. Liz sat at the wooden table on Shelby's left while Kat moved to her right. Young Kale sat further down and Tomas sat across from him. Lastly a large 6 ft 4 giant of man entered. He was the muscle, Shelby's brother and another Original. Jason Cooper, all brute strength, a werewolf fae, without the deadly conditions. He had full control of over his change, the moon didn't affect him and he was huge, larger than the average fae wolf.

He took at seat at the end of the table, running a hand through his thick dark hair. His grey eyes stared pointedly at Tomas, there was no love lost between the two. "My sister is right. What are we doing this for?"

"For for revenge" Tomas scoffed throwing him a dirty look.

"For justice for all of us who died in those centers" Kat said placing her hand over Tomas' shoulder.

"All this blood will bring is death to our kind. Are numbers are too few, Fae and Human alike will hunt us down if we continue this" Kale said quietly.

"And what would have us do, hide in the shadows? What about those in our group that have young children. We need a safe environment for them to grow up in, not a world where every month we move and hide" Liz said passionately. "You think I like going home to my son with blood on my hands?"

"It's a necessary evil" Tomas said offhandedly

"Enough" Shelby sighed tiredly. "If all we do is kill, harm and maim, we're no better than they are"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Jason bellowed at Tomas. "Everyone's not a bloodthirsty killer like you. There have to be lines!"

"There were no lines when it was us!" Tomas shouted, spit falling from his lip. His eyes blazed red. "Now is not the time to show weakness wolf"

"It's not weakness to think before you act asshole. It's not just us that are going to suffer.

"We wanted their attention and now we have. Where do we go from here" Kat said interjecting before things got too heated.

"We have options" Liz said quietly. "What did he say Tomas"

Tomas frowned thinking back on his last visit with the Dark Fae. "He wasn't happy with the attention" he admitted

"At least somebody's' thinking straight, though I still don't trust the Dark" Jason muttered

"Yet you trust the light?" Tomas said bitterly.

"The old Ash that participated in our enslavement has died, a year ago I think" Liz said.

"So what?" Tomas bit out towards her.

"So maybe we should try diplomatic means of communication" Shelby said.

"What!" Tomas breathed out.

Jake growled at him, his teeth bared.

"How long are we to continue this murder spree" Shelby stood up abruptly. "I don't want to be a killer! Why the hell did we run! We could have stayed and continued to be the perfect assassins. I want more for my life Tomas! The others that are depending on us, deserve more for their lives than this!"

"Shelby we will have more but we have to fight for it" Thomas implored her. "The fae think humans are nothing more than food and sex! Do you think they're just gonna allow us into their society. Afford us the same rights? We have to force them into it." He stood also his hands out emphatically.

"Everything is force with you" Kale commented dryly.

". What all of you want is a fairy tale at best. Even if we were accepted into their world, they'd still look down on us for being part human" Liz said

"Not true!"Tomas pushed. "If we show them, If they see how powerful we are, what we can be! They have no choice but to accept us. Right now they won't even acknowledge what they did. By killing their people, they have to tell the community at some point. "

"That's enough" Shelby said quietly. "I grow tired of the blood. For now we cease all activity" she said with an authoritative voice. This drew a disgruntled murmur from Tomas and Kat. "We made our point" she said staring at the duo. "The balls in their court, let see if they have the guts to follow the trail."

"And if they do?" Kale asked.

"We'll worry about that when its time. For now everyone fade into the background. Stay away from Damien, I don't trust him, he's using our anger against us, which means he controls us. I'm sure there's some hidden agenda. I want to know what he knows" she turned to Liz. "I want you to get on it"

"What about me, can I do something" Kale asked hopefully. "See what's happening with the Light. This meeting's over" she said rising. Jason, Kale, and Liz followed her out, while Tomas hung back with Kat.

"You heard her, there's nothing we could do" Kat said miserably.

"For now, but we still have our connection with Damien. We wait until he tells us what's the next move" Tomas smiled . "Then you and I take over the hybrids"

**7 days later the Ash compound**

Fiona smiled thoughtfully at Kenzi as they made their way toward the private room where Lauren was resting. She'd yet to wake up and it was worrying the succubus more and more as each day passed. Bo hadn't left Lauren's side in 7 days and Kenzi was worried, she needed to feed. The brunette wouldn't hear of it.

"You've been awful quiet lately, haven't even bothered to goad Bo into a fight, what's up with that" Kenzi said as she eyed the Ash

Fiona smiled ruefully at her. "You noticed eh?"

"Yep, you're never this quiet when Bo's around" She said as they entered the foyer of the private apartment. Quinn was bent over her laptop studiously.

"Maybe I don't wanna risk another run I with the ahh" she paused.

"The blue banshee bitch" Kenzi finished for her. "Yea I get that, its scares the shit literally out of a person."

"Hmmm yet you still put yourself in harm's way little one, why?" Fiona asked turning to face the smaller woman.

Kenzi shrugged. "Bo's the only family I ever had. At least the only family that's taken care of me, I knew that wasn't her, at least not the real her and if she had lost herself, how could she be there for Lauren"

"Maybe Lauren would be better off, ever think of that?"

"There was a time I did" she admitted. "But you didn't see them when they were apart. They need each other, Fiona. And can be a part of it, or not. But if you want little princess sweet pea to be the person you envision her to be" she paused thoughtfully. "Then she's gonna need BOTH her mama's.

Fiona nodded quietly a faint smile at the corners of her lips. "You are a true friend and a brave lass. I like you" she winked as she walked away leaving the brunette to smile quietly to herself.

"Look at this" she said shaking her head. Fiona and Kenzi made their way over to the red head. She pointed to the screen. "Look at the baby"

"Ok what are we looking for?" Kenzi asked

"I agree with the lil one. This is more up your alley, you're gonna have to explain it love" Fiona gave her sister a smile.

"As Lauren has regenerated, healed, her metabolism has slowed almost to a stop" she said amazed. "And the baby has doubled in its growth. She's gone from a 8 week old fetus to 13weeks in a matter of 7 days"

"And that means" Kenzi said.

Quinn sighed frustrated; she pulled her flaming hair into pony tail and pointed back to the screen. "It means, idiots" she growled to both of them. They shrugged her off and smiled at each other. " One, Lauren is not aging, or at least if she is, it's on par with most Fae."And two princess sweet pea as call her will be here two months early.

"Ok so we need to start planning that baby shower now" Kenzi quipped.

"She's not aging?" Fiona said ignoring her

She's a succubus vampire now" Kenzi put in. "Only reasonable explanation, she'll live by Bo's chi alone" she grinned

"You watch too much TV" Fiona laughed.

"This is serious! I mean its fucking amazing, since her genetic code has been unlocked Lauren's body has just transformed. Do you know what's happening?" Quinn turned in her seat, a smile on her face

"No, it's been established we don't" Kenzi quipped.

"Her body is self healing, granted it's a little slower right now, but that's because her body has to work overtime with the baby, and healing the wounds from the accident. Not to mention her cells are changing. "Quinn said folding her hands in her lap.

"So this is good?" Fiona asked dumbly.

"Fi, can I see you alone a minute, Kenzi there's a tray with some food on it in the kitchen, could you take it and be sure Bo eats" Quinn asked politely. The little Goth gave them both a wary glance before dramatically bouncing out the room.

"What is it?" Fiona asked worriedly.

"Fiona, I think, I mean I'm pretty sure, if Lauren's body is regenerating, healing itself, maybe with a little boost we can up her odds of surviving the birth." Quinn smiled.

The Ash's face lit up. "Are you sure, I mean really?"

"Bo showed us how much power she has at her disposal right?"

"yes but what does that to do with Lauren?"

"Fi, Bo is a succubus, capable of giving and taking energy. Energy that's sexual in nature which translates into life giving or life taking energy" she said schooling her sister.

"Okkk so "

"So Lauren will need that energy after the birth, If Bo can tap into herself and give her mate the boost she needs, it will jump start Laurens own regenerative abilities. Of course it may take a bit longer for her to recover from the birth but she WILL recover" Quinn said excitedly.

"One problem" the Ash said quietly" Bo doesn't have control over all of her powers. You saw her! She was lost in the lust of it. Lauren's as good as dead if she's what we're counting on to save her" Fiona frowned.

"No! She's not!" Quinn snapped.

"Lass" Fiona said gently

"No, damn it, ever since you got this mission, it's been bitch and moan! I get it, it's not your thing, but goddamn it, Fi. I know it's all about the baby for you but I like Lauren! I want her to live! That's MY mission" she said breathing hard. "Help me"

The Ash pulled her close. "How" she conceded.

"Train Bo" Quinn pulled back saying softly. "You're a warrior and you're the only one who has the skill and power to do it. Train her so she can save the life of the woman she loves"

"I don't know Quinn. We hate each other" the ash sighed, shaking her head, dark curtains of hair brushing her cheeks lightly.

"If had you had a chance to save Taryn, wouldn't you take it" Quinn said, knowing it was a low blow.

Her sister smiled quietly. "Touché, but if I do this, we have to tell Bo everything at least the part about Lauren dying. She needs motivation to learn control; Lauren's life is depending on it"

**Lauren's room**

Kenzi entered the large room quietly. Bo sat in a chair pulled up to the bed; her head was resting on Laurens belly, her arms draped around the blond protectively. Kenzi placed the food down on the table and gently rubbed the brunette's back.

Bo stirred her eyes heavy with sleep. She untangled herself from Lauren taking the blonds limp hand and kissing her knuckles gently, before she turned to Kenzi. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey yourself" Kenzi said worriedly. "You need to feed"

Bo shook her head, "I'm fine"

"Bo, you're not fine, it's been 7 days" Kenzi pushed, but the brunette only stood and stretched, the bones in her back popping. "Damn that hurt" she smiled weakly.

"Bo"

"Kenzi,no. I'm not feeding off someone else. Especially when Lauren's here like this, she needs me" the brunette sighed as she looked down at her lover. "I just wish she'd wake up and geek out on me so I know she's ok" she whispered.

"She's ok, the doctor said it would take time, she took a good crack on the head."

Bo frowned as she walked over to the table and took a bite of the turkey sandwich Kenzi had brought in."Where's Dyson" she said with a growl as she chewed.

Kenzi shook her slowly. "I don't know, in a dungeon somewhere. Fiona's pissed, I'm thinking public execution was in order but the doctors discovered something" she said softly.

Bo's eye's narrowed. "What?"

"He's got some type of imbalance" Kenzi said quietly.

"Yea he's crazy!" Bo nearly shouted. "He's the reason I almost lost them"

"Hey, calm down there, you don't have to tell me that, I was there" Kenzi said softly. Bo withered under the statement. She frowned, her eyes filled with guilt. "I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I just understand is all"

"I'm sorry Kenzi, I could have killed you" the brunette said pulling her in for a hug.

'"But you didn't and that's because you stopped yourself, for the first time you stopped and came back. For us" Kenzi smiled.

Bo nodded with a sigh of relief. "So Dyson"

"Dyson… yes, The norn gave him back a tainted heart Bo and its thrown his wolf into full crazy. Tricks gone to the Norn to undo it" Kenzi said sitting down at the table.

"That explains why I haven't been able to reach him" Bo muttered. "Whatever let Trick deal with it but I don't want Dyson anywhere near Lauren" she ordered.

"No worries, Fiona says he's gonna be recovering from the treatments and that ass kicking you gave him for awhile" she said softly.

Bo nodded mutely her attention drawn towards the bed as Lauren began to stir. "Lauren!" she gasped as she moved toward the bed. She sat on the edge, taking the blonds hand into hers and kissing it. "Babe?"

Lauren felt like she'd been hit by a bus, her muscle were sore and her head was buzzing just a little. Other than that she'd felt as if she'd just awoken from a month's nap. "Bo" she croaked out.

Bo turned to Kenzi, "go get the gang". Kenzi quickly exited out the room, feeling lighter than she had since this mess began.

Bo smiled brilliantly her dark eyes shining chocolate. "Yes, its me" she said turning back to Lauren, tears glistened in her eyes.

"I'm hungry" she sighed, her eyes opening wider as she turned her head to take in her environment.

"You're hungry?" Bo laughed, unable to keep herself from leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Mmmhm, where's my wings" she muttered with a smile. Bo gently eased her up into her arms and held her close. "I was so scared" she admitted as she buried her face into flaxen locks, breathing her in.

"I'm sorry, I was reckless" Lauren admonished herself.

"Shhh. You're ok and so is our baby, that's all that matter" the brunette said cutting her off.

"the baby, she's good?" Lauren said as Bo gently eased her back onto the bed.

"Yea, I ..Heard the heartbeat" Bo smiled shyly…"It was so amazing"

"I think I remember "Lauren sighed, her hand settling over her growing belly. "Is it me or has she grown"

Bo smiled proudly. "You are full of surprises babe and yes she is growing faster since you started healing faster"

"I heal faster" Lauren said her eyes awash in the scientific implications.

"Yes and before you think about running test on yourself, just know you are on bed rest until further notice" Bo said firmly giving her hands a squeeze.

"Bed rest" the blond moaned. Bo grinned back at her; she was so adorable when she pouted.

"Yes, bed rest but I promise to make it as painless as possible" she said seductively. She leaned down and kissed her gently as Lauren opened her mouth and pulled the brunette in. They moaned deeply as the sparks flew and desire coursed through their veins. Without thinking Bo began to feed and Lauren moaned deeply within herself as it was cut off just as quickly as it started.

Bo stepped back from the bed shaking her head, her eyes blazing. "I'm sorry Lauren" she said angry with herself.

"What? Why?" she said rising, her energy a little drained.

"You're in no condition for this" Bo said angrily. "You don't need me taking your strength away, especially now"

"Babe, you're obviously hungry. You need my strength, of course I would give it to" Laruen argued.

"No" Bo said firmly her mind made up and Lauren could see it. She watched as the brunette blinked a few times trying to get herself under control. She climbed into the bed and moved behind Lauren so that they were spooning each other. "I'll be fine until you're ready" she said kissing her cheek.

"I don't want you waiting, you need to go feed" Lauren said, her voice distant as she rested her head on her arms with a sigh. She hated the idea of sharing Bo, even before she knew she was pregnant, she hated it when Bo would have to feed on someone else.

"I can wait" Bo said again in a whisper. "I'd wait for you forever"

Lauren began to protest but was hushed by the brunette. She placed her hand around Lauren's small pooch, their baby growing steadily. "I was afraid the baby would be a monster" She admitted softly.

Lauren exhaled deeply against her. "I know, I knew"

"I didn't want it to be, it's just that's how I see myself and this kid was gonna be half me" she sighed.

"You're not a monster Bo, how are you going to teach our girl to accept herself if you can't" Lauren turned in her arms so she could see her. She brought her hands to cup her cheek. "Talk to me"

Bo looked into hazel eyes and shook her head. "How do you know me so well?...I lost control, when they brought you in and Dyson" she stopped short as Lauren flinched at his name. Bo kissed her lips softly and rested her head against Laurens. "I'm sorry baby, I know he's the last person you wanted hear about it."

"Its ok," Lauren said weakly. "Lost control? Like as in the blue banshee bitch control"

"Yes, and I nearly killed _him _and I could've killed Kenzi if she didn't get through to me and remind me how much I had waiting for me" Bo confessed.

"And you came back, of your own accord?" Lauren said smoothing her dark hair back from her face.

"Yea" Bo said with a growing smile. "I did"

"Babe" Lauren's smile grew a mile long before she kissed her lightly. "I'm so proud of you"

"Lauren" Bo blushed her face full of heat.

"What? I knew you could do" Lauren smiled. "You did it for us" she said patting her stomach.

Bo nodded her eyes bright. "I was afraid before, I didn't want to tell you" she admitted

"I knew that, you were trying to be so brave"

"But I'm not afraid anymore Lauren. I mean not of this baby. I heard her heart beat and it was like music from heaven. She's real and she's gonna fine, she a fighter babe. I can't wait to meet her" Bo smiled proudly.

"Me either" Lauren sighed. "I'm still hungry though"

Bo's laughter filled the room. Kenzi opened the door bringing with her, Quinn and Fiona. "Sleeping Beauty is up" Kenzi grinned.

"You worried us lass" Quinn said making her way to the side of the bed as Bo rose to her feet. Lauren shifted on the bed. "I am sorry about that"

"You' realize we're gonna hound you even more now" Fiona smiled with a wink.

"Great" Lauren mumbled good naturedly. "Really I am sorry, I should have waited here or called Bo"

"ack, forget that now. You just rest up" Fiona said softly as she turned to Bo. "Could I have word with you" she said in her most non threatening tone. "Please"

Kenzi's eyebrow rose as she looked at Lauren who looked at Bo who looked at the Ash carefully. "Ok" she said as she leaned over and kissed Lauren softly. "I'll be right back"

"You need to feed Bo" Lauren tried one last time.

"I already gave you my answer on that babe" the brunette smiled as she exited.

"Quinn, Bo needs to feed, can you help her with that" Lauren asked quietly as her girlfriend and the Ash left the room. The red heads eyes looked back at her with surprise. "I mean convince her" Lauren amended.

"I'll do my best" Quinn said gently.

They walked out into the living room. The silence was deafening. "What do you want to talk about as if I don't know" Bo sighed.

"I can help you control it" Fiona said simply.

"How? I can't even control it and you could die trying" Bo shrugged.

"You'll not be killing me" Fiona said arrogantly but truthfully. "Let me help you"

"Help from an Ash" Bo laughed bitterly as Fiona clenched her fist, her face impassive. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you can't control your inner bitch, Lauren will die in childbirth" Fiona said gravely. "Got your attention now?"

Tbc….


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG my Thunder won! I'm convinced it because of all the Thunder LOVE! If you knew how much cursing at the refs Ive down the past 5days you'd form a prayer circle for my ass! Ok I owe you update! Enjoy**

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 10**

Vex sat in an isolated corner of the Dal. He was anxious and paranoid. It had been over a week and a half since he was assigned a fact finding mission on the Light Fae doctor. Every day since Evony had been on his ass for results. He took a slow swig of straight bourbon, his nerves were on edge.

The Mesmer was someone not to be toyed with and usually he reveled in that fact. He loved being Dark Fae, loved the freedom to be bad without punishment it afforded him. Not once had he ever questioned that choice. But it wasn't until he realized that his boss was very nearly literally in bed with the devil did he begin to question his choice of Dark.

Never one to put all his eggs in one basket, he had put a trail on the Morrigan the very night she insisted he begin his investigation of Lauren Lewis. After a failed attempt at reaching Bo he'd dutifully begun his investigation. Nothing out of the ordinary had turned up. She was born Lauren Elizabeth Lewis, an illegitimate child from her biochemist genius father, she was brought home to live with him and his wife when she was 5years old.

At the moment Vex had a bare bones assessment of the doctor and was beginning to wonder what could make her so special to Evony. Sure she was a genius by all accounts, a child prodigy and languages, math, biology and chemistry, Vex hated her already. It explained her air of confidence even though she was merely a human among super beings. Still even with all that, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

This intrigued the Dark Fae more and so he began to dig into the light side of things. With a few well placed promises and offers of money he was able find out that Lauren was given the run of the medical labs and word of the Ash within a year of her slavery. There was even a nasty incident four years ago involving a young man from a prominent Fae family and the doctor. Apparently the young man had taken liberties with the doctor and was nearly lashed to death for it. It caused a great uprising with his family but the old Ash was livid and threatened to take reparations out on the family. She'd been given a leave of absence after the incident and from what he had gathered she'd actually be allowed to return home for a period of time. "Home" Vex muttered as he flipped through his paper. "Ah yes, New York City" he smiled. "Never would have taken the doctor to be half Yank"

"Talking to yourself now?" Bo asked amused as she stood before him. He grinned cheekily as his eyes slowly descended upwards, taking in her tight dark blue jeans, and even tighter tank top.

"I admit I've missed you darling" he said talking to her cleavage. The succubus rolled her eyes and slid into the darkened booth annoyed.

"What do you want Vex, I told you I had more pressing matters to deal with right now" Bo said interlocking her fingers and flexing them,

"Pressing duties" he scoffed as he took poured himself another bourbon. "Like finger banging the good doctor" he winked as she narrowed her eyes at him, they were blue tinged. "oooh maybe not, are you two on the outs? You're looking hungry there succubus" he grinned.

"**What. Do. You. Want**" Bo asked again annoyed that her condition was becoming noticeable. It had been an additional three more days since Lauren had awoken. She was still in the private quarters off the hospital wing and Bo hadn't been by to visit since yesterday. She could no longer hide the visual effects of not feeding from her lover and didn't need another lecture. She was getting plenty from Kenzi and Quinn, it was bad enough Fiona refused to train her until she fueled up as she put it. Then to top it off, she gets a rude but pleading message from the asshole in front of her begging her to meet him.

Vex watched her as a myriad of emotions flickered through her chocolate eyes. As much as he loved to annoy her, he was on a schedule and couldn't afford to be seen with her right now. "Listen pet, what I have to say you will want to hear, it's about your precious Lauren." He smirked at the tension in her shoulders and eyes. OH yes, he had her complete attention now. Silly girl didn't she realize that loving someone so openly for all to see left her weak and disadvantaged.

"I'll head back to Tricks office and you follow" Bo said quickly and with that she was off. He watched her ass walk away and swore under his breath. He could only imagine what she would be like in bed. Ahh well, he sighed pouring another drink and finishing it before he rose also.

**Lauren's Apartment**

"Where the hell is Bo and why haven't I seen her since Thursday" Lauren grumbled as Fiona helped her over to the couch.

"You realize as the Ash Bo is the last thing on my mind right" The raven haired woman drawled.

Lauren smirked at her, "You don't even like being the Ash" she reminded her. "I'm hungry" she sighed as she lifted her feet up and rested it on the ottoman. Right on cue Kenzi came barreling thru the door with a huge bag of Mama Deedee's BBQ. "Somebody say food?" she was followed by Quinn who also carried another bag.

"Oh god I love you" Lauren said hopping up as Kenzi grinned and ran off into the kitchen with the bags.

"Noooo I get first shot, we waited in line for thirty minutes!" she said holding the bag above her head. Lauren grinned as she quickly made her way around the island.

"Hey no rough housing with the pregnant lady!" Fiona yelled at them.

"Just give her the food lass, believe you'll not be wanting to piss her off" Quinn laughed as Lauren reached over the younger woman who was giving her, her back still trying in vain to keep the bag out of reach.

"Your realize I'm taller than you right" Lauren grinned as she tickled the brunette under her arm and snatched the bag from her in one move..

"Aweee this is bullshit Hot Pants" Kenzi pouted as Lauren sauntered off with a smile.

"For Christ sake lets eat huh" Fiona said watching the playfulness with mock disapproval. They all pulled up chairs to the island as they began to unpack the bags.

"Ohhh this smells good lass" Quinn nearly drooled as Lauren plated out pulled pork sandwiches and ribs. Kenzi passed the French fries made sure to give Lauren a extra helping of green beans much to her chagrin. "Hey, you need vegetables', or you won't be able to shit. It's been proven medically" she grinned. "I learned that on the discovery channel"

"It took learning about what does and does not make you shit from watching the discovery channel on your stolen cable no doubt" Lauren deadpanned.

"Oh yuck" Quinn said tossing a fry at the little brunette. "Can we not talk about bowel movements over the dinner table, Jesus" she said her accent thick.

Fiona burst out into laughter. "She's has a thing about etiquette love"

"I'm just saying, the princess is already gonna have a potty mouth as it is" The red head said as she sipped her soda.

"She is not" Lauren protested through a mouthful of pulled pork sandwich.

"Oh really, between the spoiled brat you love so much and that one over there" Fiona said pointing her rib at Kenzi. "This kids mouth is gonna be dirtier than a sailor on shore leave" she laughed at the incredulous look the blond was giving her.

"Awee don't worry Doc, we'll teach her only to curse when you're not around" Kenzi said squeezing Lauren's cheek.

"Oh shut up" Lauren pouted as she reached for another bite of sandwich and moaned deeply. "This is so good"

"Carefully Doc, keep that up and we're gonna think you reliving succusex with Bo Bo" Kenzi said as Quinn spurted soda out her nose.

"I am gonna have you muzzled and spayed one day" Lauren threatened

"What I say?" Kenzi laughed. "I'm just saying"

"You just say a lot for someone so small." Fiona interrupted saving Lauren from another embarrassing barb. "Now hush and eat" the Ash ordered with a little smile as the woman ducked her head with a grumble.

"Well succusex aside" Quinn winked…"have you come up with any names?" she asked excitedly.

Lauren blanched. "No not really, I thought we'd wait till we get a little closer ya know and any way I didn't want to freak Bo out. I mean she's just getting used to the idea of being a mom"

Fiona's eyes darkened a bit as she hid her expression from her companions.

"She seems on board now, you should make plans Lauren, you're gonna be around to see them come to fruition" Quinn promised her.

"I hope so" the blond whispered as she put her sandwich on the plate. "I don't think Bo could handle it if I-"

"Hey doc, don't even talk like that, it's not gonna happen" Kenzi said fiercely.

"She's right ya know. We know how to keep you alive Lauren and your body is doing all the work. Its self healing abilities are remarkable and Bo has more than enough power to help you through the labor" Quinn added.

"That's only if you, Fiona can find a way to teach her. We all know you two are like oil and water" Lauren shook her head. The Ash smiled ruefully, "True, I may not like her much but she loves you Lauren, it literally drives her power at times. I'll just subtlety reminder of what she stands to lose if she can't follow fucking direction" Fiona smiled widely.

"You're as subtle as a hammer Fi" Quinn said skeptically.

"Can I be there to watch cuz I got a friend who specializes in online cage fighting matches? He swears we can clean house with this. It'll be like girls gone wild… death match! She said closing her eyes with a smile.

"Do ever you ever think about anything besides money" Fiona sighed. "Humans" she scoffed.

"Hey, everyone can't' be royalty, I did grow up on the streets. Money equals food, clothing etc…." Kenzi said nonchalantly. "Speaking of which, I'm still charging you by the hour."

"Ack! You're actually paying this little bleeder by the hour" Fiona gasped pinching her sister on the leg. Lauren continued shoving food in her mouth as she tried not to choke on it while laughing at the two.

"We can afford it Fiona, stop being so damn cheap" Quinn said rubbing her leg. "That hurt you know"

"Hey, I resent that" Kenzi said seriously. "I am business woman, BO and I run a business. How else do you expect her to pay for little princess sweet pea's diapers and formula and shit"

"There you go!" Fiona interjected, pointing at the younger woman while looking at the blond. "I want five dollars for ever curse out of her mouth!"

"Five fucking dollars! Did you know we live in crack house with no walls?" Kenzi protested.

Lauren laughed deep from within her. She hadn't felt this much of a sense of family ever. She looked around at the table. All that was missing was Bo.

**The Dal**

"So what do you want?" Bo said as she flopped down on Trick's couch. She noticed that the Mesmer's face took on a pensive appearance and was instantly worried. "It's that bad?" she frowned.

Vex said tiredly as he stared at her pointedly. "So big and something bad is coming" he said.

"Bigger than the Garuda" Bo sat up startled, her brown eyes worried.

"I don't know, maybe not in the same way. But I've stumbled onto some information that tells me it could be in a whole different way" Vex said turning towards the brunette.

"Vex, just spell it out" Bo pushed. She couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with her baby. The Ash and Quinn were convinced something was coming for the baby.

"I was put on a fact finding investigation into your girlfriend" he said directly and Bo tried her best not to flinch. Her heart was pounding as he continued. "The Morrigan practically ordered me to drop everything and get on it"

"Why?" Bo said simply.

"I don't know honestly but that's not what has me worried pet." He stood up and began to pace. "You know I wouldn't trust Evony as far as I could throw her." Bo nodded quietly and he continued. "So I had her tailed"

"You tailed the Morrigan" Bo smiled as a small chuckle escaped. She shook her head softly. "No wonder you're always in a dungeon somewhere"

He waved her off. "She has a thing for chains and whips" he winked, "Believe me however, I would be drawn and quartered if she knew what I knew about her" he warned.

"Which is" Bo said turning her hands up. "What?"

"My man tells me she's been seen out to Hells Gate, so I decided to go invest the situation myself. And believe me unlike Evony, I actually have friends that like me, so it didn't take much to get into the place" he smiled.

"Stop right there, Hells Gate?" Bo asked dumbly. "Is that like, Dante's purgatory?" she said recalling something from an old English class.

"No love, its where Dark Fae gather with the oldest elders to make decisions, vote in new Morrigans, it's the White House of the Dark Fae" Vex said annoyed. "You really know nothing.

"Why would I, I hate Fae politics" Bo pointed out.

"Of course, ignorance is bliss" Vex muttered. "the point I'm trying to make is that I found out the Evony is working on behalf of Damien Dias" he said in a hushed voice. The look of confusion on the young woman's face was only adding to his annoyance. She clearly had no idea what a problem this could be. Vex sat down hard on the couch next to her, leaning in close.

"Bo, he's an old Incubus, very powerful, very dark. He's from the line of the Dark King that caused all of the Fae to split and fall into war" he said seriously. Bo felt as if she were hearing a history lesson.

"I have no idea who you're talking about Vex, I've never heard of any of this shit. A Dark King? So this Damien is a descendant or whatever? I've read a lot of Tricks books and I've never heard of anything that you're saying" Bo said.

"That's because the Ash and the Morrigan banned talk about the Dark King and the True Queen thousands of years ago" Vex said.

Bo flinched at the words "True Queen" it sounded exactly like the Queen that Quinn went on and on about her baby and Lauren being descendents of. "Ok so he's bad then?" she said fearfully, thinking this guy could be the hidden threat to her family.

"He's been in the shadows for centuries. Hell, he's the guy our parents tell stories about to keep us from going too far the dark side." Vex said shaking his head. "Put it too you like this sunshine, I'd heard from a lover I was bonking at the time that Damien was into some serious Dark Magic."

"Magic" Bo echoed.

"Yep, apparently he'd been trying to produce an heir to the Fae throne" Vex said nonchalantly as the brunette leaned back her eyes wide. This was bad news, she needed to tell Fiona and Quinn Asap. "Which is insane because everyone knows the line of the Queen died out" he sighed.

"Vex, I'm still confused..What does he want?" Bo asked milking him for all the information she could.

"I was hiding in the throne room of Hells Gate, when in comes the Devil himself followed by a human" Vex said

"A human?" this was getting intriguing.

"Exactly, and this worthless shit was walking and talking like he owned the place. Damien was pissed that his people as he put it, were killing whoever it was. I've searched Bo and there have been no Dark Fae murders" Vex said sounding more agitated.

"Murders" Bo said thinking back to the murder at the weapons facility the other week.

"Yup, he was trying to squeeze this guy and first I thought he just a pet but honey the dog turned on the master that night" Vex laughed.

"English Vex"

"This human put a whooping on the that old Elder, one of the most powerful Dark Fae I've ever heard of without laying an hand on him.

Bo frowned at that information. "He didn't touch him?"

"No, he threatened him and walked out like he owned the place" Vex said shaking his head. "And this it gets worst, Damien calls Evony and asks her how her investigation is going?"

"The investigation into Lauren?" Bo said, her eyes getting darker.

"But I've checked your girlfriend out and don't give me that look. I didn't hurt anyone" he dismissed her.

"Did you find anything" Bo asked as coolly as she could.

"What? You two don't discuss everything over pillow talk" he grinned salaciously.

"You're a perve, what did you find out?" she growled as she laughed at her.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, she was a child prodigy and she lived with her father and step mother. Papa was a rolling stone apparently" Vex laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"He had Lauren out of wedlock and brought her home when she was five, apart from that her life was pretty normal." Vex said rising. "But here's all I have" he said throwing her a file drive. "Now listen pet, my life is literally in your hands, Evony specifically told me not to get you involved" he said in all seriousness.

"Thank you Vex, I'll be careful" Bo said rising. He smiled genuinely at her.

"I think I've developed a soft spot for you succubus, thankfully it's not anywhere important" He winked as he departed.

**Lauren's apartment**

Dinner was long over and Lauren had placed a plate into the microwave for her girlfriend. Fiona and Quinn had left for their own quarters which left the blond with Kenzi. She loved the girl, she really did but she knew that tonight she would need some alone time with Bo. She knew she hadn't been feeding even if she did insist on avoiding her.

But she was cleared by the doctor today to resume normal activities and for her that meant mind-blowing succusex as Kenzi called it. Lauren blushed at her rated R thoughts.

"Geez doc, keep it in your pants she's not even home yet" Kenzi quipped from the couch, seeing the heat rise up her neck.

Lauren rolled her eyes upwards, this girl never missed anything. "Since we're on the subject"

"I know, I know, you need me to clear out so you take care of Bobo's needs" Kenzi frowned. "Believe me I do not mind. I'll be at the crack shack" she said rising.

"Thanks Kenzi" Lauren said genuinely. "I mean for ever thing you did for Bo when I was hurt that night and for all you've done since this whole thing started" she said rubbing her small protruding tummy.

Kenzi walked over and gently rubbed her belly. "It's no problem, I'd do anything for Bo, you know that." She smiled. "And for you too, princess sweet pea" the little brunette said bending down to speaking to Lauren's tummy.

The blond smiled gently at her as she rose.

"Good night Lauren" she said as she opened the front door. "Take care of our girls"

"Good night Kenzi" Lauren said softly as the door shut. She stood in the living room for a moment before an idea filled her mind. With a huge smiled she bounded up the stairs to her bedroom and rummaged through her drawers. Her hand stumbled upon a fine silk lace teddy in blood red with a barely there thong. She bit her bottom lip. She was would definitely take care of Bo tonight.

**The Dal**

Hale walked into the Dal with Tazmin at his back. They scanned the area as Bo was just finishing her drink. "There she is" Hale smiled as he made his way over.

"Who?" Angela said as she walked behind him.

"The honey" he grinned as he tapped Bo on the shoulder. The brunette spun around on her stool to face her friend, a smiled etched on her face as he gave her a hug.

"Hey there stranger" Bo grinned as he turned and a attractive blond stepped forward. "Unm hello" Bo smiled.

"Bo this is my new partner, Angela Tasmin" Hale introduced..

"Hi, I'm Bo, friend of Hale and occasional accomplice "Bo said as she shook the other woman's hand. She felt a jolt of pure desire shoot through her, she wondered if this woman were another succubus for a minute but there was something off about her. Angela smiled demurely as she consciously sent another wave of desire through the brunette just see what would happen.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bo" Angela purred back as Hale whistled.

"Uh, you've heard of me I suppose, the whole unaligned succubus thing" Bo frowned as the blond chuckled.

"No, I heard you kicked Dyson's ass the other night which is why I get to spend more quality time with the lovely Mr. Santiago" She turned to wink at Hale who grinned widely before adding. "Damn girl, that was supposed to be kept on the Q tip"

"My bad" she laughed as her eyes met Bo's. "So Bo I hear you're a woman of many talents, Hale wants you to come with us on an interrogation" she said licking her lips.

Bo studied the blond, she was attractive and her aura was blazing at full 10 and hitting her like waves rolling off the water. Her depleted state was making her eyes flash blue and she knew she was in trouble. Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She picked it up quickly reading a text from Lauren.

***where are you, I need you to come home***

"What was that? Oh a interrogation…when did you want..need me" Bo stammered as the blonds eyes narrowed and the succubus was hit with yet another wave of her desire. IF Bo didn't know better she would have thought she was doing it on purpose. She quickly texted Lauren back as Hale went on about the murder.

*_**are you ok! ***_

* **I'll be better if you come home and take care of me***

_***okk should I call Quinn***_

***not unless you want her to come fuck me, NO***

"Bo!" hale called again. "Are you ok?"

"Huh yea" Bo said sheepishly, trying to get her libido under check. " you want to go tonight, or now you said" she said trying to catch up to what he had been saying.

"You seem distracted?" Angela nearly whispered as she stepped into the brunette's personal space.

Bo swallowed hard. "I think you got the wrong idea" she said quietly as Hale looked on with a smirk.

"You're a succubus aren't you?" the blond smiled as she tucked a piece of dark hair behind Bo's ear. Bo reached up took the woman's hand placing back to the blonds side. If another chick had done that to Lauren she'd have ripped that arm off.

"I am…but I'm also a succubus with a girlfriend" Bo said clearly.

"That would be the doc" Hale put in.

Angela leaned forward. "We'll you should tell your girlfriend that you're hungry." She said as her lips leaned forward but was halted. Bo pushed her gently but firmly back.

"I think we got started off on the wrong foot and that's my fault. You've caught me at a disadvantage. But I meant what I said. I'm taken" Bo stepped back as she returned Lauren's text.

*_**Did the doctor clear you***_

***yes yes yes. Now come home! I'm waiting for you …and needing you? Don't you need me babe ***

Bo knew she was being rude by ignoring them both but her libido was running things now and she loved with Lauren sexted her.

*_**Baby you have no idea I'm on the way***_

"I have to go" she said abruptly. "Hale call me tomorrow afternoon" she said thinking about what she planned to do to Lauren. "I'll come out with you then."

Bo stopped as she passed Angela. "In case you're wondering, I'm going home right now to have dinner. So no worries on the whole hunger thing" she grinned as she took off.

"And that was Bo" Hale laughed as his partner drooled after her.

Angela smiled to herself. She was everything Aiofe said she was and more. And she wanted to find out first hand just how good the succubus could be hungry or not.

Tbc….


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Im back, I just needed a breather to figure where part two of this story was going. Meant to have this update out yesterday but between having to go to the junkyard to replace a side mirror to my car that was STOLEN and then go to my best friends 30 birthday party I was tuckered out. Now let me start this chapter off with a little warning.**

**I**** refer to this chapter in my head as the SEX chapter. So , there will be a little more explicit language in this one, so you know. **

Other than that, ENJOY! LOL

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 11**

"What are we gonna do?" Quinn asked her sister as they sat in an isolated corner in a very normal human bar. It was a nice place to hide out from all things Fae especially when one needed privacy.

"Tell the truth" Fiona said simply as she sipped her white wine. She toyed with a lock of her sisters red flaming hair that hung over her shoulder. "At least until the last possible moment" she added with a wiry smile.

Quinn's eyes now turned a dark velvety green, making her features more attractive with a hint of danger. "They'll fight it and it's too soon to put her though such a battle, even a political one." She sighed.

"We have time, she's not showing yet at least not enough that can't be hid.

"For now but with the accelerated healing process her body's going through, who knows how long that'll be before she is" Quinn whispered as she leaned forward.

"Hey" Fiona said gently giving her little sister's hand a squeeze, "don't worry so much ok. We will handle it when we have to handle it"

The Auburn haired woman nodded mutely, deep in troubled thoughts.

"We still have a ace up our sleeves" Fiona reminded her with a mysterious grin. "We just have to play it at the exactly right time. Now is not that time, trust me on this"

"Aye I know you're right. I may be better suited for politics but you've always been aces at the game of chance. We've a lot riding on this" Quinn breathed out.

"I know, believe me I do" Fiona said. "Now! Tomorrow I have to meet with the council about the hybrid murders. Its getting difficult to keep this under wraps" Fiona said shaking her head. "What should I do?"

Quinn leaned back in the booth, folding her fingers together as she thought. Her eyes were now a even deeper hunters green as she spoke with authority. "You are the Ash, your word is bond, to defy you is treason punishable by death. Hear them out but in the end you make the decision. And if anyone, ANYONE, tries to defy you, make an example of them" Quinn said.

Fiona smirked clearly impressed. "Ya know I think I know why I got the gig of the Ash and you did not" Fiona laughed. "Power hungry much?"

Her sister shrugged at her "Everyone has their limitation at least I know mine" she winked at her sister.

"Haven't you heard, I'm a boss bitch, I have no limits" Fiona chuckled. As her sister rolled her eyes and teased her. "You sound like a certain Siren we all know and love. Or more correctly you knew and Loved"

"awe that was just for fun and nothing more" Fiona said definitively. "Hale is naught more than a babe, bite your tongue" she chucked into her white wine goblet.

"ahh a babe huh, I know what that means" Quinn teased her. "That's what you always say before you get serious with someone you think is beneath you"

"I do not!"

"Do too"

"Do NOT"

"Fi"

"Q"

"Fiona!

"Quinn!" the ash burst into the laughter. "Seriously, William Haley Santiago has a pedigree most Fae would beg for, I do not think he's beneath me. I just think he's too young for me, C'mon he can nae be more than 600 years old" she scoffed. "We're friends"

"With benefits" Quinn smirked as her sisters eyes narrowed good naturedly.

Silence fell between them as they sipped their drinks. Quinn studied Fiona carefully before placing her flute down and speaking lowly. "How did you get Bo to agree to let you train her, I mean, it's been three days since you two had the talk and I'm still waiting for an explanation that doesn't involve the words "I got skills" she grinned.

Fiona smiled ruefully, as she sipped the last of the white wine. "Fine, it went like this" she said leaning forward as she laid her hand onto the palm of her sisters delicate hand. A determined glint her green eyes and Quinn suddenly could see and hear her sisters' voice as the memory of a past conversation appeared in her mind.

"_Got your attention now?" Fiona said coolly. "Walk with me Bo, I don't want to talk about this here" she said as she grabbed a light wind breaker and made her way towards the front door. She turned cocking her head to the side, dark hair spilling over her shoulder. "You're not afraid to be alone with little old me are you lass?" she grinned as the succubus eyes narrowed with anger. __**Too easy.**_

"_Not much to be afraid from where I'm standing" Bo muttered as she walked briskly by the Ash out into the hallway adding. "I could take you anyways"_

_This brought forth a genuine laugh from the raven haired woman who followed. "Ack many have tried and many have failed, __**both ways**__ love" She grinned as they walked down the hallway in silence. _

_They watched each other warily as Fiona led them onto the grounds. Bo followed as she led them down a wooded dirt path that opened up to area with a gorgeous view of the lake house not far away, besotted by trees and a lush green glen._

_Fiona took a seat on a wooden bench and waited for the brunette to follow suit. Bo finally sat down hard next to her, arms folded over her chest. They sat quietly awash in the waning glow of the sunset. _

"_It's beautiful here" Bo said finally in a softer voice. One the Ash didn't know her capable of making considering all their time together had been filled with growls and threats._

"_Lauren likes it" she said without thinking. She could feel the succubus tensing up immediately and cursed Bo for her damn possessiveness. "I didn't mean it like that" she said angrily. "How do you expect to protect her when any little thing sets you off" Fiona said carefully._

_Bo sighed and turned towards the Ash. "It's not like you make it easy"_

"_It's not my job to make things easy for YOU. Everything isn't about you" Fiona said voice dripping with agitation._

"_You don't like me" it was a statement. "You want me on your side yet you have no… what was the word you used?" Bo smiled wirily, "have no use for me"_

_Fiona lifted a carefully arched eyebrow. "The office of the Ash wants you. "I do not. You are not my mission"_

"_And what is your mission Fiona" Bo stood quickly which caused the older woman to stand also, both in defensive positions. _

"_My mission is to make sure the no harm comes to the bearer and bring forth the Princess into the world alive" Fiona quoted like she'd stood in the bathroom mirror reciting it for days._

"_Yea yea, see that sounds so clinical" Bo mused. "the bearer as you put it, happens to be the love of my life and I'd like her to live through this, now that I know there's a possibility she can't" Bo shouted anger evident in her eyes._

"_Well there she is" Fiona said smugly. "Always hiding around the edges of your temper eh"_

_Bo shook her head stepping back. "She?"_

"_The part of you that's never in control and always blood thirsty" Fiona said as she paced around the succubus keeping her eye on her carefully. "Don't you realize, no matter how much you love Lauren and this baby, you could be the greater danger to them?"_

_Bo stared at her half disbelieving and half knowing what the woman was saying could be true._

_Fiona could see her warring with herself as she fidgeted, angry with herself for not attacking or backing down. The limbo was only agitating the succubus more as it was becoming clear she hated not being in control. This was funny to the Ash because Lauren seemed to be the kind that liked to be in control also. _

"_If your job is to make sure the baby lives, why are you so concerned about Lauren?" Bo said finally, deciding the best offense was a good defensive._

_It was Fiona's turn to fidget as she sighed, her fingers threading through her dark hair. "Lauren is special, her body is changing and she can be-"_

"_Why are you helping her" Bo interjected ignoring the woman's scowl for interrupting her._

"_My sister has grown quite attached to her and before you throw a tantrum, only in the platonic way" Fiona said evenly._

"_Quinn is "Bo paused biting her lip. "She's…I trust her, even still, why are you helping Lauren beyond your mission. You clearly react to things in the same vein of a soldier taking orders, so what's changed._

"_I told you" Fiona said flatly, green eyes simmering._

"_Yah, for your baby sister and you do whatever you sister wants huh" _

"_I don't have a lot of family just Quinn and Declan, my younger brother. We tend to stand together on things" The Ash spoke quietly._

"_ah ha, Not buying sister. You want to keep my ass in line, you want to teach me? First lesson, don't bullshit a bullshitter" Bo said smugly as the fire in the Ash's eyes rose. "Now who needs lesson's in control" Bo turned away from her arrogantly._

"_You want to know why I'd help Lauren" Fiona stamped past the brunette and stood in her path. "I was you Bo" she spat her name off her lips like something distasteful. _

_Bo's eyes narrowed as she recognizes she was finally getting a straight answer. _

"_Yea that's right, I loved a woman, she brilliant and funny and blond" Fiona smiled softly. "I didn't have all the information I needed to protect her. I was too arrogant, thinking my love was all that was needed to save her and ya know what" Fiona's voice rose. "By the time I realized what was going on, she was dying!"_

_Bo stared at her quietly as she watched the anguish and then bitter anger fill green eyes._

_Fiona stared at the succubus, really looked at her features. She had her mother's bone structure, delicate yet exuding strength. Her dark eyes were her father's however and it made it hard to distinguish the two. Bo so young and self assured like Aiofe yet so unwaveringly stubborn and arrogant like her father. She bit down the bile in her throat and the urge to throw everything Bo didn't know in her face. "She died in childbirth because someone tried to force what could not be. She and her child died Bo and I watched helplessly." Fiona finally said in whisper. _

_The Ash began to walk away before turning to face the brunette again. "If you don't want to watch Lauren die, if you don't want to be the reason she's gone, I suggest you swallow that pride and accept the help I'm trying to give you" she said watching for a long moment as the succubus nodded her head in acquiescence. _

"_Good" Fiona breathed out inwardly relieved she'd been able to actually pull this off. "But not until you feed". _

"_My feeding habits are none of your business" Bo found her voice again. She'd been too wrapped up in the Ash's revelation before, but now she was back in the present._

"_Lauren is not cleared for your type of activity Bo, she needs her strength" Fiona said firmly._

"_Finally we agree on something" Bo said stalking up to the woman. "I can wait"_

_Fiona smirked at her. "You have the will to wait" she challenged, recognizing a training opportunity._

_Bo's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Of course I do"_

"_hmmm really now, Ok then, lets just see how much will and discipline you do have succubus. No cheating, I'll know because Quinn will know" Fiona said drawing the line in the sand."Unless you get a snack on the side"_

"_I won't be cheating with anyone" Bo clarified. "When do we begin the training Yoda" _

"_Slow down grasshopper" Fiona said brushing past her. "Not until you're up to full health. I don't want any excuses when I whomp that ass" she chuckled as she walked away._

Quinn sat back a smile on her face. "I'm impressed Sis"

"Thank you thank you" Fiona grinned.

"So I suppose you need to work on your next training scheme" Quinn smiled at her sister.

"Quinn do not start" Fiona grinned as her sister laughed.

"I'm just saying Bo and Lauren should be breaking down walls right. About. Now" she laughed at the scowl she received.

**Lauren's apartment.**

When Bo walked into Lauren's apartment she was hit with the smell of jasmine and soft music wafting through the darkness. Smiling she closed her eyes and locked the door. She walked through the darkened living room towards the stairs where she found a folded up card at the bottom stair.

Bendng down she slipped it open and read the words. **Come find me**

Bo rose with a grin plastered on her face as she noticed red and yellow rose petals covering the stairs as she made her way. With each step she removed a piece of clothing so that by the time she was standing outside of Laurens bedroom door she was in nothing but her black silk panties and matching front clasping bra.

Bo was humming with anticipation, her body was in hyper drive and she was physically burning up from want. She was clinging to control as she walked into the candle lit room. Control was lost when she locked eyes with her girlfriend lying on the master bed in a barely there blood red teddy, legs folding over each, arms spread out across the pillow. Bo didn't even realize she'd been holding her breath as she watched the blond who hair was tousled all over the pillows slowly move to her hands and knees and crawl over towards the end of the bed.

"Come here" Laurens voice was soft and inviting and again Bo didn't realize she had walked over to the edge stopping at the soft foot rest. Lauren rose up on her knees and her eyes raking over the brunette's body.

Bo was drowning in her lover's appraisal. Lauren was nearly glowing in her desire for her and she felt her baser animalistic nature roaring inside her gut to get out and claim what was hers. She swallowed hard as Laurens blunt nails dragged up her sides only to move to cup her breast bringing forth a gasping moan. "Jesus" Bo swallowed.

"Lauren babe" the blond chuckled as she moved her hands towards her shoulders and turned her around adding pressure to make her sit on the foot stool. "I missed you" Lauren said seductively against the brunettes' neck.

"I missed you too" Bo breathed out as she felt Lauren move her body so that her long legs were draped over the edge of the bed, with Bo between them. Bo hands immediately began to run up and down those legs as she leaned back into Laurens' front, groaning when she felt the hard pebbles of the blonds' nipples pressing into her. "I need" Bo stammered closing her eyes as Lauren's tongue darted out to drag down her neck.

"Tell me what you need" Lauren whispered into the dusky room. The flames from the many candles making their bodies glow.

Bo turned quickly in Laurens arms, grabbing her so she didn't lose her balance. "I need you" she said desperately as she lunged forward and pulled her into a deep kiss. She sucked hard on Lauren's bottom lip until she felt her lover gasp, wasting no time she plunged her tongue and plundered the heated softness she found, her hand holding Lauren's head firmly as she took control of the kiss.

Lauren could only follow her lovers pace as she felt the familiar beginnings of Bo's pull. She felt heat in her whole body and then the pull of all the things inside her that she wanted to give. Instead of panic she felt relief, it wasn't as desperate as the time when she needed this for her health as much as pleasure, but it was just as needy. Relaxing she let Bo pull deep drinking pulls of her chi as her hands kneaded at the brunettes shoulders.

Bo finally broke the kiss and pull to rest her head against Lauren's shoulder as she shuddered under the europhobic feeling of tasting her lover in such a unique way. Lauren held her close as both their heartbeats pounded against each other. "I'm sorry baby" she cooed as she kissed the brunette all over her face softly. "You've been waiting for so long" Lauren said with great concern, secretly it meant so much that Bo had refused to feed but now seeing what bad shape she was in, she wanted nothing more than for Bo to use her.

"Bo, take me" Lauren said kissing her lips more forcefully. "Stop holding back baby, I can take it, I know what you need, we both do" she said holding her stare. Bo smiled softly, of course Lauren knew, she was the most inquisitive doctor the brunette had ever known. Bo held her face in her hands almost reverently.

"Lauren It's been so long I won't be able to hold back…to stop. I need the orgasm, I need it and I have to…I have to dominate you, at this point I can't got slow, I have to take it. "Bo bit her lip and averted her eyes shamefully.

"Hey, don't do that" Lauren said gently, lifting the brunettes chin up with her fingers. "I love you. Everything about you" she reminded her. "Bo I accept you." She whispered fiercely.

Bo felt over whelmed, wasn't this what she'd been praying for her whole life. And time after time she'd been alone, disappointed, never believing she was worthy of that kind of unconditional love and yet here Lauren was. Offering her everything she never thought she would ever have, love, support, acceptance, a family. Bo kissed her softly, driven by her need to show her love and not her hunger. She pulled back and lowered her head towards Laurens small round tummy. She stroked it through the sheer lace and kissed it softly before rising to look into hazel eyes. "And this ok for the lil one" she asked just be sure.

"It's ok, the lil one is like Teflon in there" Lauren smiled as her fingers threaded through dark hair. Bo nodded softly as her eyes turned back needy as she allowed her desire to rise again. "Say it" Lauren demanded as she kissed the brunette hard. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Bo leaned back staring at her for a moment. "Let's get on the bed" she winked.

**The Council Room**

Fiona arrived at the council room after having been summoned there after her dinner with her sister.

She had just a little time to dress herself in an all white pant suit with dark green heels, she tied her hair back in a up do and applied just a little bit of makeup. When she made it in the inner sanctum she moved to the high chair in a room that was circular. All around the circle were 8 additional chairs with council members.

Once Fiona was seated she folded her fingers together and spoke. "So why did you drag me here in the middle of the night?"

"You are the Ash, should you not expect such calls when members of your society are being hunted down" came a gruff reply from an older man on the right. He was bald with a thick gray beard.

"Cassias, I am well aware of what is happening and I have people on it" Fiona said calmly her voice did not waver.

"With all due respect, you my dear are young and new to this world. Might it not have been a better idea to keep this within the family so to speak than to hire the unaligned to the case" said the sprite on the left.

Fiona watched her carefully, ah yes, Gina. Quinn had briefed her on this one. "I am young" she conceded. "But I am not naive, I have lived and fought for the Order and you all know" the brunette said with authority. "I am investigating these murders and yes I am using the succubus. We all know she has a role to play and I for one would like it to be for the side of the light" Fiona said sharply.

Everyone nodded. It was true, Bo was alive because she was special and the one who could tip the balance. That didn't mean they had to like it, they all stood on the old Fae law and this child was breaking it.

"Is that why you let her have open relations with the human Doctor" Cassias said bitterly. "You know the Law!"

"And as such I do not need you to remind me of it. But I will remind you, Lauren is MY ward and she does what I allow her to do" Fiona said coldly.

"But the law!"

"Fuck the Law" Fiona bellowed as she stood abruptly. "Lauren is key to the succubus. We need the succubus..It's not hard math people. Anyone who challenges my decisions can always challenge me." Fiona said with relish, she knew they knew she was too powerful to fuck with. "No? no takers? Hmm ok, Do not ever summon me again. I SUMMON YOU" Fiona said as she stepped down from the chair and walked out the room.

**Lauren's apartment-11:45pm**

"Touch yourself" Bo commanded, her eyes were brilliantly blue as she lounged back on the bed, her arm tucked behind her head she watched as the blond was straddled on her lap. Lauren's eyes raked over Bo's beautifully naked body underneath her, it spiked her desire and she could feel the power rippling under the succubus' skin.

Bo closed her eyes momentarily as she bathed in the desire that was emitting off her girlfriend. When she opened them she almost fainted at the wanton display before her. Lauren's poor thong had long since been ripped of her, the only thing clingy to her now perspiring body was the teddy. Bo's fingers reached forward brushing the hard pebbles beneath the fabric. Fabric which was sticking to Laurens body, "Do I make you hot?" Bo asked seductively as she tweaked Laurens nipple and she rocked forward against Bo's center.

Bo groaned her hands bracing Lauren's squirming. "Did I tell you to do that doctor" Bo whispered as she clutched at the narrow hips and leaned forward to lightly nip at one of Lauren's nipples with just enough pressure to mix in pain with the pleasure.

Lauren gasped her fingers biting into Bo's shoulders. "Mmm yes…I mean no, sorry..just God Bo" she stammered as she felt the brunette smile against her chest.

"You' seem to be at a loss for words Doctor Lewis" Bo mumbled as she sucked the nipple through the thin material.

"Bo, please"

"Please?" Bo husked as she licked her way up the long neck of her lover, her hands moving to cup Lauren behind her neck. "That's a great idea, I want you to touch yourself, NOW" she said in a commanding tone as she released the blond and leaned back on the stack of pillows against the head board.

Bo eyes raked down to the soft crisp blond curls, wet with anticipation. She bit her bottom lip as Lauren's fingers snaked down and slipped between those soft lips and began to stroke. The brunette groaned watching as the blond rocked her hips slowly her eyes closing.

"You burn so bright Lauren" Bo said seductively as the blonds brow worked with concentration. "I can feel your heat even before we touch, did you know that?" Bo questioned her aroused even more.

Lauren shook her head slightly.

"Are you imagining me right now?" Bo teased her, as she held Laurens hips and began rocking with her.

"God Yes" Lauren gasped her eyes opening now bright amethyst.

"Did you miss have me inside you" Bo said licking her lips.

Lauren nodded as she her fingers slipped forwards and down over and over.

"Tell me" Bo commanded , her hands kneaded the blonds ass.

"I missed your tongue "Lauren panted as she drew near her climax and began to move erratically.

"Where? Where did you miss my tongue" Bo teased her as she leaned forward to bite down on her shoulder.

"God, Bo" Lauren moaned as her hips worked harder.

The brunette chuckled against her. "Did you miss me eating your pussy?" she grinned. "You can say the word Lauren, I mean it is my pussy now too right" she teased her as Lauren stroked herself hard and gasped.

"yes, yes it is" she moaned as Bo snatched her fingers and threaded them into blond locks pulling her hard into a heated kiss.

"Mmm. Good, don't forget it" she commanded as she slipped her fingers down past Laurens own wet fingers pulling them up and placing them into her mouth. As she sucked the digits clean she delved her own deep, causing the blond to buck forward with a near scream. "Beg me" Bo panted.

"Fuck!" Lauren blinked wildly as she began to rise and fall on Bo fingers, her legs wrapping around the brunettes waist.."Please…m-more"

"That's right baby, I'm gonna fuck you all night and I do mean all night" Bo growled. She kissed the blond possessively before Lauren closed her eyes and tucked her head into Bo's neck, moaning loudly.

"Don't stop babe..Oh god, please don't stop Bo"

"That's it baby, Enjoy the ride Lauren, you feel so fucking good" Bo shuddered as she took a long pull of Lauren's chi. She drank like a man dying of thirst even as her fingers pounded the blond into orgasm. Will you cum for me?"

"Ohh ohh ..fuck…Yes! GOD…FUCK!" Laurens screams did nothing to stop the brunette from pulling her chi from her if anything it intensified the taste of her which had the brunette taking more and more causing the blond to experience a multiple climax.

Bo slid down between her legs, licking the wetness pooled there before saying in a husky voice. "Again"

**2:10Am**

"I love this side of you, you should show it more" Lauren sighed as she snuggled into the crook of Bo's neck. The candles had long burned down to barely there flickers. She glanced towards the end of the bed wear her teddy was shredded in half. She would need to go shopping soon.

" I would if you weren't always topping me Doctor" the brunette chuckled as she kissed the top of the blonds mussed head.

Laughter…

"You like it"

" I most certainly do. I'm mad at you by the way?" Bo yawned just a little bit.

"If this is mad I'll take it all day" Lauren chuckled as she pulled tighter into Bo's embrace. The blond leaned up on her elbow. "Why"

"Why didn't you tell me you could die" Bo said seriously. Lauren ducked her head down sighing as Bo brought the blonds chin up with her fingers. "Together means together honey"

"I know but I wanted our baby so much and I was afraid you would try to make me get rid of it" Lauren admitted.

Bo nodded knowing it was the truth. "I want our baby too but I want her mother even more" she said quietly watching Lauren look at her warily but with understanding.

Bo kissed her softly. "So I guess the only thing to do is work with the FUCKING ASH on my control so I can protect you both and Quinn can help you through the labor" Bo said softly as Laurens eyes lit up.

"Really, you mean it?" Lauren said rolling on top of her

"mmm yes babe, I do. I'll be good" Bo sighed as Lauren kissed her on the jaw. She kissed her lips softly at first before nipping the brunette's bottom lip hard. "OUCH" Bo laughed.

"Then I'll be bad" Lauren said devilishly as she licked her way down to Bo's breast. The brunette arched into the blond as her hands threaded through flaxen locks. "I really really love these" Lauren mumbled as she palmed the heavy globes of flesh and licked the around the darkened areolas before sucking them hard.

"God Lauren, I really really love your mouth" Bo moaned as she pulled Laurens hair tighter. She smiled into her body as she kissed the soft muscled planes of the brunettes' rib cage. Bo closed her eyes and let the feel of silken hair dust over her shivering body only to be followed by soft wet kisses and teeth nipping and pulling over the flesh of her abdomen.

"You are so talented babe, your mouth should be a national treasure" Bo panted as her body arched up when Lauren smiled against her inner thigh. "Is that so" Lauren mused as she pinned her with a particularly lusty glance.

Bo lost into her own world of pleasure could only nodded and throw her head back onto the pillow. Lauren gently placed her hands onto both of the blonds' thighs and pressed them open wider, surveying the damage. "So wet" Lauren mumbled before diving straight in, Bo hips bucked up wildly bringing the slight blond up with her, she could feel herself getting wetter by her girlfriend's words and movements. Bo's body was slick with perspiration and the power rippling under skin burned the blonds' body with desire. She was so fucking wet and it seemed to go on and on. All she could do was eat her like a man having his last meal.

"GOD Lauren," Bo hissed as her hips rose and fell harder against her lovers' mouth. She brought one hand up to her sweaty breast and began to pull and pinch at her nipple as she watched the blond go down on her hard and there was nothing she'd ever experienced that was so sensual and so sexy in that moment. Nothing that could ever turn her on as much as watching Lauren Lewis eat her.

"Fuck!" Just thinking the words sent her over edge as she came hard gasping obscenities and bucking against the blond. Lauren drank her deeply and wasted no time kissing her way up the sweaty body as she plunged her tongue into Bo's mouth, straddling the brunette's upper thigh and hip as she began to ride her fast and hard.

"Taste me" she panted as her breast bounced lightly against Bo's chest. Bo paused to lick away the leftover wetness glistening on Laurens chin as the blond kissed her hard and slowly began to feed Bo her own chi. The succubus moaned deeply as her fingers clutched at the firmed ass and repeatedly pulled her up and over her hips, the evidence of Lauren's desire leaving a trail of wet down her thigh.

She allowed Lauren to feed her the chi slowly and sensually as they kissed and pulled on each other tongues, the blond drawing closer to her climax. Lauren pulled back resting her forehead against Bo's panting hard as she began to shake. "You feel so good Bo, this all I've wanted for so long" her breath hitched.

"I know believe me, I know" Bo groaned as she felt Laurens lips attach to her neck and bite down hard. "Cum for me"

"Yes, oh mmhhh yes " Lauren gasped as she felt fingers pulling her hair tightly as she bent down and was kissed thoroughly and passionately. Bo moaned at the wonderful healing heat of Lauren's chi as it filled her chest, under her skin, tingled down her spine, as the blond came hard. Finally taking her fill she pulled back breathlessly, her chest panting. "You taste so good when you cum" Bo sighed as she kissed the side of Laurens face and tucked her against her body.

Lauren mumbled numbly as she tiredly gripped the brunette tighter to her, too exhausted to move.

**4:45am**

"Tell me something I don't know about you" Bo mumbled as she turned on her side tucking her arm underneath her head. Lauren grinned thoughtfully before saying."Only if you take another bite" she said lifting a fry from the plate that lay between them on the bed.

Bo grinned, after the last round Lauren had insisted they take a food break. So the brunette had run naked of course down stairs and heated up the left over's quickly. Now with only a few pieces of pulled pork left and few scattered fries they lay on their sides smiling like idiots in post coital bliss.

"Fine, feed me it" she winked as Lauren pushed the fry into the brunettes' mouth. Bo made sure to bite the tip of Lauren's finger and suck on it before letting it go.

"You never stop do you" Lauren laughed. Bo looked at her innocently before adding. "No, get used to it love."

"I could definitely get used to this" Lauren admitted shyly as Bo smoothed her blond hair down, chuckling. "You got bed head baby"

"So do you "Lauren smiled leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

"Stop stalling and tell me" Bo said ticking her rib cage lightly. The blond squirmed away laughing.

"Ok, I'm ticklish all over even on my knees" Lauren laughed as Bo grinned.

"Really now" Bo said taking the plate and lying it on the side of the bed on the floor.

"Yup, and my favorite color is purple but it's not really uniform so I'm stuck wearing a lot of white as a doctor" she bit her lip thoughtfully. "What else?"

Bo leaned up on her elbow thinking. "Tell me about your parents" she said playing with a strand of blond hair.

Lauren smiled weakly. "My dad is, well he's very smart actually. He's a biochemist" she said as Bo sat up a bit.

"Wow so that's where u get the smart gene from" she teased. "I guess we know which side of the family the munchkin will be getting the brains from"

"Hey, you're smart too babe, just in a different way, street smart" Lauren smiled softly, as Bo rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "when's the last time you saw him?"

"Oh wow, I'd say three years ago, the Ash didn't like me to have too much communication with that world" she said sadly. Bo kissed her brow, saying "I'm sorry"

"its ok, I just I've never really thought about that part of me much anymore, no use in it" she admitted.

"ok what about your mom?" Bo said trying to change the course of the conversation.

"I didn't know my mother she died when I was born" Lauren admitted. Bo's face was drawn and sad. "I honestly can't remember a lot about my childhood before I lived with dad. He came and got me when I was very little"

"Got you?" Bo asked her eyebrows knitted.

"I live in foster home until one day he came and got me" Lauren said as if it were nothing.

"Baby you never told me you lived in a foster home" Bo said sitting up in the bed to look down at the blond.

Lauren shrugged. "You never had the time to get to know me before" she said offhandedly, watching the brunette flinch. "Sorry" she said quickly "I didn't mean it like that, really I didn't"

"It's ok babe, it's true, I was so wrapped up in chasing dogs I didn't take the time to understand what you were going through or what you had been through" she said softly as she scooted down on the bed to lie on her side again. She looked into Lauren's eyes. "I'm sorry Lauren"

"Bo you don't have to-"

"No please" the brunette said placing her fingers gently against the blonds lips. "Let me. I'm sorry I never gave you chance to explain why you came to me that night. I'm sorry I cast you off and threw my relationship with Dyson in your face, I'm sorry for all the times I didn't stand up for you and all the times I didn't see how truly brave you are." Bo said as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Bo" Lauren whispered

"No Lauren, You're the reason I was able to defeat the Garuda. And here you are now, so brave when you could die" Bo voice faltered

"Hey, I'm not dying" Lauren said fiercely. "Not without one hell of a fight"

Bo nodded mutely.

"Lauren I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere, I'm not gonna let you down again. I want to be worthy of you, of the gift you're giving to me" Bo whispered as she stroked Lauren's belly. "She's getting big- OH MY GOD! Did you feel that!" Bo said sitting up eyes wide.

Lauren's hands went to her belly a wide smile on her face. "She kicked me" Lauren grinned back at Bo. She took Bo's hands and placed them on the sides of her small belly.

"Did it hurt? Lauren! Isn't it too soon" Bo said excitedly. "Come on munchkin, do it again for mama" Bo whispered to Laurens tummy. "Please?" she waited for a moment and then felt a small flutter, her brown eyes bright. "She did it! She knows me" Bo said smile proudly.

Laurens laughter rang out. "Of course she knows you, you're her mama"

"I am" Bo smiled softly as she leaned down and kissed the blond. " I love you"

"I love you too" Lauren mumbled against her lips as her hands snaked down between Bo's legs. The brunette pulled back abruptly. "nope sorry babe, no more sex" Bo said sitting up.

"No what?" Lauren said sitting up with a disbelieving smirk on her face. "And why the hell not!"

"Babe" Bo whined, the baby's in there, I can't now" Bo said seriously, frowning when the blond fell back onto the pillow in a fit of laughter. "It's not funny, she could maybe feel it, the kids gonna be in therapy before she even reaches a year old!"

Lauren continued to laugh.

"Lauren I'm serious!"

Lauren sat up in the bed, taking the brunette's hands. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but honey, now you worry about this, after all the sex we've been having all nite" she burst into laughter again at the adorable pout on BO's face.

"That was before I felt her kick me" Bo pouted some more. "In fact she was probably telling me to get the hell off her mommy!"

Lauren took Bo by the hands pulling her closer. "Come over here" she patted her slender thighs. Bo looked wary. "Come on" Lauren coaxed her as the brunette relented and straddled the blonds' waist. They sat together wrapped up in each other's embrace naked. "Sex is a very healthy activity that a woman can engage in right up until the 8 or 9th month" Lauren said in her best professional voice.

Bo looked at her skeptically. "You promise?

"Yes baby, I do. I wouldn't do anything to hurt our little girl, you believe that right?" Lauren said softly kissing her luscious lips.

"mmmhhh yea I do" Bo mumbled into the kiss. "And the chi taking, that's still ok"

"More than ok, I need it to be healthy babe, you're keeping us both safe by satisfying me" Lauren said wriggling her eyebrows.

Bo leaned back away from those intoxicating lips. "Oh really?"

"Yup really, you have to give me what I want. It's the first rule in how to keep a pregnant woman happy" Lauren said matter factly.

It was Bo's turn to laugh now as she leaned forward and nibbled on Lauren's jaw. "And what would make you happy Doctor Lewis?" she whispered.

"Being inside of you again as you cum" Lauren said brazenly and Bo's eyes immediately turned blue.

"You and that mouth" she groaned as she was pulled down for yet another kiss.

**7:05 am**

Too say Lauren had the stamina of a thoroughbred didn't do the proper justice to the woman. Bo was really finding that she enjoyed pregnant Lauren, that she didn't mind the midnight runs to McDonalds for cheese Danish or the nightly back rubs or the insatiable appetite for Bo Dennis on a platter. Yup if she had known that Lauren would become a chi sucking, sex fiend with a healing capability to rival any Fae's she'd have tried to knock her up a hell of a lot sooner. If she'd known starving herself in the name of love would get her a straight shot night of marathon, any position, hot,sweaty, talk dirty to me while I cum sex, she'd have starved herself two weeks! Ok who was she kidding; she was never starving herself again as long as Lauren could handle it. The sex was just too damn good.

She gasped as she felt yet another orgasm ripping through her body as she leaned over the blond, both arms on either side of Lauren, holding the brunette up as she stared down into hazel eyes. She rocked harder as she was straddling Laurens hips in the bed, her long fingers curling up and stroking even as she slid down over them.

Feeling as if collapse was imminent she moved from her hands to elbows to hold herself up, which brought her swaying breast directly against Laurens lips. The blond sucked on a swaying nipple pulling tightly and Bo came loudly and hoarsely before she fell against the blond with a light thud.

"No mas" Bo breathed out as she slid off to the side of Lauren's body, with a tired chuckle.

"I concur wholeheartedly" Lauren agreed tiredly. "That has to be a record, most multiple orgasms in one night"

"We could call Ripley's" Bo laughed as she snuggled in close.

"Yea but they'd want to watch to make sure we weren't cheating" Lauren sighed, as she threaded her fingers though thick dark hair.

"No way, not unless they were paying. We'd make excellent porn stars" Bo laughed hoarsely.

Lauren laughed with her. "Our daughter would be so proud" she said dryly with a yawn.

"Must sleep now" Bo mumbled into Lauren's neck"

**11:30 Am**

"You drew the shortest straw" Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kenzi pouted, "You magicked it!" Kenzi complained. "I know you did, your eyes were all sparkly"

"Awee were you looking at my eyes" Quinn teased her. "They always sparkle"

"Don't flirt with me" Kenzi pointed at her. "You magicked me into this" she pouted.

"I have no intentions of going up there, you're used to Bo and her exploits, now beat it!" Quinn laughed as the petite girl huffed and stomped into the apartment. She made her way up the stairs by passing all of Bo's clothes and shoes, her feet heavy muttering under breath the whole way.

Slowly she paused at Laurens bedroom door. "I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out" she moaned as she pushed the door open slowly announcing herself. "Guys! Uh, it's me, feel free to not be naked" she said as she placed her hands over her eyes. "Guys?"

She finally brought her hand down. "It fucking looks like Bagdad in here" she muttered as she stepped over candles lone gone out, torn lingerie, a thong hanging off the edge of the bed. Sighing she made her way to the side of the bed, Lauren was draped across Bo's chest, thank god, her back exposed down to her waist, a leg thrown over Bo's lower half tangled with a sheet.

Kenzi swore under breath again as she reached over to take Lauren's pulse.

"Yup still there" she said stepping back and looking down at the couple. Lauren's blond hair was everywhere, Bo was covered in bite marks on her shoulder and scratches on her hips and shoulder blades. "Damn doc, you need to be declawed" she muttered as she went over to the window and pulled it open. "Smells like straight pussy in here" she mumbled as she made her way back out the room with one last look back at the two.

"This poor kid is gonna need therapy" she said shaking her head as she shut the door.

Tbc…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys**! Go OKC, you had me worried there for a sec! Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and so I continue on with the second half of our story!

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 12**

**I got a million ways to get it, choose one Bring it back, bring it back Now double your money and make a stack****  
****I'm on to the next one, on to the next I'm on to the next one, on to the next I'm on to the next one, on to the next I'm on to the next one, on to the next****  
****Hold up, freeze, hey Somebody bring me back some money please, hey**

Bo's head popped up, her dark hair completely mussed. Her eyes felt heavy and burned as she yawned and reached for her cell to stop that incessant damn, bass blaring music. Between Hale and Kenzi, she was sure she knew every Rick Ross and Jay Z song known to man, she could be standing in line at the grocery store and hear a rap song and quote it word for word for Christ sake!

Hale.

Oh shit! The brunette swiped the touch screen quickly answering in a hushed voice as not to disturb her slumbering partner. "Hey, hey what's up?"

"What's up? Really?" Hale said in a incredulous tone. Bo closed her eyes and gently untangled her legs from Lauren's as she threw them over the side of the bed. It was then that she realized she was still stark naked.

"Yea so, we were supposed to do something right?" she ventured as she stretched out and yawned.

"Are you serious with this right now! Girl you trippin. What happened to helping a brotha out with a interrogation"

"Hale, I thought we agreed to meet in the afternoon" Bo sighed as she took a chance to stand on wobbly legs and make her way over to the large window of Laurens apartment ._that's funny I thought I closed it_. Standing in the nude looking out, she glanced around seeing nothing but fields and the docks by the lake.

"IT'S 1:30 NOW! WHAT THE FUCK" he shouted before she could hear him audibly take a breath. "Ok, where the hell is the doc, I know she has to have something to do with this"

"She is sleeping" Bo whispered. "And shut up! I'll be ready in like" glanced back at Lauren a smile curving her lips.

"If you say an hour I'll kill you" He interrupted clearly sensing her carnal thoughts. "Damn, aint ya'll fucked enough" he muttered

"That is none of your damn business" Bo laughed. "How soon can you get here?" she asked as she padded over the soft carpeting towards the marble bathroom.

"Girl I'm already here, Kenzi told me all about your buffet of lust filled _**baby making sex **_marathon. I would give you a dap if you weren't currently fucking up my situation" he said sarcastically. "Meet me at the Ash's office in 45 minutes Bo"

"Ok ok" Bo smiled as she turned on the hot water in the shower. If only he knew that horse had left the barn a long time ago.

"I'm serious! 45 fucking minutes" He reiterated.

"Alright!"

**The Ash's quarters**.

Fiona sat in her private office in her apartment. Today she had hoped to begin training with the succubus but as Kenzi had reported, that would have to wait till her friend could feel her legs again. She shook her head, with a slight smile, the girl certainly had stamina.

It was late getting on in the afternoon and she still had to fly out to meet an old Fae family in the country. She thought she might take Bo along after her trip to the weapons facility with Hale and his new partner. Angela Tasmin, something about how the woman had just appeared on the case rubbed her the wrong way. She was going to make sure to have a sit down with this new detective and find out her story. Now that the dog was neutered for the time being , this Tasmin would be more central to the case than ever. She wasn't sure of her allegiances, high recommendations or not. But then Hale seemed to be at ease with her, of course the Siren was at ease with any female that had pulse. She smirked to herself.

Soft hands griped her waist lightly as she tensed immediately before a soft whistle relaxed her muscles before she could do any real damage. FUCK! She hated when he snuck up on her like that.

"You could've knocked" she breathed out as she was pulled back into his embrace, his body against her soft one.

"I like sneaking up on you warrior princess, you get all pouty" he smiled against her neck.

She sighed leaning back into his touch. "This is so not appropriate"

"When was it ever according to you" he mused his large hands stroking her hip, through her track pants. "Looking very casual today" he said softly as he turned her around in his arms, surveying her. "I love you in red"

"Hale"

"Fi"

"William"

"Fiona" he smirked at her frustration. "Am I gonna be tied up for this, I mean not that I mind, but it might be a shame to be locked up for-"

"Assualt on the Ash" Fiona said wirily but couldn't keep the smile off her face. He was such a dumbass it was infectious.

"Assault, as if I could. You looked tired" he said seriously as his hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch. "Are you ok?"

She shook her silently. "Nothing I can't handle…I hope" she added quietly.

Hale pulled her against his body and held her loosely around the waist, giving her the option to pull away. When she didn't take it but leaned in to rest her head against his chest, he sighed with relief. "You're the best Fi, you make impossible things possible. Don't doubt yourself." He said stroking her black hair.

The Ash sighed against him, allowing herself this moment of comfort, even though she knew she shouldn't. She turned her face up to look into his dark eyes, his hands still cradling her face. His fingers traced her full lips and smiled beautifully at her."Beautiful" he mumbled before they both met for a soft inviting kiss.

She found herself opening her mouth against his full soft lips, a moan pulled from her, as his tongue expertly stroked against hers just the way it always did in the past. They pulled back slightly out of breath, resting their foreheads against each others.

"I can't…we can't" she stumbled with her words as his hands dipped lowered against her backside.

"Even Ash's need TLC too" he smiled , his eyes soft as he pulled her against his body and let her feel the reaction it had to her presence. Her green eyes instantly sparked and she had to take a few breathes to calm herself.

"I know, believe me I know, but I have to be on top of my game right now. No distractions" she said willing herself to push away from his eager body. She pressed her fingers against her forehead and a small chuckle escaped her. He really did a number on her just now. "Why don't you go get Bo while I meet your new partner" she said slipping easily into Ash mode.

He stepped back and nodded with a quick kneel and turned on his heel and left. She watched him go with some longing but knew now was not the time to be getting laid. She grinned widely, she was sure Bo and Lauren would disagree.

**The Light Fae Recovery Facility**

Kenzi sometimes had to pat herself on the back at her lying and thievery skills. There was literally no place known to man or Fae that shouldn't couldn't talk her way into with a little help from friends. It didn't take her very long to figure out that the shit would hit the fan soon and she would need all her wits about her to be ready for it when it did. In that spirit she had stolen Laurens pendent she wore marking her as a ward of the Ash, while she was unconscious. The little thief had taken it too her cousin Yuri and had an exact replica made of it and before anyone was the wiser had Lauren's original back to her. Now it was coming in handing as she strode down the halls of Wildwinds Recovery Center on the opposite side of town.

She knew Dyson was here and despite his earlier actions wanted to check on him. He was still her friend, after all, and in her book, you didn't just drop old friends because you made better, cooler, new ones. She wanted to gauge how in control he was of his actions so she could figure out if he was going to be a continued threat to Lauren and Princess Sweet P.

Honestly , she felt as if she would be the only one to get through the wolfs thick head that it would be better for him if he would accept that Bo was lost to him as a lover and stay the hell away from Lauren. She shuddered at the memory of Bo literally painting the walls red with his face after their last altercation. No, she was being a good friend by reminding that fool that you did not want to piss off a territorial, all powerful, hardly in control, freaking out over impending motherhood, succubus!

She stepped into dimly lit room where she saw a nurse checking on Dyson. He looked pretty fucked up if she had to say so herself. The woman turned to give her a threatening look her nose subtly sniffing her, what the hell, what this canine hospital for stray and injured mutts? She pulled the fake necklace up from her shirt quickly. "Ward of the Ash, checking on the..er…patient" she said with a smirk.

The woman had the nerve to growl at her but backed away and left them alone. The petite woman pulled a chair out and pushed it close to his bed, taking his large hand in hers. Her eyes scanned the damage, his face was healing but he had bruises and scratches all over it, his other arms was in a cast and the other stuff she couldn't tell. "Dumb ass" she muttered.

**Lauren's apartment**

Bo rifled through her side of the drawer looking for something wear. Normally she'd dress up for the occasion but after a night of carnal loving and feeding she was quite sated and felt she would be for some days to come. Deciding on a pair of form fitting dark blue stone washed jeans she slipped them on and began to hunt for a nice little top to wear, something cleavage bearing of course.

It was then that she felt a burning in skin and tingling down her spine, a slow smile growing greater as she turned to find the blond lying back on the bed staring at her. "I see you're finally up" Bo smirked as she sauntered over to the side of the bed and sat down. Lauren curled herself around the brunette's waist, her fingers trailing up and down her bare back, uninterrupted except for the silk of her bra straps.

"Lauren, I have to go to work" Bo smiled as she leaned back into those talented hands. "Baby did you hear me?"

"Mmmm hmmm" Lauren mumbled as she leaned up and kissed her lovers back softly. Bo sighed as her head tipped back, the blond continued kissing her way up until she was behind her, lips on her neck, hands stroking her flat stomach.

"Lauren, baby, Hale is expecting me in a few moments and he will kill my ass if I don't come"

"Cum…Of course you're gonna cum" Lauren teased her, her fingers slipping between her legs. The feeling of her stroking her jean clad center made her growl.

"Fuck me, woman" Bo groaned as her hips arched up.

"If you insist" Lauren chuckled.

"That wasn't an invitation" Bo said her breath hitching in her chest as Lauren pressed harder finding her in just the right spot.

"You sure?" The doctor laughed softly.

**I got a million ways to get it, choose one Bring it back, bring it back Now double your money and make a stack****  
****I'm on to the next one, on to the next I'm on to the next one, on to the next I'm on to the next one, on to the next I'm on to the next one, on to the next****  
****Hold up, freeze, hey Somebody bring me back some money please, hey**

"SHIT!" Bo hissed as she rose abruptly from her lover and snatched the phone off the side table. "Yes Hale" she muttered.

"If I have to bust down the damn door and LITERALLY snatch you from between the doc's legs I will!" he whispered loudly. "I'm outside! Let's go!"

"ALRIGHT!" Bo growled as Lauren laughed at her from the bed.

"All that sex last night and still frustrated" the blond teased her.

"Laugh it up" Bo pouted as she made her way over to bed. "Paybacks will be a bitch when I decide to stop giving it up to you" she challenged.

Lauren raised an eyebrow skeptically. "As if"

"oh really?" Bo said accepting the bait.

"Babe, You couldn't resist me if your life depended on it" Lauren laughed throwing her arms back behind her head, giving her girlfriend a spectacular view of her naked upper half, a slip of the sheet just covering the triangle between her legs.. Bo's eyes roamed greedily as she swore under her breath, there was nothing better than a naked Lauren, lounging in their bed, blond hair flowing all over the pillow, lips kissed bruised and eyes dangerously glinting full of feral lust for her. She swallowed hard. And those legs, damn they went on for days, such sweet long longs wrapped around her in-

"Bo" Lauren smirked.

The brunette stared at her silently, licking her lips. Lauren laughed out loud bringing her from her thoughts. "BO!"

"Huh?" she stammered, her eyes blinking sheepishly. Busted again. Lauren was right, she was too damn easy where she was concerned. "Shut up" she pouted as she leaned down and kissed her softly but lightly.

"Be careful" Lauren sighed as she watched her lover head towards the door, her jacket and boots were still on the stairs.

"I will sweetie, take a shower, eat some food and get out of this damn complex for a while" Bo commanded with a wink.

Lauren rolled her eyes upward. "Fine, I'm sure I can talk my guard dog to take me out"

Bo stilled thinking back to her conversation with Vex. For the moment she didn't feel it was necessary to worry her lover. She knew it flew it in face of all she'd been begging Lauren for, but until she had definitive proof of a threat she'd keep her suspicious to her herself. "Listen babe, just you be careful. We don't know who may be out to hurt us ok" Bo reminded her, pleading in her eyes.

"Always" Lauren said simply, her eyes warm.

Bo resisted the urge to profess her love once more and instead opted for a nod and wink, as she walked out the door.

Lauren watched her go and fell back into their bed a smile on her face. Her hands rested against her growing bump. "Ok sweetie, what shall we do today? Let's go find Auntie Quinn and see what kind of trouble she's cooked up for us" she smiled as she rolled over and heading towards the bathroom.

**The Ash's office**

"It's an honor to be able to serve you Ma'am" Angela said dutifully as she knelt down to one knee.

Fiona followed her carefully with her eyes as she gave her a polite smile. She motioned over to lush leather chair on the opposite side of her desk. Fiona sat and Angela followed suit. Fiona leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk, her fingers interlocked. "So how did you get this gig detective Tasmin? she asked straight forward.

Tasmins' eyes narrowed yet remained blank. She smiled tightly as she watched her leader eye her like a hawk. "I was assigned ma'am"

"By who?" The Ash said curtly.

"By elder Cassias De Morte" Angela said as she leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. She made sure to give a nice view of her long legs in the short black plaid skirt. She knew very well that the Ash was known to have taken female lovers. Fiona kept her eyes focused on the blue eyes of the blond before her. She knew when a someone was putting their tail under her nose, so to speak, and she was not biting.

"Cassias?" The Ash said slowly. "Are you from his clan?"

"You are very astute" Angela conceded. It was not supposed to be known their connection, yet she knew it would be a mistake to lie to this woman. She could feel her digging into her head somehow, watching her movements.

"The De Morte clan is not known to embrace outsiders much less make any move that did not benefit the clan" Fiona said bluntly. She still recalled the asshole from last night's impromptu meeting.

"But we are here to serve the office of the Ash and the Light Fae" Angela said diplomatically.

"Of course" Fiona said standing abruptly and clapping her hands together. "You will find I am" the hands on" kind of Ash, so I expect details and updates daily" she said effectively ending the conversation.

Tasmin nodded curtly and knelt down, her head bowed.

"That will be all, you can send Bo in" Fiona said dismissively as she watched the woman leave her office briskly.

"Yo you supposed to be my man Bo, especially since you put my roll dog down for the count" Hale paced in front of her as she smirked back at him.

"I'm here now, geez" she laughed.

"Bo's its fucking 230 in the afternoon. This is not how police work gets done" he scolded her.

"Look I've got a lot on my plate at the moment" Bo smiled softly. "My bad"

"You been having too many plates of the doc, that's what's on your mind" he said smugly. "But for real though, pick your game up, I need help with these murders and Dyson is down for the count, ya feel me. You owe me"

**Wildwinds Light Fae Recovery Center**

"Kenzi" Dyson said hoarsely. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to sit up.

"Whoo there" Kenzi said reaching out to stop him. "Take it easy,you've been hit by a bus, a Succubus" she joked lightly as he grimaced his face soft.

"She did a number on me" he admitted his eyes sad, they both understood the double meaning. Kenzi held his hand her face soft.

"She really loves her, wolf man, you gotta let it go" she sighed as he nodded silently. She watched his throat work as he tried to gather his thoughts..

"How's Lauren" he asked

"It was a touch and go for moment but she's fine now, getting pampered like Paris Hiltons chow chow" Kenzi smiled.

"The b-baby" he breathed out, his eyes dark and hurt. "It's really Bo's"

"Yes" Kenzi said simply.

He shook his head with a bitter laugh. "Leave it to Bo to defy the laws of humankind, Fae kind and even biology. She really is special"

"In her defense it was an accident" Kenzi said quietly.

"I'm sure it was" Dyson breathed out. "There's more to it than that though" he said knowingly.

"If there is it's not my place to tell it" Kenzi said quietly. She held his hand tighter."She trusted you Dyson, she always trusted you even if she didn't love you the same. I just don't know how you're gonna earn that back" Kenzi said sadly.

"I know" he conceded. "It was just really hard ok. I haven't loved anyone the way I loved Bo in centuries Kenzi. Can imagine that" he whispered his throat raw.

"No I can't"

"She felt the same for me, I know she did and then it was gone. I thought when I got my love back I would get my heart back too. That's what she is to me, my heart" he said leaning back against his pillow.

"If that's true you have to let her have hers. Lauren is her heart Dyson. I know you don't want to hear it, but I know you realize that. Bo can't be without her, it would kill her, is that what you want" Kenzi pushed him

He set his jaw stubbornly. "No"

"Listen to me; we used to all be like family. But you hurt the family Dyson, Lauren and now the baby, they need all us, Hale, the Ash, Quinn, Me and even you, they need us to be there for them. That's all I can tell you. I just hope you're the guy we all thought you were. Find that guy again. I need the guy who held me in the cemetery when I thought I was dying. Remember that" she asked gently.

"I do" he said quietly.

"I love you, get better and be the guy we all loved. Please Dyson, I don't want to have to choose between you and Bo. We both know there isn't a choice." She said rising to kiss his forehead.

**The Ash's office**

"You summoned" Bo said with a smirk as she closed the door. "Wow, plannin "she said staring at the Ash in her red Adidas track pants and matching jacket with white stripes down the arm and side legs.

"Unlike some people jeans and halter tops do not a wardrobe makes" she snickered, as she leaned back. "Seriously, I have a favor" she said slowly watching the succubus' eyebrow rise. "Yes, you heard it right"

"Ok, I'll totally bite" Bo smirked.

"Keep an eye on the detective with Hale. I don't trust her" Fiona said quietly.

"You don't trust anyone" Bo mused.

"Neither do you" Fiona held her stare pointedly. "See we've found common ground" she said smugly as she stood. "After you're done I'd like to pack a bag with clothing for a few days"

"For what?" Bo said alarmed

"We're going on a road trip" Fiona smiled amused

"Oh hell no!" Bo said backing away. "C'mon!"

"Pack your shit and be ready to go, we're heading to the country on official business." Fiona grinned a shit eating grin.

"I can't leave Lauren" Bo stalled. "Seriously, I can't leave her"

"For Christ sake, she's got your pit bull Kenzi and my pain in a ass sister watching her back 24/7. It's only a few days and last time I checked you and Lauren have spent time apart" she sighed dramatically. "Fucking young love, give me a break"

Bo actually pouted...

Fiona couldn't help but laugh. "Not only are you spoiled, indulged and stubborn, but you're LAZY as well, fucking hell woman." She rolled her eyes. "You're gonna be a mother in a matter of months, people will come to kill us all, so please go pack some shit that does not involve a thong, skin tight jeans and whatever scrap of clothing you call a top"

Bo smirked irritably. "Fine!, but I'll have to go shopping and you're paying.": she said stalking out the room.

"Fucking brat , I'm supposed to train that" she muttered as she fell back onto her chair and spun it around. "I FUCKING HATE BEING THE ASH!" she shouted and then sighed with a laugh thinking to herself, _**I should've gotten laid. **_

_**Tbc…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

**My boys lost but I have faith they will get the win in Miami, if the refs don't cheat like last game that is. Now a note of warning. The story is getting a little deeper now and will have few turns of angst for the girls. So heres your super long update! Enjoy it cuz if the thunder lose! LOL. Lets pray they don't' **

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 13**

"Why am I here so soon again? Lauren asked as Quinn sat down on the little stool at the end up the gurney. The red head gave a slight smile as she reached for her tools.

"Scoot down to the edge please" She said in a professional tone, yet keeping her voice warm. " That's good, now just hold still, I'm just going to place the wand just up to the cervix"

"You've not answered my question Quinn" Lauren sighed as she stared up at the white ceiling, trying not to focus on the intrusion going on between her legs.

"This is the first time we've attempted a ultrasound vaginally, mainly because the little one hasn't given us the time. One moment she was no bigger than a speck and the next you're at a full 14 weeks. I just want to make sure I haven't missed anything." Quinn finished as she looked at the ultrasound screen. Her eyes narrowed a bit before returning to normal. But Lauren knew what it was she had found out.

She watched as the little doctor pulled the chair back and proceeded to snap off her latex gloves disposing of them in the waste paper basket. Quinn wrote in her file keeping her eyes down as Lauren watched her. She stood up with a clap of her hands and smiled. "Let's go get a bite to eat and have a chat shall we love?"

Lauren frowned. "Whatever it is just say it"

A deprecating smile from the red head, Quinn shook her head. "Nay, we'll talk after we have a bite to eat. You've been kept closed up in this place long enough, get your clothes on and I'll be waiting for you down by the docks in half and hour" she said ending the discussion.

Lauren watched her exit the room without so much as looking back and sighed. Her hands gently rubbed her small bump as her eyes glistened momentarily before she pushed those stray thoughts away. "No more secrets" she whispered.

**Bo/Tasmin/Hale**

"Well that was a waste of time" Bo grumbled as she stomped out of the facility. Hale was right next to her making a phone call, with Angela a few steps behind watching Bo's gait and other things. Bo could feel the woman's aura blazing a solid lusty 9 as soon as they met. She shook off the feeling and focused on the fact that she had wasted precious time she could have been using to sex Lauren.

"Oh I don't know, I got to see you again. You look …full" Angela said smiling seductively. Bo watched her cautiously, again feeling a wave of desire roll over her. It was always this way when they were near each other and the brunette had a feeling it was some kind of Fae ability. "I can feel you, ya know. When you're trying to influence me" Bo said bluntly as Hale walked away engrossed in some conversation.

Hale turned towards them; he noticed that Bo's body tensed up. He pushed the phone from his ear. "You aight?" he called as he looked suspiciously over at Angela who simple beamed innocently back at him.

Bo gave a curt nod, her eyes downcast.

~~~ _**He turned back and put the phone back to his ear**__. _

"_Let me see you tonight" he said softly, keeping his voice low. _

"_Why you always gotta play hard to get" he chuckled. "You know you want me to come over"_

_He sighed and then chuckled. "I promise you want be sorry babe, now I'm coming over in a few hours so if you don't want the guards to hear you screaming my name you'd better get rid of them" he laughed as he walked further away from his companions_. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela smiled a brilliant 100 watt smile, dimples peeking. "I was wondering when you'd say something about that" she leaned against Bo's car door keeping a close eye on Hale as he wandered off engrossed in his own conversation.

Bo eyed her curiously. "If you knew I knew, why keep doing it?"

"Why not?" Angela laughed at her naivety. "We're the same you and I,both predators in a way. You influence your marks for their chi, I influence mine for…"

"For what exactly?" Bo interrupted as she glanced over her shoulder to check for Hale. "What is it that you do?"

Angela licked her bottom lip slowly watching as Bo watched her and took a step back. "I persuade people to do what it is in their nature to do. And usually it's to my benefit I won't lie, but they can get just as much…" she paused circling the brunette, her fingers dancing lighting up her shoulder to her jaw. "Enjoyment as I do"

Bo stepped back, whoever she was, she was older and had a lot of power. Just the simple touch had her hunger that was previously sated, yearning to be loosed again. "Stop" Bo said shaking her head.

"Why, you don't want me too" It was a statement.

"You don't know what it is that I want, detective, but I can assure you it's not you" Bo said growled. "I belong to someone else"

Angela nodded her head. "hmmm really, because your body belongs to everyone Bo. You and I both know that. Your heart and mind take a back seat to the craving" she said eyes sparkling.

Bo scoffed disgustedly at Tasmin for actually voicing her fears as much for disregarding that she could control her baser needs. "Since when do you know so much about Succubus's? "

"I had a few run-in's with one or two" Tasmin grinned. "Believe me Bo, I know more about ….your kind than you do. And I know, no matter how much you want to be exclusive to your girlfriend. You won't be"

Bo narrowed her eyes anger filling her. "You don't know that and you don't know me"

"I know you need more chi than one Fae can supply, certainly more than a human could ever give. How do you think she feels" Tasmin was behind her now, her lips at her ear. "Knowing everyone can have you, _**has had you**_ and yet only you can have her?"

Bo was silent her eyes closing against her own demons.

"She's a human, it has to hurt her knowing everyone can get between those legs of yours. Imagine how you'd feel if she was on her back, spreading her legs for any Tom, Dick or Amy?" Tasmin clucked her teeth.

Bo heart hammered in her chest at the thought of anyone but her touching Lauren.

"It's not really fair is it?" Tasmin cooed. "You're only gonna hurt her in the end" she whispered as Bo flinched.

"We good here" Hale said suspiciously as Angela stepped back and smiled.

"We are and I think I'm going to call it a night? How about you Bo?" She asked as if she'd not just been tormenting her with her own fears.

"Yea B, wanna hit the Dal for some drinks, Tricks supposed to be in later tonight" he said excitedly.

Bo shook her head. "Can't I have to go on some damn trip with the Ash"

"A trip with the Ash" Tasmin was intrigued, her eyes dancing at the information. "I thought you two didn't get along to well"

"How would you know that?" Bo queried.

Angela gave her a sly smile and tilted her head to the side. "Everyone knows that hun, it's not like you've tried to hide your disdain for the previous Ash's.

"She's got a point" Hale smiled. He looked at his watch, wanting to get home in time enough to get things ready for his date he grabbed Bo by the arm. "I'll ride home with Bo" he said to his partner.

"Lucky you" Angela winked as she walked away. Bo watched her go the lingering effects of the woman's persuasion lessening. She was left with an throbbing headache though.

They got into Bo's beat up Camero and began the long drive back to town. "Why didn't you want to go with her" Bo asked as she pulled off.

"She can be a bit much" Hale admitted as he pushed the car seat fully back to let his legs stretch out." Speaking of, you're not gonna hit that are you?"

Bo snapped her head towards him, her hands clenching the steering wheel.

"Hey I was just asking" Hale leaned back into the passenger side door. "I mean she was all over you with her mojo" he laughed. "And you are a succubus"

"So that makes me a whore now, always fucking everything with a dick or snatch!" Bo said angrily. Her eyes focused on the road.

"Hey girl, that is not what I meant and not how I see you, you know that" Hale said softly. He looked at her with eyes of concern. Bo sighed letting the tension release as she flexed her fingers on the steering wheel. "It's how I see myself" she admitted.

"C'mon" Hale said giving her shoulder a small squeeze. "Don't talk like that, it's not your fault."

"You sound like Lauren" Bo grumbled. "Biological imperative and all that."

"She should know she is the doc, I mean it's not like she looks down on you for that part of yourself. I mean I think she loves you as you are Bobo" Hale smiled as he figured he might as well substitute for Kenzi.

Bo shook her head sadly. "It's different now Hale"

"How?" he said simply.

She looked at him momentarily before focusing on the road. Hale was her friend, he'd fought with her and saved Kenzi's life. If she couldn't trust him, then she couldn't trust anyone. She pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning in her seat she fixed him with a serious look. "I've mated with Lauren and she's pregnant with my baby" she said softly.

**The Docks at the Ash's Compound**

When Lauren arrived down by the docks she saw Quinn waiting for her in a small speed boat. The red head was dressed in very small white shorts and bikini top, her flaming hair tied up in a messy bun. She waved at the blond resting her dark Ray Ban's upon the top of her head. "Get in" she smiled.

Lauren carefully stepped onto the boat and sat down. "I feel like I'm over dressed" she smiled.

"Don't worry' I've nicked some things from Fiona you can wear, you're about the same height I'd measure. Head on down and get changed" Quinn said as she turned the motor over. "Hold on!" she called after the woman.

It wasn't long until the women were dropping anchor at the little island in the middle of the lake. It was full of large trees and white beach. But Quinn led them deeper inland where Lauren saw she'd set up a picnic area with fold out chairs and blankets on top of the mossy grass.

"Wow. If I didn't know better I'd think this was a date" Lauren teased her as they unpacked their late afternoon lunch.

Queen smiled cheekily, "If it were a date, how'd I do?"

"Well, no one can say you don't have a romantic bone in your body. I'd give you a ten" Lauren laughed.

"Why thank you young lass, that's the nicest thing I've heard in few centuries. It's been awhile since I've been on a date" Quinn laughed as they at began to settle down and eat.

It was a while later before Lauren had the courage to approach the reason they were here. "Just tell me, is something wrong with the baby?" she asked worriedly.

Quinn sat up in her chair alarmed. "Nay, of course not, I didn't mean to worry you"

Lauren relaxed a bit. "What it is it then?"

Quinn turned to her, green eyes serious. "Lauren I know that you've had a child before" she said softly. "That's what I saw on the ultrasound"

Lauren leaned back in her chair staring up at the blue sky through the thick leaves of the willow trees. "How?" she asked flatly.

Quinn sighed. "There's scaring around the cervix, the kind that could only happen with a trauma" she said softly as she reached into the picnic basket and gave the pictures she'd taken out to the doctor.

Lauren took the pictures stiffly and stared at them. "This is actually an improvement" she said slipping into doctor mode. "Years ago when I was examined the scaring was much worst"

Quinn nodded. "Must be your healing imperative kicking in"

"So is that my ability then, to heal myself, is that why the scars have receded" Lauren asked.

"It would do" Quinn said thoughtfully. "We think you could be able to not just heal yourself but others. Physcially, heal wounds Lauren"

Lauren nodded mutely, the silence engulfing them.

"You can tell me how it happened. I won't judge you" Quinn said softly after a while. She watched the doctor as she continued stare up into the sky, her hazel eyes pensive. When she spoke she spoke in a detached voice, cold, calculating each word.

"About five and half years ago, while I was just new to the fae it was very hard for me. I was lonely and I didn't have any friends. Nadia was in a coma and I was alone" she breathed out, her voice was flat.

"I met someone, a man a Fae. His name was …" she paused her eyes hard and glinting. "It doesn't matter what his name was. He was nice to me, he listened to me and I thought we were friends" she took a deep breath, her heart starting to hammer in her chest.

Quinn sat up, moving nearer to her but keeping some space between them. Lauren continued on her eyes still staring up to the sky. "But he wasn't a friend. It turns out he wanted more than friendship and of course it was forbidden so I politely told him I was flattered but no"

"And he didn't take no for an answer" Quinn interjected her voice hard.

The blond shook her head; she licked her lips that were suddenly dry. "No he didn't. I came back to my quarters. At the time I lived in a secluded section of the compound. It was a piece of junk but hey, humans don't rate for better accommodations and according to the Ash I needed to prove myself before I could get an upgrade."

Quinn nodded mutely

Lauren swallowed, feeling the beginnings of tears glisten in her eyes. She hated herself for this weakness, it was a long time ago and she had put it behind her! She was stronger than this, than him. She took a deep breath.

"It's ok love, you don't have to go on, I think I can draw a picture from here" Quinn said trying to spare her anymore pain.

"No, its fine, I'm over it?" the blond said coldly. She sat up abruptly and pulled her knees up to wrap her arms around them. "He was waiting for me there and he pushed me into the apartment. He was very strong" she said her voice now hushed as she rested her chin a top her knees. "So strong" she breathed out.

The blond closed her eyes. "His hand were everywhere, he was hard all over, not just his dick, I mean his body, his muscles he was just a perfect specimen of wolf" she said as her breaths began to come short.

"A wolf?" Quinn said "Oh god! Please tell me it wasn't Dyson!"

~~~~Bo's Car~~~~

"You got the doc pregnant! You seriously got her knocked!" he said leaning back in the seat. "Holy shit, when you aim, you don't miss do you?

"Hale this is not a joke!" Bo said punching his arm.

"I'm not joking!" he said turning towards her. "Oh man, dude its against the law to be having babies with humans!"

"I know that! It was an accident!" Bo growled

"I mean, look….everyone ya know" he grinned. "Blows their load sometimes" he laughed as she stared daggers at him. "But damn I thought you were the queen of sexual control. A succubus losing control like that…OH SHIT. The doc must have some good stuff!" he burst out laughing.

"I swear to fucking to God!" She gripped him by the collar of his shirt yanking him towards her, her eyes blazing the not so good blue.

"Ok ok ok!" He shouted. "Hale friend, ok. We love hale. Hale saved Kenzi..Hale Friend. Calm the fuck down" he said as she loosened his shirt and he slumped back in the seat. "Damn girl"

"Sorry but you laughing at me is not making this better" she warned him

"Aight, aight. Seriously. You and the doc. Mated. That's huge mama. That's as good as marriage to the Fae" he sighed.

"You don't know the half of it. Turns out Lauren is half fae, she's a hybrid of Fae and Human DNA running through her that our baby making has unlocked" Bo said pressing her fingers against her forehead.

**Lauren and Quinn**

"Dyson! God no!" Lauren nearly shouted. Quinn visibly relaxed. "Bo would be locked up for murder"

"So this wolf?" Quinn asked.

"It doesn't matter who he was, the point is he'd put a claim on me as his play thing and when I didn't reciprocate those feelings he took that as a challenge, or so says the Ash" she said bitterly.

"The old Ash said that?" Quinn said disgustedly.

Lauren nodded. "The wolf basically spent all night raping me in my own home and I got an lecture on his psyche."

"I'm sorry love" Quinn said sadly. She carefully smoothed Laurens hair down and kissed the side her face softly. "So sorry" she whispered as she wrapped her free arm around her.

Lauren leaned into her, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "It hurt so bad, I thought I'd die" she breathed out before breaking down into a fit of tears. Quinn pulled her against her small frame and stroked her back.

"Shhh, you're safe now. I give you my blood oath no man will ever touch you that way again or he'll pay for it with his life and all that of his kin!" she swore feeling the power in her hands shake at the statement.

"The damage is done" Lauren whispered against her. She leaned back, as the red head wiped away her falling tears. " I didn't report to work for the next two weeks, I told them I was sick. But I just laid there, I just I…the ash came to see me and told me I needed to go back to work so I pulled myself together and tried" she choked out.

Quinn continued to wipe her face as the tears kept falling.

"But he was there, he came to see me with flowers, he wanted to know if I felt better or did I need a house visit again" she said bitterly. "It was nothing to him Quinn! It was just fun with a human. He honestly thought he did nothing wrong"

Quinn was speechless. She couldn't imagine being attacked and having her attacker have free access to her.

Lauren's whole body began to shake. "He cornered me in my office and tried to" her voice trailed off.

"AGAIN?" Quinn said in disbelief

The blond nodded.

"He was interrupted by a nurse knocking on the door and I knew…I knew then I couldn't live like that. Constantly afraid" she stammered…"and I slit my wrist, the proper way, not across. But down" she shivered as traced just barely there think lines down her wrist.

Quinn looked down at her actions, a gasp coming from her as she took Laurens hands and held them tight.

"I didn't understand why I didn't die" Laurens' voice was far away now. "I couldn't figure it out. I knew I nearly bled out before someone happened to find me in the office.

"You didn't die out because you're not human; even then you weren't fully human. Thank God" she crossed herself in their old ancient way.

"The Ash demanded to know why and I told him everything. The next thing I know I'm being sent home to my father. I hadn't even known he knew my dad" she sniffed

Quinn became alarmed. "Your father knew the old Ash"

Lauren nodded, "yes, some human/fae business but I'm sure dad didn't know that he was Fae"

Quinn wasn't so sure. This would need investigating. "So you went home and discovered you were pregnant?"

"Yes and I tried to have an abortion but I was too scared to go to a human doctor. I wasn't sure what he would find. I couldn't go to the Fae, so I had no choice but to see it through"

"So where's the baby now?" Quinn asked softly

Lauren eyes turned sad and heavy with tears. Her voice was broken and low when she spoke. "I had a miscarriage at 7 months" she whispered as Quinn held her tighter. "He was so little and beautiful and blond. So blond. And I didn't want him and then he was dead. He looked just like me. I had been so sure he'd be a constant reminded of his father and came out looking just like me. I didn't want my own kid and he was dead. "she cried. "It was my fault, if had have loved him from the beginning"

"Stop! You can nae blame yourself" Quinn pleaded with her to see reason.

Lauren shook her head. " A mother loves their children no matter what. I wasn't good enough. I let him down" she said brokenly barely able to speak.

"No lass, Never, it wasn't meant to be"

"And is this meant to be?" The blond said frantically. "I can't lose another child Quinn! Will the scaring hurt the baby?"

Quinn eyes were cloudy as she thought. "Nay, the child is strong but it will make it harder on you. You could bleed out quicker, if not bleeding out, the stress could give you a heart attack" she said quietly.

Lauren stared at her bewildered "Tell me"

"Lauren, the other thing I wanted to talk to you about was your health. I ran those test on you and you can't keep letting Bo feed from just you" she said softly as the blond withered away from her.

"You're a doctor. You know you or any Fae can't be the sole energy supply for a succubus. And Bo's the most powerful one we've come across

"But the buildup in me, you said it was ok to let her feed" Lauren said wiping her tears away.

"It is and you must continue to do so, but you can't just…Quinn sighed frustrated. "Put it to you like this, Bo can feed from you 70% of the time but not ALL the time. Your body even with the Fae gene, it takes time to replenish. Right now, the test shows that you've used your surplus of energy."

"That's means what?" Lauren asked

"It means that if she were to feed from you now, you'd be weakened. Not likely to death because of your regenerative powers but close too. I doubt you'd want to put that fear in her. But as I've been following her feeding patterns before you were hurt. It seems that your chi allows her to go longer without feeding which is good. As long as she doesn't go another 10 days without it, you should be ok."

"So you're saying if we keep a schedule we should be fine?" Lauren pushed.

Quinn frowned. "Sort of , but she still needs and should feed from someone else from time to time. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's not like it has to be all the time."

Lauren sat back in the chair quietly.

"Have you told Bo?"

Lauren shook her head. "No"

"Why not, she's your mate now"

"I don't want her to look at me like a victim" Lauren whispered. "She already thinks I'm fragile and incapable of protecting myself without her"

"I don't think she thinks that"

"Don't tell her that the chances of me dying have upped" Lauren said turning to her friend.

Quinn frowned. "I don't think we should keep it from her lass"

"NO! She can't know. We have enough on our plate. Promise me" Lauren was adamant.

"No! I will not promise you" Quinn said just as stubbornly. " I will promise to keep it a secret until you tell her, which you will or I will" she gave her a hard glare

"Fine!" Lauren huffed. "But not right now."

"Fine" Quinn replied in kind. "I'm not going to let you die"

Lauren smiled kindly at her. "I know that you'll try but if I do"

"nay lass don't even-"

"If I do" Lauren spoke over her. "It's Bo I'll worry about. I don't think she could handle it. When a bad thing happens she blames herself and then she runs. You have to promise to be there for her no matter what" Lauren was fierce with this. "Don't let her run away from our daughter. Don't let her run away from herself. We both know she could lose control and many people would be hurt. Promise me please" Lauren's voice cracked.

"I promise" Quinn sighed. "Sunsets coming. Let's get you back. Your Bo is going out of town with Fiona for a few days" she smiled.

"a few days!" Lauren spun around. "I'm just now hearing about it

**Bo and Hale**

"That's a hell of story yo" Hale sighed as Bo finished telling him everything up to Dyson getting his ass kicked.

"Yup," Bo said simply

"I'm gonna be uncle to the princess. That's so cool" He grinned but he smile fell as he looked at his friend. "B what's the matter? Too much domestic bliss?"

Bo shook her head. "No, I love the domestic bliss. It's been fucking great but reality is crashing in" she sighed.

"How so?"

"I'm a succubus, not the poster child for monogamy. I can still remember the hurt in Lauren's eyes when I had to feed on someone else before she was pregnant. She tried to hide behind diplomacy and her cool doctor mode but I knew it hurt her. Her eyes never lie." Bo said sadly.

"It s not your fault, you can't change who you are?" he reminded her . "The doc accepts you"

"But should she!" Bo said slamming her hand on the steering wheel. Her dark eyes were shiny with tears. "She deserves so much better than me Hale. My kid deserves better than me, can you imagine the kid asking me why the hell I'm off fucking someone other than its mama, when I come home buzzed from a feed. " She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. "I don't know how to be a mother. I haven't had the best role models."

"Just do the opposite of what your mothers did" he said hopefully as she groaned fretfully. "Lauren is great at everything she touches, me? I fuck up it all up"

Hale put a comforting hand on her back. " I know you know that's not true. Woman, you are the best. You're the best friend a guy or girl could have you're loyal to a fault. You're kind and compassionate, the way you love Lauren." He paused as she turned to look at him. "Why do you think D man is in the crazy house now? Cuz he knows you don't find that kind of devotion in centuries of trying"

Bo smiled softly.

"I think you need to go home and see your girl before you bounce off with Fiona" he smiled softly.

Bo leaned back in the seat. "I've been seeing her all night" she smirked. "I don't think she can take much more of me"

"Pregnant women can take more than you think" he laughed. "So I've heard" he said quickly.

Bo laughed. "Ok Hale.

"Let's go home" Hale smiled as he leaned back and settled himself for the long ride back.

**~~~~~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"She's leaving with the Ash tonight" Angela whispered into her phone.

"Are you sure you want to make a move this soon Uncle?"

"it's dangerous and risky if its traced back to our clan!"

"I am doing my duty but we don't know what she's hiding. We should wait!"

"The Ash is formidable; she didn't even flinch when I used my powers on her. She's also suspecting us already!"

"You'll need someone who can kill her and the succubus. Do you know how powerful they will together?"

"A who? What's a hybrid? That little experiment crap you've wasted years on. If our clan was ever linked to that!"

"Fine, do it your way but I hope for your sake your precious hybrids don't miss their mark! You'll not be taking her seat as the Next Ash if she puts two and two together!" she slammed her phone down. That bastard would be death of their whole clan if he wasn't careful!

**Laurens apartment**

When Bo entered the apartment her mind was heavy with self doubts. She was glad the place was darkened. She didn't want Lauren to see her this way. She had a few hours till the long ride up the north. The Ash apparently hated flying when she didn't have too, and the bitch deemed a 3 hour drive no problem. Bo slid her shoes off and dropped her jacket on the couch. The place was eerily quiet.

She padded up the stairs shimmying out of her skirt so that she was wearing just her blouse and purple panties when she opened the door of their bedroom.

"Lauren?" she found herself whispering. The room was dark except for the moon shining down on the blond who was curled up under the window. Bo frowned instantly alarmed. She eased over to her and knelt down to her girlfriend who was in nothing but a towel.

"Babe are you ok" the brunette said pushing away semi dry hair from her face. Lauren looked at her with such heartbreaking eyes Bo nearly moved back from her. "What's wrong! Is it the baby?" she said fearfully her hand flying out to Laurens small rounded stomach underneath the towel.

Lauren smiled weakly and shook her head. Bo watched her swallow as tears fell from her lover's eyes. "You're scaring me now Lauren, what's happened" she whispered her hands shaking as she pulled the towel from her body to check for some unseen wound. "Are you hurt?"

Lauren reached for her as Bo pulled her body against her. "Hold me please" she asked brokenly.

Bo eyes were wide as she blinked. She held her girlfriend tightly. "baby what's wrong" she pleaded the emotion choking her. "I can't help you if you don't tell me"

Lauren shook her head as tears fell. "I just need you" she pulled back her face pale and her lips trembling. "Make it stop"

"Make what stop" Bo questioned, her voice dripping with concern. "I'll do anything for you, just tell me" she said smoothing out the drying blond hair before her.

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat. Tentatively she leaned forward, dusting her cool lips over Bo's. She pressed them softly together and sucked on the brunettes bottom lip until she felt them open to her. Her tongue moved sensually into the warm depths of Bo's mouth. They both stood on their knees as Lauren's hands opened the shirt Bo was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders.

Bo broke from the kiss, cradling Lauren's head in both her hands. Her thumbs wiped away the falling tears. "Why won't you tell me" she said hurtfully. Lauren's hands moved to hold her lovers face as she stared into her dark brown eyes. "I can't right now, right now I just need you to hold me, love me, make love to me" she whispered as more tears came. "Can you just do that for me, please" she sniffed.

Bo nodded as she felt her own eyes glistening. She could feel the depths of her girlfriend's pain and it literally was stopping and starting her heart with agony. She stood as did Lauren and then scooped the blond up effortlessly holding her close as she walked to their bed. Gently she laid her down on the bed and stood off to the side slowly stripping down. Lauren watched her with needy eyes and Bo could see the need was different. Bo crawled over her as Laurens legs opened for her and she slid between them. Moving up until she settled herself over Laurens hip with the blonds' thigh between her own legs, she slowly bent down and kissed her softly. Laurens hands held her face as they deepened the kiss.

Bo's hand slowly and gently began to squeeze the blonds' breast as she continued to suck on Laurens tongue. Laurens hands slid up and down the toned back of her lover, her nails scraping against the skin as she felt herself begin grow wetter with each kiss. Bo kissed her lips softly before pulling back to place kisses all over her brow, eyes, cheeks and jaw line. Lauren closed her eyes and reveled in the softness and gentleness of her touch. It seemed to pull her from the darkness she'd been trapped in after reliving the details of the rape earlier.

Bo's incessant mouth licked and bit gently at her neck, marking her and making her clit throb as she felt fingers pinching the dusty pink nipples until they turned red under her touch. Lauren moaned loudly, her breathing coming short. "In me, I need you inside me" she panted need fully.

Bo raised up on one arm her eyes dark and full of love as well as concern. She dragged her fingernails up the side of Laurens' ribs over her nipples, right up to rest against the blonds' lips. Lauren watched her with lustful eyes as she opened her mouth and pulled those fingers in. She sucked them gently letting her teeth scrap against the skin as the succubus closed her eyes and moaned. Finally Bo pulled her fingers away and slid them down thru spars blond hairs, giving it a playful tug before she sank them down into Lauren's heat.

Lauren' hips bucked instantly as she began to take in Bo's fingers. Bo kept her eyes on blond watching as her eyes fluttered shut every so often. "Is this what you need?" she asked truly concerned. She kissed her mouth softly delving her tongue in as her fingers went in just to the knuckles.

She pulled back as Laurens fingers bit into her hips. "Yes, deeper, I need to feel you" she gasped as she threw her head back, pleasure washing over her features. Bo slid her fingers all the way in and began to stroke her in a long slow hard stokes. "can you feel me now" Bo breathed out.

Lauren was winding her hips sensually as Bo rocked against her thigh. They held each other so tightly there was no space to be seen between each other, their chest and breast were bare against each other, stomachs slapping and bodies sliding against each other in one pace. Lauren moaned deeply pulling the Bo's head against her neck. "So good" she stammered as the succubus fingers began to truly ride her. "Oh god, baby…please…don't st-Oh please Bo…oh yes" she moaned as tears began to fall .

Bo pulled back hearing the emotion in her voice. "I'm here with you" she whispered kissing her face as her fingers delved deep. Lauren nodded against her, emotion thick in her chest. Bo was here, keeping her safe, loving her, nothing bad would happen. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders and held her tight, as she buried her face into her neck and came.

Bo held her for long moments afterwards as she cried against her. She stroked her back and hair, kissing the side of her neck. "shh its ok. I'm here" she whispered into the night.

Lauren simply nodded and clung to her.

Bo looked fretfully on up at the ceiling as she held Lauren close.

"You have to get ready to go soon" Lauren finally said quietly. "Quinn told me"

Bo shook her head, turning on her side so she could see the blond. "I'm not leaving you" she said firmly.

Lauren rolled her eyes and sat up, the sheet falling to her waist and Bo followed suit. "Bo I'm ok, it was just pregnancy hormones" Lauren lied looking away.

"my ass, Lauren you know you can't lie to me, your eyes give you away all the time" Bo sighed as she rubbed the blonds bare back. "Don't you trust me?" she said her feelings hurt. "Haven't I earned that much after all we've been through?

Lauren looked back at her with startled eyes. Bo was right.

"Lauren you're my wife practically. We have to be together thru the good and the bad" Bo said caressing her face. "Tonight you were scared and so far away from me" Bo choked out. "I could you feel you, feel your fear and hopelessness" she finished.

Lauren stared at her mutely.

Bo leaned back against the headboard frustrated. "Say something" she demanded. "Fine but I'm not leaving here until you do, the Ash be damned" Bo set her jaw.

Lauren turned to her, taking her hands and pulling them up to her lips. She kissed them softly. Hands that held her, made love to her, protected her. "I wanna tell you, I swear I will but now is not the time"

Bo shook her hand moving forward so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "Do you think I could just leave you like this?" she asked.

"This trip is important"

"You're important" Bo cut her off.

"I know and I love you for putting me first. But I just need this time while you're away to get myself together" Lauren said quietly.

Bo watched her carefully. "This thing you have to tell me" she swallowed. "You're not breaking up with me are you" she asked eyes downcast so she didn't see the surprise in her lovers eyes.

"Breaking up with you? What! No, Bo look at me" she said cupping her face.

"You're acting strange, I just thought" Bo whispered.

"Babe, I love you so much" Lauren sighed pulling her close. "So much, I'm not breaking up with you" she kissed her girlfriends face. "It's something personal, something that happened in my life and today I guess it just came back to bite me in the ass and I reacted poorly" Lauren surmised.

Bo looked on dumbly. "But you're ok?"

"You made it ok" Lauren nodded. "You reminded me of just how much better my life is now and will be because you're in it to love me , both of us" she amended. Bo smiled pushing her back on the bed as she settled against the small little baby bump. Lauren sighed as her fingers raked through the brunettes scalp. Life was better now, she had Bo, who would protect her and love her. She had their baby. A child she probably didn't deserve but one that she loved from the moment she knew about it. She had friends, a family. And no ghost were gonna take it from her. "I love you Bo"

She felt the words against their baby. "I love you too"

Tbc…..


	14. Chapter 14

**My boys lost but I am not going to be a sore loser. So congrats to Miami even though they had help from the refs. **

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 14**

"Why didn't you tell me about Bo and Lauren and princess baby fae?" Hale asked as his tongued laved the lower lobe of Fiona's ear. The Ash shuddered slightly stretching out comfortably on her stomach before burying her head more into the plush pillows.

She smiled slightly, "That girl just can't keep a secret" She turned on her side, his eyes following the thin sheet as it slipped down revealing her milky white skin tone and full heavy breast. She smirked smugly at him.

The Siren finally tore his eyes away to look at his lover, "you didn't answer my question" he chuckled as his fingers reached out to stroke the dusky raspberry' colored nipples.

Fiona bit her bottom lip sighing between clenched teeth. "It was business William and I never talk business in bed"

"We're in the same business boo" She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her, moving to lie on her back and give him full access to her upper body. "And Bo and Lauren are my friends. You should've said something" he clucked his teeth much in the way a teacher would do to a disobedient child. "I'm gonna have to punish you" he grinned

She fixed him with a coy smile. "Oh really?"

"Really" he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to the undersides of her breast, his other hand stroking its mate gently before just roughly pulling the already darkened nipple taut. He heard her release an agonizing moan as her manicured fingernails scraped his upper shoulders.

"I have to leave soon" Fiona gasped as his tongue took over for his fingers. His mouth was warm and wet, suckling her with such fever that she literally had to hold on to his frame, burying his head deeper against her softness. "Hale" she moaned.

He released her with a pop, the devil now in his coal dark eyes. His voice was deep and seductive and heavy when he spoke again. "Spread your legs" he commanded as he pulled the silk sheet off her body, revealing her to him again. She watched him fascinated and hungry as her legs opened widely and he swallowed hard.

"Now what?" She whispered with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at the challenge and spread the palm of his large hand over her midsection. He watched her carefully and brought his lips to together emitting a soft low pitch sound that had her instantly writhing under his hand. He blew the seductive song over her body and watched as she gripped his forearm and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He took a breath to smirk at her as she breathed out deeply eyes fluttering open. "Bloody hell, I'd forgotten that little trick"

He grinned but didn't feel the need to gloat instead he continued with his version of the siren's song, watching her body flush for him and her legs flutter in response. "Fuck Hale!" she said through gritted teeth, her clit was hard and engorged with need. He watched her as the moisture between her thighs ran like tears. It was only when she managed the strength to reach for him, her hand stroking up his long length that his song sputtered to an end.

"Inside me…Now" she nearly growled as he rolled on top of her, covering her entire body with his frame.

**Much Later Somewhere on the road**

"Why are you moping, not that I really care?" Fiona sighed as she leaned back in the back seat of the all black Hummer Limo. Bo had been suspiciously quiet since they left the compound a little over an hour ago.

"I have a lot on my mind if you must know" Bo muttered as she leaned against the cool dark tinted window not seeing a thing in the pitch night of the country.

"How to get back into Laurens pants again no doubt" Fiona said as she buffed her nails. "I hope you put that much energy towards our training"

Bo turned her head presenting the Ash with her middle finger. Fiona simply smirked and went back to her buffing.

Bo didn't like leaving Lauren and was slightly pissed that she hadn't been able to get in touch with Kenzi before she left. That was another thing that troubled her; the little slip of a girl had been M.I.A. all afternoon. "Where are we going anyway?" Bo said morosely.

Fiona sighed rubbing her fingers against her temples. This was going to be like, being stuck in the old Chevy with three brats asking "are we there yet?". "If you must know we're heading out to Nova Scotia" she said finally.

Bo turned quickly in the leather seat, her face aghast. "NOVA SCOTIA!"

"Is there an echo in here, yes that's what I said"

Bo glared at her."What the fuck! You said a quick little trip countryside; it will take us days to reach there in this gas guzzler!"

"There was a change of plans damn it and I don't have to clear the itinerary with you!"

Bo was now sitting straight up leaning towards the ash, her face a mask of anger. "Yes the hell you do if it means being away from my pregnant girlfriend for more than a few days you inconsiderate ASSHOLE!" she shouted her eyes blazing with fury.,

**Is everything ok Ma'am:" a voice said through the intercom.**

"Yes Stephen, everything is fine, will you put the divider up please." Fiona said in a cool controlled voice.

A moment later a partition of sound proof dark tinted glass rose just behind the driver who was far down the long hummer. Fiona turned to the mini bar and immediately fixed herself a scotch on the rocks. She watched the succubus fidget to keep her control.

"Feel like breaking something?" she asked as she sipped her drink.

Bo's eyes narrowed yet she said nothing.

"Is this the silent treatment?" Fiona smiled. "Please say this is the silent treatment"

Bo continued to glare, her fist clenching and unclenching, eyes pale blue.

"It's hard control the bitch isn't it." Fiona said nonchalantly as she crossed her leg over her knee. "I bet you would like to rip my head off right now eh" she laughed as she tossed back her drink.

Bo closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but.

The ash stirred the ice in the glass around with her finger, watching Bo carefully. She pushed the intercom. "Stephen pull over and stay in the car"

Bo eyes peeked with interest as the Hummer stop. Fiona smiled as she opened the door. "Lesson number… Control and channeling.

She hopped out and strode off to the side of the road. Bo followed seeing neither the driver nor this companion, a body guard was following. "It is pitch dark out here!" she growled angrily.

The Ash stood on the side of the road taking in their surroundings; it was nothing but knee high fields of wheat. The fall was setting in as the foliage was now browns and oranges. She turned around facing Bo a smirk on her face as she walked backwards into the long fields. "Before you can channel your powers succubus you need to learn to control them and be constantly aware of your surrounds" she said as disappeared into the night.

Bo stood confounded; the Ash had vanished somewhere out there and there was nothing but the sounds of crickets and the soft whispering of wind in her ear now. "Fuck" she muttered.

"Come find me" came the Ash's voice from seemingly everywhere. Biting back her anger and own stubbornness, the brunette stomped off into the night, disappearing in the field.

"You might as well bang a drum, with all that noise you're making" The Ash's voice taunted her. "Have you never heard of stealth? No wonder you're always getting your ass kicked.

The succubus felt a kick to the stomach that sent her sprawling to the ground stems breaking and cushioning her fall. "Bitch!" she groaned as she rolled over to try and focus on her surroundings. "Where are you!" she shouted.

"So much for the control" the Ash laughed."And if I told you where I was I think that would defeat the purpose of this exercise hun" the Ash chuckled as Bo rose quickly and lunged towards a spot she thought she heard the voice. Again she walked right into a right hook to the body and left cross to the face, landing right back on her back with a thud.

"Oh my God, how did you ever defeat the Garuda" Fiona chuckled. "Seriously, is this how you work, just charge ahead?"

"Fuck you!" Bo shouted as she pulled herself up, the sound of the crickets had now died out. The wind blew in her ear, lifting the tendrils of her hair slightly. "Some teacher you are, I haven't learned anything except how to land on my ass"

"Oh I don't know, I would think you'd be accustomed to being flat on your back" The ash laughed as Bo charged again and again was blown back by a round house kick the side of her temple, nearly knocking her unconscious.

Fiona stood not three feet away from the fallen succubus, darkness cloaking her. She had to admit this was fun but could hear her sisters disapproving voice in the back of her head. With a roll of the eyes, she crouched soundlessly low. "Bo, concentrate on your other senses. Obviously you can't see me but you can feel right?" Fiona said.

Bo groaned, feeling dizzy and more than a bit embarrassed, along with angry. But anger was getting her ass kicked. So for once she tried to listen. Other senses. Sight was out. Sound. Ok. She closed her eyes….If she couldn't see, there was no reason to keep them open. Ok control…Control my emotions, is the key to controlling my powers…

Fiona smiled to herself. _That's it._

This time when that Ash attacked Bo brought her hand down quickly blocking the would be kick to her solar plex , she spun and just blocked a right hook and left cross. The Ash again vanished.

"I almost got you that time" Bo whispered.

"No you didn't"

"did too"

"Excuse me, all you did was block"

"Yea, which means you didn't get any hits" Bo taunted her. "Not all that are we?"

"I'll show you all that" Fiona muttered and suddenly the Succubus was enveloped in unnatural darkness. It was suffocating her and seemed to close in around her. Bo swung frantically but it only served to bring the tightness in her chest and cloud her mind. She fell to the ground clutching the dirt as she tried to breath.

Fiona eyes were black as night as she worked the illusion on her charge, watching her struggle. Finally she felt compelled to give her a little hint. "You're a succubus Bo"

"Duh!" Bo gasped as she flailed about

"So feel me bitch" Fiona said short tempered. "Channel"

"Oh… so** now** we're on the channeling part" Bo muttered

"Feel my body, everything isn't about sexual energy" Fiona said

Bo feeling very weak, realized the Ash was right. She need only reach out and look for her life energy! Closing her eyes and then opening them suddenly she saw the Ash pulsating vibrant colors not far from her. It was quite beautiful and powerful. Now came the question. How to stop her . Suck the damn life out of her smug ass.. No! Lauren would kill her ..no life sucking chi….FUCK….

She thought harder**, channel.** Ok… she stretched her hand in the Ash's direction and willed the power in her to formulate; she could feeling it burning through her veins, tipping out through her fingertips. A light of pure brilliant blue shot across knocking Fiona on her ass!

The illusion broke

"YES! I did IT!" Bo shouted as she ran over and put her boot to the Ash's neck. "Now who's on their back?" she said smugly as the Ash simply glared.

"Well it was about time" Fiona muttered taking Bo's foot and turning it hard to the opposite direction and knocking her completely off balance. The succubus fell with a crash, landing right next to her mentor.

"Hey!, you could've broken my foot" Bo said angrily as she sat up and rubbed her ankle.

Fiona simply chuckled. "Next time roll with it"

Bo turned to look down at the woman. She had to admit, the lady knew her stuff. On second thought…No she didn't….Admitting that would only inflate her already huge ego as it was, she thought rolling her eyes as she laughed. "You cheated out there, that darkness shit was dirty"

Fiona sat up, her green eyes serious as they held the brunettes. "Our enemies aren't going to play fair Bo. You've have to think like they think and be ready for anything"

Bo nodded her head thoughtfully. She frowned when she saw the Ash smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"learned something didn't you" Fiona grinned as she watched Bo huff as she pushed herself up. "I didn't think you were capable of it"

"I learned you know how to sneak up on people in the dark, big whoop" she said her lips turning up slightly into a smile despite herself. "I still stopped you" she gloated.

Fiona stood dusting herself off as they both marched back out the fields towards the Hummer. "Even a dead clock is right twice a day" she laughed as the succubus face fell and then scowled at her.."Get in" she continued to laughed as Bo pouted.

They climbed into the vehicle, Bo asking. "Are we really going to Nova Scotia"

"Nah, I just wanted to piss you off"

"You bitch"

"Not my fault you're an easy target" The Ash's laughter echoed as the door shut with a clang.

**Unknown**

"You take a great risk" Damien growled as he watched the Fae Council Member enter his darkened Limo. "You know we can't be seen together"

"I was under the impression you can't be seen period, rumors of your demise are greatly exaggerated I see"

"What do you want Cassias?" Damien glowered.

"It's time to make our move, the Ash and the succubus are vulnerable" he said rubbing his hands together.

Damien sneered at the older Light Fae making is handsome features more dark and cruel. "That's your problem, always so quick to underestimate your opponents"

When Cassias would interrupt he was dismissively silenced by a wave of the Dark Fae elders hand. "The Ash is not some country bumpkin!" he said growing annoyed. "She is a daughter of LIGHT!" Damian leaned forward his eyes wide with disbelief."Last time I checked that made her and all her kin folk cousins to the last True Queen!"

"You believe those fairy tales, no doubt started by her miserable order" Cassias scoffed

Damien leaned back into his seat, eyes taking in the dark alley they were parked in. It would be so easy to kill the man now and just dump his body. He was sure Cassias would prove to be the weak link in his plan. The man was greedy, power hungry and had no patience. Not that he himself were not some of those things, however he had the patience of a saint. "The Ash is here for a reason my old friend" he said with words as if he tasted something dirty in his mouth. "That can only mean, they have identified another bearer"

Cassias eyebrow lifted skeptically. "Don't tell me you still believe in that nonsense. The line died out" he said through clenched teeth. "Was that not proven with your last little experiment" he grinned spitefully.

Damien's face was hard . "She was a bearer" he said lowly.

"She was nothing more than a pet and she died having your bastard. Come to think of it, hasn't our Ash sworn to kill you on sight for defiling her little lover" he chuckled. "Quite a price on your head"

"You won't have a head if you don't tread carefully" Damien warned him.

That got his attention. The older man simply shrugged. "Be that as it may, the Ash is vulnerable, she's stubbornly left town without her full security team and she's taken that troublesome succubus, Bo Dennis. We kill them both and there's nothing to stop me from taking the throne and you of finding your mysterious bearer" he said tersely.

Damien sighed his eyes contemplative. "Not Bo"

"what do you mean not Bo, you ever heard of the expression, kill two birds with one stone" he said rubbing his grayed beard.

Damien narrowed his eyes and spoke with considerable restraint. "I said not Bo!"

"Fine, but the Ash, most be done within the next day or two or we will miss our window" He pushed.

Damien shook his head slowly. "I want it known for the record, this is a mistake. And you will dig yourself and yourself alone out of it" it was a threat and Cassias knew it.

"Of course, but you will see, when they are burying the bitch that I was right" he said arrogantly. "Now, I heard you had a run in with one of my hybrids"

Damien growled lowly. "They are getting harder to handle I see"

"Yes, well the bitch that runs things apparently is more Light Fae in thinking than I had anticipated. She wants to work things out diplomatically." Cassias said contemptuously.

"What makes her think anyone in the Fae world would ever accept a bunch of bastardized half breeds" Damien said cool.

"That's not the half of it, as much pride as I have taken in my families life's work, these things can not be allowed rights and privileges'. Some of them are immensely strong." Cassias allowed.

Damien stared out into the dark, his devious mind working. "I cannot believe you would create these hybrids with no way of getting rid of them later if need be Cassias. Not you"

"Of course not, they've all got a ticking time bomb in their genes and they don't even know it." He laughed.

"Now I'm intrigued." Damien said leaning forward again. "Please do continue"

"The more they push their powers the more it makes them unstable," he laughed. "with all that energy their bodies create whether it be for healing, shifting, brute force or mental telekinetic, it builds up my friend. Of course I have the cure, something as simple as a natural herb that only the Light Fae make."

"So you hold the power over the medicine that can keep them alive and well" Damian said understanding. "They already need it, I've been allowing this little group to have easy access to it because it fit my needs but should they cross me"

"All of sudden they can't get their fix" Damien finished.

Cassias was all arrogance and pride. "It begins with seizures and soon they have them more and more until they can't function, until they slip into a coma" he explained.

"But in the mean time we just let them kill us till their brain explodes" Damien asked not liking that one bit.

"They are not all powerful my friend, we still have our most powerful fae to contend with them if need be and we have magic. And as you know magic is very powerful"

Damien nodded silently. It would seem he would not being killing the old man just yet. Cassias still had his uses. "Ok then, put the hit out on the Ash, but Bo is to be unharmed, am I making myself clear?" his eyes narrowed.

The old fae watched him carefully. "Why is she so important to you?"

"That's none of your concern, just know that if so much as a hair is out of place on her head I will take it out of your hide" Damien said opening the door. "Get out"

Cassias stepped out watching the limo pull away momentarily before he stepped back into his own dark tinted explorer. " Where to boss" the driver called.

"Home" he said as he flipped on his phone. "I have a target for you and I want you to send one of your best."

**The Dal**

"Hey lil mama, where you been" Hale asked good-naturedly.

The little goth smiled warmly at her friend as he leaned down and gave her a hug. "I went to see wolf boy at the hospital" she slowly admitted as she stirred her drink.

Hale nodded quietly, taking up residence next to her by the bar. "How is he?"

"You haven't been?" Kenzi said surprised

Hale shook his head slowly, "I came around right after the ass whopping took place but he was in an out of it, One moment lucid and repentant, the next jealous and angry. I should have known it had something to do with the Norn" he admonished himself.

Kenzi rubbed his shoulder lightly. "It's not your fault. You've had a lot on your plate"

He sipped his scotch and nodded. "These killings are getting out hand, K. I mean we're talking some Stephen King shit. Hearts yanked out, insides melted, brain explosions! I'm like what the fuck!" he said tapping his glass at the barkeep. "When's trick getting back?" he asked.

Kenzi frowned. "I don't know but he's got a lot of shit waiting for him" she sighed.

"I know, I wonder how he's gonna take to being a grand pappy." Hale snorted. "The moment the cat's away the mice will play"

"You know about that?" she asked as she got another refill and so did she.

" Bo told me today. She's all shook up over it" he chuckled.

"It's a lot to take in, she knocked up Lauren! That's enough to stop a heart thank you very much" Kenzi defended her friend.

Hale threw his hands up in surrender. "I know I know, I'm just saying, she's feeling the pressure"

"I know but she is happy at least about the kid. That's something. I think she's just worried about Lauren and the baby and what happens when the mysterious Big Bad comes after them" Kenzi sighed.

"Hey girl, you know we'll all be ready for whatever comes. It has to go through Fiona and the rest of us first" he tweaked her nose. Kenzi watched him carefully.

"You seem to have a great deal of faith in the Ash" she said slowly.

Hale blushed slightly. "She's good people, just kinda rigid is all. She just needs to relax" he smiled his mind going back to earlier in the evening when he had been the one relaxing her.

"Oh its like that with you two" Kenzi teased him, noticing that she really didn't feel any type of hurt feelings towards either of them.

He ducked his head down. "It's not all that"

"oh really?" she pushed.

He took the offered Heineken from the bar keep. "She thinks I'm too young for her" he grumbled.

Kenzi spit out her vodka and snorted. "Well are you?" she laughed.

"NO!" he pouted. "I wasn't too young for her a few hours ago when she was calling my name" he grumbled then blushed averting his eyes.

"Sex doesn't count Hale, it would be like using chocolate cake against a diabetic. Everyone wants what they're not supposed to have." Kenzi grinned.

"Well she loves this dark cake ok" He huffed " and for a lot more than the …chocolatey goodness. She needs the cake, ok, she needs" he frowned.

"I get it" Kenzi smiled. "You're more than just pounding manly parts. If you want to date her, you need to like woo her" she said grinning at his scrunched up face.

"Woo?"

"Yes woo! Like take her out on dates that don't involve her on her back, give her flowers, I don't know, I've never been wooed! Just get creative Hale" she said as they both tossed back their shot glasses and slammed them down on the counter at the same time.

He hopped off his stool and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You're the best"

"As I've been saying for years" she smirked as he winked at her and bounced out the door. She felt a buzzing in her pocket and retrieved her cell.

**~~~~Headed out of town with Ashhole ;) Can you stay with Lauren while I'm gone. Pleaseeee, I'll owe you dinner for the next two weeks.~~~~**

_~~~~~~hmm make it a month; I'll have to listen to her go on about boring medical crap with Quinn! Plus I'll be giving up precious Robot Hooker time just to go fetch lemon yogurt and chipotle wings~~~~~_

**~~~~~That's GREEK lemon flavored yogurt. U know how she gets if you bring the wrong kind!~~~~~**

_~~~~Excuse me! Did you knock her up or did I?"_

**~~~~~~It was definitely me, I'm still having wet dreams from that night..Yum, Yum, Just get the right yogurt for the love of God!~~~**

_~~`Ok..Ewww, get over yourself, I'm sure you're not the first person to break down the Dals foundations, whore…LOL…Second of All… I know what freakin yogurt to get , succubitch because you dragged my ass in the rain to three different mini marts to find it! I was technically still hung over!~~~~~~_

**~~~~Bwahhhha U r so funny. And technically U was still drunk! Fine fine, one month of free eating…in all seriousness something is wrong with her and I'm worried. She was acting real clingy when I left and you know she does NOT do CLINGY.~~~~~**

_~~~~~hmmm Ok B, Ill keep and eye out for your lady and baby. Hey that rhymes! Seriously don't worry! I have it all under control! Enjoy your retreat with !~~~_

"Is this seat taken love?" a soft deep voice asked.

Kenzi turned and fell into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Uh, no" she said

The young man sat next to her offering a dimpled grin, he gave her his hand to shake, "I'm Kale"

**Unknown**

"I thought Shelby was very clear, we're to stand down Tomas" Kat said as she combed her blond hair. She looked at him through the mirror. Tomas longed on the bed.

"This was a direct order from the top and I think we should do it. We're gonna need friends in high places when this is all said and done" He reminded her.

She turned around and walked to the edge of the bed. "I don't know, what's the job?"

He sat up and flipped through the pictures on his lap top. "These two women, Fiona Tierney and Bo Dennis" he said scrolling through the pictures

"Well aren't they lovely" she said. "Who are they?"

"Who cares?" He sighed pulling her down to him.

She shook her head. "I don't know, I don t like the idea of attacking innocent people. Shelby's right, we aren't rabid dogs" she said

"There are no innocents" he corrected her. "We need this" he held her eyes. "This is their location, I need you to kill them babe."

Kat sighed, her eyes uncertain. "We all voted NO" she said staring pointedly at him. "Shelby will not like this"

"Shelby is not our leader at least not for much longer. Babe, please. We need to prove to him we are worthy allies. Take Kale with you" he smiled.

"No, I'm not taking Kale, he's a healer not a killer. Liz won't want to go. I can handle this alone" she said kissing him softly.

"Are you sure? There are two of them."

" So but theirs one of me" she laughed . "I'm more than enough as you well know, or do you need reminding." She asked as she rolled on top of him.

"Good girl" he kissed her. "Do it for tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night" she agreed.

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay but with all the new stories…which I love btw… around I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading this one. Which left me a little writers block for a second but thanks to some encouraging words…YOU know who u are…I got a break through and here we are. Thanks for all the feedback I really do read it and feed of it (bo style) if you will. Hope you enjoy!**

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 15- two days later**

"I'm borrrrrreeeedd" Kenzi moaned pitifully. "When's Bobo coming home" she sighed as she rolled over on to her stomach and began to play with Lauren's blond hair.

The blond smiled faintly as she peeked open an eye. "Tomorrow afternoon" Lauren yawned sleepily as she stretched out on the bed. She turned on her side. "You know you don't have to sleep with me, I'm fine" she said sitting up.

Kenzi eyed her warily. "uh huh, last night was the first night you didn't have an nightmare Lauren" she said bluntly.

Lauren cast her eyes downward in trademark fashion before resting them upon the smaller woman again. Her eyes were focused and expressive in her silence.

Kenzi sat up scratching her head a bit before settling next to her best friends lover. Gently she reached over and threaded her fingers into the doctor's. "You know, you could let someone take care of you for a change" she said gently giving her a nudge on the shoulder.

She was rewarded with a lopsided grin from the blond and soft sigh. "Isn't that what everyone's been doing these last few months?"

"I mean taking care of** you** Lauren, not princess sweet p, as much as I already love her" Kenzi said giving the slight rounded bulge a loving pat.

"I just miss Bo" Lauren said quietly.

The dark haired girl gave her a knowing look. "Ya know, when I lived with my asshole of a step father "she paused her eyes going dark as Lauren was now in tuned to her fully. "He was not a catch by any means" Kenzi continued.

"You never talk about your family" Lauren said softly stating the obvious. Kenzi nodded biting her bottom lip, "Because I don't consider him or my mother to be family." She admitted slowly.

They sat quietly for long moments as Kenzi worked up enough courage to continue. "The other night I heard you crying and pleading for someone to stop hurting you Lauren" she said flatly but as gently as she could. "I used to have those dreams too" she added slowly making eye contact with the doctor.

"I'm sorry that happened to you "Lauren said with complete empathy, the petite woman was tiny and she could imagine anyone hurting a child. Kenzi nodded as she cleared her throat. "He didn't rape me Lauren but he tried once when he was drunk. I guess when I slapped him with the lamp it sobered him up enough and he just left" she said sighing. "But after that he hated me and he made my life hell. He beat my ass so much I finally left home" she said in a whispered voice.

"Oh Kenzi" Lauren sighed taking her hand into hers again and giving it a squeeze. "Where was your mom?"

"Where she always was getting drunk, she didn't care about anything that could slow her down. I begged him to stop Lauren and he only beat me harder" Kenzi swallowed. "So I just stopped begging and pretty soon he got tired of beating me. I've been on the streets since I was 13 years old and it was only when I met Bo did I ever discover what a real family was" she said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Lauren, you and the little one are part of the family, so you have to trust us to keep you safe, I mean, to keep each other safe. We can't do that if you keep secrets from us. You don't have to tell me but you do have to tell Bo. She loves you. Nothing will change that"

Lauren pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her face. "Thank you for reminding me I'm not alone. I've spent so many years alone thinking no one would care if I lived or die as long as I was able to come in here every day and do my job" she sniffed as she released the girl. "And no one did, until like you I met this incredible troublemaker who stole my heart with one damn glance" she laughed as she rubbed her belly.

"What? she had you at hello?" Kenzi laughed as she too rubbed Lauren's belly.

"Something like that" Lauren blushed at the memory of examining Bo for the first time. "I'll talk to her when she gets home" Lauren promised, knowing she would.

"Good girl" Kenzi smiled "My work is done" she said hopping of the bed, dressed in a pair of Peanuts printed sleep wear and black ribbed racer back tank with Skulls on the back.

Lauren smiled at her as she left. She reached over on the night stand and grabbed her cell, sliding her finger over the touch screen, just as she received an incoming text message.

***what are wearing at this exact moment?***

Lauren chuckled at her girlfriend who always in perpetually in the mood. She typed a quick reply a devilish smirk on her face. _~ Absolutely nothing…Just the way you like it as I recall~_

***Now see it's not fair to tease a succubus. (sighs) I miss you babe***

_~I_ _miss you_ _too sweetie, believe me Kenzi _is _not the best bunk mate to share a bed with ya, between scratching my legs with her freakin long ass toe nails and the farting I think I almost screamed last night. LOL~_

***hahaha ewww babe, what the fuck is she doing in ur bed! I'd hate to have to kill my only friend in the world. LOL. I can't wait 2 hold u again, the fucking Ash hole is not a great bunk mate either~**

_~Oh_ _really? Should I be jealous, are you falling for her Kelpie charms now? Is that why I haven't heard from you. (winks) As for why Kenzi was in my bed, I will explain all when u get home~_

***har har har if you call charms making my ass sleep on the floor. Then No, I'm definitely not falling for her. LOL. I can't wait to get home to you. I was worried about how we left things. I have to go, Sgt kickass is back from her mtg. Love and kisses. Don't tell Kenzi I said that. MUAHHH***

___I love you too. Be a good soldier babe. Muahh right bac_k~ Lauren smiled as she pressed send, she really was getting mushy.

**Chancellor Treangle's estate**

I can't leave you for five minutes without you fawning all over your phone in no doubt sugary sweet illicit text messages" Fiona grumbled as she made her way into the meticulously impressive stateroom. Bo was lounging on the oversized futon as if she owned the place,_ succubuses_.

Bo glanced up from Lauren's last text message with the ghost of smile on her face; she eyed the Ash and chuckled. "You know, considering your age in comparison to mine, this is child abuse" she grinned. "Stop taking it out me please, I get you hate your job but after seeing you at it, I have to say you **are** pretty good" Bo said stretching her feet out on the coffee table.

Fiona narrowed her green eyes in exasperation before kicking the brunette's feet of the table with a thud. She slumped down on the couch next to Bo and grumbled. "I had more fun kicking your ass this morning" she teased as the brunette shrugged.

**~~~~~~~~Earlier today~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Another lesson?" Bo yawned as she rolled on her back. "This is bullshit. How come I have to sleep on the floor" she said sitting up.**

**Fiona sat up in the plush bed of the stateroom she'd been sharing with Bo. "Because you're in training, did u not see Kill Bill 2" she smirked as she slid out the bed wearing her red silk camisole and shorts. **

"**You've been basing my training off of Kill fucking Bill 2" Bo said indignantly**

**Fiona smiled smugly. "That's a fucking classic! Pi Mei was the shit and he made the "Bitch" THE BITCH" Fiona protested as she walked around the bed. "You're lucky I'm not feeding you sticky rice and fish heads!"**

**Bo couldn't help but fall back onto the plush carpeted floor and laugh. "So you're a Tarentino fan eh, at least now I know where the attitude comes from" she said pushing herself up.**

"**Just get your ass out to Chancellor Treangle's courtyard and wear something that doesn't look like it was painted on you" she said over her shoulder. **

**About a hour later Bo was standing in front of the Ash in a defensive posture. Fiona walked around her eyeing her form. **

"**You know usually when a woman is checking me out this thoroughly, I get laid later" she quipped.**

"**I'll be sure to pass that along to Lauren" Fiona grinned.**

**Bo frowned, muttering "Bitch"**

"**ahh ahh ahh control my little succubus. " Fiona reminded her smugly.**

"**What I am Doing" Bo grumbled. "I've been holding this position for like 30 minutes" **

"**I know…I just wanted to see how long you could go before you lost patience" Fiona chuckled when Bo relaxed and fixed her with a "No you didn't" stare. "Ok OK. Listen, I want you to try and concentrate on transference"**

"**Transference?" Bo echoed.**

"**Yup, See you're gonna be attacked by Fae with many different powers. Lucky for us, you have the power to control energy!" Fiona smiled excitedly as she clapped Bo on the shoulders.**

"**Except I don't know how!" Bo said frustrated.**

"**Yet…yet my dear. Now I'm gonna attack you and I want you to use my strength against me" Fiona said softly. "Begin"~~~~~~~~~**

"When I figure it all out, I'll be kicking your ass on the daily of dear Ash of mine, you just wait" Bo pouted.

Fiona laughed as she stole the remote from the table before the younger woman could get it. "Maybe but by then, Lauren will be Chief Regent of the Future Queen, so I'll just make you the Royal Champion" she winked. "You'll be kicking some ass my dear, but not mine" she smirked.

Bo turned to her confused. "Ok, what'd I miss" she asked. "Chief what?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You really were raised with humans weren't you?"

"I'm gonna go with a great big DUHHH to that question. So what is a chief regent or whatever" Bo pushed her interest piqued.

Fiona untied her hair from the severe bun she had been wearing it in. It spilled in curtains of raven black around her shoulders as she ran her fingers through her scalp, massaging as she went. She spoke in a low sultry voice, unbeknownst to her, as she closed her eyes. "Lauren is the human hybrid descendent of the Queen herself. So that makes her the rightful heir to the Fae Throne and makes the baby the next Queen. Since our favorite doctor is still human she can't legally sit on the throne herself but the little one will and can because she derives from the two strongest and most powerful fae blood lines, the Blood king and the True Queen. Got it?" she sighed tiredly

Bo thought about it. "So Lauren's like, an honorary Queen until the baby is of age?"

"You got it!" Fiona stretched. "So now you know why it's imperative we keep this baby business secret until we can announce properly. The Fae world is gonna shit itself" Fiona laughed looking over at the succubus.

"What about the ONE law they love so much?" Bo asked stunned at the idea of Lauren ruling those who held her as a slave.

"I don't know Bo, I mean we're talking politics now which is my sisters strong suit. But I believe it is wise to keep the Fae and Human worlds separate " she admitted.

Bo blanched at the thought. "You agree with those bigots about humans"

"I didn't say that, you never listen and only hear what you want to" she chastised her sternly, holding her eyes. "I said it's wise to keep the worlds separate. We should never interfere in human affairs and if they knew about us it would cause widespread panic. Think about it, you were brought up among them. Imagine your entire fairy tales turned out to be true, the good and the bad?" Fiona said arching an eyebrow. "Not all humans like Fae are good BO, the destruction that could be caused." The Ash shook her head slowly.

"I understand" Bo said finally, and she did. She'd do anything to be able to back to how things were if it didn't mean losing her new found family and Lauren. "But what about the humans who do know, it's not fair that they stay as food and slaves" Bo said fiercely. "They bring just as much good to the Fae world as any Fae, how many times has Lauren saved all your asses?"

"I know, I do. Quinn talks about instating a Fair Human Treatment Law" Fiona chuckled thinking back on it. Bo stared her mutely. "I know believe me, but my kid sister has it all figured out. She thinks the Law would make it illegal to own humans as slaves. Instead Fae families would be required to hire them and give them fair wage according to their skill set and what is fair in the human world" Fiona laughed. "I can only imagine the uproar over that one"

"I'll vote for it" Bo deadpanned

"How you're not aligned my dear unless you've changed your mind" Fiona said sweetly teasingly.

"I have not" Bo said tersely earning her a hearty laugh from her companion.

"I thought so, but my darling, how long can you be unaligned?" Fiona challenged.

"I don't want to be owned by any side or compelled to do what some Ash says especially if I don't believe in it" she said bluntly. "I think there should be a new faction in the Fae world. Dark, Light, and Unaligned"

"Oh do you? Fiona laughed. "Bo you do know that every factions has rules that need to be followed. And as a rule breaker yourself, I don't know how you think you'd ever enforce them. Look at it like this" The Ash said bending her knee underneath her and turning towards the brunette. "If you had fifty followers who all wanted to be unaligned, what u would do when they decided they wanted to kill humans, or not follow even the most basic fae rules?" she asked smugly.

Bo frowned; clearly she hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know" she said honestly.

"Exactly, once Lauren and the baby are in a position of power you can help change things from the inside out. Change the Light specifically and make it harder for the Dark fae to hurt humans, make things change for the better. No one's saying you'd have to choose a side if you didn't want too. But you could help the other two be better. How would that sound" Fiona asked pleased with herself."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that" Bo admitted.

Fiona turned serious, her eyes taking in the younger woman. She was just now truly realizing how young Bo was not just in years but in the Fae world. She knew nothing of their ways and a lot was being asked of her. "Bo you have more power than you realize" Fiona said softly. "You have to learn to control it. Not just for Lauren and the baby and everyone around you" she said as the brunette watched her intently.

"You have to do it for yourself. You could be so much more, do so much more than anyone in your family ever did and you could do it in a way that makes this world better. But you have to commit" Fiona said watching her for signs of resistance.

"Can you teach me?" Bo said finally. Her voice never wavered but her darken brown eyes were pleading. "I'll try and learn I swear. I don't want to be a monster anymore"

Fiona surprised herself and gently brushed a stray lock of dark hair behind the brunette's ear. "You were never a monster."

Bo simply closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tell that to people who died"

"They died because your mother left you alone and untrained. It was her responsibility Bo. You're gonna be a mother in matter of months. Knowing what you know, would you ever leave your child to fend for herself and risk the lives of those around her?" she asked.

Bo shook her head. "I don't care how dangerous it got, If it couldn't be me with her I'd leave her with a guardian at least. Someone who knew what she was and could teach and keep her safe" Bo said with clarity, she'd been thinking of this scenario for the last few weeks.

"Exactly, because you care about not just yourself but those around you, Monsters don't give a shit. They don't mourn the loss of someone they killed years later. YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER" Fiona said lightly shaking her by the shoulders.

Bo smiled weakly. "Are we having a moment?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately we are" she smirked sitting back. "Bo, there's a lesson I want to teach you…I wasn't sure you were ready before but now I've changed my mind" she said slowly.

Bo looked at her warily. "What kind of lesson"

"One that involves you trusting me and learning more control than you ever thought possible." Fiona challenged her.

Bo straightened her shoulders pushing her hair back. "Ok"

Fiona sat up and sat down on her knees by the glass coffee table. "Come down here next to me" she commanded as she watched the succubus obey.

"Give me your hand palm face up" she went on as she took Bo's hand into hers. Bo watched her carefully, willing herself not to tense up.

Bo watched as Fiona reached to her boot and produced a long 6inch boot knife with serrated edges. She swallowed as she saw there was no joking in the Ash's green eyes.

"Do you trust me" Fiona said calmly her eyes holding her brown ones.

Bo exhaled deeply. "I think we're about to find out" she said watching the Ash.

Fiona smirked ever so slightly. She ran her hand over Bo's palm her fingers dragging over the lifelines. "Bo your power is so infinite at times, you have no idea," she said tracing her fingers up and down the marks. "You heal by sexual energy but you didn't need that when you were protecting Lauren from the Lich did you?"

Bo shook her head almost imperceptibly. "No, I was out of control though"

"Yes but the power was in you. You took the chi from those around you and it was not instigated by sex" Fiona went on. "Right?"

"Rig-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bo screamed as she looked down in horror and saw the boot knife impaled in the middle of the palm of her hand. It was dug so deep that the serrated edges had broken through to the other side and cracked the glass.

Fiona watched her, green eyes alert. Bo eyes watered as they turned deadly ice blue…."Are you nuts" she gasped afraid to add any pressure to the wound. Fiona simply tilted her head to the side and unceremoniously yanked the knife free, causing a projectile of blood to splatter and flow.

Bo cradled her hand against her chest, blood soaking the thin material of her tank top. There was a gaping hole in the middle of hand that went straight through.

"Bo look at me" Fiona said finally "Slow your breathing down and look at me"

The succubus fought with herself to follow the commands. Even though every part of her wanted to just kick her ass. She looked into the eyes of the Ash. "Now would be a good time to talk about those trust issues you spoke about earlier" she muttered in pain as yet more blood flowed out her hand making her feel dizzy.

"Bo have many times do I have to tell you, you feed off of energy. Not just sexual. ALL ENERGY…" Fiona took the brunettes free hand and put it gently to her cheek. "Remember how you found me in the dark"

Bo closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheek. "Yea, I just…I felt you" she gasped her hand throbbing and slick with blood.

"Exactly. Feel for me now. You're touching me right. It doesn't have to be sexual. "The Ash moved Bo's hand down from her cheek to her throat. "Bo can you feel my life force, my pulse" she asked.

"Y-yes" she stammered, eyes shut tightly.

"Open your eyes Bo. Look at me" Fiona said calmly waiting until she saw the blue blazing eyes of the succubus. "Ok, now feel the thumping, the beat of the flow of energy in the blood going through my pulse" she commanded.

Bo did just that and felt a jolt of energy rush through her like someone drop cold water on her head. "God your strong"

Fiona smiled smugly. "Yes, I know. Now imagine yourself pulling some of my energy, like turning on the water faucet. Feel it ?"

Bo concentrated on the energy and pulling it towards her. She could feel it pulsing through her fingertips, up her arm and down to her other hand where her wound was. She focused the energy in one place, her throbbing hand.

"That's it. Let the water or energy flow until you don't need it" Fiona encouraged her, feeling a little light headed. "Go on"

Bo could feel herself actually healing, there was no more pain. When she glanced down again the blood had stopped flowing."Alright, now like a water faucet. Turn it off. See yourself stopping the flow" Fiona sighed. It was not unpleasant having her chi taken. She felt extremely relaxed yet not in a sexual way. She surmised this was because the succubus had not been using her power in the sexual sense.

Bo slowed the flow down to a drip and finally cut if off for good both women falling back against the couch with a gasp. Bo's eyes were wide and she used her tank top to wipe the blood away to check out her wound. "Its healed!" she said excitedly holding her hand up to Fiona. "I did it!"

"You did and quite well for the first time" Fiona admitted with a tired smile.

"I fed from you without….." Bo's face was positively glowing. "I mean I didn't even get off!"

Fiona gave a dry chuckle. "That's the first time anyone has said that about me" her laughed was interrupted as the brunette threw herself into her arms hugging her tightly. " I can heal without having sex!"

They laughed and hugged for a moment before it became awkward and both jolted apart at the same time. "Please tell me we're not having yet another moment" Fiona joked feeling a sisterly bond slowly growing between them.

"I suppose we are, Lauren will not believe it" Bo smiled.

"Well err..I guess…class is over" Fiona said standing quickly. "you did good and I'm going to get us a some dinner, you go get cleaned up."

Bo smiled at her. "Thank you. I mean you're still a bossy bousie bitch but thanks"

Fiona lifted an eyebrow. " And you're still a spoiled over indulged stubborn brat. But you're welcome Bo" she said as she moved towards the door. Fiona turned back to take in the brunette who was excitedly texting.

"Bo?" she called as the younger woman looked up. "The key to controlling the power you hold is simple if you think about it. You fight for the people you love. You love Lauren, your best friend, Trick, the baby, Hale …you even still love that misguided idiot wolf. The ability to love something more than being all powerful is what will keep you here in the light" she smiled softly.

"The light huh" Bo mused.

"I know you think you're a monster and you feel the darkness that power like yours brings with it." Fiona sighed, thinking about Damien Dias and all he had done for ill. He was terrible and tremendous all at once. What he could have done if only he hadn't been power hungry. He had sold his soul long ago in pursuit of it. She looked at Bo's soft brown eyes seeing nothing but undaunted trust and mischievousness. Bo had a soul, more importantly she had a heart and it was filled with love. "You're not monster Bo, there's nothing wrong with controlled aggression" Fiona smirked. "I fully endorse it when necessary, but there's a difference between controlled and ruthless aggression. When you're on the edge, think about everyone who loves you and how much they need you to come back to them the person that you were when you left."

"And who is that person?" Bo asked innocently.

"The girl with the big brown eyes and big heart that fights for what's right, even it means not choosing a side" Fiona smiled as she left out the room.

Bo resumed her texting…***so maybe she's not that bad***

**The Dal**

It had been a long few weeks for Trick. He'd been away dealing and threatening the Norn. Thank God for his blood status as king or he'd been in a world of trouble. But after a few threats of writing in his book, the Norn had reluctantly agreed to give Dyson a new heart. One he didn't need to devour thanks the Gods but that his old tainted heart would return to normal as if he and Bo had not fallen in love.

Trick need only give him the potion with his next drink and the wolf would be restored. He was currently at war with himself as to whether he should give the wolf the choice of taking his love away for Bo for good or not. Dyson was a long time friend as well as subject. Yet Bo was his granddaughter and she was clearly bound to Lauren. And if the wolf didn't accept that fact, there would be a death, his death.

"Trickster! How goes it" Kenzi smiled as she, Lauren and Quinn made their way into the way station. The old man watched the trio his eyebrow arched. They seemed thick as thieves. He guided them into a booth.

"What do you I owe this honor and pleasure" he said smiling at Quinn.

"Oh Trick, I missed you too" Kenzi interrupted as Lauren cast her eyes skyward and smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Kenzi, come to drink me dry again" he frowned. "Not my fault you keep underestimating your granddaughter's stamina. You lost fair and square"

"Ok then!" Lauren interrupted stamping on the younger girls toe!

"Ouch ! c'mon Hot pants everyone knows you and Bo brought down the house almost literally." Kenzi muttered rubbing her foot. "Besides, how else would princess sweet p be here if you didn't" she said not thinking as she patted the little bulge under Laurens leather coat.

"Kenzi!" Lauren chided her, eye fixated on Trick whose own eyes widened as he took a really good look at her.

"I guess the cats out of the barn, yes"

"That's bag, Queenie" Kenzi smiled as Quinn frowned at her supposed new nickname.

"You're pregnant" Trick said in a hushed voice.

Lauren gave a slight nod as heat rose up her neck. Her eyes widened in shock at what happened next. The Blood King himself knelt down to one knee towards her. "The prophecy is fulfilled, so mote it be" he said reverently.

"For God sakes man get up!" Quinn ordered in an even more hushed voice. "Tis not known yet" she said frantically as Trick rose. "Jesus! I think we'll take that Ale to go" Quinn said yanking Lauren by the arm and pushing Kenzi with her booted foot out the booth.

"What the hell" Kenzi mumbled. "We just got here!"

"To go! Now" Quinn eyes sparkled and nose flared.

"AIght alright" Kenzi back off as Lauren rubbed the red heads shoulder. "Relax, you making more of scene by losing control" she whispered as the red head relax.

"Aye, you're right, I'm sorry love" she said to Kenzi as she dusted the girl off. "But we still need to leave" she said glancing around.

"Of course, I'll come around the compound tonight" Trick said, it was a statement.

"Of course"

They exited the Dal rather quickly as Trick casually went back to the bar. Still in the shadow's Vex smirked as he watched the scene play out. _The good doctor was pregnant. The Blood king himself was paying homage to her… a human? And where did that leave the succubus. She hadn't seemed the jilted lover when he'd spoken with her a few nights ago? Very very interesting_.

He sat back biding his time until he could leave unnoticed. This gem had fallen in his lap at just the right time. The Morrigan wanted something to show to that bastard Damien. He was afraid he was gonna have to go into hiding but at least he had something to report, even if he wasn't sure of what it was.

**Chancellor Treangle's Orchard**

"This is so boring; does this old fart really think we give a shit about his super fae apples?" Bo muttered next to Fiona.

"Shut up" Fiona sang under her breath.

"You don't even need me here" Bo continued as the older dark skinned Fae walked ahead of them pointing out the difference apple ale making techniques.

"If I have to suffer, so you do you, young grasshopper" Fiona turned to her squeezing Bo's cheek.

"I hate you" Bo muttered slapping her hand away.

"Control" Fiona sang….

"Really? Janet Jackson" Bo mumbled as she kicked a stray rock with her boot.

"Control" Fiona sang again with a devilish glint in her eye.

"So what do you think of the orchid Ma'am. It could be a real cash cow in the Fae world" the old man smiled.

Fiona sighed as Bo smirked…

"**Oh I don't know….I think murder for hire is the real cash cow in the Fae world"** came a soft teasing dangerous voice from behind the bushes.

"Bo!" Fiona called just as the Chancellor's heart was ripped from his chest "Ambush!"

**Tbc…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright my friends this is short and sweet but boy is it heavy on the action and plot! Hold on to your seats and enjoy. I was waylaid by seeing MAGIC MIKE last nite…whooo childe…I felt like I should be throwing dollars at the screen! But that's another story. **

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 16**

**1 hour earlier**

Kenzi watched as Quinn paced around the living room. Trick had arrived only twenty minutes later as did Hale. Lauren sat sipping her tea at the counter of the kitchen island. "I'm sorry" Trick said finally.

The red head stopped and gave him an apologetic smile. "No I'm sorry, I just I was surprised by your display and I thought Bo or Lauren would have said something by now" she said shooting Lauren a dirty look.

"It just never came up" Lauren shrugged "and Bo had other things on her mind"

"We all know what those things were" Kenzi winked over at her as the blond rolled her eyes upward.

"I did have an inkling, weeks ago Dyson suspected a pregnancy Lauren" he said facing the woman. "But I didn't think it would be THEE pregnancy" he admitted

"How is the wolf man" Kenzi asked. "Will he be out soon?"

Lauren kept her face passive. She'd heard all about his issues with the Norn, not that Bo gave a rat's ass about that part of it. It was something she had wanted to help with but was strictly forbidden by her lover and the sisters.

"He's better. Thanks for visiting him Kenzi. He's ..he sorry Lauren..Very sorry" Trick said solemnly. "His wolf was under the attack of the Norn and he thought you had been with someone else" Trick explain as Quinn's featured darkened, it was clear she had no use for Dyson's thoughts.

"You thought I was unfaithful to Bo too?" The doctor in her made the logical next step even though it did sting a little that he thought so little of her.

"I know you two had your issues and it was not so far out of the realm to think you might have a lover" Trick said diplomatically.

Hale chimed in as he opened the refrigerator door. "Even when they weren't together, someone would have to have a death wish to mess with doc. No offense but everyone in the no, knows you're off limits" he grinned as he pulled out a bag of Lays potato chips.

"ooooo give, give" Kenzi said snapping her fingers as he passed the bag over.

Lauren smiled softly a little embarrassed. "Regardless of what everyone knows, the baby is Bo's." she confirmed.."You're gonna be a grandpa"

It was Tricks turn to blush. "This is news to celebrate I think"

"That we won't be doing" Quinn cut in. "For now, until we weed out our enemies, there will be no proclamation" she said firmly. "And further more-" Quinn fell to her knees, her hands cradling her head.

"Quinn!" Lauren gasped as she moved towards her friend, Hale, Kenzi and Trick at her side. "What's wrong?"

Quinn blinked her eyes trying to settle her mind down. She had been bombarded with images. "They're in trouble, the attack's begun" she said rising as the link had been abruptly dropped.

"Attack? Who?" Hale asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But we knew it would be coming sooner or later" she racing around the living room frantically. They watched as she pulled out weapons from hidden places among the furniture.

"Where are you going?" Kenzi asked stepping in front her way, boldly. "And I know you don't think we're staying here?" she added defiantly.

"You're going to a safe house that my sister and I've prepared for just this instance" Quinn said moving around her.

"I am not!" Lauren said grabbing her medical bag. "If Bo's in trouble she may need a doctor and I'm not hiding out while she needs me"

Quinn stopped mid step exasperated. "I can nae bring you right ta tha danger! Tha 'd be ludicrous!"

"I am not staying here." Laurens' voice was firm and filled authority and something in Quinn felt compelled to do her bidding. She smiled to herself, the blond was slowly stepping into the Queen shoes. "As you wish" Quinn said gently. "But you two, head to this address and give this note to the guard at the complex, he'll know what to do next" she ordered.

"I know you don't think I'm playing pony express while you two go off and save Bo!" Kenzi said standing her ground.

"Kenzi there has been a attack and we need to alert our allies here for Bo and Lauren's sake. Please help us?" she pleaded.

"Fine, but you better bring my Bobo back in one piece!" she threatened as Hale tugged her towards the door. He turned and looked at her…"I want an update on Fiona as soon as you have it" he said his voice leaving no doubt or wiggle room for fighting.

She nodded a weak smile on her face at his concern. "Of course"

Quinn gave a quick look towards Trick. "Go back to the Dahl act as if nothings happened. Let me know if you hear anything. Put your feelers out Blood King and see what you reel in" she said as he nodded. She turned to Lauren who was already dressed in her brown leather jacket and her medical bag in one hand. "Let's go,"

**-( 2 hours later)**

Hold on you bitch! Just hold on!" Bo screamed as she pushed the limits of the SUV she'd loaded Fiona in….She was injured herself but that didn't matter at the moment. Fiona lay in the passenger seat that Bo had pushed and leaned all the way back so that she could stretch out. "**Fiona say something to me! Right now**!" Bo ordered as she tried to stay calm and keep her eyes on the road …

"I don't think we'll make it" Fiona said weakly.

"Yes we will they're meeting us" Bo said frantically. Thank God they hadn't gone to Nova Scotia. They were about an hour and half outside of Toronto. Her phone range incessantly as she pushed the button on the dash.

"Bo! How is she" It was Lauren's voice echoing in the cabin.

Bo shook her head, tears in her eyes."She's lost a lot of blood. I packed it like you said but she's so weak"

"Ok…I need you to stay calm…Ok" Lauren spoke in a professional tone. But the succubus could hear the nerves in the undertone in her voice.

"but she's so weak"

"Bo, tis Quinn, ay need ye ta give her your power lass. Enuff for her ta last" Quinn said her accent thick probably from worry. Bo noticed it came and went for two women depending on their stress levels.

"I'm too scared to stop" Bo admitted as her foot pressed hard on the gas, she was clocking 130 easily and was never so thankful for empty roads.

"Lass, whas ta use in gettin here if shes dead" Quinn said softly, her voice thick with emotion. Bo closed her eyes briefly as her foot let up gently while she braked even more gently. Finally after a few moments the truck came to stop…"We'll be outside of Toronto in 10 minutes" Bo said hanging up quickly. She didn't want them to hear the Ash in pain.

Swallowing as she moved to lean over the woman, she gently lifted the shirt which was sticky with blood. It sickened the succubus and made her want to vomit but she held on. The gauze packing over the wound was blood red but at least it was stilled. Fiona moaned weakly, her green eyes dull. "I knew you'd be the death of me" she cackled hoarsely at the stricken look on the brunettes face."Still such an easy target" she swallowed, her throat dry. "tis jus a nick love…jus.. a .." she faded out.

"Fi!" Bo said calling her back. "Look at me" she said cupping the back of her head and lifting her towards her face….Fiona's eye blinked wearily…"Don't tell me you wanna make out now" she gasped.

Bo smiled weakly…"You should be so lucky" she said before gently kissing her on the lips…"Just close your eyes and kiss me back Damnit…I'm too weak and anxious to heal you without the help of sexual stimulation" Bo explained as she looked into fading green eyes… "It'll be our secret" she smiled…

Fiona frowned but nodded. Bo smirked at her.."Try not to enjoy it too much" she chuckled as the Ash gave a weak growl. Bo closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before exhaling. She needed to tap into her most primal succubus state to access the power she knew she had. If she could get there and use it to give the Ash a boost, they might just have a chance.

Fiona could vaguely feel energy pulsing through her body…it seem to settle right between her legs and caused a rush of arousal in her. Bo's lips were soft on hers and she found an irresistible pull to give in..So this must be the thrall that people spoke of. She'd never felt it before and she hoped when this was all said and done she'd never have to feel it again. Not that it was unpleasant, but the Ash liked to be in control of her emotions, especially intimate ones. Another moan tore from her body as she felt her tongue being massaged gently.

Bo had to admit, even her weakened state, the Ash was a good kisser, she felt her energy restoring quickly and soon was pushing her chi forcefully down the Ash's throat. It was so powerful the woman had clutched her shoulders tightly; Bo took this a good sign as previously the woman had barely any energy to hold her hand. Bo used her new found lessons to listen to the pulse of the Ash's blood. Her pulse was strengthening quickly. Bo pulled back satisfied…The color was returning just a bit and Fiona eyes blinked at her with more life.

"Thank God!" Bo slumped back into her seat, her fingers pressing against her forehead.

The sound of horns blaring jolted them both as they stared out the window of the truck to see another black SUV screeching to halt in front of them. Quinn threw herself out the door, as it barely came to a stop. Lauren was hot on her heels throwing open the driver's side door and pulling the succubus into her arms. They held each other tightly, Bo burying her head into Lauren's neck, her body shaking from need, worry and exhaustion.

"Oh God, I was so scared" Lauren gasped out, her hands touching everywhere on the brunette. Quinn was already around the truck, door open, leaning over her big sister, tears of worry falling onto the Ash's face."Fiona …are you ok?" she whispered, her hands stroking her cheek.

"Tis just a nick" Fiona groaned weakly. "What kinda Ash would you've made, crying over a scratch" she said bravely, hating to see the stricken look in her sisters' face.

Lauren peeled herself from Bo's embrace to turn around in her arms. "I have to see to the Ash" Lauren said softly as the brunette reluctantly released her. Lauren climbed into the SUV, she checked the wound. "You removed the object she was impaled with" Lauren mumbled as Bo just nodded mutely. Now that help was here, the brunette was allowing the shock of everything that had taken place to sink in.

Quinn looked up fearfully towards the doctor. "You have to heal her Lauren; she'll not make it back to the compound"

"What? I can't heal, I can ..I need to get her to the compound where I can x ray her and-" the blond stammered

"Yes you can" Quinn said quickly, taken the doctor's hand into hers, "You're a hybrid Lauren. You're made to heal. You can heal, you need to try it" Quinn finally admitted.

"She's a what? What?" Bo asked dumbly looking at the smaller woman.

"I'll explain everything once we're at a safe location. But for now, just put your hands over her wound and try lass" Quinn pleaded.

Lauren looked on her face a mask of questions and disbelief. "I can't do what you're asking me to do. It's not possible" she shook her head.

"And it wasn't possible for you to get pregnant either yet it happened  
Quinn said lowly, her eyes holding the blonds. Lauren flinched and Bo noticed it, feeling as if she the two women were having a secret conversation she wasn't privy too. "Anything's possible." Quinn reminded her.

Lauren sighed dejectedly but gently removed the packed bloody gauze from the Ash's wounds. Fiona winced as Quinn held her down during the procedure. Lauren placed her hands over the long gaping tear that was present in the flesh of the side of the Ash's abdomen. "What am I supposed to do?" Lauren asked.

"Babe, just do what you do when you're on chi overload. Push the energy into her" Bo offered her hands on Laurens shoulders reassuringly. Lauren nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she felt her hands tremble, the power growing like a seed somewhere in her…She could feel it coursing down her towards her hands, her brown eyes faded to a light amethyst and a glow poured from her hands so bright it was almost blinding.

Fiona groaned weakly as she felt warmth caressing the edges of her pain where she was impaled. It was growing hotter now and soon she thought she would scream from the burning and then it was over. Lauren slumped back against Bo's frame, her brow seat soaked and her body trembling. "Babe are you ok" Bo shook her gently. She nodded weakly. "Just maxed out"

Fiona touched her side and looked at it as did the others. There was a faint scar in the form of jagged line but other than that, she felt fine, just extremely weak from blood loss. Lauren bit her bottom lip. "Sorry that's the best I could do" she offered

"I owe you my life, no sorrys needed" Fiona smiled weakly. "We've got to get back to the city" she said sitting up as Quinn helped her. "We've been betrayed.."

_**1 ½ hours earlier **_

"_oomph" Bo found herself being flung back with an invisible force. Fiona somersaulted over Bo's fallen body and came with a round house kick to the young blond woman. "Who are you" she growled resuming her defensive position. _

"_Does it really matter, Ash?" The blond says moving with snake like quickness, she throws a left hook...__**Blocked**__…right kick…__**Blocked**__…left body shot__**….Blocked**__ …and finally is hit herself with a right cross, left uppercut combination that lays her flat on her back._

_Fiona stared at her momentarily with a smug look on her face..."I would think seeing as you're about to die for this person" she taunted the girl who rolled onto her stomach and hopped back to her feet. _

_The Ash gave a quick look back to where the succubus was stirring after being tossed back into one of the orchid trees._

"_Someone paid you take down the leader of the Fae my dear" Fiona said taking short breaths and keeping the muscles tense free. This hybrid was well trained she knew and she didn't want to give away any of her tell signs of a an attack. "Why don't you just save us all the time and tell me who, keep me from having to beat it out of you" Fiona smiled cruelly._

"_Oh I don't think you'll be beating anything from anyone" another voice appeared from the behind a tree. _

"_Kale! You're not supposed to be here!" the blond hissed losing sight of the Ash. _

"_Tomas called me" he said quickly as Fiona leapt towards the blond before she could raise her invisible barrier…The blond looked up just in time to receive a resounding crack on her jaw from Fiona's foot._

_Kale ran head first catching the Ash off balanced as he speared her in the stomach, tackling her to the ground. He was young and clearly not trained in fighting but then he was still a man which meant he had strength and power. The young man wailed on her with rights and lefts before he felt a jolt of energy spear him in his chest like a bullet._

_Fiona watched his whole body fling back like a rag doll hitting the ground. The blond turned on her stomach from where she was lying and watched as her brother writhed in pain, his hand tearing at this shirt to real a large read pulsing welt right over his heart. "Kale!" she screamed as she turned to see Bo standing blood dripping down the side of her head, her eyes blazing ice blue. _

_Bo focused her energy on the boy, lying there. Her senses were in tuned with his body, she could hear the blood pumping in his veins. She reached out a hand pulled the energy from him, his body rising off the ground. His body shook with convulsions._

"_Put him down you bitch!" the blond screamed as she waved her hand and a broken piece of tree branch lifted from the ground and shot towards the succubus. Bo lost in the taste of the boys unique chi never even heard the threat. It was Fiona's screams of instructions that broke her free, just in time to see the raven haired Ash back flip, and landed in front of her just as the branch impaled itself into Fiona's side._

"_Fiona!" Bo gasped the hold on the boy broke as he fell lifeless to ground. Bo just managed to catch her teacher in her arms as they fell to the ground. "Oh my god" she said her hand trembling as she looked at the branch._

"_Kale…Kale look at me" the blond screamed as tears fell from her face. "Please wake up" she shook her face in her hands. His face was completely pale, his lips blue, his eyes vacant. There was no life anywhere near him. The woman wailed …."You killed him" she screamed across the distance towards where Bo cradled Fiona._

_Bo watched her enemy cry over her fallen companion. "You're next bitch" Bo growled anger etched all over here face. Fiona clutched her arm. "Retreat" she whispered in a strangled voice. Bo looked down at her in disbelief. She wanted round two. _

" _I can take her!" Bo fought…Fiona shook her head slowly, her pallor was ashen making her eyes stand out more. The blood flowing down her side was a stark difference against her pale skin color. A color that was getting paler by the minute. "There could be more Bo" Fiona winced her lips dry…"Think of Lauren. We have to go home to her" she said her eyes fluttering shut._

"_Fiona!" Bo shouted looking down at her fallen friend. SHIT…the decision was made. _

_Bo lifted the Ash watching as the blond did the same for the boy. They stared each other down as they back up slowly…"I'll see you again and next time it'll be you watching someone you love die" the blond warned her._

_Bo felt a chill go down her back…She turned and ran as fast as she could with Fiona. It wasn't safe here. They had to go home ….back to Quinn…Kenzi…back to Lauren…_

**Hells gate…6 hours later**

Damien Dias prided himself on never being taking by surprise. But that was just what he was feeling now that he was being told by Evony and her pet Vex, the news. "The doctor is pregnant" he repeated again. "Why am I just hearing this now!" he roared.

The Morrigan flinched in her stilettos as Vex stayed still his eyes fixated on the man he deemed the devil himself. Evony put her hand up in supplication. "We just came across the information Damien, you have as soon as we did" she lied.

The truth was that Vex had held off telling her the information until she agreed to bring him in for a meet and greet with the devil. He wanted to know what was going on and there was no way he could trust Evony to tell him.

"Why is this important?" Vex dared to ask in his nonchalant way of speaking.

Damien narrowed his chocolate eyes on him, while rubbing his goatee softly with his other hand. "Why do you think you have the right to address me" he asked coolly.

"Because I'm the bloke who got you this information and it clearly means a lot to you" Vex said unperturbed. "I know the succubus well, we're almost friends" he smirked.

"Some friend you are" Damien quipped.

"I'm the kind of friend you need though" Vex pushed on boldly. The Morrigan could see herself being cut out of the deal and was not about to let that happen.

"Vex has served his purpose..You are dismissed!" she said sharply.

Damien looked dismissively at the man, "You heard her"

He gave her a mock bow and disappeared into the shadows.

The Mesmer stopped and listened however. The way he saw it, he gave the bastard a chance to have his services and so now he would offer the succubus the same thing. But first he needed information. With a smug smile he listened as the two lovers fought.

"Why is she so important?" Evony asked annoyed. "So what if she's knocked"

"You always think short term Evony, that's why we never worked out" he said icily.

"We never worked out because you choice Aiofe over me" she said bitterly

"I had no choice, the Blood King offered her to me to stop the war, how could I turn that down" he chuckled amused. "And by the time I met you, well, what can I say, a succubus does leave its mark on one" he grinned at her bruised ego.

"We could have ruled if you had better long term thinking" Evony said walking around the table to fix his tie. Her hands splayed over his chest.

"You wish to rule by my side" he mused

"Of course, it's what I've always wanted.

He looked on thoughtfully. He would need an ally and a Queen. "Ok Evony, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself"

"What do I have to do" she asked.

"You have to help me find a way to kidnap Lauren Lewis and kill her child" he smiled coldly.

"Why would I waste my time with a human child?" she said distastefully.

"Because that child is my daughter' child and the one true heir to the Fae Throne. Lauren is the bearer and Bo, my daughter is the heir to the blood king's magic. This child will be more powerful than any fae" he smiled.

"And you want to kill it?" She said stepping back away from him, the cold emitting off his glare freezing her.

"Yes, In order to take her power, I need a bloodletting just as the Queen bound her power all those years ago, I need to unbind it from the child and take it unto myself. Then I will be all powerful and our children will be the heirs to the throne" he smiled spelling it out to her.

"You expect me to give you an heir?"

"You expect to be my Queen?"

"So then we have to wait, the child would not be born for a while" Evony said agreeing with him and his plan.

"We would. We will wait and strike when they are at their most vulnerable. When the child is born" he smiled taking her into his arms and kissing her.

Vex stepped back out of the shadows…"HOLY SHIT" he muttered.

Tbc…..


	17. Chapter 17

**This update is dedicated to someone who messaged me and gave me a paragraph long list of demands of what they wanted to see! LOL. It was hilarious and the well needed kick in the ass I needed to pull my nose from other fanfics and write. So hopefully I started on that list for you in this update. Enjoy and I'll have something for you guys on Saturday.**

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren **

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 17-****(****24 hours later)**

**637 Park Manor-Penthouse **

"This place is so freaking ….I have no words" Kenzi said excitedly as she skipped through the penthouse.

"Get used to it, it's your new home" Quinn said as she longed on the chaise in the living room space, her eyes glued to the television.

"I can't believe I can say I live at "the manor" she said in her best high society voice. "I feel like Bruce Wayne" she called back as she skipped over towards the very large kitchen area. "THIS IS FREAKIN INCREDIBLE!" she shouted plastering her hands onto the wall sized doubled plated windows that gave a spectacular view of the edge of downtown Toronto.

"Settle down" Quinn sighed ruefully. "Bo and Lauren are still resting"

"Dude, how much chips do you and Fifi have! This is like Lifestyles of the stanky Rich and Faemous!" Kenzi said brushing her hand over the black marble island in the kitchen. I mean this stove is so expensive it doesn't have burners!" She squealed.

Quinn resigned herself to having to distract the girl from her excitement. She pushed off the 10000 dollar white leather sectional and muted the huge LED screen television. She padded over the cherry oak wooded floors that shone like a new penny towards the huge kitchen. Kenzi sat on a bar stool that was pushed up towards the island. "We have lots of money" she answered as she moved towards the double door chrome refrigerator. "Hand me a glass" she instructed. The young woman hoped down and skipped over towards the matching cherry wood counters that adorned the kitchen walls. Opening them she grabbed a tumbler down and handed to the red head.

Quinn smiled her thanks and put the tumbler under the ice spout that was placed in the oversized fridge.

"I've never seen one of those up close and personal" Kenzi sighed, as Quinn then put the tumbler under the water spout and pushed it on. "So how rich are you? I mean you bought this "safe house" she smirked at the term.

"We are very rich but we didn't buy this" Quinn said as she placed the Tumbler on the marble island. "Hand me the iced tea container on the right please" she continued as she opened the fridge and bent down towards the fruit bin. There she retrieved two lemons. "Oh grab me the chopping knife from the block over there" she called over her shoulder.

Kenzi carefully handed her friend the knife and hopped back on the bar stool her feet dangling. "So who bought this place" she asked as she spun the stool around.

Quinn smiled at her antics. "Can you never stay still?"

"Why would I want too"

The red head simply smiled softly at the young one.

"Soooo who bought the love shack of all love shacks" Kenzi said waving her arms around the area. "This place has a freaking chandelier over there" she pointed to where indeed the crystals blinked as they hung high in the ceiling over the formal dining room across the way.

"This place was paid for by Lauren" Quinn said as she carefully and rather professionally cut lemon slices on a cutting board. She dropped them in the picture and stirred in the sugar vigorously.

Kenzi who was currently spinning on the stool went flying off it, her ass hitting the expensive floor with a thud. "Say what!"

"Are you ok lass" Quinn laughed her eyes bright as Kenzi stood rubbing her ass. "Dude did you say Lauren paid for this?"

Quinn placed the pitcher in the freezer and opened the fridge again pulling out a pack of hamburger meat. "Grab me the salt, pepper, and basil leaves from the spice rack, will you love?"

"No I will not…did you just say Hot pants is like Bo's sugar momma?" Kenzi said wide eye as she sidled up to the red head. Quinn simply shrugged as she pounded the meat.

"The spices Kenzi" she said again as the Goth pouted and stomped over to the rack. "How the hell can Lauren be rich? I mean she had to borrow Bo's hoopty not that long ago. If she was living this large I think she would've rode out in something better than the beast" Kenzi snarked as she handed her friend the spices she had asked for.

Quinn smiled coyly as she sprinkled each onto the meat silently. Kenzi watched impatiently as she pounded the meat. "Look in the fridge and hand me the red bell pepper and the onions oh and grab that can of stewed tomatoes from the cabinet" Quinn said simply, a hidden smile as Kenzi huffed over to do her bidding.

"You're just not gonna answer my questions are you" Kenzi sighed as she handed the items over. Quinn turned on the oven. "I might, if you would actually be of some use around here, honestly lass, do ye not know how to do anything but order pizza?"

"Hey! I'm helping!" Kenzi defended. "I got everything you asked for and absolutely no answers" she pouted again.

This time Quinn didn't hide her amusement. "Ok, ok, I'll answer your very intrusive question if you cut the onions for this meat loaf. I'll do the pepper"

"This is meat loaf?" Kenzi frowned

"What did you think it was?" A chuckle.

"A really great burger?" she said hopefully.

Quinn kissed the brunette on the side of the head. "You are adorable but you'll never keep a man without learning how to cook? She grinned. "It is the way to a man's heart"

"And here I thought it was Vodka shots" Kenzi winked.

"Well, I'll teach you my mother's world famous meatloaf and you can add the Vodka shots on the side, Deal?" she nudged her shoulder.

"Yea ok, deal I guess. But I still want to know how the doc got rich?"

"She didn't **get** rich, her father is rich and Lauren is a very expensive trust fund baby."

"Bullshit" Kenzi dropped the chopping knife she'd just retrieved.

"Careful! You're gonna cut your finger off" Quinn chastised her. "Not bullshit. She was raised in the Hamptons, of New York"

Kenzi nearly choked on her own spit gasping. "Thee Hamptons…as in P Diddy's white party Hamptons! As in REVENGE….Hamptons! as in-"

"Yes Yes Yes!" Quinn cut her off , eyes rolling. "Yes, those Hamptons."

"And she's been slumming it all this time" Kenzi said her eyes wide.

"She had no choice, as ward of the Ash, her funds were frozen. You wouldn't want your slave up and running away especially if she had the means" Quinn said diplomatically.

"Wow, so what changed?"

"When Fiona became Ash, she gave Lauren her money back to her, that simple. Lauren promised not to run away at least without telling us" Quinn smiled.

"So now she's rich again and she bought this? Kenzi said looking around the spacious suite. It was top of the line. Four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, two were master baths. Roof access that held a garden and a swimming, there was even a gym in the lower room.

"We picked it out, she insisted on paying for it. It was about a couple million" Quinn shrugged as she put the meat loaf together.

" A couple of -I need a drink" Kenzi said making her way into the dining room.

"Just keep it to a few, Bo and Lauren will need all the rest they can get before the storm" Quinn frowned as she looked at the clock. It wouldn't be long now. She sighed her features dark with worry.

**The Ash's Compound**

Fiona never wanted the job. She sure as hell never planned on nearly dying for the job or even dying for a renegade succubus with ties to the man she'd spent years hunting. Still, nearly a day ago she almost accomplished all three without even trying.

The raven haired beauty winced as she tiredly pulled on her white fitted dress jacket. Her assistant, a young human slave no more than 20 was there helping her get dressed. Fiona stood staring at herself in the mirror, you couldn't even tell she'd almost bled out yesterday. Again she winced at the thought, her hand unconsciously traveling down to her side. Her eyes closed…"**Fiona say something to me! Right now**!

"You're safe now" it was Hale's voice whispering at the back of her neck. She opened her eyes staring at their image in the mirror. Her assistant was nowhere to be found, most likely dismissed by the Siren. Finally she relaxed into his embrace, her delicate hands covering his larger ones that rested around her middle. "You scared the shit out of me" he breathed out staring into murky green depths of her eyes.

She found herself blinking back tears, holding his forearms tighter.

"I know" he murmured kissing the side of her cheek, holding her tightly in his arms, pressing her back into his front. "You were scared too. That's ok Fiona, its probably what kept Bo from going back for round two and getting you both killed" he smiled weakly but his eyes were serious.

She nodded weakly then turned in his arms. "I haven't been that close to death in many many centuries" she added. Hale nodded his understanding. When you were damn near immortal compared to a human lifespan, it was easy to take for granted this gift they had been granted by being Fae.

"But you survived, you both did thank the gods" he sighed as she pushed gently away from him to walk towards her desk. She turned and leaned against the edge of it. His eyes followed her frame inch by inch as if he could check her well being through her clothing.

"She saved me Hale, why do you suppose she did that?" Fiona asked genuinely concerned. Hale looked at her amused. "Bo?" he questioned as he placed his trademark hat down on the desk.

"Yes, Bo, I mean up until a few days ago, we hated each other" Fiona said puzzled. "I think we did…Oh I don't know" she said in frustration.

"That's who Bo is" He said standing in front of her. "I know she's all tough and fuck the rules on the outside. But the girl is the real deal. She's Robin Hood, Jack Bauer, and Romeo all tied up in one" he smiled at her smirk. "She's one the good guys, Fi. Takes up the cause for the underdog, protects the weak, breaks the rules and deep down just wants to love and be loved in return for who she is" he surmised.

"Are you in love with her too" Fiona rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she teased him. "Because I don't think I can take one more person falling for her charms, her ego is big enough as it is"

He grabbed the Ash by the waist. "Are you jealous?" he growled kissing her briefly on the lips. She smiled against his neck before mumbling. "Maybe you should jealous" her eyes were twinkling now a bright green?"

"Oh?" he mused …his mind working, "ohhh" he smiled again…"I was wondering how you made it back here in one piece"

"It was just a kiss Hale" Fiona laughed as he looked on expectantly. "ack! It was okkk " she waved dismissively as he laughed.

", I know men and women who'd rip out their grandma's gold fillings and sell them for a chance to make out with Bo" he chuckled. The Ash shrugged as he pinned her with another expectant look.

"Oh for god sake" she laughed. "Honestly, it was like kissing my sister. I felt kinda dirty afterwards and had the need to go confess" she shaking her head.

Hale gave a great belly laugh as leaned against the desk looking to his side at her. "When did you ever have to kiss your sister?"

Fiona thought back, a distasteful frown upon her face. "When I was 9 and she was 7 and she was all about Shakespeare. I had to be Romeo- Don't laugh! Its not funny. It was disgusting. The little brat grabbed me around my neck and ewww. I can't" she shuddered as Hale was bent over his knees laughing/

"It's not funny, I was scared. To this day I can't stand Romeo and Juliet" she frowned. "Kissing Bo was like kissing my sister…Never to be done again!"

"Oh my gosh, that hilarious. I wish I could have seen the look on your face. And you and little Quinn… ah man…So was that your first kiss babe?" He laughed as he nudged her in the ribs.

"I could have you beheaded" she muttered under her breath as she began to walk away from him. He caught her by the wrist spinning her around and pulling her slight frame against his body.

"But then who would give you head" He winked as she blushed and shook her head.

"That is not the thought I need to have in my head before I sit down and address the Light Fae community" she frowned heat rising up her neck and settling on her cheeks.

He kissed her softly. "You'll do fine" he reassured her.

"Words aren't my thing" she breathed out, her hands caressing his neck. "I'd have Quinn here by my side making sure I don't fuck it up but with all the uncertainly with the attack I couldn't not have her with Lauren and Bo" she breathed out tiredly.

"Hey, I'm here and you'll do fine. We have to put these traitors on notice. They failed and as a result we are gonna be all over their asses until we find them. " Hale said fully committed to the idea of paybacks. He'd nearly lost the slight woman in his arms before they'd even begun.

"And we will, Quinn believes and I agree with her, that whoever planned this attack had help from the inside. My getting on air tonight will scatter them and yes alert them to the fact that we're on to them"

"Which is what we want. Right?" he asked her loosening his grip on her waist.

"Yes love" the endearment slipped out and she hurried to move past, though she could see a slight blush on his cheeks. "I mean, we just need to buy time for Lauren. Hopefully, tonight Trick will bring us some good news from the High Elder Council of the Ancient. They very rarely come out from their solitary but declaring Lauren and the baby would be something they could not refuse" Fiona sighed.

"Having her declared though, isn't that putting a target on her back even more?" Hale questioned.

Fiona eyes darkened a bit, because she knew he was right but what could they do. "It is but we need the community to get used to the idea of what is coming. We just can't spring it on them Hale. They need to know the prophecy has been fulfilled. Having Lauren declared will make her safer among our ranks at least, just not from the traitors. That's going to be your job in finding out who they are" She said patting him on the shoulder.

"And mine" a voice carried.

**The Penthouse**

"Hey" Bo smiled as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "God, how long was I out?"

"Three hours" Lauren sighed softly as she leaned over and kissed the brunette on the brow.

Bo sat up and stretched as the silk navy blue sheets pooled down by her waist. She blushed as she suddenly realized she was naked.

"A succubus who blushes, so cute" Lauren teased her eyes twinkling as she moved out of the oversized king sized bed. Bo watched with a lazy smile as he lover padded over the plush beige carpet towards the master bathroom. Her gaze swept around the massive room. It was stunning. The bed was a four poster canopy, perched in the middle of the room. She'd been so out of it when she arrived the night before she'd barely had time to take notice of her surroundings. Laurens voice wafted back towards her. "Come join me in the bath when you're ready hun

Bo jumped out of the elevated bed her feet landing on soft Persian carpeting. She walked nude past the large wall length windows that over looked the city, being the exhibitionist she was she stood still staring out the thick glass. She knew no one could see her up this high but it still gave her a thrill, that and the naughty ideas of things she could do to Lauren in this spot.

"Babe are you coming" Lauren said softly as she stood in the door way of the master bathroom. Bo turned walking over towards taking the blond who was also nude and pulled her into her arms. "I hope so" Bo said cheekily. The couple held each other tightly not saying much after that. It had been a scary last day and both needed the comfort that this closeness brought.

Lauren pulled back first leading her lover into the huge tiled room that held a huge porcelain tub on claws in the middle of the room with yet another glass wall that looked out over the skyline. "You made a bath?" Bo smiled kissing the back of her neck

"I thought we could use it after last night activities" Lauren smiled as she leaned back into the brunettes embrace. Bo's hands gently rubbed the swelling belly of her girlfriend. "I was so scared Bo, I didn't know what we'd find when you got to you both on that road" Lauren shuddered

Bo turned her in her arms and kissed her gently. "I know babe, believe me it's not anything I want to relieve. I'm just glad we made it out" she sighed as she led the blond over toward the tub and settled in. "Be careful" she offered as Lauren stepped in the tub and settled back against her. Bo wrapped her legs around the blonds' waist and leaned back into Bo's soft breast with a sigh. Both women released an exhausted sigh as the water relaxed their tired muscle.

Bo used the soft sponge filled with Lauren's favorite chamomile and honey soap on the blonds' shoulders and arms. "Are you ok Lauren?"

"Of course I am, I should be asking you that question" Lauren sighed as the brunette dipped the soapy sponge down the middle of her breast before covering them both with soap.

"You're the one who insisted I feed from you last night, I'm just checking" Bo kissed her ear. "I would've been fine with my concussion" Bo chuckled as her girlfriend tensed in her embrace.

Lauren turned slightly to her side, the water sloshing against the sides of the tub. "I don't want you to ever hurt if there's something I can do" she said earnestly and Bo was compelled to kiss her, her teeth gently biting Lauren's bottom lip before drawing it in and getting a moan from her efforts.

She kissed her gently yet passionately before pulling back, feeling the heat rise between them. "We're in danger Lauren" Bo whispered as she brought her hands up from the water and held the blonds head in her hands. Drips of water rivuleted down the side of Laurens face as she stared into Bo's chocolate depths. "I have to find out who's trying to hurt us" Bo said pensively.

"You will, You both will "Lauren reassured her lover. "Nothing's gonna happen to us Bo" she stroking the back of her fingers on Bo's cheek. "They tried and they failed"

"But they'll try again" Bo pushed, her eyes full of fear and anger. "I'll kill them" she said her voice like ice. "Will you love me when I become a monster? When you see the real me?" she whispered her head bowing.

Lauren lifted her chin up with her fingers. "I've seen the real you, good and bad. It doesn't change how I feel about you Bo. I know you'll do whatever you have to do to keep us safe" she said taking Bo's hand from her face and placing it between them on her swelling stomach. They smiled when they felt a gently flutter against their hands. "I'll love you regardless of the outcome, just come back to us. You have to promise to come back to me Bo. "Laruen's carefully placed mask that had always been there since Bo met her was now crumbling and the succubus could see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"I promise" Bo said fiercely and she meant it

**Unknown**

"What happened!" Shelby roared. Her brother was by her side, growling, his eyes orange with rage as he looked down at the blond. "Answer me Kat!"

"We got a assignment" she said crying. Her face was bruised and swollen. Shelby walked over to the gurney where her brother's body laid. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Kale is dead because you took an unsanctioned hit!" Jason growled at her. Shelby held her hand up halting her brothers' advance. "Liz how did he die?" she said towards her second in command.

The Latina moved towards him, her hands checking him. "I don't see any mortal wounds visible? She looked back at the blond who simply shuddered and cried more. "What did this?"

"I don't know what she was but she literally pulled the life out him" Kat cried as she looked at her twin.

"This is why talking is over rated" Thomas said as he entered the room. In moments Jason was upon, flinging his body against the wall. Thomas shot a fire ball at the werewolf who growled as he was hit yet tackled him again. Jason pummeled him into the ground.

"Enough!" Shelby's voice boomed and with a flick of her hand her brother was pulled back.

"You went against our direct ruling. Everyone voted Thomas!" Shelby boomed. "And you!" she accused the blond. "You followed him into this madness and now look!"

"He wasn't supposed to be there!" Kat yelled back, her eyes angry.

"But he was! And you can thank your boyfriend for that!" Jason boomed

Finally Liz spoke up. "Who did you try to kill and fail miserably at" she ground out.

Thomas stepped forward, ever the arrogant ass. "It was the Ash and her protégé"

The audible gasp in the room permeated the silence in the room. Shelby strode forward her hand around his collar as she shook him. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Kill them" Liz said her voice deadly as Thomas' eyes were blazing and trained on her.

"You….all of you don't have the guts to kill me. You're too busy hiding in your little holes hoping for the best. I DID WHAT I HAD TOO. THIS MOVE WOULD'VE MADE US ALL SAFE TO COME OUT" he barked insanely.

"You believe this, even with your brother dead on a slab" Jason asked Liz who moved behind Thomas.

"They killed him, we should kill them all while we can and take back our freedom and rights!" Kat said defiantly.

"You killed him!" Liz said to the blond. "Your ambition and blind loyalty to that lunatic is what killed your brother!"

"Enough!" Shelby shouted back over her shoulder. She pushed Thomas back wiping her hands as if she held something dirty. "You are no longer a part of our clan"

"What!" Thomas and Kat yelled at the same time, feeling the power in her words echo in their blood and under their skin. "You can't do this!"

"I disavow and adjure you!" Shelby said her voice echoing in the room.."You are no longer recognized as our blood and hereby banished from our presence"

The force of the command pushed the two back toward the wall and with a crack the mystical power in the air dissipated.

"You're gonna regret this" Thomas said furiously as he and Kat stormed out of the room.

Jason scrubbed his face. "What now?"

"We should've killed him" Liz commented

"We don't have too" Shelby sighed. "Whoever hired him can't afford to leave him living to tell the tale" she said tiredly.

"We have to get the word out and move" Jason said thoughtfully. "They know our operation. From this moment on, we have to change our habits"

"I know" Shelby sighed. She turned to Liz. "We have to go in hiding, somewhere no one will think to check for us"

"Let's go home?" Jason said softly.

"Home, where's home?" Liz asked them both.

Shelby looked at her brother thoughtfully. "I don't know"

"It's been so long Shelby." Jason pleaded.

"What are we talking about?" Liz interjected.

"We grew up in New York with one of the tech's at the center" Jason explained.

Liz frowned. "One the technicians from our center took you in after the escape. How did I not know this?"

"Because we didn't want to bring trouble on her head" Shelby said quietly. "She took a risk when she found us that night. She took both me and Jason home with her and claimed we were her sisters kids"

"She was great, the mom we never." Jason said. "She works as cook for this rich guy in the Hamptons. She has her own living quarters on the place; they've treated her really well. We could always go there"

"It'd be nice to see Lauren again. If she's still there" Jason sighed.

"You always had a crush on her" Shelby teased.

"Whose Lauren" Liz asked.

"The boss's daughter" Shelby smiled. "She was nice though, not like the other kids. I hated we had to leave without saying goodbye"

"And they would take you in?" Liz asked.

"I guess, I mean it's the last place anyone would think to look for us and no one knows about it. Liz get your son, you're coming with us, I know the Lewis's very well. We could offer to do work for them around the place. At the very least winter in the Hamptons will be a nice break for the boy" Shelby smiled.

"I'll get the word out on Thomas and Kat" Jason said turning to leave. "What are we gonna do about Kale?"

"Leave him someplace the Light Fae can find him" Liz said coldly.

"You don't think we should bury him" Shelby frowned.'

"No, he and his sister betrayed us and now we're forced back into hiding before we even had a chance. Let the Light Fae find him, it will give them a heads up on Kat and Thomas. Maybe we can help them from afar, it might come back to help us when we need it" Liz surmised/

"You're right. We gotta get out of here. Put the word out. NO ACTIVITY, WE ARE NOW AS GOOD AS GHOST!"

"_**As your chosen elected Ash, I come to you today to address not only my subjects in the Light Fae but also my enemies. The attack on my person and this office will not go unpunished. For those of you who do not know or have only rumors to take as truths, I come today to give you all the facts. Fact..I was attacked along with a companion yesterday at Elders home. **_

_**The Elder in question was murdered on the premises by assassins and as you can see, I have escaped unharmed. The murder of one of our own will not be dismissed. Now you may be asking yourself, why anyone would risk war between the Light and the Dark. Let me state right now and tell you all, the whole Fae world, Light and no doubt Dark who may be watching. **_

"_**The prophecy has been fulfilled"**_

"Holy shit!" Evony slammed her hand down on the desk as she listened to the Ash on her radio. It was a Fae station that was only used in case of emergencies. The attack on the Ash had every Dark Fae on full alert for a full on war. No one would be stupid enough to break the Blood Kings law but it appeared some had been that stupid. For the past day, the Fae world had been on edge and Evony herself had called Fiona to "check" on her and assure her that she had no implication in her attack. Of course she hadn't been granted an audience and was told to turn either to the radio or the public network station on television to see the Ash's address.

But now that she was hearing what she was hearing, everything Damien had said was falling into place. But he had been insistent on waiting to strike, No this was the move of someone else. Things were about to get ugly.

"_**You young ones, may not know what I am referring too. Your parents will no doubt know exactly what I am referring to. I will spell it out for you all. At this very moment, the Ancient Elders of our kind are converging on our great city. They are coming to authenticate the conception.**_

Aoife listened with rapt attention to the Ash's words. How the hell could this have happened on her watch? What the hell was she fucking Tasmin for if she couldn't get the information she needed. She needed to find out who was the bearer. Somehow she knew this mess had something to do with Bo. It was time she went home for a visit.

_**You should know, once this child is authenticated with the Elders, she will be the True and Rightful heir to the Fae Throne. Which means Light and Dark alike will pledge their fealty or there will be war. Now I know this a lot to accept. But rest assured anyone on the Light who is not with our future queen will be treated as traitor…As for you Dark, you can look toward the Morrigan for your answers. But should you refuse your fealty towards the Throne, there will be repercussions. I add only that, Light and Dark Fae Ancients alike will be present at the authentication ceremony. This is no trick, or lie. It is the prophecy fulfilled and the end of hostilities between our two clans.. For those of you that would do harm to the child. You'll have to go through me. And as we all can see, that will prove to be harder than you think!"**_

Damien watched the screen, Fiona's eyes glinting dangerous dark green before it went blank. At least had confirmation of what he suspected. But now the bitch had made her move. She'd announced the arrival of the princess to all, making it an all out act of war to try anything against them. He rubbed his chin.

That damn Cassias, he'd warned him not to do this. Now the Ash would know for sure someone in her clan was a traitor, knowing Fiona like he did. He knew she would trace this right back to him. She was always looking for him. Always.

Cassias had to be taken care of and his hybrids. He needed all threats to be taken care of. That way Bo and Lauren would relax. And then he would strike

Bo, Kenzi, Lauren and Kenzi all sat around the dining room table barely touching their meatloaf. Fiona's address had just finished and the gauntlet had been thrown down.

"Man, we are in deep shit aren't we?" Kenzi broke the silence.

Bo rubbed Lauren's hand as the blond frowned. "Things will be difficult"

"What happens now" Bo asked bluntly

Quinn cut her meatloaf. "We wait for the ceremony and the arrival of the Elders"

"And then?" Laruen asked

"Well, in the mean time, Fiona and I will be engaged in and intense political fight within our ranks and with the Morrigan. We have to negotiate a new peace for the future " the red head sighed.

"What wrong with the old peace" Kenzi frowned tossing back a shot of Vodka.

"We need an agreement that both sides will recognize the baby as the future Queen. That will only happen once the Elders authenticate Laurens pregnancy" Quinn said

"What the hell is involved in this authentication" Bo nearly growled. "Will it be safe?"

"Honestly I don't know. But only Lauren can go through it and if she survives"

"**If**!" Bo roared. "What the fuck have you been hiding from me?"

Quinn frowned looking directly at Bo and Lauren. "Lauren has to go through the chamber. I don't know what happens in there. But I've seen it kill a bearer before" she said quietly

"And now you tell us this" Kenzi said through clenched teeth. "You're supposed to be here to protect her! Was all that bullshit"

"Nay, but this is something we can't protect her from, I'm sorry Lauren. "She said miserably. "But this is the child, I know it and I know you will survive and Light and Dark alike will have no choice but to sign the new treaty"

The chandelier shook and table rattled as Bo stood, her eyes blazing blue, hair whipping around her head. "I trusted you both and now you're telling me Lauren has to go through a trial that could kill her and my baby!"

"Bo please" Lauren spoke. "This isn't Quinn's fault"

"Then whose fault is it!" Bo snapped back. "We should have been told"

"And what good would it have done worrying over something we have no power over" Lauren argued.

"Bo please, Lauren will survive, because she's the chosen one to survive" Quinn said softly.

Bo stared at her hard as the there was a loud knock on the door. The succubus shoulders were tense as she leaned over the table. "She better"

Kenzi bounced over through the foyer and opened the door. "Holy shit balls" she gasped.

"Good to see you too" Dyson smiled as everyone turned their eyes on him. "Hello ladies" he smiled gently.


	18. Chapter 18

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 18**

"Bo" Dyson says softly

"Don't!" the succubus snapped throwing her hand up in an effort to stop him in his tracks. "What the hell is going on around here" she turns her gaze on Quinn. Bo shakes her head as Lauren moves to gently place her hands on the brunettes shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok" she says.

"No!" Bo pushes herself from Lauren's touch turning around to face the group with angry frustrated eyes. She's anguished at the helpless feelings tearing at her gut. "Things are not going to be Ok Lauren! She runs her fingers through her head.

"Bo, we're all here to make sure it does" Kenzi says softly, a concerned frown on her face. Lauren is wringing her hands as she gives her lover a wide berth.

"Really Kenzi? Are we all here for the same thing? Cuz I'm just finding out after all this shit! All the shit we've been going through, there's more to come! I just don't know" Bo turned away from them. Her eyes rested on Dyson. "And you? What the hell are you here for" she spat out. The venom in her voice was like acid.

He physically recoiled from her; she was clearly on the edge of insanity in his mind. "I'm here to help you Bo, like I always am." He said clearly toward everyone. "I'm here for you and Lauren and the baby"

It was Bo's bitter cackle that sent a shiver through his spine and had everyone twitching in their shoes uncomfortably. "Is that the best you could come up with" she said , her face twisted in cruel smile. "Didn't I just nearly kill you not three weeks ago? Over it so soon eh?"

"Bo?" Lauren tried to reach her with her voice.

"Don't Bo me" the succubus stalked away from them over to the bar, snatching open the door to retrieve a bottle of cognac. "Lauren don't you realize the whole time they've been playing games with you, with us, with our baby" she nearly growled her control slipping as blue flashed in and out of her brown eyes.

"That not true" Quinn spoke up, subtly placing herself in front of Lauren. Bo's eyes narrowed at the move. "Oh please, I'm not the one who Lauren needs protecting from" she said as she tossed the bottle back and drank deeply. "You're the one with the secrets."

"Bo please, just lets –"Lauren moved around Quinn and placed herself in Bo's pathway. Her hands held gently to the brunette's waist, pulling her close. "I'm here" she whispered as their foreheads touched. A sense of calm seemed to eek out of the blond and onto her lover as she felt the succubus relax in her embrace.

Bo shuddered at the feeling on being held so close to Lauren. The wafting scent of her honey and coconut milk shampoo in her hair seemed to anchor the brunette back from the darkness. And she was exhausted from it all, the fighting for her life, the never knowing what bad thing would happen next to rip the love of her life from her hands. The unknown enemy that seemed intent on the ruin of all the things she held dear.

Lauren was suddenly gripped into a tight embrace, Bo's head buried in her neck. She held her close whispering endearments in her ear as her hands stroked dark hair lovingly. Bo pulled back to look into the blonds face. Her dark eyes were glistening with unchecked emotion. Lauren took her hands and held them tightly before giving her a reassuring smile. She turned to Quinn, "we'll be back" she said definitively as she pulled Bo to her and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

Quinn sighed and reached into her purse quickly. "Don't take the beast" she said tossing Lauren her keys to her Ford Edge SUV. The doctor gave her a curt nod and moved them both passed Dyson who reluctantly stepped aside watching with the others as the couple stepped out the front door and into the Penthouse elevator, disappearing from sight.

**The Dal**

Trick waited anxiously for his honored guest to arrived, he'd only just closed the shop down an hour ago. The Ash's declaration had his establishment buzzing with activity and gossip. Everyone wanted to know who was carrying the princess. Who sired the princess, when the confirmation would take place? He and his assistant had quite a lot of trouble kicking the crowd out. Everyone expected him to have inside information on the subject and was reluctant to leave.

A soft knock on his double doors drew his attention away as his assistant Terry went to the door. Terry was no more than 15 years old and youngest in his Fae family. His dad and Trick were old friends, so when Terry needed volunteer hours for his human school to be performed, the Dal was the logical spot. Fae laws about underage teenagers in a bar were slacker than most human ones.

"They're here sir" Terry said excitedly.

"Well open the door" Trick smiled at the young boy adding" don't forget to bow young one"

Terry nodded enthusiastically as he pulled the doors open and fell to a knee quickly. "Welcome to the Dal Riata" he said as if he'd been practicing all day.

Trick moved around the bar to greet the Ancient Fae Leaders. The power coming off them was hitting him in waves. He almost felt the need to bow, but as Blood King he still commanded respect and this was his home. They were guest here, not he. He offered his hand toward the first of the four. A tall woman, with flaming red hair and dark brown eyes, she had to be at least 6 ft tall, her skin the color of milk, yet she looked only to be in her mid forties. "Hello Blood King" she said softly, her voice sounding like a 2 dozens raging rivers crashing over a cliff. "I've heard so much about you from my daughters..I am Alonna" she smiled with a wink.

Trick stepped back with a audible gasp, his eye s recognizing her. She was the mother of Fiona and Quinn and the leader of the Daughters of Light Clan, the ancient protectors the Queen. This time he did bow and quickly. "It's an honor to have you here Reverend mother"

"What no honor to have me" came an annoyed clipped voice.

Trick rose from his feet to place the voice with the man it hailed from. "Ignore him, I do" Alonna smiled as she stepped aside and Trick offered his hand out to the equally tall gentlemen with the pepper and salt hair. He appeared in his early 50's yet still viral and with an athletic frame. His eye's blue as the sea on a summer day but his countenance was dark and seductive. He was definitely an Dark Fae elder. "I am Jeffrey" he said moving past the smaller man. "

A man and women appeared next. The woman was tall and lithe, about 5'6, her hair fell down around her face in dark chocolate curtains, her face the shape of a heart. She smiled an easy going smile, her eyes mesmerizing dark pools of velvety brown. Trick could feel the sensuality leaping off her. "I am Elizabeth" she said taking his hand and giving it a shake. "And this is Aaron" she said turning to a man who appeared in his thirties, with black hair and grey eyes.

"Welcome Elders to the Dal Riata. I'm honored to have you here" Trick bowed again. "Would you care for a drink?"

They all smiled as he led them over to a booth. "Terry get the best we have" he called over his shoulder. "Anything you need I am at your disposal" Trick offered.

"We need only authenticate this farce and be back on our way waykeeper" Jeffry sneered as the boy came rushing back with Tricks best Scotch.

"You don't know that it's a farce" Elizabeth said evenly as Trick poured.

"The last one was" Aaron mused. "Probably the work of Damien again, desperate chap he is"

The bottle clanked down on the table spilling 1000 year old scotch as Trick blinked hard at them. "Damien! Damien Dias!" he nearly shouted at them

**Bo and Lauren**

"It's getting dark" Lauren commented. They had been riding in silence for well over an hour. Somehow they were out of the city now and on a long piece of deserted back way road. Bo stared ahead; the clouds were black and angry.

"Bo?" Lauren touched her leg softly and the succubus started a bit. She turned to her lover…"Sorry babe, I was just thinking" Bo sighed as she looked for a spot to park. Seeing a sign which read 5 miles to Toronto she moved to the right lane and took the SUV off the road. "Hold on" she smiled at Lauren before the truck ran onto dirt and grass, rumbling down a small dip driving up onto another road.

Lauren held tightly to the dashboard trying not to flashback to the last time she went down a embankment, granted this was a small hill compared to that. Bo seemed to be in full control of the truck and herself, so the blond relaxed as they pulled up onto another paved roadway the doctor hadn't' known was here. "How did you know this was here" she asked

Bo shrugged "In my business it pays to know all the escape routes" she smirked as the thunder clapped and rain began to fall in earnest. "Don't worry, I'm gonna pull over" Bo assured her lover as she scanned for the underpass she and Kenzi often used when trying to ditch a tail. "There we are" she smiled as she gently pushed the truck under a highway underpass and cut the engine.

They sat in the truck quietly as Lauren watched her girlfriend stare out the rain soaked front window. She could feel the anxiety, anger and fear in her succubus boiling to a breaking point. Easily she unhooked the safety belt and reached over gently cupping the back of the brunettes head.

"Hey?" Bo sighed tiredly. Lauren not thinking of anything else climbed into her girlfriends lap. Bo chuckled at her forwardness and released the lever on the seat, pushing it all the way back with her feet.

"Done this before I see" Lauren teased her as the brunette smirked at her.

"A few times" Bo said smugly, "Somehow I think this is about to make them all pale in comparison" she said as her hands gripped her girlfriends jean clad ass.

Lauren leaned forward wrapping her arms around Bo's shoulders. "I love you" she said simply kissing her on the side of the neck. The walls around the succubus crumbled away and she held the blond tightly never wanting let go.

"Bo, I'm not going to die!" Lauren said fiercely, reading her partners mind. "I don't care what the fates throw at us, I'm going to be here with you" she pulled back, her hand caressing a tear stained face. "I'm not leaving you" she whispered again watching the brunette nod.

Bo's heart was constricted in her chest, her thoughts a jumble of single words. Finally she did the only thing she could do in the moment. She reached forward, tangling her fingers into flaxen blond hair and pulled her lover into a scorching need filled kiss. She wasted no time with foreplay. Her tongue was hot and demanding as it plunged into the recess of Lauren's mouth, urging a deep moan from her.

She didn't wanna talk about it anymore; she needed to feel, feel Lauren inside her, their hearts beating wildly against each other, her breath panting against her neck. She needed actions, not plans, not words, not even hopes. She just needed Lauren in her arms, that was the only thing she knew was real at the moment.

They broke from the kiss panting harshly, their eyes locked on each other. Lauren seemed to read her mind, knowing what she craved at the moment and it was more than sex, more than feeding, more than making love. She needed to connect to her soul mate and know that nothing that would happen later would be able to break their bond. "Let go to the back" she said her voice sultry.

Bo's eyes light up bright blue as the blond kissed her briefly before climbing to the backseat of the truck.

**The Dahl**

"I see his name is still known to some" Aaron smirked. "Didn't you hand your daughter over to him like a lamb to slaughter?"  
"Stop it Aaron" Elizabeth said curtly. "If it wasn't for the Blood King, the Fae would have torn itself to shreds. He is due respect" her tone was sharp and the dark haired man bowed his head towards Trick.

"He is a demon, a liar, and will be the ruin of the Fae" Trick muttered angrily through clenched teeth. "Because of the war with him, I lost my wife and my daughter"

"Yes, your daughter. I hear she nearly took out all of the Light Fae Elders in this city just last year or so" Alonna mused. "But it's your granddaughter I'm interested in" she said raising her eyebrow.

Trick ambled back. "Why? Bo has nothing to do with her mother"

"But does she take after her father?" Elizabeth interjected. Trick shook his head at them all. "I don't know who her father is and would just as well keep it a secret, unless you have an idea."

"We have more than an idea way keeper" Jeffery sneered. "But that is neither here or there. Tomorrow we meet with the Ash and make arraignments to get this confirmation over with" he said dismissively.

Trick couldn't wait to see the look on this bastard's face when he realized the bearer was a human. He smiled and bowed. "I will show you to the rooms when you're ready" he said as he backed away and bumped right into Terry.

"S-Sorry sir" the boy stammered his face ashen white. The elders looked on amused. "I need ta show you something" he stammered as Trick gave a apologetic bow.

Trick found himself practically pulled towards the back of the pub near the back exit. "alright alright, young one, what is the matter" he chuckled.

The boy pushed open the door and pointed toward the alley over near the garbage.

"Ok? Its garbage son, are you on something?" Trick frowned

"No, look in it" He said as he pulled the older man over towards the garbage dump.

"Well give me a boost up" Trick frowned as the boy nodded and lifted him easily. The blood king pulled himself chin up to look over and saw the body of young man. "Uh oh" he breathed out.

"Exactly" Terry said helping him down to his feet. "I was throwing out the trash and there he was!"

"Ok, son. Calm down, I know it's probably the first time you've seen a dead body but it will ok. It's probably some strung out human" Trick said clapping him on the back. "We'll call our police and have them move the body somewhere else. We don't need unwarranted attention" he mused to himself.

"But it's not a human" Terry interjected. "I saw him three days ago right here having a drink at the Dahl"

Trick pressed his fingers against his forehead. **SHIT**. A dead fae on neutral ground! **SHIT SHIT**… He pulled out his cell and dialed. "Go back inside and stay calm. Take care of the elders and keep your mouth shut. Understood?"

Terry nodded and disappeared back through the back door.

"Trick?"

"Dyson, I need you and Hale down here quick, bring that other detective too., We have a huge problem" Trick sighed staring at the dump.

**Bo and Lauren**

The Ford Edge was definitely a durable truck. In Bo's opinion it had her vote for best crossover SUV. The way that truck was rocking, an outsider would have had no doubt as to what was taking place inside. It had taken Bo all of three seconds to lower the back seat flat to allow more room to stretch out.

It had taken all of 2 seconds after that for Lauren to attack the brunette.

"Good God Lauren," Bo panted as Lauren pinned her naked body down and sensually ravished every inch of it. Every nerve in her body was on passion overload and her skin was on fire. Her nipples felt raw, swollen and were aching for more relief. Bo arched into Lauren's lips that were now devoting time to the vicinity of her navel. She had already climaxed twice through Lauren's expert touch and anticipated another powerful orgasm as Lauren moved south with her tongue trailing a heated path and she did do amazing things with that tongue, flicking and suckling Bo into the zenith of pleasure.

Bo's fingers were dug deep into long blond tresses while her hips rocked with reckless abandon against Lauren's face. "Right…right…oh yah…Jesus Lauren…please baby…I'm" Bo's back arched, her thighs trembling against the blond as she was came almost violently against her lover . Lauren simply hitched one of her thighs up higher around her shoulder and took a long pull from the scorching liquid fire Bo' was offering her.

While Bo's body involuntarily shuddered out her pleasure, Lauren crawled up the succubus' body, plying it with soft loving kisses until she rested her knees on each side of Bo's hips. Bo's eyes fluttered open, watching her actions as she panted. Lauren took the brunettes hand, guided it between her legs and held onto Bo's wrist while she practically impaled herself on three of Bo's fingers. The succubus stared opened mouth at the wantonness of it all, her center throbbing anew from the power of watching Lauren pleasure herself the brunettes' fingers. "You're so unbelievably sexy" Bo swallowed. She had never seen anything so hot in her entire life and that was saying something.

"See what you do to me" Lauren gasped as her hips worked over Bo's long fingers. Her head lolled back, as her back arched and hips rolled up and down Bo's fingers. "You're in me..s-s-soo d-deep" Lauren groaned her head falling forward and her hands gripping Bo's upper shoulders in a effort to hold herself up and open her body up more for Bo's fingers. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips.."You're under my skin" she closed her eyes and rocked faster and harder. "In my heart..You …You. Are. My. Heart" Her eyes flashed opened burning bright amethyst. "Not ever leaving you" Lauren moaned as her head snapped back and her body arched, her nipples hard and standing at attention as a thin sheen of sweat coated her body. "Oh god" she breathed out breathlessly, her voice hitching high.

Bo watched, mesmerized, as Lauren took her pleasure, riding her hand with such abandon, and climaxed with her when Lauren finally released.

The blond collapsed against the softness of her succubus, who held her close, their bodies melting as one. Bo ran her hand up and down the heated body in her arms. "That was so fucking hot" she mumbled as Lauren laughed against her before sliding off to the side. Bo reached over and pulled a emergency blanket the sisters always kept around, and covered their now chilling bodies with it.

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder as the stared out the back window, the rain still coming down in a torrential downpour. Both of their cell phones rang and they smiled with a soft sigh at each other knowing who it was. "Fi?" Lauren asked as she pulled her cell from her discarded jeans.

'"Quinn?" Bo asked of her as she looked at her own cell and nodded yes to Lauren's question.

"Yup, you gonna answer?" Lauren chuckled as they looked at each and tossed the phones back.

"naww" the laughed in unison.

Bo snuggled against Laurens chest as the blond began to stroke her hair. "I don't know if I'm strong enough "Bo said finally.

Lauren's hand still but for a moment before continuing to stroke dark curtains of soft velvety strands. "You are, it's what gives me the strength to go on" she replied softly.

"Everything is against us doctor" Bo smiled against Laurens chest. "Can't we just run away? You, me and Kenzi?" she asked innocently. "We could live off your trust fund. It would take Kenzi a week to blow through it" she chuckled before sitting up a bit to look at her lover who was frowning. "Why didn't you tell me about the money" she asked softly, her fingers playing with blond strands.

"Is it a problem?" Lauren deflected. Bo frowned as her lover tightened her embrace around her. "No, but It makes a little bit of difference"

"How?" Lauren asked innocently.

"Babe, we're living in a 2 million dollar penthouse at the moment. Two months ago we were staying in a crack house with no walls" Bo shook her head. It did bother her that Lauren was used to living much better than what she had been settling for.

"I don't care about the walls, it's who's living with me within those walls that matter" Lauren pointed out.

Bo exhaled deeply. "I know I just…how many times do I have to keep saying it…we're a couple now. We shouldn't have secrets between us. Why didn't ever say anything in all the times we ever talked"

Lauren tensed up, secrets would always be a sticking point for Bo. "Bo there are things that I have to tell you. Things that would be considered secrets, but I'm just not ready to go there yet and I need you to trust that I will be soon. That I'll share everything with you as soon as I'm able" she whispered as a tremor went through her.

Bo looked up at her. "Is this about the other night?"

"Yes it is but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry I know that isn't what you want to hear but I'm just not" Lauren said sadly.

Bo contemplated her for a long moment. "But you will tell me eventually?" she hedged.

Lauren smiled softly. "You and only you…I just need some time." She rolled her eyes upward. "As for why I never mentioned the money thing" Lauren sighed. "We were never close enough to even get to that point" she said honestly, hating the way Bo flinched under the words. But it was true.

Bo nodded. "We haven't been close these past few months" she asked an eyebrow rising. Her tone was even but the blond could hear the hurt under it.

"We have but this length of relationship stability is new for us" she said softly caressing Bo's cheek. "Usually we take one step forward and two steps back. I just didn't want to rock the boat" she sighed, hoping the brunette would believe her.

Bo nodded again. "You don't have to be afraid to rock the boat Lauren. I told you, you and me together. I'm not bailing" Bo said holding her stare.

Lauren shrugged. "Didn't look that way earlier today" she said biting her lip. "It looked like you were five minutes from bursting out that door and never coming back" she admitted.

Bo exhaled deeply; it was gonna be hard keeping things from her lover for the next 2 or 3 thousand years if she could read her so well already. "If I did run out that door tonight, you can trust I would be coming right back Lauren" She stroked Lauren's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I'd never go anywhere without you" she said softly. "I couldn't, you're inside me too babe. You're right here" Bo said taking her hand and placing it over her beating heart.

"I'll make it through the authentication" Lauren said simply. She held Bo's eyes willing the brunette to believe her.

"How are you so sure?" Bo asked her head bowing.

Lauren lifted her chin up with her fingers. "Because leaving you is not an option. "she said fiercely. "I've waited and hoped and dreamed about finding what we have for my entire life. I'm not giving it up now" she shook her head a smile on her face. "And I plan on being around for all the important moments in our daughters life…not to mention , who's gonna hold your hand through the next labor when you give our princess another sibling" Lauren grinned widely at the surprise in the brunette's eyes.

"Ohh wait just a second there, what makes you think I'll be doing any delivering" Bo smirked, her eyes playful. _She had never thought about being pregnant before which was kinda reckless considering. But now that Lauren put the idea in her head… Still she couldn't see herself carrying around a child in her womb. Lauren was motherly, Lauren was nurturing, and Lauren was their daughters only hope at a decent meal for the next 18 years. She was intending on being the cool mom. The one who did all the fun things like coach little league or took the kids to the movies._

"Oh yes sweetheart" Lauren said interrupting her thoughts. "This works both ways, as I understand it. You can carry our baby too hun, unless you don't want too" Lauren frowned.

Bo kissed her quickly on the mouth. "I didn't say I didn't want too" Bo whined as Lauren smiled at her. "Let just get through Sweet p here and see how we do with her. Then we could see about a brother or whatever" Bo blushed, her hand stroking the swelling baby bump.

Lauren could only laugh. "I was only teasing succubus but now that I know it's on the table, I'll be holding you to it" Lauren winked as she pulled Bo back against her chest.

They lay their listening to rain hit the truck in soft splatters. Bo had never felt so complete. For once she was certain, she knew where she belonged and of all the choices she'd been asked to make or contemplate for the future, one choice stood out in her mind. It was so simple and easy it scared her she was so excited. She had to bite her tongue not to say anything to Lauren. But she wanted to do this right.

"You ok ?" Lauren asked sleepily, seeing her lost in thought.

"I'm fine, I've never been better" she smiled at the blond. And she hadn't, all the fear she was feeling had gone. She was determined that her family would survive. Her family with Lauren, the thought made her smile. Lauren Lewis Dennis? It had a nice ring to it. She snuggled in against Lauren who was already drifting off.

A ring, that's what she needed. The perfect ring

Tb…..


	19. Chapter 19

**Surrender and all that comes after**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

**Chapter 19 Two days later. **

"Casa sweet Casa!" Kenzi shouted as she spun around the living room of the Crack Shack arms wide. Bo sauntered in after her flopping down on the couch.

"It has been a while" Bo mused as she lifted her booted foot up to the coffee table. Kenzi sat down next to her Indian style. "So as much as I've missed our abode, we are going back to the penthouse right?"

Bo laughed squeezing her friends' cheek. "My my my somebody is getting used to the high life rather quickly..too good for the crack shack"

"I was always meant for the good life dear, nobody knew it but me" she quipped "and anyways this is the best of both worlds, I get a sugar mama by proxy and I don't even have to put out….Just you" she grinned

"So now you're pimping me out huh" Bo shook her head with a smile.

"That's right bitch and you better have my money!" Kenzi deadpanned.

"So that's you're plan" Bo teased her.

"Yup, to blow through Laurens stacks, as my good buddy Kanye always says…"

"oh god, really Kenzi" Bo laughed as her friend simply cleared her throat ignoring her.

"Bo, these are words to live by! Where was i? ahh… She jumps up doing her best rapper pose…"welcome to good life, I go for mine, I got to shine! So throw your hands up in the sky. Welcome to the good life, Let's go a living spree, they say the best things in life are free!"

Bo rolled on her side laughing, "Don't give up your day job!" she said grabbing the smaller woman by the hand and yanking her back to the couch.

"I got skills" Kenzi pouted.

"Yes and they lie in the pick pocket and thievery department" Bo chuckled. Bo leaned back quietly.

"What wrong babes" Kenzi patted her leg.

Bo leaned her head back and stared up the cracking ceiling. "I have so much on my mind" she admitted slowly.

"Which is why one of my jobs is to be your shrink, now lay it on me succubitch…baby mama drama?"

"Not like that" Bo lifted her head. "One, Lauren is filthy fucking, dirty ass rich!"

"Which is wonderful!" Kenzi nearly shouted. "Do you know how much havoc we are going to wreck on the world. Dude, we're gonna be taking family vacations to Miami, Cali, freaking islands that I don't even know the name of. NO more stealing..well… except for fun" she winked.

Bo frowned…"No, No, and NO. We are not living off my girlfriend"

Kenzi stared at her pensively. "You really have a problem with Hot pants having money?"

"Of course I do! She's been living like a squatter for me all this time and for what?"

"It's not her fault Bo, the Ash kept her damn money on lockdown"

"I know it's not her fault" Bo said grumpily. "But at least we were on equal footing before"

"Wow!" Kenzi sat up, pulling her feet from underneath her and placing them on the floor. "That's the first you've ever sounded like a Fae"

"What!" Bo gasped as if she'd been slapped.

"Yes…You….and your god damn pride and ego. Bo shame on you" Kenzi said giving her a disappointed frown.

"What! What are you talking about" Bo said sitting up herself.

"Bo, you sound just like them. You'd what? Rather Lauren be a slave and broke so you could feel better about yourself!" Kenzi challenged her, knowing if anyone else had said those words they'd be picking their teeth up off the floor.

Bo shot off the couch to pace around. She stopped to look at her friend who simply looked at her and shrugged. "That is not true Kenzi. You of all people know I'd never want Lauren to be less so I could be more"

"I know babes, I just wanted you to see how silly you sound." She sighed. "Lauren loves you, despite the fact that you're broke, despite the fact that you're part of race that has enslaved her. She loves you. Now I know you can love her enough to get over the fact that she has more money than the Queen" Kenzi smiled.

Bo huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I can, I just want to feel like I'm contributing to us, to our kid"

"And you will be, you're not gonna be any less of a parent. So we won't have to starve in between jobs anymore. Did you really want that for them? Come on Bobo, the money is a blessing. It's one less thing we have to worry about" she softly.

Bo sat down hard next to her."I know…. I wish this was the only thing we had to worry about. In two days, she has to present herself to the high council for the damn authentication" Bo shuddered.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around her."Hot pants is not going to leave you"

"Kenzi" Bo turned to her."I'm so scared"

"I know, I know" she kissed the side of her head.

"No you don't" Bo whispered. "If Lauren doesn't come out of this alive, I will kill everybody who looks at me"

"Bo" Kenzi said in a warning voice.

"I mean it." She gave Kenzi's hair a little tug. "If that happens, I need you to get the hell out. Don't wait for me ..in fact. Pack our shit and wait in the car"

Kenzi had to smile at the way succubus never even considered hurting her or leaving without her. "Us?"

"You're my family" Bo said simply. "And I wouldn't leave you behind to face the consequences of my actions.

"As your family" Kenzi gave her a little squeeze. "I'm telling you. Lauren will be just find so stop planning the murder of dozens of Fae citizens."

Bo relaxed a little bit.

"Are you ok with Dyson helping us?"

"No" Bo said simply. "I mean, shit" she swore.

"I know but I think he just wants to make it up to you"

"It's Lauren he needs to make things up too, not me" she said in a clipped voice.

"Yes and I'm sure he would if he didn't think you'd rip him a new one every time he even thinks about going near her" Kenzi chuckled.

"I trusted him once Kenzi. I told Lauren she had nothing to worry about and what the hell happened. He almost kills her and my kid. He's shit out luck when it comes to me trusting him" Bo said evenly.

"Well at least he's around a little less. I mean with that dead body they found at Tricks the other day." Kenzi mused. "Is Hot pants still working on it.?"

"Yea, she's been at the lab for too many hours if you ask me"

"So go see her" Kenzi said nudging her side.

"I was planning on it. I haven't seen Fiona since the fight anyways"

"Ohhh are you two like friends now" Kenzi teased her

"Oh shut up" Bo shoved her lightly.

"I'm just saying"

"Whatever, I didn't bring you here just to tease me" Bo smiled

"Why _did_ we come here, because I'm missing the penthouse already."

"har har..I'm sure you are" Bo grinned at her young friend. "I wanted to talk to you in private about something "

That got her friends attention. "Ok now you're scaring me. What big bad is coming after us now"

"Nothing like that so relax" Bo said softly, a bashful look on her face.

"Ok so why are you blushing. Is this a sex thing?" Kenzi made a yuck face.

Bo laughed at her pushing her shoulder. "No! geez is that all you think is on my mind?"

"Yes?"

"Kenzi!"

"ok ok. Sex and how many ways you can get the doctor to do it" Kenzi frowned. "Remember I've heard you two having sex before…she shuddered. "It's just goes on and on and –

"Kenzi!" Bo blushed bright red

"And on" Kenzi laughed. "Ok ok. So what is it"

Bo blushed.

"What is it?" Kenzi begged.

I " Bo said breathlessly.

Kenzi blinked at her. Her blue eyes were wide as she thought about it. "Holy shit. You wanna marry Lauren"

"Yes" Bo breathed out grinning.

"But you're too broke to get her the big ass ring you think she deserves" Kenzi finished.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. We speak the same language" Bo smiled. "So what am I gonna do?"

"We could steal her one"

**Bo blinked at her****.**

"Ok ok, no stealing" Kenzi pouted.

Bo rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm starting think she's out of my league"

"What! No one is out of your league. Bo! Come on, you and Lauren love each other, you know she's gonna say yes.

"All I have is a high school diploma; we live paycheck to paycheck and look at our digs Kenzi. Lauren is a freaking doctor; she graduated Cum Laude for god sake.

Kenzi frowned. "Cum Loudly? that explains a lot"

Bo burst into laughter. "No you tool! It's Latin. It means she was at the top of her class in **studies!** Jesus woman"

"Oh, well whatever. The point is this; the doc needs someone like you to balance her out. Otherwise she's all ice queen all the time. She'll say yes Bo. God Lord Do you not see the way she looks at you all the time. Like you're Jesus Christ walking on water"

"Oh shut up!" Bo said pushing herself off the couch. "I got the message now how are we gonna get the perfect ring? Legitimately" she added with an raised eyebrow.

"Well, I did get the call from a guy who needs us to do a job hunting down some kid" Kenzi spoke slowly. "I suppose we could be suckers and try and buy one" she frowned.

"A job, why didn't you mention it before" Bo asked

"Because you were all about the sexy times and angst. " Kenzi said nonchalantly.

"Well I've had enough angst for the moment. I could use the distraction" Bo admitted." Besides, Lauren wants to celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow with complete dinner and everyone we know! So please give me a distraction" she begged.

"I was looking forward to it B. I mean between hotpants and Queenie we're gonna be eating well" Kenzi licked her lips. "Might as well start the family traditions early"

"We're Canadian" Bo deadpanned.

"So…respect for all cultures B. Geesh!" Kenzi threw her hands up in the air.

"What do we got and how did you get the case? Bo ignored her as she grabbed her jacket heading towards the door. Kenzi followed behind her.

"Actually the case was brought to us" Kenzi replied

"By who?" Bo asked as she opened her door.

"By me lovie" Vex smiled grabbing them both into his arms "ahh I missed being one of the girls"

**The Lab**

"So what do we got?" Quinn asked Lauren. They both donned mask and gloves. Lauren had just finished closing up the boy as she stepped away from the table. Quinn followed her out the room and they both began pulling of their gloves at the same time.

"He presents at human" Lauren said as she pushed through the doubles doors. She walked over to a laptop and typed a few words. "But look at this" she commented as Quinn looked towards the screen.

"His cell's are incomplete" Quinn breathed out

"Yes he's a hybrid" Lauren's brow knitted together. "And not just any" she added as she clicked the screen.

Quinn stared at the screen; she brought her hand up to cover a gasp. "he has the same brain activity you have" she mumbled.

"Yes, it's almost identical except I have this" Lauren brought up her own brain activity scans and crossed them over the boys. "See, my cells are glowing"

"That's Bo's chi combined with the True Queens Dna" Quinn offered. "That's what makes you different"

"Yes but look, right here. He's on overload" Lauren frowned. This is how my scans looked right before Bo began to feed off me"

"I guess they don't have a resident succubus to dispel the energy love" Quinn smiled.

"I just wish we could have brought in one alive. I mean the things I could learn about myself and them. Are we all similar? How the hell can we be when we're not even related?"

Quinn turned away. Sooner or later she would have to tell Lauren the truth about her early life at the center. Fiona walked through the door with Hale and Dyson at her side.

"Fi, Boys" Quinn said quietly. "What's up?"

Lauren and Dyson stared at each other for a moment before the blond turned back to her microscope.

"I've just had a very interesting conversation with William and his partner" Fiona said.

Dyson bowed his head demurely. The Ash had allowed him to resume work on the case and be around Lauren and Bo, but that did not mean she trusted him.

"Which was?" Quinn asked, as she twirled her stethoscope around her finger.

"The only person that knew where Bo and I were going was Hale, You, Lauren and Detective Tasmin" Fiona said lowly.

"Tasmin?" Lauren head popped up. "I've not met her"

"No, she's been working with me and Bo while my man here was laid up" Hale trailed off, turning to Dyson who shifted uncomfortably.

"Right, of course, Bo never mentioned her" Lauren frowned slightly.

"She's been real busy doc" Hale said laying a comfortable hand on her shoulder. She smiled at the touch and gave him a reassuring smile.

"So" Lauren cleared her voice. "Did you want to see the body?" she asked the Ash. Fiona nodded, her dark hair tumbling forward. "Yes, I've been so busy with damn elders" she grumbled as Quinn led her away.

Hale followed leaving Dyson and Lauren alone. He shifted again his head down and Lauren turned back to her laptop. "I see you're mending well "she said quietly.

He glanced up at her hopefully. "I am. It was difficult" he said gruffly. His eyes shifted around before landing back on her. "I see you're " he motioned with his hands over his stomach.

"Getting bigger, yes , which requires a larger size of button down shirts." Lauren smiled, her hands automatically rubbing her tummy which was getting more difficult to hide. "At least I won't have to hide it after a few more days" she added.

"Right, the authentication" Dyson nodded his head, rubbing his beard. "Bo's worried"

Lauren's head snapped to attention. "I don't need you to tell me that" she snapped.

"Of course not Lauren" Dyson sighed. "I only meant you have to survive or else all hell's gonna break loose around here"

Lauren's shoulders eased up a bit. "Look I know you were under the influence of the Norn, but that doesn't change the fact that you were dangerous, malicious and nearly got me killed" she said eyeing him hard.

"I know that. Believe me I've had enough time to see the errors of my ways" he said leaning against the desk. "I don't expect any of you to trust me. But I love Bo, there's no sense in denying it" he said holding her stare. "I get that she doesn't love me the same way and I am truly am sorry for the hurt that I've caused her"

"Just her?" Lauren all but sneered. "of course, I'm just collateral damage"

"I didn't mean it like that Lauren. I can see how much you mean to everyone here, not just Bo. I admit it still hard right now but I want my friends back. And I hope you will one day be counted among them" he finished quietly.

Lauren tilted her head to the side, watching him carefully. "We'll see" she said finally before turning back to her screen.

**Inside Lab**

"That's the fucker that attacked us" Fiona said wide eyed. "He and his sister"

"This guy?" Hale asked staring down at the body.

"He's an hybrid and so was sister. They gave us quite the battle. If I hadn't had Bo there, it could've ended badly. Don't tell Bo I said that" she smirked.

"More badly than you being impaled" Hale asked looked down at her with and arched eyebrow.

"I could've died" Fiona stated. "That is more badly"

"You don't have to tell me that" Hale challenged.

"Excuse me lovebirds, can we get back to the brainstorming here" Quinn frowned.

"Ok so we know that Hybrids are coming after us. But they had to have help" Fiona sighed. "Who's thier contact person, Tasmin?"

"She's the only one who knew" Hale added

"We should bring her in for interrogation" Quinn said her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I haven't seen her since the day you guys left for the Elders place" Hale admitted. "She's in the wind"

"Last time I checked we had a dog to sniff her ass out. You and Dyson find her and bring her here. "Fiona said eyes flashing angry green. "I do not need this right now. Mother is on my ass about meeting Lauren and Bo" she muttered

"Mother?" Hale smiled. "Your moms is here"

"Yes for work only" she said to him. "She's the one that found Lauren all those years ago. She's the one that forced me into this damn job" Fiona frowned.

Quinn smiled softly. "Actually Fi, Mother wants to have dinner with everyone at the penthouse tomorrow night" she said quickly.." It is thanksgiving you know"

"She what!" Fiona shouted.

"I always wanted to meet the woman that gave birth to two of the most sexiest momma's to grace the earth" Hale grinned flashing his white teeth.

"No, tis not happening" Fiona said firmly. "And we're Canadian, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving. That's for Yanks.":

"It is happening and Lauren is half Yank and she wants to celebrate Thanksgiving so you will give everyone the day off and bring your ass to the penthouse tomorrow at 1" Quinn said dismissively. "Now let's go back because I still don't trust the dog around Lauren and we've been gone long enough"

"D-man is good" Hale said sticking up for his partner as they exited.

"yes well, I still don't trust him" Quinn threw over her shoulder.

**Hamptons New York**

Shelby, Liz, Jason and little Christopher were all huddled a tight broken down Chevy as they guided the car around the sloping loop of the driveway.

"Holy shit" Liz breathed out staring at the estate. She could see sprawling grass lawns as it led up to the front of southern styled mansion. They stopped at the guard gate. "How we gonna get through here?"

"They're expecting us" Shelby said.

The guard appeared, he wore white shorts and white button up shirt. He gun hung loosely around the black belt that was tight on his waist. Lifting his dark shades to the top of his head he leaned forward on the open window.

"Name and Identifications" he said gruffly

"Shelby and Jason Bering here to see Ms Lynn Fuentes" Shelby said handing over her id and that of the other two.

He looked on his list and checked the identifications. …"They're expecting you, take the left road up to the side of the house, it will lead you to the garages" he instructed them handing back their id's.

They gave a curt nod and pulled the beat up car off and around the paved road. Liz and her son stared out the window. She could see workers clipping hedges and moving lawns. Soon they were coming to stop out front of what looked more like a small house than an garage. Waiting for them were a small Spanish woman dressed in a maid's outfit and tall woman and tall man with silver hair and piercing hazel eyes.

Shelby and Jason jumped out the car and ran into the outstretched arms of their aunt who began to ramble in Russian as she pulled them both to her. Мои дети, наконец, домой. Приходите прийти обнять ваша мама!

"Mama what she saying" Christopher asked as Liz held him to her. She like most of the hybrid were trained in a most languages. "She's happy to have her babies back home" Liz smiled as the woman kissed both Shelby and Jason on both cheeks.

"Auntie this is my good friend, Liz and her son Christopher" Shelby made the introductions as Jason walked over to Mr. Lewis.

"It's so good of you to let us stay here sir" Jason said as the man pulled him to a hug.

"Get over here son, it's been a while!" he grinned as Jason hugged him back. The man had treated Shelby and him like family from the beginning making the last 6 years of their life safe and enjoyable before they both left to find others like themselves.

"You too missy, Come give me a hug" Mr. Lewis smiled at the young woman. Shelby hugged him tightly; remember how kind he was to her when she was growing up with Lauren.

"Sir is Lauren here" she asked when he released her.

"I'm afraid not" he said quietly. "She's not been home in almost 5 years. I haven't heard from her in 2" he said sadly.

Their aunt muttered in Russian and grabbed both of them by the waist. "She's a very busy doctor. She helps people all over the world" she said proudly.

"Yes but it would nice to see her" Mr. Lewis quipped. "I met her boss, years ago, he seemed like a good person if not secretive. He never wanted to tell my why my daughter couldn't leave work just for the holidays…"

"it's not easy doing God's work sir. She's off overseas saving lives" Lynn reminded him'

Shelby, Jason, and Liz all watched and listened carefully. "What was his name, this boss of hers" Shelby asked carefully as they walked through the foyer of the expansive house.

"The name, um. Let me see. It was Pierre Dalembert" he said quietly. "He was from Africa I believe, but he clearly had being living in the states for a while though he was fluent in French. He seemed very regal you would've thought he was the king the way Lauren acted.

Shelby stopped in her tracks. "You're sure she was working for him"

"of course I am dear" Mr. Lewis turned to her. "She came home very distraught about 4 years ago. " his eyes clouded over remembering the reason why. "I believe she called him..the Ash …whatever that means. Probably some French word for boss" he sighed. "The man was very kind about letting Lauren take some time from work"

"And you haven't seen her since" it was Jason's turn to chime in

"nope, an email here and there. But even that ceased about last year for some reason. Honestly, I'm ready to hire a private investigator and find her" he said firmly.

"Actually sir" Liz stepped up. "We're in the investigation field ourselves" she smiled. Why don't you let us do that for you?"

"I couldn't ask you" Mr. Lewis started.

"It's the least we could do, you're taking us in and all. Please sir" Shelby said giving her best puppy dog look.

"If you think it wouldn't be a bother" he sighed heavily. "I really miss her"

"We'll get right on it" Jason said.

"Let me show you to your rooms" Lynn smiled. "Mr. Lewis has given you use of the entire west wing!"

"sir that is too much" Jason said astonished.

"Of course not. Its collecting dust that the housekeepers are always complaining about" he grinned. "As for you young man" he said turning to little Christopher ruffling his brown hair. "Would like to go with me to kitchen and get some ice-cream. I bet cook can even make some cupcakes"

Christopher looked towards his mother, as he was always taught to be wary of new people. She gave a soft smile and a nod watching as the young boy clasped hands with the older man skipping off.

"He's nice" she commented

"He' loves kids. Lauren was his only child you know" Lynn said sadly as they took the elevator up to the third floor. "He married Mrs. Lewis whom you will have the misfortune of meeting when she comes back from the city, no doubt spending his money" she quipped.

"Lauren's not Mrs. Lewis' s child" Liz asked.

"No" Shelby answered. "She was just a gold digger who thought she'd marry an older man and get all his dough"

"Except the older man had enough sense to make he sign a pre-nup and has left everything to Lauren. Right Auntie" Jason finished.

"Right, which is why I want you three to see if she's had anything to do with Lauren's absence" the woman said lowly as they stepped off the elevator .

"This place is huge." Liz said wide eyed. The hallway led to an open living room .

"If you go back out to the hallway, you'll find doors to the library, and further down two rooms that way and two rooms down the opposite end. It's all yours" Lynn smiled.

Shelby nodded. "You really think Mrs. Lewis did something dirty to Lauren"

"If not her, maybe the people Mr. Lewis used to work for" she said quietly. "Once he realized what his research was funding, he cut all ties with the center, but maybe they want to get back at him-"

"By hurting Lauren" Liz finished.

Lynn nodded. "I've got to get back. You guys get settled. Dinner is at 7 sharp. Don't be late" she gave them a smile.

They watched her leave before speaking. "That doesn't explain Lauren working for the Ash" Liz said softly.

"Humans don't work for the Ash. They are his slaves" Shelby said gravely.

"It could be a coincidence" Jason offered.

"It's just too many coincidences though. Lauren's dad was a genetics at Center. Now his daughter is a slave of the Ash? Liz sighed. "We're missing something."

"Yeah but what?" Jason said.

"Well at least we know where she is? Liz said

"But that Ash is dead" Jason reminded her.

"And one of our own just made a attempt on the new Ash's life. **Great**. There is no way we just stroll up there and ask her. Hey Lauren, old childhood buddy. We think you might be tied to a secret cross breeding conspiracy and maybe have powers too" Shelby chuckled.

"We gotta give her a reason to come home?" liz said gravely

"Like what? The old ash barely let her leave for Christmas to hear Aunt lynn tell it" Jason added.

"If she thought her dad was sick. " Liz said

"WE ARE NOT HURTING ANYONE ELSE" Shelby said slowly.

"we wouldn't kill him, just make him sick enough to need his doctor daughter to come home" Liz says

"The man just opened his home to us for Christ sake" Jason boomed.

"Lower you voice and I know that" Liz hissed. "I'm not talking about killing him. I like him. He's a good guy. But we need his kid back here to answer question and unless you're seriously talking about walking straight into the heart of Fae territory what else can we do. It's not like we can just call her up and ask" liz huffed

"Enough" Shelby sighed. "We don't have to kill him, we can just lie and say he is very ill. Maybe just give him something that will put him in the hospital for a few days" she conceded. "Nothing SERIOUS!" She added.

"I still don't like it" Jason scrubbed his face.

"Me either" Shelby sighed.

"How about we wait a few months, let things die down. They'd be suspicious with all the chaos going on anyway " Liz conceded seeing the stricken look on her friends face. " In the mean time we can snoop around, find his old contacts. We need to find that list with the identities of all the children ever born under the program. So we need to wait."

"yea, we'll wait" they agreed

Tbc….

**Bo learns the truth about her father.**

**Thanksgiving dinner with the family.**

**Aiofe returns and Tasmin has some explaining to do**


	20. Chapter 20

**A****/N I can't believe we're at the 20****th**** chapter of this already. When I started writing this little tale it was because the idea just wouldn't leave me. But it soon took on a life of its own with multiple plots points as you know. LOL But I really enjoy this journey of the ladies lives with their cherished friends and battles with their hated enemies. I do make you all a promise. I will not end this story until every plot point is tied up in a nice bow!**

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Summary: Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world

**Chapters 20**

"I don't believe you" Bo stated flatly.

Vex stared back at her as he finished his pint. He looked over to her wide eyed pet as she stared with her mouth open. "Believe me or not, but it's true"

Bo had just finished listening to the Mesmer spin an unbelievable tale. In just a few minutes he'd solved the mystery of who her father was…allegedly.

"Listen, its sucks to find out long lost daddy is a lying, methodical, homicidal prick who's after your kid for absolute power but hey…at least he gifted you near unlimited power" he grinned churlishly. " I mean, you fuck, you knock up women, you kill a room full people with just a deep inhale. I think that's an even trade ya know"

"Dude you are such an ass" Kenzi spat out, rubbing Bo's back.

Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed the drink in front of her and poured onto of her head. "What the hell…VEX!"

"Stop" Bo said in a commanding voice.

He rolled his eyes and released the girl leaning back in the booth. "You should control your pet"

"If what you say is true, then you know it won't do well to piss me off, seeing as I could sneeze and leave your ass nothing but a shell of yourself" Bo warned him as she stared at her hands.

"Fine fine, I'm risking my neck for you" he reminded her.

"And just why are you doing that?"Kenzi interjected. "What's it to ya to help Bo and the Light?"

"I'm not helping the Light" he mused rubbing his chin. "I'm helping the future Queen"

"Oh really, you're pledging your allegiance to a baby?" Bo said doubtfully. "Why?"

"Because it's clear that this child is the future. I want to get in on the ground up" he admitted openly.

"Ding Ding Ding…"I'll take self serving agenda's for 5000 Alec" Kenzi zinged.

"What about the Morrigan" Bo put it to him. "She'll have your balls this time if she finds out what you're up too"

"Not if she's not around to do it" He said slowly.

"Planning a hit" Kenzi smirked.

"No but do I really need to" he looked at Bo. "She and your daddy dearest are planning to kill your baby mama and kid. She's planning to take Lauren's spot as Queen and pop out some babies for Papa..In my book, that makes her as well as Daddy the real threat" he paused for effect. "And we all know you do with threats to Lauren and your baby."

Bo's eyes narrowed but she said nothing.

"Did you or did you not make kibbles and bits out of the wolf" he snickered.

"How do we know you're just not setting Bo up to take out the Morrigan and pave the way for you?" Kenzi said flatly. Bo had to love the way her home girl thought.

"Yeah" she added.

"Let me guess, the blond is the brains, she's the mouth piece and you're what to this operation" Vex said curtly. "The closer" he said salaciously.

"She makes a good point" Bo ignored him.

"You know what, forget everything I just said" he said rising suddenly. "I'll send flowers to the funeral, then maybe you'll believe me" he said as she gave them one last look and made his way out.

"Bo" Kenzi said softly to the succubus who was still staring at the spot the Mesmer had been sitting in.

"I need a drink" Bo growled

**Unknown**

"Don't look so surprised to see me love" Aiofe smiled as she pushed through the door of the hotel room Tasmin was staying at.

The blond looked startled to see her yet she knew it would be a matter of time. "I was wondering what was taking you so long" she said taking control of the situation.

The brunette smiled at her and pushed into the expensive room. She looked around it. "Ya know, if one doesn't want to be found, one shouldn't hole up in an expensive joint like this" she said sitting on the couch and crossing her legs.

"I've influenced the managers into not realizing who they're renting out the room too. I'll be fine" Angela sighed dismissively.

"Always so sure of your abilities" Aiofe licked her lips as they curled into a snarl. "Yet you didn't have the ability to seduce my daughter and glean the information I needed."

"You didn't tell me she was a bleeding heart of emotion over a human. And she's stubborn just like her mother" Angela said pouring herself a drink.

"Did you hear the Ash's proclamation?" Aiofe asked watching her every movement.

"Yes but how did you" Angela asked raising her eyebrow.

"I have my ways as you well know" came a curt reply. "An attack on the Ash and you didn't know shit?" came a harsh reply.

Angela swallowed. "What makes you think I would know about something like that?"

"The question is how could you not!" Aiofe nearly shouted, her eyes deranged.

"What do you want?" Angela asked tersely.

Aiofe stood suddenly and within a second had her by the throat, pulling the chi out of her. "What I've always wanted my dear" she said pausing to give the woman time to gulp in a huge breath of air. "I wanna know what they know!" she screamed taking in another huge gulp of chi before letting her body crumble to the floor. "If you don't find out what I want to know, hiding from the Ash will be the least of your troubles" she warned.

Angela moaned weakly as she watched red stilettos walk out her room. She was in trouble deep. She needed to get in touch with her Uncle. Weakly she pulled herself up and grabbed the phone from the end table by the couch. Her eyes flashed wildly when she was informed he had not been home in two days. She pulled herself up and grabbed her jacket. She had bargaining chip left if she could get to it before his enemies did.

**The Dahl**

Bo sat tossing back drink after drink. It had taken 10 glasses of the strongest Fae liquor Trick had but she was finally feeling the results. Kenzi looked at her rather worriedly as Trick ambled up to the counter. He'd been out most of the night and only just returned to close up shop. She'd been brooding for a good hour in the reclusive booth she and the Mesmer had been talking in before she made her way over and demanded enough liquor to make a sailor blush. That was five hours ago.

"Bo? What's wrong? Is it Lauren and the baby?" He asked anxiously looking quickly at Kenzi. The Goth simply shook her head and moved off towards the other end giving them space.

"Did you know my father was Lord Voldermort of the Fae world?" she slurred eyes angry. "Is this another secret you've been keeping from me?" she accused, her eyes closing sleepily.

"I didn't know" he said stated, the creases in his forehead deep. "Who told you this?"

"Does it matter? All I wanna know is could it be true?" she breathed out before finishing off the shot in her hand. "Is Damien Dias my Father?"

Trick closed his eyes against the anger glaring back at him. "I hope to God he isn't but it's a possibility. He was the king that I gave your mother too" he admitted shamefully.

The succubus scoffed her senses lucid for the moment. "What kind of parent are you" she pointing her finger in shoulder blade. "Who delivers their child like a damn sacrificial lamb to to" she couldn't even finish.

"The fate of our people was resting on-" he began weakly.

"THE FATE OF YOUR PEOPLE" Bo exploded her hands slamming down . "What the fuck!" she hissed as she pushed her fingers through her hair. "You walk around here carrying your guilt over your wife like god damn badge of honor" she hissed as she swayed on the bar stool. "My baby" Bo slurred closing her eyes for a moment. "I love my baby so much already. And I would NEVER sacrifice her for anyone! Anything! Especially not a bunch of entitled assholes like the Fae!" she roared.

"Bo" he began

"Fuck you!" Bo spit out as she stumbled off the stool into Kenzi's waiting arms.

"On that note, we're going home" Kenzi said guiding her away from her grandfather, who looked on sadly. "Trick, see ya tomorrow for dinner. Don't be late and don't forget the cranberry sauce" she said as she pushed a disorientated succubus through the double doors.

**Unknown**

"I thought I was very clear with you Cassias" Damien cooed next to the elder Fae who was tied up and hanging by his arms, his feet barely touching the ground.

"You can't do this Dias!" Cassias coughed up blood, his toes slipping a bit as blood trickled down his nude body to the floor.

"It's not a question of what I can't do" Damien whispered as he walked around the beaten man slowly like a predator sizing up his prey. "It's a question of what I will do" he smiled. "Fennias" he said softly.

And underFae appeared from the dark shadows, his body was hulking with spikes down his spine and his eyes yellow.

"Release the pets" Damien said tilting his head watching the terror fill the old man's eyes.

"You're insane" Cassias screamed as the underfae opened a crate. "Please! Please" his eyes growing wild as the squeaking sound from the box got louder.

"No old friend the time for begging has past" Damien mused as he stepped away from his dangling body. "There are two ways this can go"

Fennias finally ripped the top of the crate open and Cassias flinched as he watched red eyed Sangria rat Fae make a bee line for his bloody carcass. "No! No,…please! I'll do anything" he hissed trying desperately to move his body away from the approaching doom. His feet slid across the cement floor, trailing blood streaks.

"I know you will" Damien actually smiled, his dark eyes cold. "I want all the information on the hybrids…ALL. THE ..INFORMATION" he said slowly.

"Oh god, please Damien" Cassias screamed as the large cat sized rodents began to claw and chew on the bloody flesh of his feet and legs.

The screams that bounced off the wall would have made Satan cringed.

Damien rose his voice against them. "They'll eat right to the bone old friend. And just wait till they get to your balls. I'll leave you now with Fennias, when you see fit to get me the information, I'll be back" he smiled as he stepped away. "Don't let him die till I say" he ordered to his henchman

"No! Come back! Oh god!" DAMIEN!" Cassias screamed as he watched the former dark king melt into the shadows.

**Penthouse 1:30am**

Bo stumbled into the apartment nearly taking Kenzi with her. "shhh" she laughed her finger pressed to her mouth. "You'll wake Lauren"

"I'm already awake" came a soft concerned voice from the shadows of the living room. Bo hung onto Kenzi's slight shoulders, burying her head into Kenzi's neck. "Mama's mad" she slurred before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Kenzi gave her an apologetic smile. "Bo's had a hard day"

"That's putting it lightly Kenz" Bo said pushing away from her friend as Lauren rose making her way to her girlfriend. "but I got my own personal doctor to " she trailed off… "damn what haven't we done" she giggled.

"I'll take it from here, thank you Kenzi" Lauren sighed; her voice neutral as Kenzi nodded and disappeared towards her room.

"Uh oh I'm in troubleeee" Bo slurred as she wrapped her arms possessively around the blonds' waist. "You gonna punish me" she said seductively, her hands pulsing desire into her lover.

"Stop that" Lauren said firmly as she helped guide her girlfriend around the furniture towards their room.

"Why… you know what they say" Bo mumbled as she licked and kissed Lauren's neck.

"What is it they say" Lauren said off handedly as she guided the succubus though their master bedroom.

"I don't know, I forgot" Bo laughed loudly.

She took both of the brunette's rambling hands into hers. "What happened?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

With a deep sigh, the brunette shook her head slowly. "My life happened" she muttered as she flopped back onto the bed, her arms spread wide.

Lauren frowned down at her, she'd not seen her in the state in a long while. "Is this because of the authentication" she chanced

Bo chuckled. "I didn't think anything could be as bad as you dying in two days but of course! There is" Bo laughed to herself. "You're gonna wish you never met me" she said dozing off.

Lauren sighed. It was ridiculous to think she'd get any information out of her lover right now. Instead she simple lifted her leg and began to pull off her boots. Bo slept soundlessly as Lauren tugged at her skin tight jeans and guided them off her legs revealing a small black thong. The blond shook her head at the desire coursing through her at that moment, pregnancy hormones getting the better of her. She pulled off the thong stared at the soft dark hair that was neatly trimmed at the apex of her lovers thighs. With a groan she crawled up and lifted the shirt off Bo's head leaving her in nothing but her matching black front clasping bra.

She unclasped the bra letting it fall away from spilling breasts. Again she had to take a moment to focus as she pulled the bra off and tossed it to the floor. "Baby, scoot up so we can get under the covers" Lauren whispered as she shook the succubus' shoulders. Bo mumbled and turned over.

Lauren slipped off the bed and grabbed an extra blanket from the hallway closet before re entering the room and locking the door. She dropped her robe leaving her in her cut off NYU tee shirt and matching cotton boxers turned down at her hips. Her belly pushed out over the edges of them, with the shirt now just barely covering the top of the swelling of her stomach.

The blond climbed onto the bed and leaned over her girlfriend who was stark nude, not that Bo would mind, she kissed the side of her neck. Bo moaned and shifted up as Lauren guided her to the head of the bed. She grabbed the blanket and covered them both as Bo mumbled. "Love you so much" and tucked herself into Lauren's side, leg draped possessively over the blond, her arm resting naturally over their baby.

"I love you too" Lauren sighed as she kissed the top of her dark head and closed her eyes.

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Is it time to eat yet" Kenzi whined as she sat turning herself round and round on the bar stool that was pushed up the island in the expansive kitchen.

"Stop doing that you'll scramble your brains" Quinn smiled as she checked the turkey.

"Is that your scientific opinion or just number 29 of things I pulled out of my "ass" Kenzi smirked at her.

"Scientifically speaking you'll give yourself a migraine and a level 2 concussion from falling on your ass" Lauren interjected as she tossed the salad together.

"Thanks doc" Kenzi frowned.

"Make yourself useful" Lauren smiled as Bo stumbled into the dining room.

"Which means what?" Kenzi pouted.

"Start mixing drinks" Bo grinned as she padded into the kitchen eyes squinting. "You're good at that"

"Don't you think you've had enough drinks babe" Lauren frowned as Bo eased up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I might need one just to get through the day, considering our guest list" Bo smiled softly at her lover's disapproval. "I'm not ready for AA yet babe, don't worry" she said wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist. "Sorry for last night" she whispered.

"We still need to talk" Lauren said softly, her hands tugging at the soft damp hair of her lover.

"Oh come on!" Kenzi said throwing her hands up in the air causing Quinn to laugh. "You two are disgusting. Geez, it's a holiday damn it, take a break" she said as Bo gave her the middle.

"Is that finger you used to get her pregnant" Kenzi shot back returning her own middle finger with a smug smile as Lauren tossed a towel at her exiting back.

"Make her behave" Lauren threatened her girlfriend.

"No worries" Bo chuckled. "Now that the peanut gallery is gone, where's my good morning kiss" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hello! One nut still present" Quinn quipped as she pulled the yams out of the oven, setting them on the island.

"I'm glad you've accepted that" Bo smiled leaning into Laurens neck and kissing her softly.

"Oh Jesus, I'll give you two lovebirds a chance to say good morning" she smiled as she dropped her pot holder and headed out.

"That's wasn't nice" Lauren chuckled as she swayed in Bo's arms, her hands rubbing up and down her back. "Is this what you're wearing?"

Bo laughed against the crook of her lover's neck. "Too provocative for the guest" she asked as she pulled back looking into hazel eyes.

"I don't want everyone checking out the goods up close and personal. That's for me only" she said her eyes roving over the succubus body. Bo was wearing a green sports bra and matching running shorts. "Go change" Lauren said eyes glinting with a hint of possessiveness.

The succubus could feel her own desires spike. "well damn, when you put it like that" she leaned and gathered the blond for heated kiss, their tongues dueling against each other until they met at a stalemate and broke for need of air. "Forget the dinner, let's go fuck" Bo said bluntly, while she panted.

Lauren broke out into a robust laugh as she slapped the succubus hard on her ass, causing the brunette to yelp in her arms. "Go get changed" she ordered with a kiss on the nose.

"Fine" Bo pouted as she turned away from the blond rubbing her ass. Lauren watched that ass walk away a blush creeping up her neck. Bo suddenly stopped and made her way back to her girlfriend.

"Yes?" Lauren chuckled. The succubus grinned her eyes saying "what"? She bent down on one knee and placed a couple of soft kisses to Lauren's growing belly. "Good morning sweet heart" she said softly before rising and placing a soft kiss on Lauren's lips. Seeing her speechless, she smiled and walked off. She stood watching her with a goofy smile on her face before the timer on the oven went off.

The door bell echoed through the home. Lauren dabbled at the sweat beads on her brow with a towel as she pulled the stuffing out of the oven and cut it off. She briefly thought about all the thanksgivings she'd had with her father and their beloved maid, Lynn. Lauren sighed staring down at her hands. Aunt Lynn was what she called her. She had been a great cook and mother figure. Her dad had always made a point to celebrate holidays together even though he was very busy. Aunt Lynn and her niece and nephew and her dad made holidays bearable when her step mother was around. She missed them.

Shaking her head of the random thought she heard Kenzi's voice echoing. "There here!"

Tbc….


	21. Chapter 21

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 21**

Lauren made her way towards the front foyer and was met with Fiona's smiling face. Her eyes flickered to the woman standing behind her, she could feel the power radiating off the older woman. Lauren did not see Bo quietly enter the room her eyes scanning the newcomers warily. "You must be Lauren" Alonna smiled softly.

Lauren automatically fell to one knee her head bow. Fiona's face fell as she registered the abject anger on the succubus face. "Shit" she muttered as she quickly crossed past a kneeling Lauren at the same time as Bo crossed to her lover and pulled her forcibly off her knees, startling her. "You don't kneel to these bastards" she said gravelly as her eyes glowered at the older Fae who simply nodded.

"Bo! Just the person I need to see" Fiona said grabbing her by the arm.

Lauren yanked her arm from her girlfriend giving her a disappointed glance. She may be the future mother to Queen and Regent but as of now she was still a slave and thus bound to show due respect, something Bo would never understand.

"You must be Bo" Alonna mused as she slipped out of her jacket and handed it to Kenzi, who stared at it. She glared at the young girl pointedly. "You should train your pets better"

"She's not a pet mother" Quinn said approaching the group by way of the living room. "And you can hang up your own damn coat" the younger red head smiled.

"I parked the ride and brought the food" Hale said as he entered the foyer, Kenzi yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hale! Thank god you're here, I think we need a calming tune pronto" she whispered loudly.

Bo huffed as she approached them. "This is our house, you are a guest here so don't expect Lauren to do any bowing" she challenged.

"Oooo you do have your fathers arrogance". The older fae took in the succubus appearance. She was just as beautiful as the all the rumors said she was. Dark hair, dark eyes, skin that was perfection stretched over taut muscles. Yes she was very alluring. She had just the right mix of danger and vulnerability. "Let's hopes that's all you've inherited" Alonna said smugly as she pushed past. "I have faith in you though"

"Mother!" Fiona snapped. She was very clear on the fact that she was sure Bo had no clue about her true origins. She had been waiting for a good time to approach.

"Father?" Lauren questioned as she glanced at Bo.

Another knock at the door and Dyson appeared along with Trick.

Bo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Who invited either of you" she all but growled.

"It's a family holiday Bo" Dyson said curtly."Trick is your grandfather and I'm here with Hale"

Bo shook her head and turned on her heel. "Kenzi fix me a drink" she called after her friend as she stalked off

"Take that and put it in the kitchen" Quinn said to the wolf who grabbed the bottles Trick had been holding.

Lauren tried not to frown. This was going to be some holiday. "Let's all go into the living room while we get dinner set up" Lauren offered.

Alonna smiled gently at her taking her arms into hers. "I would like to get to you better my dear you and you're mate" she eyes were full of mirth.

"Right" Lauren nodded. "Bo's not very friendly with new people. Especially with the circumstances being what they were" she added.

"Ahh yess, the authentication, at some point today I will need to talk with you and your Bo" she smiled softly before her expression turned serious. "I want to prepare you for what you will face"

"Of course" Lauren nodded. "But let's just enjoy the company and of course you being with your girls again" Lauren offered as she led the woman into the living room.

"Of course" Alonna agreed.

**Hells gate**

"He's dead" Fennias said as he entered Damien's office. "He went fast the old bastard"

Damien nodded his cell phone chirping. "Kevin" he said placing the receiver to his ear.

"It's not here"

"What do you mean it's not there? Damien's hand slammed on the desk.

"The place has been ransacked sir, someone tossed the place"

Damien slammed the phone down. His dark features were twisted with anger. Cassias hadn't lied but someone else had gotten to the file before he could. Now he was left with his pants down holding his dick. He had no clue how he could get the information on the Hybrids now. He couldn't just approach Cassias family for it. He was a wanted man, by Light and Dark. It had just been lucky for him that Evony was the Morrigan, but if the elders got wind of his presence they would kill him on sight.

"Get out Fennias" he ordered as he stood up and walked over to file case. He pulled open the cabinet and pulled out a file marked Taryn Bering. He opened the file and stared at the picture of the young blond. He remembered it like it was yesterday instead of 100 years ago. He'd gone to great lengths to find a descendent of the True Queen. It didn't surprise him that she would be a lover of one of the Sisters of Light children. Seducing the woman had been easier than taking candy from a baby. Watching the anger and pain on her lovers face when she realized what he'd done had been the sweetest revenge he could think of. What he didn't expect was for the woman to fail the authentication. That in itself was no big loss. It was the aftermath that had caused him grief.

The mental and physical trauma of the authentication chamber had undone the woman and by the time the doors opened her body was already expelling the child. He slammed the file down. That baby was not the future Queen and in accordance to the prophecy. All interlopers would die a slow and painful death. It was a death that the future Ash had watched. From that moment on she had hunted him like dog. She was relentless in her hatred of him. He smiled, now it time for another authentication and he had no idea who the woman was that would possibly be giving birth . Now because his mole in the Light Fae had forced him to kill him, he could only sit back and wait for the proclamation the day after tomorrow. He like the rest of the Fae world would be waiting with baited breath to see if this mystery woman had survived.

He slammed his hand down on the desk again. He hated waiting.

**The penthouse**

The table was set for a feast. Kenzi was already drunk so the adding of actually eating a dinner was only to soak up the alcohol. Lauren had spent most of the afternoon playing hostess and barrier between Bo and Alonna. Her lover was on edge, the brunette spent all afternoon trying her best to get drunk while Lauren spent that time taking every glass she lifted from her hands.

"Lauren damn" Bo growled. "People drink on holidays" she grumbled as she got ready to sit for dinner.

"Yes and that's why more people die during holidays." Lauren said as the others began to sit to the long mahogany table. "Please babe" she pleaded hazel eyes begging. Bo knew she could deny her nothing so she simply nodded and kissed her lips chastely.

Bo sat at the head of the table with Lauren to her right, followed by Kenzi and Hale. To her left sat Trick, Fionna , Quinn, and Dyson at the end near Alonna. The spread was mouth watering, a young turkey cooked to perfect golden crisps, Yams, salad, tuna and potato salad and macaroni and cheese (compliments of Hale's grandmother who was so honored to have her grandchild dining with the Ash). Quinn had baked a German chocolate cake and Kenzi had spiked the punch.

Everyone ate in relative silence, Bo glaring at Trick every now and then.

"Is this a wake or holiday?" Kenzi slurred as she poured herself more "super juice" as she called it.

Alonna spoke. "This is quite tasty my dear" She said towards Lauren, who nodded as she chewed. "Thank you Lady, your daughter helped quite a bit" the blond smiled over at Quinn.

"Someone in the family had to learn to cook as my first born" She turned her head in Fiona's direction. "As Fiona never was in the homemaking persuasion" she lifted an eyebrow. "But that may change" she said as she looked at Hale who choked on his punch.

"uh uh.." he stammered.

"And here I thought a Siren's voice was elegant" she mused.

"Mother enough" Fiona grumbled uncomfortably.

"You don't' want me to talk to your little boyfriend"

"Hey! I'm not little" Hale said finding his voice.

"Is that so? I suppose my daughter would be better equipped to answer that? Alonna chuckled as he blushed.

"I didn't mean-Can I get another drink" he stammered passing his glass.

"Oh he is!" Kenzi interjected as she laughed. "I mean, not that I saw it" she said dramatically eyes full of wonder. "Don't get mad Ashy poo, this was before you guys were getting it" she said poking her finger through the hole she made with her other hand.

"Kenzi!" Quinn growled as Fiona buried her head in her hands.

"I mean this one time," she broke out into laughter. "Did you think I was gonna say at Band camp"

"No more drinks for you" Lauren commented dryly.

Fiona rolled her eyes…"Really Mom" she frowned before turning to Kenzi. "I'll have some more of that spiked punch of yours too I'm not gonna be the only one sober for this." she said passing her glass over.

"That's what the fuck I'm saying!" Kenzi said throwing her hands up.

"Coming right up!" Kenzi giggled as Trick shook his head disapprovingly. "This might be my best batch yet"

"It certainly tastes familiar" Trick mumbled.

"I didn't think you'd miss it" Kenzi laughed as she slapped Lauren on the shoulder. "The man really does have an extensive liquor collection." She sighed drunkenly.

"You just had to spike the punch didn't you" Lauren sighed…"Eat your food" she commanded as Kenzi frowned. "Soak up some of that alcohol"

"Yes mom" Kenzi pouted. "I can see you'll be the one handing out the punishment for Princess Sweet P" she muttered

Alona smiled softly. "Already so attached I see" she said quietly and Bo's attention snapped in her direction. "Do you think it wise?"

Lauren could hear the low growl under Bo's breath as the brunette spoke before she could. "And why wouldn't we be "attached" it is our kid" she nearly spat as she reached for a glass of the punch. "Unlike the Blood King, I wouldn't sacrifice my only child for politics"

"Bo" Lauren said softly, her hand lying over the succubus' arm.

"Bo you never let me explain, you just run off like a five year old" Trick said angrily. "You're just like your mother"

"The mother that you tossed away like an old bag of trash" Bo asked as she drank deeply.

"You're so stubborn. You don't see the big picture. You only think in the now" Trick shook his head condescendingly.

"You sacrificed your own daughter to be the SEX SLAVE OF AN ASSHOLE!" Bo said raising her voice.

Lauren massaged her shoulder with her hand pulling the brunette towards her. "Calm down please" she whispered against her ear.

Bo turned to her lover. Her eyes anguished and angry. "Did you know that babe" she said conversationally. "My father is a fucking prick. He's the big bad wolf of the Fae. And our baby, has that darkness in her because of me" she said sadly. "Because of HIM" she said pointed at Trick. "Because he didn't have the balls to protect his own family" Bo spat at him.

"Enough!" Trick shouted. "You can't judge me. Until you have the weight of the world on your shoulders you can't know what you would do" he spat back sadly.

"Frankly my dear" Bo laughed bitterly feeling the effects of the punch. "I don't give a shit! The world, the universe, WHATEVER, I'd never sacrifice this kid, not for you, not this fucking world of yours. No one" she said leaning back into Lauren.

"Ahh family discord?" Alonna smiled at Trick who simply simmered quietly. "Don't fret, I've deal with my fair share of unruly adolescents'" she grinned fixing a hard look at Fiona.

Fiona was now muttered under her breath as she stabbed her turkey. Hale looked between the two women and back to Quinn who simply shook her head.

"You wanted to meet Lauren, now you have" Bo turned her attention the Elder, her voice harsh. "So are you gonna fill us in on this "authentication process" or is that another secret you're keeping?" she challenged the woman.

"Isabeau!" Trick reprimanded her as the Elder held the brunettes harsh glare.

"This is my house!" Bo growled out her eyes flashed pale electrified blue. "I want fucking answers! This bullshit is tomorrow!"

"Sweetie calm down" Lauren whispered in her ear.

"All will be revealed in due time succubus" Alonna said in a low dangerous voice.

"Lady, we do not mean to question you" Lauren said softly.

"The fuck we don't" Bo exploded staring a hole at Lauren. She shook her head; she was done having her girlfriend cower for these assholes. Bo turned her attention back to Alonna.

"You have your father's arrogance and your mother's instability." Alonna said quietly as she crossed her fingers together.

"Mother please don't" Quinn said slowly.

Kenzi sobered up at the tension in the room, her eyes looking towards Hale's. "Hey siren, I think we could use a tune…something soothing…ASAP!"

Hale pursed his lips only to watch as Alonna lifted her finger and his voice was trapped in his throat. He clutched at his throat while Dyson growled threateningly from his seat near Alonna.

"Dyson don't she'll turn you into puppy chow" Kenzi warned him, her pale blue eyes frightened.

"MOTHER" Fiona exploded from her seat. "Release him now!"

"So he is your boyfriend after all" She cocked her head to the side, her eyes still watching Bo's who seemed to be struggling within herself. Lauren was by her side whispering against her ear, her arms wrapped around her lover's shoulders.

Dyson rose from his chair moved quickly towards Bo's side. "Are you ok" he asked fearfully.

"She's fine" Lauren bit out, not appreciating his presence so near her girlfriend. "You can go back to your seat, I got this"

"No she's not" he growled back. "Look at her!"

"Why does everyone have all the answers to my life but NO ONE wants to answer the fucking questions!" Bo slammed her hand on the table, making it vibrate.

Fiona's attention was drawn back to her protégé. "Shit!" she muttered under her breath. "Bo, remember our lessons. Be aware of your surroundings. Where are we right now" she said lowly. Her mother simply sat back in her chair, eyes daring the brunette.

"Its Thanksgiving succubitch" Kenzi joined. "We don't need a side of blood with our turkey."

"What do you know about my father? Tell me!" Bo shouted her eyes becoming more electrified.

"I know what you know. He is consumed with power and the pursuit of it" she spoke bitterly her voice holding everyone' s attention. "Now that Fiona has made the proclamation he will stop at nothing until he obtains the child" she simply.

Bo slumped back in her chair. "Can he be stopped?"

"The question is…will you stop him? Or will you join forces with your father and control the fate of man and Fae?" Alonna challenged.

"Bo isn't like that. She'd never turn to the dark!" Dyson growled from Bo's side.

"Be still! You lovesick puppy" Alonna said waving her hand and pinning Dyson against the wall. "The darkness is already there.." she pointed towards her own chest. "Isn't Bo?"

"You're wrong about Bo" Lauren stood. "Whatever darkness is there, it's overcome by her goodness. "

"You love her and thus are blind to the danger she poses to you and your child" Alonna said sadly. Bo stared at the Elder hearing her voice in her head. _**What will do when he comes for them?**_

_Anything…everything _

_**That is what I fear young one. **_

_Isn't that what you want, for me to protect them?_

_**But if you lose yourself in the process you'll be far more dangerous than your father ever was**_

Bo was brought back to the present by Quinn's voice.

"No mother, Bo would never, could never hurt Lauren" Fiona defended her.

"You trust her?" Alonna said fixing her daughter with a hard stare.

"Yes" Fiona said determinedly.

"Then you are a fool daughter " she said quietly watching as her daughter flinched under her words. "And this is not the first time your judgment has been proven false"

"That's not fair" Quinn said coming to the defense of her sister. "Taryn wasn't Fi's fault"

"True enough but she still died" Alonna added.

Fiona shook her head. "I don't think I need you to remind me of that!" she spat as she rose from her seat. She turned to Bo. "Will you be able to keep the bitch under control" she asked pointedly.

Bo swallowed hard but gave a short nod.

"Good, I think I've lost my appetite" she said stalking past her mother and out the door.

"Fiona!" Quinn called after her back.

"Always so sensitive" Alonna quipped. "I think we should talk privately now." She said waving her hand as she stood.

Hale and Dyson were released from their holds falling to their knees. Alonna looked pointedly at Lauren. "Is there someplace private?"

"Yes of course" Lauren said automatically. She looked down at her shaken lover extending her hand. "Come on babe."

Bo rose allowing herself to pulled away from the group. She turned to Kenzi whose head was slumped on the table. "Kenzi!" she gave a shout"

"Yeah!" the little woman said popping her head up looking around.

"Clear the house" Bo grumbled following Lauren and Alonna to the den.

Kenzi climbed up on to the chair, swaying slightly before announcing.

"Alright Bitches! This year's version of Guess who's coming to the dinner from hell is OVA! Get a plate! Get some foil! And get the fuck out!" she said pointing to the door before toppling over to the floor and groaning. "Did somebody in here rufiee me again!"

Hale smiled softly as he watched her pass out on the floor.

"Aight so where's the foil?" he said grabbing his plate.

Quinn threw her roll at him.

**HOURS LATER**

**Tasmin**

The blond stared at the screen was she watched hour after hour of her families darkest secrets were unveiled to her in detail. She'd already seen the footage of Operation Eternal Flame. She'd seen the many groups of young children training. The violent ones, the ones with mental capabilities, But she also saw the donors.

Young women held during their pregnancies. Women whose children were taken from them at birth, the only exception were the babies they deemed a failure. These children were given back to their mothers and allowed to leave. She noted the dates. These group of children were born 8 years after the first successful batch of hybrids.

Tasmin clicked on that. "Hmm if they were failures why keep tabs on them" she mused. Her uncle appeared on screen. He was somewhat younger but not really.

_**We have about 20 children who were born with the Fae gene yet show no traits of having it. They have no spike in intelligence at improved strength or telepathic powers. I would have them all killed but the bleeding hearts behind me would never allow that. So they will be released back into the population, however we will keep up them until we are sure they are nothing special.**_

Tasmin was then presented with an list of names on the screen. She reached over and pushed print. The printer spat out the sheet. It seemed her uncle had followed up these kids until they were 12. Here were their names given on their birth certificates' and their then addresses. She noticed their pictures of all the children of the failed hybrid elective. Pictures' of what they would have looked like when they were 12 years old.

"Hmm" the thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the screen. "Jack pot" she whispered as she was presented with the 20 hybrid who had been an success. She pushed print again. "This is my ticket out of this mess"

"OH I don't think so love"

Tasmin jumped up grabbing the gun she kept hidden under the desk. She pointed it at the intruder. "who are you! How did you get in here" she hissed. "I will pull the trigger"

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you" Vex said carefully turning his hand towards her. She then turned the gun on herself just under her chin. She looked on as her hand trembled.

"You're a Mesmer" her voice broke.

"And you are?" he asked as he walked around her.

"Don't kill me" she begged, tears beginning to fall.

"Tell me why you..a Light Fae is hiding in Dark fae territory" he whispered by her ear. "Are you the one who tried to assassinate the Ash"

"Noooo" Angela said wildly, trying to figure a way to save her hide.

"I'm not sure I believe you?" Vex said causing her to cock the gun and press it painfully under her chin.

"It was my uncle, Cassias" She said spilling the beans.

"And you didn't try to stop him" Vex said sweetly.

"Of course she didn't" Fiona appeared out of the shadows

"Ash!" Angela gasped as Fiona strode over until she was standing next to Vex.

"You know when you contacted me , I thought it was a trap to lure me out and try again" Fiona admitted.

"I'm many things my dear, but an idiot is not one" Vex said simply. "Would you like to start the interrogation?"he asked her .

Fiona walked over to a plush oversized chair and sat down crossing her legs. "Begin"

Fiona had to give her credit, it took about an hour but she did finally break. Of course how could she not with Vex relishing every inch of his work. She had copped to being in cahoots with her uncle yet Fiona couldn't help but think there was more to the story, Something she was keeping from them.

"So you don't know who Cassias was in with, but you did know he planned the attack" Fiona echoed.

"Yes" Angela coughed spitting out blood as she pulled herself up to sit in a chair at the desk, now that Vex had released her.

"This is his life's work. The Hybrid elective and he planned to use them to overthrow the Fae." Fiona continued.

"Yes" Angela said weakly

"And this is all of it right here" Fiona asked as she picked up the papers and gripped the sd chip.

"Yes"

"Ok, Angela Tasmin I find you guilty of treason and attempted murder of the Ash." Fiona said grabbing the gun that was once held by the woman.

Her eyes were wide and big. "You can't do this, I have rights! I deserve a trial" she said hysterically, seeing the darkness fill cold green eyes.

Vex sat up in his chair where he'd been sitting a smile forming on his lips as he watched in rapt attention.

"You cant let her do this" Angela pleaded to him.

"I'm officially not here love, looks like you bet on the wrong pony" he said coldly.

"Please Fio-" she began as the bullet split her head in two, blood gushing everywhere.

"Holy shit! You are bad ass. You sure you're not Dark" Vex said standing next to her, moving his feet as the blood

"Get out of here Vex" Fiona said icily.

"Her body can't stay in Dark territory" He reminded her.

"I know, I've a cleanup crew to move it" she said as he bowed . "Just remember this favor I've done you, when you're little group is control " he said holding her stare.

"I always pay my debts Mesmer." She said .."Now go"

"Will you tell Bo?" He asked as he reached the door.

"Not yet, she has a lot on her mind. And you won't either" she warned him.

"I won't" he said as he left.

Fiona sat down in the chair next to Angela's fallen body. She glanced at the papers and pictures of the children. One in particular caught her attention. She brought the picture up to her face. "It can't be" she whispered.

**THE PENTHOUSE**

"You want to talk it about it now" Lauren asked, it had been hours since Alonna left. Bo had disappeared for few hours and she had let her. The information was a lot to take in. Thankfully Quinn had stayed to help clean up and help her put Kenzi to bed. They hadn't said much about the failed dinner.

Lauren had only just taken a shower and headed for bed when her girlfriend had come home, thankfully not drunk. They hadn't spoke beyond a "hey" here and a "hey" there. Bo had gone and showered and then come to bed, holding the blond silently for a long while.

"Yea" Bo answered her question. "we should talk" she said turning on her side as Lauren did the same. They both stared into each other's eyes, their hands clasped together.

"So the authentication process" Lauren sighed.

"Sounds barbaric to me" Bo frowned, her eyes dark. "We could run away"

"They'd find us" Lauren smiled softly. "I'll pass babe"

"You shouldn't have too" Bo muttered. "If they hurt you tomorrow" Bo trailed off, her eyes glowing.

"Bo, please. I can't imagine it won't hurt at least some. But I'll make it. And you and I will go on vacation" Lauren added seeing the surprise in her lovers face.

"We will?" Bo smiled softly raising Laurens hand to her lips and kissing it.

"Yes, I think we could use some us time don't you" Lauren said softly closing her eyes against the soft feeling of Bo's lips on her fingers. "I mean we can send for Kenzi later if you don't mind"

"I don't not at all. I'm sure Quinn can keep an eye on her for awhile" Bo smiled trying to be hopeful. "Can I pick the place" she asked.

"Of course, only if you let me pay for it" Lauren challenged.

Bo frowned again releasing her lovers hand and lying on her back. She stared at the ceiling, hearing Kenzi's words replay in her head.

"Bo" Lauren said softly shifting until she was laying half on top of her, staring into her face.

Bo sighed staring into her hazel eyes.

"how about this" Lauren said suddenly, a smile on her face as she climbed on top of the brunette and straddled her waist. "I've been thinking of putting some money in an "house expenses account"

"House expense account?" Bo mumbled.

"Yes, an account that we draw money out for things around the house or vacations, or food" Laruen ticked off the list.

"I know what it means babe" Bo smiled softly watching her blush.

"Of course, right. Anyways, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm terrible with those things and you …well you're more practical than I am in some ways" Lauren rambled. Bo watched her, a smile on face.

"So! I think you know, you could put money in it as you get jobs and be like in charge of it. That way you wouldn't have to ask me for money" Lauren said going quiet.

Bo reached up her hand and pressed it softly on Lauren's cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" Lauren sighed. "Money is nothing Bo. It's important to have obviously but it's not what we're based on. As long as we do good things with it and respect the position we are in. It's not all bad"

Bo sat up, wrapping her arms around Laurens waist, as the blonds legs wrapped around her. "I suppose you've put some money in this account already" she grinned when Lauren looked back guiltily.

"Right…so sure of your powers of persuasion huh" Bo kissed her softly on the mouth.

"No..I just knew you would see reason" Lauren moaned as Bo kissed her neck.

"Ok love, have it your way." Bo nipped at her throat as Lauren's hands tangled into her dark hair. "Now, I'd much rather persuade you into other things for the rest of the night" Bo mumbled.

"But we haven't talked about your father, or your fight with Trick or what Alonna said" Lauren gasped as she felt Bo's tongue sliding down the column of her neck, her hands lifting her shirt up.

"We can talk about it after you come back to me" Bo said softly, eyes pleading.

"Ok" Lauren relented not wanting to mar what could be their last night together. "Ok " she repeated as she was turned over and pressed into the softness of Bo's body.

Tbc….The authentication process and the aftermath.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys this is a short update but hey, I figured something is better than another week of nothing! I just want to say thanks for the epic 300 reviews! I still have no idea why this story has captured so many imaginations but thank u all. A special thanks to my homegirl Steph who beta'd this chapter for me..So hopefully errors are at a reduction…

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 22**

Fiona paced nervously around the great hall, her eyes darting over to the large ornate double doors of the Chamber of Truth. She stood in the formal garb of the Ash. A long detailed embroidered cape wrapped around her in fire engine red; it offset her long raven hair beautifully. The sound of her sister's heels click clopped on the marble floor. Quinn, whose red hair was pulled up into a distinguished bun, was dressed in the formal garb of their clan. She wore an elegant open backed green slip of silk dress that accentuated every slight curve of her body. Her cloak was black with a hunter green underside, their family emblem of the image of Poseidon rising from the depths holding his trident over a shield, displayed prominently on the right upper corner of her cloak.

"Stop worrying," Quinn spoke softly, her hand cupping her sister's elbow.

"How can I not?" Fiona sighed. Her green eyes were heavy with fear and anxiety. "How can you not be?" she asked turning to look at the smaller woman.

Quinn shrugged. "This is right, I feel it in my bones. Lauren will survive and all these bastards will swear their fealty."

Fiona stared at the double doors. "Taryn didn't survive…whatever's in that room, she didn't survive it," she blinked back tears.

"I know lass, an' I'm sorry, but Lauren's nae Taryn, and she will make it out of there. You need to stay focused in the now, Fi, not the past," she said softly. "Come we still have things to do before they get here."

~**Lauren and Bo~**

Bo stared through the wide double thick windows of the Ash's ceremonial bathing chambers. According to Lauren and Quinn it was here where Fiona and the past Ash's would be bathed in scented oils before any ritual ceremony. It was here where Lauren was now being readied. Bo had been barred from coming into the ornate room. But standing behind the bullet proof window she could see Lauren as well as four of the servants to the Ash removing her robe and helping her step into the Jacuzzi-like tub. Each step sinking her deeper into the pool, Bo's eyes took in her lover's body, hips slightly flared with still long and slender thighs and legs. Her swollen stomach was protruding out, clearly showing the full 5 months she'd just hit officially this morning.

Lauren sat down in the water, which was up to her mid shoulders as the women also entered the water nearly nude. They poured fragranced oils over her head and used a special soap to scrub her body.

"Walk with me?" Came a calm request from behind the succubus. Bo turned quite surprised to see Fiona dressed immaculately behind her. "I never even heard you approach," Bo smiled to herself.

"Which means you need more training," Fiona quipped with a delicately raised eyebrow. "She's in good hands, even if they aren't yours," Fiona grinned knowingly as she tugged the brunette by the arm. They walked silently down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were more nervous than I am," Bo said instinctively. "That worries me," she admitted as the Ash sighed, leaning against the huge gold decorative door of the Hall.

"I don't mean to. Everything will be fine," she tried for a smile that didn't quite reach her green eyes.

"You know I've spent enough time with you to recognize when you're lying, telling the truth or just plain stalling," Bo said imitating Fiona's pose on the door.

Fiona nodded silently her eyes contemplative.

"You might as well tell me," Bo said patiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're afraid for Lauren," it was statement.

Fiona bit her bottom lip, her eyes gazing ahead at a hanging portrait. "I would be nervous for anyone entering the Chamber of Truth," she said offhandedly.

"Why?" Bo pushed, her eyes watching the vein in the Ash's neck tick with anxiety. "Because of the woman you lost? Did she have to endure this trial also? Fiona talk to me, if anyone knows what I'm feeling right now it would be you," Bo said in a pleading voice.

Fiona pinched the bridge of her nose tightly before pushing herself off the door. She turned looking at Bo, truly looking at her. In the younger woman she saw a piece of herself. Someone fiercely loyal, extremely protective and desperately trying to save the woman she was in love with. "I guess. Yes, you're right. Of course you're right. This whole process puts my teeth on edge," she admitted softly. "Do have any idea of how many of these I've attended?" she asked Bo who nodded wide eyed.

"I would say about 8 including Lauren's. I've been alive for about 1800 years Bo," Fiona sighed tiredly. "I've seen a lot of good things and I've seen a lot of bad, but the worst would be this."

Bo swallowed. "Lauren is in danger?" Bo asked in warning voice, she too had pushed herself off the large door and was now standing in front of the older brunette.

"Only if she's not carrying the princess," Fiona said her voice serious. "But we know that she is," she added softly.

"I feel like I should just take her and run," Bo said putting voice to her inner instinct. "Everything in my gut wants to."

"I know that feeling well," The raven haired woman nodded. "I wanted to also."

"Do you wish you had, knowing what you know now?" Bo asked gently.

"It would have made no difference love, Tayrn would have died either way, because of the Chamber or in childbirth," she said sadly.

Bo nodded, her whole presence weary. "If Lauren dies," she paused to hold her mentor's eyes. "I'm telling you now all the control in the world won't be able to stop me from killing everyone here," Bo breathed out, her voice shaking. "I don't want you to get hurt, you or your sister. So just get to safety. Trust me, the last time Lauren was in emanate danger I killed the whole room with a breath," Bo said shaking her head.

Fiona smiled at her, pulling her into a brief hug. "That's good to know but Lauren will make it out here just fine. Now let's go take our places. They will be bringing her in shortly."

Fiona straightened her back and took a deep breath. "Everyone important will be there so just take your place with your grandfather," she said turning towards the succubus. With that said she turned the heavy iron knob and gave a hard push. The door opened to reveal a cathedral like setting. There were rows of pews obviously set up for this occasion. Bo noticed the pews were filled with Fae, Light and Dark on each side respectively. To the left side at the front stood Evony herself with Vex near to her, Bo walked behind Fiona her eyes glaring at Evony who simply smiled back at her, as she turned to the right and took her place next to The Blood King himself.

He offered a supporting smile and gave her arm a squeeze. She wanted to push him away and tell him she didn't need his support but the truth was, she did. Right now she needed all the support in the world. Her attention was drawn towards the huge throne before her, decked out in gold and silver. Fiona sat on the throne chair, looking regal as ever with her sister standing behind her to the side. Down to the left and the right below the thrown stood the Ancient Fae Leaders in a row, all dressed in the colors of their clans. Behind this parade of people were the double doors of the Chamber. It was made of iron, gold and silver. Bo took notice of the encrypted Latin words over the door and the accompanying picture designs of old Celtic signs.

Finally Fiona spoke, her voice strong and dignified, commanding authority. "You the high leaders of the Fae, Dark and Light have been called here on this day to authenticate the claim of royal heritage to the throne of the True Queen by Dr. Lauren Christine Lewis and her mate Elizabeth Isabeau Dennis of clan McCorrigan."

The crowd gasped in shock when the words Dr. Lauren Lewis were said by the Ash. She knew they all knew that Lauren was the human slave of the Ash.

"What is this?" An older Dark Fae leader shouted as Evony merely smirked at the Ash. "Some trick of the Light," he accused, his finger pointing towards the throne. "She is human slave! A slave cannot be the bearer to the heir of the throne!" Agreeing murmurs echoed through the room. Bo flinched at the presumptuous nature of these assholes.

"Well she is," Quinn interjected before Bo could defend Lauren. "I have run the necessary test and they are all correct. You should not speak on things you do not know of," she said eyes narrowing.

"But he makes a good point" Evony said smoothly, stepping up so she could be seen. "It would be a boon that the bearer would be someone so dedicated to the Light. The throne was meant always to be neutral as I recall, from my studies. I'd hardly call that neutral having the slave of the Ash be the future ruler of the Fae," she said quietly, the damage done.

"What the fuck is this, a trial?" Bo hissed to Trick.

"Be that as it may," Trick's voice cleared commanding all the attention. "This was not of any of our choosing. It is the prophecy. There were never any specifics on who would be the bearer. Only that the true heir would survive the chamber. You all know who I am," he said in a distinctly authoritative voice. " And you all know who Bo is, the slayer of the Garuda and my granddaughter " he looked at Bo proudly…"She is sire to this child. The power is in her blood and when this pregnancy is proven to be true I would expect no less than full fealty," he said the words slowly. "Anything less than that…" he let the words trail off into silence.

Bo watched as the room literally breathed shakily. No one would be fool enough to anger the Blood King. Alonna stepped forward a nod to Trick with a smile. "Let's not get testy," she smiled at the crowd. "We all have been here before. If this pregnancy if false the doctor will not survive it and we will all go back to our lives," she said dismissively watching as the young succubus scowled at her. "But if she passes, there can be no dispute," her voice was harsh. "Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," she smiled clasping her hands together. "Bring her in."

**Ten minutes earlier**

Lauren sat in the wicker chair staring at her reflection in the mirror. She wore nothing more than a long white cotton gown. She was completely nude underneath, her blond hair combed and brushed back so that it hung long and loose around her shoulders framing her face in the vision of an angel.

She let her hands drift over her protruding belling. In this gown there would be no hiding it. Not that she could anymore. Yesterday she popped as they called it, the moment when you go from not showing very much too completely showing. She smiled softly feeling the baby kick against her hands. "Easy there little one," she whispered. " When this is all over we are taking your mama on a kick ass vacation where I promise you all the junk food you ever want…We're gonna be just fine," she sighed.

"Damn right you are," Kenzi smiled popping her head in the door.

"You little sneak!" Lauren jumped from the startle. "Get in here," she exclaimed as Kenzi crossed the room to lean down and hug her. "Don't get up hot pants," Kenzi laughed.

"How did you get in here?" Lauren smiled as Kenzi left her hands on the blonde's shoulders and she turned around to look at the smaller woman through the mirror.

Kenzi shrugged. "You didn't really think I'd let you walk the gauntlet of death without a pep talk did you?"

"And you're here for Bo," Lauren mused as Kenzi leaned down and rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder.

"And you two," she said wrapping her hands on Laurens belly. "You better come back," she warned Lauren. "I'm highly addicted to your cooking, not to mention you promised me a shopping spree. How can I run through your millions if you're dead?"

Lauren grabbed her hand and squeezed it suddenly turning around to face the smaller woman. "I love you Kenzi," she said genuinely.

The Goth girl was thrown off by the statement nevertheless she could feel the honesty in Lauren's words. "Hey, tell me that when you're done with this crap and I'm drinking vodka shots on the beach while I ignore you and Bo and the constant sucking face you'll be doing," she grinned.

Lauren nodded her head with a soft smile. "There's something I need you to do for me," she said walking over to the dresser drawer and rifling in her pants pocket. She turned around with a crinkled envelope in her hands addressed to Bo. Kenzi backed up her hands up and eyes wide. "Oh no no no you don't," she said.

"Come on Kenzi, just in case," Lauren pleaded her hands outreached with the letter. "I need, there are things…You know how Bo is. She refuses to even acknowledge…There are things I need her to know," Lauren ended her head down.

"You're killing me here Lauren," Kenzi said walking up to the taller woman and squeezing her upper shoulders. "Ok fine, but damnit you are going to survive this. Think positively ok?" she said pulling her into a hug.

"I will, now you get out of her before they toss you out on your butt!" Lauren said pushing her towards the door.

Kenzi opened it and looked both ways. She stepped out the door but stopped turning back to the blond. "Lauren."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**The Great Hall **

The double doors opened revealing Lauren to the crowd. She had never been in this room in all her time with the Light. There was a soft hush of anticipation when the crowd saw her heavily pregnant enter the room. As she walked barefoot slowly up the aisle she could see all the Light Fae Leaders she had seen in the compound from time to time. She saw Dark Fae leaders she didn't recognize and of course Evony and a smirking Vex. As she reached the front of the throne she turned her head to find Bo's comforting gaze reflected back at her. Dyson and Hale were standing by her shifting uncomfortably.

"Lauren Lewis," Fiona's voice echoed softly as she approached. Lauren knelt before the Ash, her head down. "Today you have come to stake your claim on behalf of your unborn child to the throne of the Fae."

Bo watched cautiously as the Ancient Light and Dark Fae Elders enclosed Lauren and the Ash in a circle. They all clasped hands and began what Bo could only describe as a chant in an ancient verse she was unaware of.

She turned her head sharply when she saw Trick, Dyson and Hale along with the rest of the room bow their heads. She however kept her head still watching the scene unfold, taking in the small glimpses of Lauren's kneeling body when she could.

"Do you accept the consequences of entering the Chamber of Truth willingly and hold to the claim that you are indeed carrying the true heir?" Fiona asked her, her voice carrying over the chanting elders.

"I do," Lauren's voice was barely audible.

Fiona reached back where Quinn was now approaching with a flask. She handed it over to her sister giving Lauren a comforting smile before she stepped back out of view. Fiona unclasped it and pressed her thumb to the scented oil.

Lauren lifted her head and watched as Fiona pressed her thumb to her forehead and then to the middle of her breastbone. "On behalf of the Fae, I grant you entrance" she said solemnly.

The circle was broken with the elders stepping back into a line. Quinn appeared as Lauren stepped forward following the red head. "I cannot go any further," she said sadly. "Lauren whatever happens in there. Don't fight it.

Lauren faced the door of the chamber, her heart pounding. The door slowly opened of its own and accord and with one last glance back to Bo, Lauren swallowed hard and stepped into the darkness.

Tbc….


	23. Chapter 23

Trigger Warning: Here within you will find one possible trigger. We will venture into dark a very short stint into rape. If rape is a trigger, you can still enjoy the story and I will put a warning on that section of what you need to skip. But I purposely did not go into detail with that scene, as it has important revelation to the rest of the story.

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 23**

Lauren stepped lightly on the cold marble floor. It was dark, so very dark and drafty. The room felt huge. She walked blindly forward her hands out as a buffer, her eyes focusing and refocusing growing accustomed to the dark. Suddenly slivers of light seem to peek in through what could only be described as cracks in the wall. Lauren shielded her eyes with one hand as she cautiously stepped towards the great wall which now had light pouring through each crevice, spreading out to the four walls themselves, lighting the room up dimly. It looked old, she thought as she padded barefoot over the cooling floor towards the walls. There was no window or open door she could find. Yet words scribed on the upper edge of the wall seem to formulate as the light pushed through their crevices. She could not decipher the language; it was old and ancient as this room.

Tired of waiting for something to happen to her she found her courage and called out in a shaky but firm voice. "Hello?" it echoed back towards and around her. Her heart was pounding through her chest …"Relax Lauren, this is a simple exercise in psychosis. The body overcompensates for the perceived danger and fear pushes adrenaline toward the heart resulting in panic." She breathed out to herself as if she were her own patient. "There's nothing to fear but fear itself" she muttered again.

"**I don't believe that's entirely true little human.**"

Lauren startled back, her feet shuffling as she felt herself falling. A hand shot out to stop her falling. "**Easy now, the journey has just begun**."

Lauren found herself face to face with a woman who was taller than she by a head. "Who are you?" Lauren stammered afraid to pull her hand back. She willed herself to be still as this woman appraised her with a comforting smile on her face. Lauren studied her back. She was tall with white blonde hair and amber eyes that crackled like a roaring fire. Her lips were rose petal red and her cheeks were blushed against her pale skin.

"**I am your mother, I am their mother…we are all one,**" she said calmly as Lauren flinched under her words. Her voice was the sound of a pack of howling dogs and wind. There was power in her voice and it radiated throughout her body, shimmering in a pale blue light, not unlike Bo's.

The woman smiled at her releasing her hand, eyes amused. "**You think a lot,**" she said her voice sounding less like a pack of wild dogs on the hunt.

Lauren blushed under the scrutiny. "You can hear my thoughts? You are Fae," she said more to herself. She watched as this woman who was ten times more beautiful than any she had seen stepped carefully away, her head nodding in acquiescence. Her white blonde hair fell in long waves cascading down her back to her hip. She was ethereal in coloring and grace but she held authority in her, Lauren could feel it.

"**Do not fear me child. I've been waiting for you for such a long time; both of you,**" she smiled her eyes falling to Laurens swollen belly. Instantly the blonde's hand went to her stomach in a protective manner. "Are you…are you the…the Queen?" Lauren stammered her eyes holding the woman's.

"**I am…you may call me Brianne,**" she smiled. **"And I will call you Lauren,"** she added amused at the narrowed hazel eyes that met her.** "Yes I know who you are."**

"How?" Lauren breathed out, still wary of such a powerful being. "I thought you died thousands of years ago."

Brianne clapped her hands together and smiled. "**If you must put it in such human terms, yes I died, my body died, but the essence of me and my power still live. Parts of that essence were bequeathed to your ancestors. The other part lies here in this chamber,**" she finished as Lauren looked on in fascination. "**If you survive this, the essence of me that remains in this chamber will be gifted to your child and the authentication will be complete, you and all your children will bear my sign**" she smile lifting her hair off her neck as she turned to the side. Lauren eyes focused on the small birthmark that took the form of angel's wings.

The doctor swallowed hard, afraid to speak to such a powerful being. "Children?" her hands held her womb.

Brieanne chuckled. "**You are mated with a** …" Lauren could feel her searching her mind…"**Ah yes..a succubus**?" The queen smiled churlishly. **"There will be more children and they will support her**" she pointed towards Lauren's belly. "**On the throne**"

"More?" Lauren's voice was hoarse. She'd never really thought of having a child before and now she was expected to carry more!

Laughter rang out into the chamber, making the child in the blonds' womb flutter. "**You will not have to carry all of them, little one**" Brianne grinned. "**But I wouldn't tell your mate that…just so soon**"

"Why me? Lauren shook her head in disbelief. "Why am I the one instead of those before me?" Lauren asked.

Brianne's amber eye's softened as the corners of her mouth turned up into a gentle smile. _**"You are very inquisitive. Why you? Because you**_ _**are only**_ **one half**_**the prophecy."**_

Lauren eyebrows knitted together in consternation. "One half?"

"**Yes child. There can be no good without evil or light without the dark. There is a balance that must always be. The true heir could only be conceived of this balance in order to effectively inherit my power."** Brianne's eyes darkened now, her voice once again taking on that powerful tremble of howling wind. "**Power corrupts without the balance."**

"You're talking about Bo?…Bo isn't evil," Lauren said angrily, her eyes holding the Queen's. "She's kind and loyal and caring. Yes, she gets into all types of trouble she shouldn't and yes there are the occasional dead bodies that pop up when she loses control of her power, but that's not entirely her fault!" Lauren continued in a rush as the woman laughed…actually laughed at her.

"**Oh little one, you are very very taken with your mate,**" she smiled as Lauren simply shrugged in a petulant way. "**Make no mistake about it, your Bo has darkness in her, I'm afraid. It is only your love and her own empathy for the weak and abused and her own inner goodness that keep it at bay**" Brianne said softly. "**Your** **'Bo' is the other half of the prophecy. I have been waiting for my husband's heir for just as long as I have waited for you," **she smiled.

"Your husband, the Dark King," Lauren swallowed.

"**Yes, your mate is the descendent of one of my husband's bastards**." She said distastefully. "**But the balance must be kept**."

"How can you know these things? You're dead or whatever" Lauren shook her head at the absurdity of it all.

"**I see all from this place. It's made of magic my dear. It will show you the truth…I've waited so long for things to fall into place,**" she said her voice calm yet tired."**So many have come and failed, their lives and children lost."** Lauren watched at the amber eyes filled with unshed tears.

" You love humans?" Lauren said as she watched the woman.

"**Of course**" Brianne said flippantly. **"I loved one human in particular just as much as I loved my king. In the end it was she that took my essence into her being before I died**." The Queen revealed, her eyes filled with love and sadness. "**She bore my child and thus the line began" she smiled softly. "I watched and waited here in this magic place for over 3 thousand years**"

"I don't believe in magic," Lauren stated firmly, her head cocked to the side. "I believe in what I can see, touch and experiment on."

Brianne chuckled. **"There is good and dark magic my child. You will see how it has touched your life…soon."**

"Bo's not evil," Lauren reiterated.

"**I wasn't referring to your Bo,"** She said cryptically. **"Evil has such a deep meaning. Of course she's not evil, but she does have just enough darkness in her to fulfill the "fine print" shall we say."** Brianne smiled softly as her eyes stayed somewhat sad. "**My husband was** **not always known as the Dark King, it was only after my death and his complete desperation and guilt from it, that he surrendered to the Dark. But his offspring, Damien, he is evil Lauren. You and your Bo must defeat him, the fate of the Fae world depends on it,**" she said clapping her hands and standing back from the human. **"My time here comes to an end."**

"I don't have any powers, I can't defeat anybody," Lauren said miserably. "I'm just a doctor."

"**Your power lies in your heart and your hands,**" Brianne smiled a she slowly began to fade.

"Wait, what's happens next? Don't go!"

"**You have to face your fears,**" Brianne's form was nothing more but a shadow, her voice a whisper. "**Face the past, survive the present and catch a glimpse of the future my child. Do not be afraid of the truth. Face it and you will live.**"

**Lauren stood in darkness again.**

**Hells Gate**

Damien Dias was not a patient man. He sat in his office rubbing his goatee eyes blazing in thought. Today was the Dia de la Verdad, 'the day of truth'. He sighed contemplatively. He was still waiting for Evony to text him with particulars of the ritual. He needed to know who this woman was.

His smart phone buzzed, rattling on the desk. He turned it over quickly and swiped the screen. "Evony," he muttered "puta de mierda( fucking bitch!)."

***Your suspicions were correct.***

***I've been waiting all day Evony… is she the bearer?***

*** It is as You claimed..Lauren Lewis, Chief Medical Officer to the Light…** Damien hands clenched the phone tightly. "Lauren Lewis, Lauren fucking Lewis!" He hadn't believed it weeks back when he had gotten that information he was sure that it couldn't have been the doctor. But everything fit. His daughter was her girlfriend and he knew for a fact she was a descendent of Taryns. Even as he told Evony weeks ago that it was Lauren, he still couldn't understand how she was able to carry a child. he stood up and paced around his office. He grabbed the cell phone texting furiously.

***that's impossible! I know for a fact that woman cannot carry a child and even if she could she is not the bearer***

***Sunshine, don't kill the messenger! I just saw her walk her very pregnant self down the aisle not one hour ago! You're the one who said it was her in the first place, why the doubt now? Oh btw…Your precocious bastard sired her as you claimed. She's her sulking in the background***

Damien stared hard at the words on his screen. Bo? His little bastard by the bitch Aiofe had produced a possible heir when he could not! He didn't want to believe it was true even when he knew it could only be her. Damien swore under his breath as he walked over to the mini bar in his office. He poured himself a scotch and contemplated this new information. Lauren Lewis, he had tracked her for years, she was Taryn's great great great granddaughter.

He shook his head scoffing at the idea. No Lauren couldn't be the one. Of this he was sure. Hadn't he proved it himself?

**The Chamber**

Lauren's body felt tense, her back was stiffening up on her and the child in her belly was anxiously kicking her every few moments. She was at a loss, what did this magical room want of her, what truth did it expect to unearth?

Suddenly she felt a blast of warm air hit her in the face. The darkness gave way to just a hint of light. Lauren cautiously padded over towards the tiny rays of light feeling her way from the dark. Suddenly she was standing barefoot in sand. The light from the sun blinded her as she heard her name being called. The air was warm and the sand hot between her toes. She turned her head, she could smell the salt water even before her eyes adjusted to the scene. The water was cerulean blue and seagulls called to each other above her head. She heard her name again.

"**Lauren it's time to go now."**

_Lauren looked up at the woman as she walked towards and then right through her. She turned quickly seeing a younger version of herself_.

"Yes," she replied at that same time as her younger self_. Lauren caught herself stepping aside to watch the scene play out. _

"I said its time to go now," the woman was tall and heavy set. _Her accent was…Yes adult Lauren could recognize that this woman had an accent. It was an island accent, Jamaican or Trinidadian. _

_Lauren watched as this woman gently took her hand and led her from the white sanded beach. She barely recognized herself at that age. She was very young, maybe four years old. She was dressed in a little yellow sun dress with white open toed sandals._

_Who are you?" Lauren walked side by side this woman and her younger self. _

"Ms. Wells am gonna get a home now?" little Lauren asked looking up hopefully at her benefactor.

_Ms. Wells? Lauren thought to herself as she watched them interact. I don't remember a Ms. Wells. I don't remember this place, the beach or this…what is this? Lauren climbed up the dune with great difficulty. The light gown she wore swayed against her thighs in the warm air as used her hand to catch herself before she fell. She stood on the top of the dune looking out at an expansive heavily guarded military complex. _

"Will the other kids come too?" Little Lauren asked, the wind blowing her blonde hair into her face. Ms. Wells stopped and knelt down at the top of the dune. She held Lauren by her shoulders.

"Little one, you are not going back there," she said nodding her head over her shoulders. "For you…we have a special place because you're a special little girl."

"I am?" Lauren beamed revealing a missing tooth. "Because I can read all the funny lan…lang…"

"Languages," Mr. Well finished for her. She smiled softly smoothing down her long wavy blond hair.

"But I can't be super strong like the other bigger kids," she held her head down kicking the sand a bit with a sandaled shoe.

"Oh you have something more precious than strength little one. Your brothers and sisters don't have what you have." Ms. Wells smiled scooping her up and settling her on her hip. "And today you're going to special home where kids wait for mommies and daddies to come get them."

The duo walked on until they were no longer at the beach but passing through a barrier guarded by a huge hulking man in army fatigues. He lowered his gun and gave a quick nod in their direction as they walked through the clanking gates and out towards the solid black steel front gate.

It opened to reveal a tall man in formal military dress clothing. Little Lauren cocked her head to the side staring up at him as if he were a skyscraper from the city. "I'm scared," she whispered and clung to Ms. Wells.

"Don't be…this is your daddy, Mr. Lewis," Ms. Wells said softly into her hair. "He's here to take you to a nice place until he can take you home with him."

"Home?" Lauren whispered into her neck.

"That's right child. You belong out there not in here," Ms. Wells sighed sadly. She clutched the young girl tightly. "Say hi to your daddy," she coaxed as she turned the little girl on her hip. Little Lauren looked at him for the first time.

_Lauren was overwhelmed. She had tried so many times to remember her first meeting with her father but always drew a blank. She only knew she always lived at the orphanage. That he would visit her and take her on outings. Now she was seeing literally that the orphanage was not her first home. But what and where was this place? Who were these brothers and sisters? Why did she get to leave and others had to stay? Lauren turned back to the gate and with great difficulty she focused all her attention on the sign that hung there. Fort Arrow Head, New York._

"Lauren, I promise you don't have to be scared. I'm never gonna hurt you baby. I'm your daddy and daddies take care of their little girls," Her father said softly. His eyes were soft and hazel like hers. He offered her a baby doll he'd kept behind his back. Little Lauren smiled at him her eyes hopeful and still just a little wary.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked and waited as she looked back between him and Ms. Wells.

_Lauren watched as her father took her from her benefactor and hugged her tightly_. He looked over the little girls shoulder at Ms. Wells. "You're sure?" he asked quietly.

"She will be fine and will remember nothing of this place," Ms. Wells said. "The Ash has sanctioned his. You get your daughter and your freedom."

"And your kind gets my research and silence," He said quietly, his eyes angry.

"Oh don't be like that Mr. Lewis. Have we not cared for your child and given her the best?" Mr. Wells smiled her teeth showed looking predatory. "You humans are so demanding and offer so little in return."

"You tricked my wife into allowing _this_ he spat the words out. "Your kind is the reason she died in childbirth and almost took Lauren with you," he whispered as she rubbed the little Lauren's back.

_NO this isn't right. Lauren backed away not wanting to hear anymore. She felt a cramp in her stomach and her hand reflexively stroked it. "No!" she shouted at the pair of them yet they continued on unhearing._

"Your research is ground breaking sir. It's amazing a mere human could have created such a delight. But you would have locked it away and destroyed it rather than share it with-"

"Murders, egotistical demons and greedy humans, let you create this prison of children!" he shouted forgetting the child in his arms. Little Lauren jumped and stared fearfully at him. "I'm sorry honey, it's ok," he soothed her.

Ms. Wells smiled wickedly at him. "Ah yes daddy. So honorable, yet you're leaving those poor innocents here in this 'prison' while you escape with your kid" she laughed. "But they aren't innocents are they? They're hybrids, born for one thing and one thing only; to be our army."

"It's not like I have a lot of choice," he muttered.

"You would do well to remember that," Ms. Wells threatened. "True we forced your hand by having your precious wife, Lorna? Wasn't it? Yes that's right. She offered herself to keep us from killing you. But it all worked out. Your little one survived the process despite the fact that her mother did not. Your work here is done, you're lucky little Lauren has turned out to be minimally above average or we would not have let her go."

"Lucky us," he growled. "Lauren say good bye to Ms. Wells," he said forcing a smile and setting the little girl on her feet. He smoothed out her dress and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good bye Ms. Wells, will you come and visit me?" Little Lauren asked innocently.

"No dear…I will be but a dream. Your life begins again today," she said placing her hands on the little girl's head. Her dark eyes turned ashen grey as power rippled down….

_No! No this …You knew about the Fae. You…you created the hybrids! Daddy no!" Lauren screamed and fell to her knees the betrayal weakening her…._

**It was dark in the room. **There was no sand, no light, no guards, only the chamber and the cold marble floor.

Lauren found herself doubled over, her forehead pressed against the cold floor, sweat pouring off her brow. She clutched at her stomach, even as she mumbled unintelligible words.

**The Great Hall**

Bo paced bumping into Light and Dark Fae alike her growl keeping them at bay. Her back had broken out in sweat just five minutes ago. She watched disgustedly as the Fae all mingled together as if they were at a banquet. "Drink ma'am?"

Bo felt a nudge into her side and spun ready to strike when she was met with the playful blue grey eyes of her best friend. "Kenzi!" she breathed out having to stop herself from hugging the girl and knocking over the tray she held.

"In the flesh, where the hell is Lauren?" she hissed as she tried to stay undercover.

"Nice outfit little momma" Hale smiled as he bumped into her. "I especially like the red hair"

"Should I be jealous?" Fiona smiled as she joined the group.

"nah…" Hale blushed as Kenzi smiled at them.

"How did you get in here?" Fiona shook her head taking the offered drink from the tray.

"Kenzi is the master of being where she's not supposed to be," Trick commented softly as he and Dyson appeared. Bo grabbed a flute and drained the wine replacing it with another.

"Easy there, Kimosabe" Kenzi chastised her. "If you drink all my drinks, people are gonna wonder why I'm still standing here."

"Why isn't she out yet!" Bo said ignoring her friend blatantly, her face etched with worry and barely contained anger. "I should have never let her go in there," she muttered darkly.

"Bo… she's still there, tis a good sign," Fiona tried to quell her worries.

"It's been two hours! TWO," Bo said raising her voice. The room went silent everyone staring in their direction.

"Isabeau please," Trick said placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"I have to get in there," Bo said shaking his hand off. She turned staring at the door, weighing just how many people she would have to kill to get to the damn door. Fiona watched her silently, she muttered a prayer and strode over and grabbed the succubus by the arm and lead her away.

Bo tried to struggle and found she really couldn't. It was as if the woman had tapped with some new found strength she hadn't tested on her before. "Fiona please. She needs me. I can feel it," Bo pleaded, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

"Bo please. I know you're scared. I'm sure Lauren's scared also which is what you are feeling. But that door is sealed magically. You would have to get through every Fae in here, not to mention the Ancient Fae elders. And IF you managed to do that, the door would still not open." She held Bo's face between her hands. "All we have now is faith," Fiona said softly her eyes sad and worried.

"Faith," Bo nearly spat the word. "Faith in who? God? The Fae?" she said, stray tear falling down her cheek.

"No love, faith in Lauren," Fiona replied giving her face a little squeeze.

**The Chamber**

"Dr. Lewis…DOCTOR LEWIS!"

_Lauren stirred finding herself on yet another cold floor but this time there was no darkness. No this place was bustling with activity, it was lighted and smelled of bleach and antiseptic…Lauren stood on shaky feet. The lab...her lab…She stepped into the scene…Noooo. I won't! STOP! _

"_Dr. Lewis can I walk you home?" His smile was deceptively charming._

"_I don't wanna see this! I said Noooo!" Lauren screamed again falling to her knees her hands covering her face. _

The room was dark again suddenly. She shook from the thin sheen of sweat that now covered her body… No….No…

**You're doing so well…you mustn't fight this child**

"Why! Why do I have to see this! What truth can there be in this!" Lauren shouted to the darkness. "That I was weak? Gullible? That I should have known better?" she shook angry tears away. Her clothing stuck to her body from the sweat, her heart pumped fire through her blood and the fear…she could taste it.

**You must face your fear to be set free. To know the truth and face the future..**

**Trigger warning**

Lauren's eyes were shut tight…she could feel the room changing.

"Well I'm here, thanks for the escort" Lauren said nervously.

"This is a nice little hovel," he said stepping by her into her home. "I must tell the Ash how well you've kept it up. I used to stay here years and years ago. Before it belonged to the light," his voice seemed to change.

"I think you should leave now Daniel," Lauren said trying to keep her voice firm.

"Why would I do that?" he smiled his eyes glowing yellow. "You aren't very friendly, considering your position," he lips curled into smile. He moved behind her body, his hands resting on her shoulders. Lauren flinched.

_Lauren pushed herself into the farthest corner of the living room. She knew she could not be seen, but the fear was paralyzing her. Her body shook violently because she knew what was coming next. And yet, something seemed off, different… The scene was changed somehow. Lauren willed herself to move closer, the bile in her throat._

_She could hear herself screaming…she could see herself fighting in vain. She closed her eyes; she couldn't re-live it again. It would kill her to do so._

"Please Daniel," Lauren's voice was chocked with fear and tears. He was all over her, hurting her, ripping her, he didn't even break a sweat.

"That's not my name love."

_Lauren's eyes snapped opened this was different. Was this what Brianne meant her to face? She willed herself to focus on his face and not her body pinned underneath his nude form. Her feet were heavy as she moved closer. He was laughing at her, enjoying himself. He no longer looked the part of a young mid twenty something. No his yellow eyes were changing, darkening… _

"Who are you!"

"You should be honored Dr. Lewis. I've worked very hard" he tore her top and bra off easily. "Very hard to find you," he breathing was heavy. "The Ash keeps watch over you like you were a rare diamond," his hands tore her bottom clothing off. "Very nice Lauren…very nice indeed."

"Who are you!" Lauren screamed feeling her forearm snap under the pressure of his hand.

She groaned in agony as she writhed under his hulking frame. Suddenly she was flipped over and found herself being pressed into the bed, his body weighing heavily over her. "I am Damien…"

_Lauren screamed, backing away, trying to literally fade away from the scene. Not Damien, Not Bo's father .Noo …NOOOOOOO she screamed again…_

The room was dark again but she could still hear his words echoing in her ears. "I have gone through a lot of trickery and magic to gain access to you my dear. It's not been easy breaking back into Light Fae territory, I looked for nearly 100 years for you…and now you're mine," he growled.

"The Ash will kill ….kill y-you," Lauren choked out, her body damaged and hurting.

"Thus the disguise my love, and when I'm done here, you will only remember Daniel." He thrust into her and she screamed.

_NOOO NOOOO not Him…Lauren eyes were wide and wild. No you son of a bitch! She ran at the vision hitting and swinging, her arms flailing as the room went dark…_

**It's over now. You've seen all that you had too, faced all of your fears.**

Lauren's body was curled up in the fetal position. Bo had not gone into detail about her father. She knew only his name and that he was responsible for women dying while trying to produce an heir, that much she got from Quinn. She groaned exhaustedly, she was covered in sweat and her body shook for the coolness of the air on her skin. Her eyes were closed as she mumbled incoherently.

"**Shhh shhh child. You must regain your strength for the battle ahead. You will wear my mark, you and your children and their children. All will know from whence u came and bow down to you Lauren Lewis, you are my true and honorable heir. The bringer of the light to the darkness. All will bow down before you and your children." **

Lauren opened her eyes briefly to see Brianne kneeling before her a grateful smiled on her face. Slowly she was disappearing until there was nothing but shimmering amber in her wake. Lauren breathed the essence in feeling it fill her being and settle in a calming influence on her womb. She felt electric power surging through her as she turned over and crawled on all fours toward the door. It was time to go home now. **Home to Bo and the rest of her family.**

**The Great Hall**

Quinn paced furiously in front of the door of the chamber. It had been three hours now. Bo was a wreck; she was now hedged in her seat between Fiona and Trick. Kenzi sat behind her rubbing her back, as the succubus sat with her head bowed down in her hands.

Alonna approached her youngest daughter. "It's been too long," she whispered. "Why isn't she out mother?" Quinn said fearfully looking to her mother for guidance.

"Now is not the time to lose heart daughter," Alonna said brushing the back of her hand against Quinn's cheek.

Suddenly many things happened at once. The door of the chamber slowly opened, creaking as it went. The room fell silent in a hush. Bo's eyes flew to the door as she stood quickly. Quinn's eyes went wide as the blond stumbled out, falling forward but finding herself landing into Bo's arms.

"**She Lives!" someone shouted. "She bears the mark!" **there formed a crowd around the two women in a large circle.

"Bo," Lauren's voice was hoarse, her skin ashen white. Her body was drenched in sweat, her gown sticking to her form. Her breathing was shallow and quick as she looked into pools of chocolate brown. "Bo…he's coming …co-for …it was- it was him all…all along," Lauren stammered breathlessly, her breathing hitching as the succubus pulled her against her chest.

"Baby! Oh god, Lauren," Bo broke down completely her hands clenching the blond and yet trying to touch her all over. It was as if she couldn't believe she was in her arms.

"I can't breathe," Lauren gasped. "I can't..." her eyes were wild and unfocused.

Quinn pushed in front of the now huge crowd of Fae. "Everyone get the hell back!" she heard Fiona bark as pushed forward. Bo held Lauren protectively against her, her eyes blazing blue. No one was getting near the blonde.

Quinn approached the succubus as if she were a trapped animal. She knelt down, her hands where Bo could see them. "Bo, her body is going through the shock of surviving such a grueling task…I need to tend to her," Quinn said softly in a gentle voice.

Bo looked down into her lovers face, Lauren's body was now shaking in her arms. Tears rolled down Bo's face as she shook her head slowly, fear all over her.

"Please Bo, look at Lauren. She's in distress. That means the baby will be too. Let me help them. It's me. Quinn. You know I would never hurt her lass. Let me help," Quinn reached out her hand.

Bo stared up and found Kenzi's eyes. The little woman nodded her eyes glistening with tears. With great difficulty Bo handed Lauren over to Quinn.

"Thank you," the red head said softly before turning and yelling as loud as her voice would carry…."I need oxygen STAT!"

Tbc…..

**Whew! I did it! I was so nervous about this chapter. I find myself setting these big moments up and then panicking when I realize I have to deliver!**

**I hope it lived up to the hype! Thank you thank you to Steph…who took the time to beta this chapter….**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is only a teaser….I have ulterior motives for posting so soon after the last chapter. One, I didn't want to leave ya hanging on Lauren's recovery too long…Two…I have a huge issue I need help with! ****What will Bo and Lauren's daughters name be****?****This has been pressing on my mind for a minute now. So I've devised a poll on my profile page….So please all of you …go there and vote on the names I came up with. It would help me out a lot! thanks**

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 24**

The whole compound was a buzz with activity... Dyson and Hale were busy organizing security to kindly see the Dark Fae out in an orderly fashion. Now that the authentication was complete the Ash wanted the place clear! She trusted no one.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Hale shook his head as he and Dyson "helped" a few indignant Dark Fae from the premises.

Dyson sighed as he gave the man he'd been holding a harsh push out he double doors. "It means the Fae will have a Queen sit on the throne after 3 thousand years" he rubbed his beard as he and his friend walked back down the hall ways.

"This is a moment in Fae history man! And we're here for it, we're living in the age of the birth of the Queen" Hale whistle bringing a sense of calm over the crowd that was mulling about in the Great Hall.

"Everyone out…The Ash has commanded you all to go back to your homes. In honor of the future Queen there will be a holiday of three days!" Dyson bellowed loud enough for the room to hear him.

Everyone gave a whoop of applause as cheers rang out. Hale smiled good naturedly as the many women and men passed him slapping him fives. "I never thought any Fae would take so kindly to have another ruler besides the Ash" Hale commented as the closed and locked the doors to the Great Hall once it was emptied.

"There will always be Fae that will willingly submit to someone else's authority" Dyson said darkly as they strode down the hallway checking corners. The Siren's hand flew out stopping his friend in his chest. He turned and looked hard at the wolf. "Listen dude, I know u have a problem with authority and all. But this is Bo's kid. She' aint gonna be like other Kings and Queens" he said.

"The only thing I'm sure of… is that this changes everything" Dyson said gruffly. Hale licked his lips. "For you or for the Fae?" he challenged.

"I'm over it man" Dyson ground out and walked off from him.

"Sure you are…wolves mate for life don't they?" Hale called after him. He watched as the wolf's back went rigid before turning the corner.

"Damn man, how many ass kicking's will it take" Hale muttered exasperatedly. His thoughts turned to Fiona. The next three days would be one of celebration and he really wanted to have that "talk" with the woman. About as much as he wanted to get between her legs, but that would have to wait until this mess was settled.

**The Ash's private medical quarters**

"How's she holding up?" Fiona asked Kenzi. The smaller woman was curled up in the corner of a huge plush couch in the outer room of Fiona's medical quarters.

Kenzi sighed tiredly, her wing long since discarded. She glanced back at the closed door where Lauren was resting. "Well, she's better than she was when the doc was in the room of doom" Kenzi smiled weakly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "But she won't be herself until Lauren wakes up and tells her she's ok"

Fiona nodded her understanding. "What's up Ashy poo" Kenzi nudged her side. "You look like you could use your bed for a few hours"

"That's a good idea shorty" Quinn smiled as she walked up on them. "Fi, you did great" her sister beamed as she reached her hand out for her sister to take.

Quinn pulled up her into a hug.."I'm so proud of, I know you didn't want the gig but look" Quinn pulled back, her green eyes bright. "Lauren has survived the process, now we wait for the babe to be born"

Fiona shook her head pulling out of her sisters' embrace as Kenzi watched them from her seated position. "Oh that's all?" Fiona scoffed. "What about what Damien"

Kenzi frowned… "Who is this bastard" she said angrily. "I mean, how can he be Bo's dad and be such an asshole?"

"Every family has their share of assholes" Quinn muttered staring at the door that held Lauren and Bo behind it. "Lauren will be under sedation for another hour and since we know Bo will not be leaving her side anytime soon, all of you should get some rest for the coming days" she yawned herself.

"Oh great monkey balls, please tell me there isn't yet another piece of impossible shit we have to go through " Kenzi rolled her eyes dramatically. "Cuz its just been too easy, why don't we up the anti"

"Relax" Fiona chuckled at her drama. "It's three days of celebration that's all. And next week there will be the Pledge of Fealty ceremony."

"The Pledge of what?" Kenzi frowned. "What is this? Girl scouts?"

"The ceremony is where Light and Dark alike pledge their fealty on behalf of the throne" Quinn smiled as her sister ignored the child.

"What if they don't want to pledge?" Kenzi asked innocently as she grabbed her purse.

"It is written, into law" Fiona paused, her eyes serious. "If there is a Queen sitting on the throne, allegiances must be made. To refuse to would be risking war with the throne."

Kenzi nodded her quietly…"In other words, Get down or Lay down" she grinned.

Fiona and Quinn chuckled at the young woman.

"Basically" Fiona said swinging her arm around Kenzi's shoulder. She stared at the young girl contemplatively, her mind flashing back to the evening Tasmin had met her unfortunate end. "Will you come and have dinner with my mother and I" she asked.

To say the Goth was surprised was putting it mildly. "uh huh. I would but she called me a pet" Kenzi raised her eyebrow.

Quinn watched her sister giving her a look, Fiona deliberately ignored her. "Come on, Lauren will be out for a while and Bo won't leave her side. Besides I know you're hungry and we have five star foods here" Fiona coaxed her with a wink.

"Who says I'm hungry" Kenzi stalled. "I just ate like 16 hours ago" she trailed off.

"aha, you're always hungry" Fiona chuckled "come on! Go wait for me in the hallway" she smiled but it was an order none the less. Grimacing the younger woman muttered under her breath…"Ok, fine, but this better be a Iron Chef worthy meal!" she said stomping off.

Quinn waited for her to completely exit the room before she turned to her sister who held up a hand. "I need mother there" she said

"why, what aren't' you telling me" Quinn said knowingly. "And involve Kenzi?"

Fiona walked away from her sister pausing, indicating she should follow her. They ended up in Fiona's private office where the raven haired woman unlocked a safe box tucked behind a false wall.

"You're worrying me now" Quinn chewed her thumb. "what's tha?"

"Tis the list of all the names of the original hybrids and something more" Fiona bit her bottom lip, handing the papers to her sister.

"Where'd you get this" Quinn said astonished as she flipped through it all.

"I took it off of Angela Tasmin before I killed her" Fiona said quietly as her sister's gasp filled the room. "I know, I know but she gave me nae choice."

"Fi, you can't just kill people unilaterally." Quinn chastised her. "Where is her body?" she demanded watching her sister take a seat behind her desk.

"Uh dead" Fiona said nonchalantly.

"I. know. that" Quinn said annoyed. "her body" she asked again

"Would you look through the bloody papers!" Fiona roared impatiently

Quinn merely lifted a delicate eyebrow and huffed out a aggravated breath as she flipped through the papers. "It's the list of the hybrids, so?"

"Check out the other list" Fiona rolled her eyes; sometimes her sister could be so stubborn.

Quinn quickly scanned the papers…"what is this, there was a group we didn't know about?" she asked lifting her eyes up.

Fiona nodded silently. "Yup, this group was born around the time Lauren's group escaped from the center. Those were the failures"

"Failures? What the hell does that mean?" Fiona asked.

"From Tasmin's family research, it would seem these kids were born with the fae gene yet they distribute no powers. So they were considered failures. Look here" Fiona said pointing to another paper. "The center was closed down a year or so after their births. It was too costly to try and kill off twenty toddlers. Some of the kids died of "natural" causes. There are only 6 still alive. I think they killed them Quinn. As many as they could without it looking suspicious"

"This makes no sense Fiona, what parent would allow this?" Quinn asked.

Fiona looked on darkly. "They didn't know what they were agreeing to. The mothers were told the program was a government assistant for women on welfare. They would take "vitamin" injections from their"doctors" all the while not knowing they were really guinea pigs"

"That's horrible!" Quinn gasped.

"They were paid well for it and so they kept coming back every month and the children were monitored as outpatients until they realized they showed no real Fae attributes."

"They showed none or were they just dormant?" Quinn said quietly.

"Who knows" Fiona pushed back from the desk. "I do know the kids all have one thing in common with Lauren's group. They are hybrids. They will live many times past the average human lifespan and they all have some heightened sense."

"Wow, that's interesting Fi, but unless they're the same hybrids killing Fae and human alike, it means nothing to us" Quinn said dismissively. "We have enough problems as it is"

"I would agree sister until I ran across that" Fiona said her finger slamming on the paper Quinn just turned too. "And who does that look like to you?"

Quinn's eyes went big…"You've got to be takin a piss" she slammed the paper on the desk. "No way!"

"Look at the name, do the math and look at those eyes" Fiona smirked…"That's why I need mother, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to dinner.

**Lauren**

Bo watched her beloved as she slept. Her face was still flushed but at least she didn't look pale anymore. The brunette pushed aside slightly sweaty blond bangs and leaned forward to kiss Lauren's forehead softly. She sat back in her chair and held her lover's hand.

"I'm here Lauren. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here" Bo said softly lying her head down against her side. "I'm waiting for you baby" she whispered…

Bo hardly noticed the tears sliding down her face. She leaned closer to Lauren. "You know, everyone assume I'm the strong one" she chuckled dryly. "But you know the truth. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for you" Bo sniffed. She kissed Laurens hand gently. "You were the one who told me I wasn't a monster. You made me believe it, time after time. You stood by me even when I was an insensitive asshole" Bo smiled weakly. "Please babe, I'm only as strong as I can be because you're standing behind me. I know that if I fall" Bo paused her voice cracking. "I know you'll catch me" she said brokenly as she lay her head down and began to cry. "So wake up so I can find the perfect ring and ask you to be my wife" she sniffed wiping her tears away and kissing Lauren's cheek. "That's all I want, to marry you and have a bunch of little monsters interrupting our sex lives" Bo chuckled. "I'm waiting for you sweetheart. I'm waiting" she whispered.

_Lauren eyes popped open to sunshine pouring in a window. She sat up looking around. The last thing she remembered was the Brianne telling her it was all over. She looked around the room staring soundlessly. She had no clue where she was. She eased off the bed expecting some semblance of pain but found none. She felt fine. The room was lovely; the bed she'd just existed was a canopy high off the floor. _

_She still wore her white cotton gown but it was no longer sweaty and filthy. She padded out the room and down the hallway of this home. She was afraid to call out. Who would she call for anyway?_

_She found herself striding down circular stairs leading into a foyer. It was there she heard voices, children laughing._

_Lauren followed the voices, finding herself standing at the backdoor of a huge porch. She could only assume this was the backyard. There was a dog house which held no dog. She cocked her head around, listening for the voices she heard earlier. The yard was huge, at least an acre, it was covered with scattered Cherry and Apple trees. _

"_MOM!" _

_Lauren's head snapped up as she pushed open the door. She stepped out to see a blond haired boy running towards her, a little terrier yipping at his heels. Lauren was literally speechless; she looked behind her as he kept calling out mom._

_Suddenly he was throwing himself into her arms and she reflexively caught him lest he hit the floor. "uh…uh hi.." she stammered haze eyes wide._

"_Mom, you slept a long time" he grinned up at her when he pulled back. "Ma said we had to let you sleep, that you had a lonnngg night" he wiggled his eyes mischievously. _

_Lauren couldn't help but blush and chuckle at him. She ruffled his wavy blond hair looking into his eyes. His eyes were chocolate and bright. They caught her attention right away as they stood out against his blond hair. He appeared to be about 7 years old and full of life. Lauren felt an overwhelming sense of love for this child. This was her son, somehow she knew it. This was their son, hers and Bo's. Suddenly she heard her name._

"_Lauren about time, these little monsters are hungry" Bo smiled as she approached from behind the trees. Lauren's smile was bright as her eyes grew wide. _

"_Bo?" Lauren stood, the boy wrapped around her waist. "You're pregnant" she gasped as her eyes fell to the rounded stomach covered in a cleavage bearing maternity tank top. Skin tight jeans were replaced with stretch jean capris with a maternity waistline no doubt._

_Bo chuckled as she approached Lauren. "How hard did you hit your head yesterday?" Bo smiled pulling her lover into her arms as far as her stomach would allow. "And as I said before, this is the last one Lewis" she muttered good-naturedly as she kissed Lauren on the lips._

"_Ohhh ewww maaaaa" came a shriek._

"_Auntie Kenz is right you guys are horn dogs" the boy said shaking his head. _

_Lauren pulled back to see a young girl bounding towards them a little girl on her hip. Lauren mouth hung open as the girls approached. "Mama are you feeling better" the older dark haired girl said. _

"_uh yes, I …I'm just a little tired still" Lauren stammered as her eyes took the sight in. The taller girl looked at least 10 years old. Lauren found herself looking between Bo and the child. She looked exactly like Bo. Her hair was long and dark, yet her coloring was the color of cream. Her eyes, however, were light hazel like Laurens. Just like her brother, they stood out immediately calling to whoever looked their way. She was beautiful._

_Lauren pulled her into a hug, the little girl on her sister's hip hugging Lauren's neck" Is your booboo better mama? She asked._

_Lauren pulled back to look at the little blond girl. She had to be about 3 years old. Lauren felt like she was looking into a mirror. The girl was small, in stature. She was tiny and delicate but looked every bit the way Lauren did at that age, except her hair hung full in long blond curls reaching down past her shoulders. Her eyes were grey and hazel and just like their mother and her siblings, her eyes immediately called out you. The little girl smiled at her sweetly, revealing dimples in her cheek. "You are beautiful" Lauren whispered. "You are all" she said tearing up. The blond boy rolled his eyes.."Handsome mama! Boys are handsome"_

"_You don't want to be pretty" the older girl teased him._

"_Enough" Bo smiled wrapping her arm around her son's shoulder. "You are damn fine son, you can thank me later when you have all the hot girls chasing after you" Bo grinned._

"_Bo!" Lauren shook her head with a smile. _

""_Ma's got a point, I mean you just can't account for great genes" he grinned cockily his smile matching Bo's. _

_The dark haired girl rolled her eyes upward in a Lauren like fashion. Lauren couldn't keep the tears from falling as she stood placing the little blond girl down. Bo looked on with concern.."Baby you ok? You need to lie down?"_

_Lauren sniffed shaking her head looking down at her children. "I'm just so thankful" she said looking between the kids and down at Bo's swollen belly._

_Bo smiled sweetly kissing her lightly despite the groans of protest beneath her. "You can be as thankful as you want Lauren, but this is still the last one" Bo arched an eyebrow. _

_Lauren looked on with confusion. "Ok" she said_

"_Don't give me that babe, if you would have told me after this one was born" Bo looked over to her dark haired miniature staring sweetly up at her, "That I would be carrying not one, not two, but THREE of our kids" Bo grimaced a smirk on her face. "I call bullshit!"_

"_BO!" Lauren laughed…_

"_Ma said a bad word" the lil one chirped up…_

"_Again" the boy put in. "I get the five bucks"_

"_No way, I'm older, I get the five bucks besides…I'm the Queen" the oldest said firmly a smirk on her face._

"_You aren't queen yet!" the little boy pouted .."And I'm a prince, princes are worth more than princess's" he smiled triumphantly. "Ow!" _

_Bo smacked him upside the head lightly. "You've been hanging out with uncle Hale too much." Bo smiled. "You're all worth same…A pain in my ass"_

"_Bo!" Lauren smacked her on the arm. _

"_Ok that's ten bucks now ma" the boy laughed._

"_I'm hungry!" the little pouted tugging on Lauren's gown. "Please don't let ma cook for us again" she adorably._

"_Hey!" Bo laughed rubbing her stomach. "You're supposed to be on my side little Bit" Bo said reaching for her. She lifted the girl effortlessly kissing her cheek._

"_Bo!, I don't think you're supposed to do that…Give her over" Lauren chastised her, taking the little one into her arms while Bo pouted. _

"_This isn't my first go around Dr. Lewis" the brunette teased her. "But its.."_

"_Your last" all the kids said in unison rolling their eyes. _

_Lauren looked up as she laughed to see the vision of a woman in the yard. She was tall and blond and beautiful, she was smiling._

"_Lauren" Bo called…_

"**Lauren"**

"**Lauren"**

"**Lauren" **

Lauren sleepily opened her eyes…"Bo?" she said tiredly her eyes blinking.

"Baby you're back" Bo said tearfully, as she gently launched herself at her girlfriend. "Oh god, baby I was so scared" she said into Lauren's blond hair.

Lauren smiled feeling the brunette kiss her all over her face and finally softly on her lips. Lauren realized she had been dreaming, she thought. Hell, she wasn't sure anymore. But she knew she was back at the compound and she was still pregnant as her hands reached to feel her swollen belly.

"Baby say something to me" Bo said worriedly watching Lauren's face.

Lauren looked at her with happy tearful eyes…her hands reached out to lovingly cup the brunettes face, wiping away the tears that fell. Bo looked so worried and tired. She knew she should tell her what was revealed to her in the chamber but at this moment all she wanted was to start the family she dreamed about and get away from all the madness. She would tell her about Damien when the time was right she promised herself. Lauren pulled her down for a kiss whispering against the brunette's lips "You ready for that vacation"

Laughter could be heard echoing out the room.

**Tbc…..**


	25. Chapter 25

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 25**

Bo and Kenzi sat hidden in their beat up Camero watching a mark Fiona had asked them to trail. Bo had to admit she was happy to get a breather from all the drama. It had been exactly ten days since Lauren woke up from her exhausted state, a result of that damnable chamber.

Bo sipped her coffee trying to fight the chill of the car, gas was too expensive these days and she'd be damned if she cut on the heat Snow or no snow. Not that she was entirely sure it even worked anymore. It was two weeks from Christmas and Bo and Lauren were heading out of town on their long overdue vacation in two days. The succubus couldn't wait. She finally got a lead on a decent engagement ring, via Trick. Though she was still wary of her grandfather his support during the authentication process meant everything to her.

"How long are we gonna freeze our tata's off in this weather?" Kenzi complained. She was bundled up in two layers of clothing and a actual winter coat. She sat huddled in the crook of the car door rubbing her gloved hands together.

"As long as it takes for this fucker to come out" Bo said turning the page on a manila file she had lying on her lap. "Fiona says he might have information on Fae/human prostitution ring she's heard rumors about"

Kenzi turned in the seat. "Isn't that a job for Dyson and Hale?"

Bo smiled as she blew out a puff of cold air, watching the snow fall down heavily from where they parked down the street. "Yes but Dyson hasn't been fully reinstated and Hale is still working on those hybrid murders." Bo said eyes going dark. One of those fucking hybrids nearly killed them both not long ago.

"Speaking of, why haven't we seen any more murders?" Kenzi asked turning her attention back to the snow covered street.

"That's a good question Kenzi. I feel like there's still so much we don't know. That I don't know" Bo sighed. Lauren hadn't been very forth coming with her about what took place in that chamber, claiming she wanted to just enjoy being with Bo for awhile. Bo was worried, there was procrastination and then there was what Lauren was doing, running. The succubus was trying very hard to be patient. She hoped when they left for their vacation in a few days Lauren would confide in her, hopefully all they needed was alone time.

"Stop worrying so much" Kenzi smiled softly at her friend. "Did you tell Lauren where you're taking her?"

"No just that it an island. The rest is a surprise but Quinn picked it out. Kenz this place is boss" Bo smiled as she leaned back. "You wouldn't believe it if I tried to explain it"

"Try me; I'm stuck here in the blizzard of the century. You could at least let me live vicariously through you" she pouted.

Bo sat up quickly. "Well if you really insist" she grinned as she pulled out a crinkled up brochure she had stuffed in her waist band. "Check this out"

"Maldives?..sounds like a venereal disease." Kenzi said flipping the pages.

Bo pushed her on the shoulder. "It's an exclusive set of islands" she rolled her eyes. "Look at those beaches…I've never seen sand so white or water so blue. Hell I've barely been out the country." She said excited.

Kenzi smiled at her friends' exuberance. " Wait? Are these huts by the water?" she asked pointing.

Bo smiled broadly. "They're more than huts my friend, these are state of the art bungalows." Bo said turning the page happily. "Look at this shit, it's so open and the bedroom lets out right to view of the ocean. There's even a hammock that hovers right over the water" she smiled thoughtfully. "I'm gonna propose to Lauren here" she blushed.

Kenzi couldn't keep the smile off her face, she was truly happy for her friend. "Sounds romantic" she said wistfully.

"You could have romance too Kenzi, if anyone deserves it, it's you" Bo squeezed her hand. Kenzi had been out of the serious relationship game since Nate left.

"Let's just get you two married off first" she smiled gently. "Now tell me more about these-" she trailed off pointing the picture on the page.

"it's called a super luxury water villa" Bo grinned widely. "It's costing a fortune and I feel a little guilty spending Lauren's money to take us there but I really want the world's most romantic setting so she can't say no" Bo sighed worriedly.

"She's not gonna say no" Kenzi chuckled. "But I gotta hand it to you…damn! This is big ballin right here" she whistled. "Let me see" she takes the brochure from her friend and began to read." If you've ever dreamed of spending a holiday in a beautiful villa on stilts over a crystal clear lagoon, then the Maldives is the place to go" Kenzi grinned speaking in a nasally voice. "Well aren't we posh" she teased her friend as she continued. "These water villas, which are called overwater bungalows in the South Pacific, are some of the most unusual and luxurious accommodations anywhere in the world."Kenzi eye brows disappeared under her bangs. "Well shit Bo, if I knew this was how you got down I might actually have fucked you" she elbowed her.

"Shut up" Bo groaned her face turning red. "I just want it to be unforgettable"

"Well, shit, if she doesn't say yes I will, forget the fact I don't find you remotely attractive, I can fake it" She teased her.

"Nobody fakes with me babe" Bo said holding her wide eyed stare before they both fell into a fit of giggles. "Seriously though, look at the water Kenz, its like light blue around the villa and gets bluer the farther out it goes" she said wistfully.

"So where will you be popping the big question?" Kenzi leaned back in the seat. They had been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't realized the snow had picked up. The front window was completely covered in 2 inches of snow. Bo turned the car on and reluctantly turned the heat and defroster on as she hit the wind shield wipers.

"I don't know, I want to scope the place out. And Lauren's been keeping things from me since she got out of that damnable chamber. So first we deal with the angsty and then move on to the happy" Bo smiled.

"I'm happy for you Bo-bo" Kenzi smiled.

"Thanks" Bo sighed happily. "Lets just hope that Trick came through with the rings. He swears he has a connect that could help with it"

"Hey the Trickster has many connects after years of being king. I think he's got this" Kenzi yawned.

"Oh hey, why is it I'm just finding out nearly two weeks later, you had dinner with Fiona and her mother" Bo lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh that" Kenzi frowned. "It was nothing Bo and you were all over Lauren in Mama bear mode."

"Well what happened?"

"How did you even know about that" Kenzi asked suspiciously, while Bo laughed at her.

"Hale has been bitching that he hasn't even got a sit down with Fi's mom and you did" Bo grinned widely. "I think he's jealous"

"Believe me he could have taken my place, dude I felt like I was under a microscope" she said scrunching her nose up at the memory.

"Are you gonna spill or not" Bo pushed good-naturedly. "It's gonna be a while before our mark comes out of that damn brothel"

Kenzi considered. "I'll spill if you tell me why you didn't tell Lauren you were staking out a brothel" she laughed having a good idea already.

Bo shook her head with deep breath. "You know ever since her stomach popped and the baby is really showing she's had image issues"

"Awee" Kenzi said softly. "You haven't fucked up have you"

"Noooo" Bo said offended. "I tell her everyday how beautiful she is to me and I try to ..ya know" she blushed. "But she's not even letting me do that" Bo said frustrated. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I fed"

Kenzi had noticed she looked hungry. "Bo you know better than that" She said scolded her.

"I know I know"

"Well what did she say, I mean it's not like the doc to do something like this"

"She said I could feed somewhere else with someone who didn't have a beach ball sticking out her stomach" Bo sighed

Kenzi couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! I'm hungry and I need some sex. I need Lauren's type of sex, not some fake imitation" Bo whined. "She's ruined me"

"Oh really" Kenzi said dramatically. "You're just spoiled. Look just reassure her and pulse her a little and turn on the charm"

"Ya think?" Bo said hopefully.

"Yes I do, according to my cousin, pregnant women have higher hormones and their body is more sensitive to" she wiggled her eyebrows the laughed. "Just remind the woman how good it feels to be touched by you and she's yours" Kenzi groaned uncomfortably. "That's the last time I give you, a succubus, sex advice!"

Bo reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So what happened at the dinner?"

**~~~~~~~~Kenzi frowned….~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_So Kenzi is that short for something?" Alonna asked as she cut into her porterhouse._

_Kenzi swallowed the piece of lobster that had suddenly gotten stuck in her throat. "Um yea" she said sipping her wine. "This is good stuff" she remarked to Fiona who smiled ruefully_.

"_You didn't think I'd bring you to a spot where the liquor was shotty?" she asked in mock hurt._

"_Well you not everyone is a liquor connoisseur, like yours truly" Kenzi winked._

"_Is that something you picked up on your own or was it inherited" Alonna said as she delicately chewed her food. _

"_You have the subtly of a hammer" Fiona muttered at her mother who shrugged._

"_What's with the interrogation?" Kenzi asked dropping her fork. "I mean last week I was a pet, now you want to know my family history?"_

"_I would put you more as an adopted pet, your Bo takes very good care of you" Alonna grinned as she sipped her red wine._

"_Mother please?" Fiona sighed._

"_What is it with you Fae and your superiority complex?" Kenzi said accepting the challenge hidden in Alonna's eyes. "If you hate humans so much why are we choking back dinner together?" she said leaning back in the chair arms folded over her chest._

"What makes you think you're human?" Alonna smiled

"Nice mom, very nice" Fiona grumbled turning to the smaller woman.

"_What?" Of course I'm human" Kenzi said eyeing her skeptically. "what's your game?"_

"_Kenzi, listen I'm sorry to have subjected you to my mother-"_

"_I resent that" Alonna chirped in as she cut another delectable bite of steak._

"_-But I needed her skills. She has the gift of decernment Fiona explained._

"_I'm not gonna even try to pretend that I understand what you just said, what does her gift have to do with me" Kenzi said aggravated now. She had been dragged on this farce with the hopes of enjoying her five star meal. Now they managed to even ruin that!_

"_It means I sense if there is something else inside of you. And I guess I didn't really bother to notice before when we met-"_

"_When you compared me to a domesticated animal at thanksgiving?" Kenzi interjected._

"_Yes dear, exactly. But there is some Fae in you though it weak and long dormant." She said as the Goth looked on suspiciously._

_~~~~~~~~~"I call bullshit" Kenzi said.~~~~~~~~~~~_

**What**! She says you're Fae? Bo gasped as she turned to stare hard at her friend.

"Yup and I told her she was full of shit, took my plate of lobster and left" Kenzi said proudly.

"I am assuming you did at some point talk with Fiona about this?" Bo pushed on watching her friend grow uncomfortable. "Why does she think you could be half fae?"

"I don't know, she's so tight lipped with the info. She asked me a bunch of question about my mother, where I was born and grew up at..bla bla bla." Kenzi frowned. "Said something about me being a link to the hybrids farm system that kicked you guys asses a few months ago."

Bo knew her friend hated talking about her past, it something she could relate too and so she never pushed her on it. "She wants to do tests when you two come back from the vacation of a lifetime" Kenzi quipped.

"So Lauren doesn't know about this?" Bo asked hoping she didn't because that would mean her girlfriend was not keeping secrets from her.

"If she does she hasn't said anything to me about it" Kenzi sighed as she looked through the windshield wipers knocking snow off the window to see their mark. "That's the bastard, let's go" she said happily…"It's about damn time"

**Bo nodded zipping her jacket up. **

**The Penthouse**

Lauren stood staring into her walk-in closet. Bo had told her in no uncertain terms she needed to start packing for their trip. No more work, no more labs, no more stalling, they were getting the fuck out of Toronto or else!

"Usually people are more excited when they are told they are being taken to a island" Quinn smiled softly as she leaned into the doorway.

Lauren sighed and flopped on to her bed. "I don't know why it has to be an Island. I mean look at me" she said throwing her hands up. The blond sat down hard on the bed. Quinn chuckled under her breath as she gently sat next to her friend.

"Lauren, you look beautiful. And I know for a fact Bo thinks so because she's been sulking around her for that last few weeks because you aren't as "affectionate" as you used to be" Quinn laughed.

"I told her she could go feed elsewhere" Lauren pouted suddenly feeling very emotional.

"And we both know she doesn't want to feed elsewhere" Quinn nudged her gently. "She's so in love with you; you should've seen how worried she was when you were in the chamber. The woman was pacing around like a trapped animal in a cage. I thought she might lose her mind if you didn't come out soon" Quinn said effectively guilt tripping the blond. "Be nice to her, besides you know you need it too" She grinned salaciously.

Lauren blushed "Ok" she sighed. "I don't know what to wear, my clothes don't fit anymore and if they did, we're going to go somewhere hot, not cold"

"So we go shopping and get you some new maternity clothes and something sexy to wear for those late nights" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

Lauren could only shake her head. She took Quinn's hand into hers. "You're a great friend, I love you. Thank you for everything" she said heartfelt.

"You're welcome" Quinn said softly her green eyes darkening with worry.

"Why that look?" Lauren asked seeing it.

"Why won't you tell anyone what you saw in the chamber?"

"Because it was horrible and don't want to face it yet" Lauren replied honestly.

Quinn nodded keeping silent as she watched Lauren stare down at her hands.

"But there are things you should know" Lauren took a deep breath not looking at the woman. "I really wanted to tell Bo first, I feel like I should but since you know about the- rape-" she paused again wringing her hands.

Quinn placed a comforting hand over the blonds.

"When I was in the chamber it revealed to me all the hidden truths of my life" Lauren said finally making eye contact with the red head.

"I'm not surprised, its not called the chamber of truth for nothing" she said gently.

"Right, of course" Lauren agreed. "And there were other things that were revealed to me" she pressed on. "My father, was the man behind the hybrid research Quinn"

Quinn's eyes widened she didn't have definitive proof that he was the one behind it, now she did. "And what else?"

"He knew about Fae and he knew that apparently I'm one of hybrids" she said watching her friend for any hint that she knew. "But you knew that?" she guessed and when she saw the guilt in Quinn's eyes she knew she had guessed right.

"Aye, we did. You were one of the original 25 children, the very first in the batch"

Lauren nodded silently.

"The fae forced him to complete the research because my mother offered herself to them in exchange for his life. I guess they put me through the trials with the others to keep him in check." Lauren sighed. "A fae that can remove memories took mine from me and that why I didn't have any memories of my father before 4 years old."

"I'm sorry Lauren" Quinn said honestly. "Will you confront him?"

"I may, I got a call from our housekeeper today saying my dad was sick and wanted me to come see him "she said nervously.

"Is he dying" Quinn said alarmed

"Apparently not, the doctor thinks he just needs some bed rest. I offered to come straight way but Ms. Lynn insisted I come for the holidays" Lauren frowned. "And since I spoke to the doctor myself today and he assured me of dad's health I didn't think it would be a good idea to refuse Bo our trip. She's been hell bent on it for months" Lauren sighed rubbing her protruding belly.

"Did you tell them about the baby" Quinn smiled ruefully watching Lauren squim.

"Not yet. I wanted to do it in person" the blond stalled.

"Oh really," Quinn wasn't sold. "You wanted to show up with your girlfriend and a big belly and be like surprise daddy!" Quinn teased her.

"Basically, yes" Lauren frowned. "Quinn, in all seriousness, I have to tell you about what else I saw in there" Lauren said putting them back on track. "I saw Bo's father"

Lauren could feel the alarm radiating off her friend.

"Damien! That devil? How? Why?" she asked frantically.

"Quinn it wasn't like I thought" Lauren whispered shaking her head. "I told you a wolf raped me, it was Damien in the form of Daniel, the shifter. He raped me, Bo's father raped me" she said covering her face with her hands as Quinn enveloped her with her arms.

"Oh honey, Oh my god" she said rubbing Lauren's back.

"How can I tell her now? Lauren said through her tears. "How can I tell her that her father raped me, that I was carrying his child, his son!" Lauren hands shook. "She won't want me" she sniffed

"That is not true!" Quinn said sharply. She took the blonds face into her hands so she was looking into teary hazel eyes. "He did wrong, not you"

"But she was so hurt when Vex told her about him that night before thanksgiving. Now this? I'll always be a reminder" Lauren said shaking slightly.

"Bo loves you Lauren, please just believe in that" Quinn said caressing her cheek. "You'll tell her tonight" she ordered.

When Lauren would protest she cut her off. "No, you will not leave this country in two days without telling her. No more stalling, no more running. You love her don't you?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Of course I do" Lauren said quickly.

"You want her to confide and trust in you with all things don't you?" Quinn pressed as Lauren muttered a yes.

"Then you tell her tonight" Quinn said rising. "And then tomorrow we go shopping" she winked.

**Bo and Kenzi**

"Dude, she's gonna keep beating you until you give it up" Kenzi said as leaned against the wall of a dilapidated building snow falling on her head. "I'd rather not freeze my ass off all night" . Bo threw a round house kick into her marks chest sending him flying back into a trash bin, he slumped down into dirty snow, breathing heavy.

"Ouch that had to hurt" Kenzi sighed as kept look out. Cars were driving slowly in the snow.

"Lady they will kill me!" the man gasped frantically when Bo approached, eyes blazing blue.

"I will kill you" Bo said slowly as she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the wall. "Who is acting as muscle on the streets for all the pimps" Bo sucked the chi out him sharply making sure the experience was not pleasant at all.

He was sliding the down wall clutching his chest when she let him go. She was very proud to say her control was at an all time high. "Start spilling"

"Oh god what are you? Are you one of them?" he asked truly terrified. "He can tear your heart right out of your chest ya know. I saw him do it to a pimp that didn't want to pay the protection fee" he shook with terror.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Kenzi said making her way over to stand next to Bo. She snapped her fingers. "Hey! Loser, does this "he" have a name"

"Tomas" the man literally cried. "He's the devil. He'll kill anyone who doesn't do what he says. He milking us dry out here on the street"

"Conference time Bobo" Kenzi said looping her arm with Bo's and pulling her away.

"Yes Kenzi" Bo grinned" I was about to beat his ass for more information"

"He's scared shitless. I say we make him our snitch. This Tomas dude sound like one of them hybrid fucks and we should use him to give us leads right to him" Kenzi said proud of herself for thinking of the idea.

"That's not a bad idea, but how do we know he won't bail" Bo said as she looked over her shoulder at the quivering mess.

"Leave that to me chica" Kenzi winked as she turned on her heel and marched back to the man.

She kicked the man right in the balls watching as he screamed like a bitch and doubled over. She quickly searched his pockets and pulled out his wallet. "That was for making money off the working girl you bastard. Bad enough a chick has to sell her goods, but she has to give half her dough to your ass!" Kenzi shook her head. "Go work the track yourself asshole"

"Kenzi focus" Bo cut in before her friend kicked him the balls again.

"Right…my bad" Kenzi cleared her voice. "Hey asshole! Pay attention. You are going to be our snitch. You're going to spend the next few weeks finding out where this Tomas, eats, shits and sleeps. And then when we find you at" Kenzi flipped through his wallet and read his information. "167 Ashbury rd, apt c" she smirked at him. " Mr. Dennis Jennings, you will have what we want or we'll let Bo suck the life right out of you"

"You do realize this man will KILL ME" Dennis screamed at her.

"Fine then we send him an anonymous message saying you're a snitch" Kenzi folded her arms over her chest. "Work for us and live, don't and die, run and we find you and you still die"

**He knew he was trapped. **

"You promise to protect me from him" He begged on his knees in three feet of snow.

"Not that you deserve it" Bo muttered. "But yea"

"Two weeks ass wipe" Kenzi said as she and Bo turned and trudged through the snow.

"So that was nice" Bo said giving Kenzi her props.

"hey, what can I say, I watch a lot of Law and Order SVU, the Elliot years" she laughed.

"So does that make me Benson" Bo grinned back.

"I guess that makes Lauren, the very sexy ADA Cabot" Kenzi laughed as her friend tossed a snow ball at her.

"Shut up and lets go home, I miss my girlfriend" she grinned. "It's getting late and Lauren will be worried."

"You just want to get home so you can have your succusex dinner" Kenzi teased her as they crossed the street.

"Damn right!" Bo laughed as she dodged a flying snow ball.

Tbc….


	26. Chapter 26

**So this will be a two parter. As I realized I had some set up to do with the girls before we got to the worlds best most romantic vacation! **

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 26**

By the time Bo made it in that evening the snow was falling heavily again. The whole penthouse was empty and lit only by soft lighting. Kenzi taking note explained that she would be disappearing to her lower level room with a bottle of Jack Daniels to keep her warm and the television turned up just in case. With a kiss on the cheek she shoved the succubus away with a smile and was gone for the evening.

Bo couldn't help but love her; she really was like a little sister. She turned and stared in the direction of the master suite. Now it was time to remind Lauren just why she loved her so much. Fighting her own hunger she took a steadying breath and headed towards her girlfriend.

Lauren always loved the snow, living in New York you could count on snow as much as you count on death and taxes. Seeing the big fat flakes fall all over the city of Toronto made it feel so much more intimate. She really loved being so high up and seeing all the snowy tops of buildings and the forest line of the park way off in the back covered in thick clumps of snow.

She sat in the plush rocking chair Bo had bought her for aching back last week. She smiled at the thought of Bo. She really had been a bitch of late and she knew her lover had to be starving by now as she had not taken her advice and fed somewhere else. Her mind warred between a night of slow love making or finally getting the truth out on the table. Honestly she'd prefer the love making, but that would be avoiding, wouldn't it?

She wrapped herself up more with the black lambskin throw Quinn had given her as a baby shower gift. It was just one of many gifts she'd received after the Declaration Ceremony. Every Fae leader, Light and Dark, had come to pledge their allegiance to the future Queen, all were bearing gifts. Fiona had insisted on each and every one of the gifts going through a process before she would allow Lauren to keep them. She trusted no one apparently. Quinn's black Persian lamb throw had been a family heirloom and her mother nearly choked when the red head had offered it to her. Fiona found that extremely funny. Bo had offered something a little more indiscrete and decided it would be best opened later in the evening. Lauren's thoughts were drawn back to her lover.

So many things to discuss and all she wanted to do was run away with Bo and their child and of course Kenzi too. Now she could see why the succubus' best event had always been running. It was easier than facing and confronting truths. Still, she had made a promise to Quinn and herself that she and Bo would not go on their vacation with any secrets.

"Hey sweetie," Bo said softly as she leaned against the doorframe.

Lauren turned in her seat still wrapped up in the blanket. Her eyes flicked across the brunette's body in a quick and subtle motion. Bo was looking stunning to her. Her hair was down and tousled, her face pale, cheeks rosy from the cold. Her dark shiny eyes looked mischievously back at her. Lauren bit her bottom lip as her libido began to rage. "Hey," she said breathlessly, the throw dropping some to reveal her shoulders in the t-shirt she wore. She could feel the heat of Bo's gaze, her eyes slightly blue. Yes, her love was quite hungry. Lauren made up her mind; it would be easier to talk to the brunette after she took the edge off. Lauren opened her arms, the throw dropping to gather around her waist.

Bo stood there in the doorway breathing hard. Her eyes glued to Lauren's breasts. Over the last few weeks, the blonds' belly wasn't the only thing on her body that had grown.

"C'mere," Lauren smiled softly, arms still open. Bo didn't need another invitation. She crossed the space between them and fell to her knees in front of the blond and pulled her to the edge of the chair wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed the blonde's t-shirt clad belly multiple times before leaning up and capturing Lauren's mouth in a sweet kiss. Lauren's hands immediately went into dark chocolate locks and her nails began lightly scraping Bo's scalp causing her to groan.

She sucked on Lauren's tongue releasing it only to capture it again. Out of nowhere the succubus scooped her girlfriend up effortlessly into her arms causing Lauren to laugh into the brunette's neck. "Eager?" she whispered before the tip of her tongue jetted out to trace the jugular vein in Bo's neck.

"Yes," Bo groaned as she carefully deposited the blond on the bed. Lauren smiled up at her.

"You're over-dressed," the blond said, eyes bright amethyst. It had been a while since she'd been fed on and her symptoms were coming back. "Take your clothes off for me, slowly," Lauren commanded.

Bo nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip. She loved when Lauren was forceful with her, taking command. She'd spent years dominating her partners if you could call them that, but never had she felt safe enough to give control of herself over to anyone. Not even Dyson. Especially Dyson. That's why she always reassured her lover when she felt her having insecurities about herself and their relationship. No one turned her on like Lauren. Bo decided she would remind Lauren of that tonight. Her eyes gleamed wickedly. "What else do you want me to do?" she asked her voice low and flirty.

Lauren watched as she slipped her tight shirt off and tugged off her jeans. Her eyes followed Bo's hands as she squeezed her own breast. "Lauren" Bo smirked. "What do you want me to do?"

Lauren swallowed hard. "Take off everything," she said hoarsely, watching as Bo did just that. The brunette stood naked in front her, not even flinching once under the doctor's open appraisal. "Now help me out these clothes," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am," Bo murmured. As she crawled over the bed, eyes stalking Lauren. Her hands slowly slid down the boxer shorts Lauren wore, her eyes fixated at the softly trimmed downy patch of blond hair at the apex of Lauren's thighs. Unable to resist the brunette slowly began to trail the insides of Lauren's thighs with the tip of her tongue. She pushed them open, widely her eyes fixated on Lauren's. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are to me?" she asked her voice hushed.

Lauren could only watch her mouth hung open, breathing now catching in her chest. "Do you know how wet you make me just thinking about touching you?" Bo asked as she nibbled on an inner thigh, her hands kneading Lauren's hips. "I want you all the time," Bo breathed out as she nuzzled her nose between Lauren's legs causing her to tighten and gasp. "Please Bo."

Bo breathed in her scent deeply. "I love how you taste Lauren," she groaned and her tongue opened flat and tasted her girlfriend fully. Bo's tongue was touching Lauren's clit lightly in circles only to slide down between wet lips and plunge into the heat.

"Oh fuck," Lauren's back arched. Her nails bit into Bo's shoulders. "Oh god baby…yes… that's it," the blond moaned out loudly as the brunette massaged her backside. Her tongue was back on the soft bud of her pleasure stroking each side. Bo moaned as she was rewarded for efforts, groaning at the wetness filling her mouth.

Lauren, feeling hypersensitive and not wanting it to end just yet, tugged and pulled at the succubus making her reluctantly pull away from her favorite treat. Lauren grabbed her face into her hands plunging her tongue into Bo's mouth tasting her fully and getting more aroused at the taste of herself on her lover's mouth.

Bo's hand began slipping the blonde's t-shirt off, she bent lower to kiss Lauren's bare shoulders gently, letting her teeth sink into her flesh tenderly.

She undid the bra from its harness between the blonde's breasts, and slipped it off gently, letting her hands cup her heavy breasts softly. "Oh, God, do they hurt?" She asked with a groan, touching the erect nipples gently with her thumbs. Bo felt a rush of heat come between her legs from the tips of her sensitive fingers. The nipples were hard and she felt Lauren tremble almost imperceptibly against her palms. She kissed her gently, and pulled her lips only slightly away. "Do they hurt?" She breathed against her lips; her heart was beating fast, and she felt like it would pump out through her skin.

Lauren threw her head back; her nipples growing even more erect under Bo's gentle thumbs. "No, it's-" Her voice broke into a long groan as the brunette bent lower to kiss each nipple. Soon she was lying on the bed, wearing nothing, and a naked Bo leaning over her, her taut flat stomach brushing Lauren's; she licked each engorged nipple with a maddeningly soft tongue.

Lauren bit her lower lip, her fingers running through dark hair, urging her not to stop her caress. She never thought this would be so wonderful, the electric-like shock rushing through her body with each tender lick of a nipple, each tender bite and suck. And the thought that it was Bo loving her made her moan loudly. She felt weak; she couldn't resist the succubus' touch.

Bo groaned softly, moving down to kiss her hard stomach, to caress it reverently with her hands. "So, beautiful, Lauren, you're so beautiful, I'll always want you," She whispered, and kissed all around it. She pressed her hands against the stretched skin of her lower stomach and felt the baby kick again. She gasped. "She always comes out when I'm making love to you. I'm trying not to freak out about that," Bo chuckled and moved up to lie down beside her, touching her face softly with her fingers. "Does it hurt?" She asked and felt Lauren shake her head. "What does it feel like then?" She whispered, kissing the blonde's eyes closed, her cheeks, and her lips again.

"I can't explain it," Lauren sighed into the darkness. "It feels unbelievable to know you have this life inside you and it's because of the person you love the most," she kissed Bo on the mouth softly, holding her eyes that were looking so innocently back at her. She held Bo's hands over her swollen belly. "It's a piece of you inside me," she whispered in a bit of awe. Bo's smiled was huge and could have lit up the entire room.

"I wish I could feel that too," Bo said softly. Lauren thought back to the glimpse of the future she'd seen as promised by Queen Breanne's spirit. Bo pregnant with their child and the two that had been wrapped around her, the little blond girl and the older blond boy. She smiled softly kissing her gently. "You may in time sweetheart," she whispered before capturing her lips and kissing her senseless.

Lauren's hands moved from her face to wrap around Bo's torso, her hands reaching to touch the skin of her back. Bo's kiss became passionately hot as the blonde's fingers worked around her ribs to touch beneath her breasts. She shuddered long and hard when Laurens fingers brushed her nipples, hardening them and stroking them over and over again.

Lauren groaned when Bo's nipples hardened against her fingers, when the brunette's hand moved shakily down her stomach to slip fingers teasingly over her heat. She gently kneaded the swollen flesh right below her abdomen, and moaned softly.

"You're so swollen, Lauren." She whispered against her ear, licking and biting the lobe gently. The bond bit her lower lip and moaned loudly when the succubus' fingers moved lower. "I love being inside you Lauren. I'll never get enough," Bo whispered brokenly, her voice shaky she moved her fingers lower against her, until they were soaked in wetness and cradled in swollen need.

Lauren's back arched suddenly, her chest heaved with each breath as Bo's fingers began stroking her softly; her legs fell wide open. Bo whispered breathlessly, murmuring against her ear as her fingers stroked and caressed her for a long time. Suddenly, she moved her lips down to Lauren's chest. "Oh, God," She groaned against the blonds nipple softly, stroking the engorged clitoris gently, cradling it between her long fingers and moving them from side to side softly.

Lauren began to shake and trembled from the skillful care of her lover. "Inside, please," she gasped as she felt two fingers slip knuckle deep inside her and began to stroke her. Her hips arched and Bo was careful to keep her body on Lauren's side so she wouldn't put too much pressure on the baby. Lauren's hands drew her face from her breast and plunged her tongue into her mouth deeply as Bo fucked her slow and steady. Bo felt the blond pushing her energy into her; she greedily accepted and began to take long deep pulls, feeling her wetness began to grow twice as much. Lauren could sense her lover's increased arousal and slipped her hand down between the heat of Bo's legs. She was met with instant fire and her fingers were soaked as pushed deeply into the brunette. "I love you," Lauren gasped over and over as she couldn't to stroke her lover and Bo returned the favor in kind.

The levels of their coupling grew louder and more sensual as they each fed from one another; the bed began to knock against the wall as Lauren came loudly, Bo following after, her hips driving down on Laurens fingers. Exhausted and sweaty she collapsed into Laurens' arms, her head resting in the cradle of Lauren's neck. Laurens' fingers caressed Bo's back gently, as they drifted off to sleep.

**Much later**

"That was so intense," Bo sighed as she left yet another hickey on Lauren's neck. The blond rolled her eyes and chuckled up at the ceiling.

"It was amazing" Lauren murmured happily.

Bo nuzzled into her neck with a chuckled. "Fucking wow," Bo added. "I love you Lauren, no matter how big our baby makes you," she said pulling back and cupping Lauren's cheek. "I love you," she said again softly holding her eyes.

"Thank you," Lauren smiled gently. "You always know what to say or do to make me feel wanted and needed."

"That's because we're the perfect pair," Bo kissed Lauren's temple adding. "As long as we keep talking about our issues and not running from them I think we'll be fine babe. See this relationship stuff isn't so hard," she grinned with a yawn.

Lauren tensed in her arms. Bo turned on her side, releasing her so she could look into hazel eyes. "What wrong?" she said concerned.

Lauren bit her lip and continued to stare up at the ceiling. "I have to tell you something and I'm afraid of how you will react," she said truthfully

"Ok," Bo said staring at her, her hands caressing her swollen stomach. "I can promise that I'll try and stay calm and not do anything foolish."

Lauren turned and smiled at her. "I know you'll try," she breathed out. "I'm just scared".

"You can tell me anything Lauren. Is this to do with what happened in the chamber?"

"Yes and no. But mostly yes," Lauren shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"Ok, well why don't you start from the beginning?" Bo suggested.

"The beginning," Lauren sighed her hands behind her head. She didn't think she could look into her lover's eyes and tell her she was raped. Instead she opted for a clinical description of what took place and avoidance. She continued to avoid Bo's eyes.

"Take your time," Bo said as she continued to caress her baby gently, hoping to ease the tension in the blonde's body.

"About five years ago when I came here into care of the Ash I was assaulted and raped," Lauren said bluntly. She didn't want to get into the how or why. All Bo needed to know was the facts. She could hear Bo gasp and shift in the bed until she was sitting up and staring down at her.

"Lauren."

"Don't interrupt please," it was plea and Bo thought it better not to make this more difficult on her lover.

"I knew the man, or at least I thought I did," Lauren frowned. "He wasn't who I thought he was. I mean he was disguised." She rambled, her fingers playing with a loose stand of the blanket. "I...he walked me home from the lab and wanted to come in for a drink of water and then he wouldn't leave."

Bo sat perfectly still, her breath caught in her chest. "Ok," she breathed out painfully, her hand returned to Lauren's belly and the blond only slightly flinched before relaxing under her touch. "I'm here," Bo whispered.

"He just…I tried to fight him," Lauren said looking at her for the first time, her eyes fierce. "I swear."

"I know you did," Bo said anxiously. "I know."

"But he was very strong and I wasn't," she said simply, biting her bottom lip to keep control. "I'm over it, really," she said wiping a stray tear away.

"Lauren, you don't have to be over it," Bo said sliding down so she that she was lying next to her and her arm has enclosed the blond in a semi hug. "You don't have to do anything but feel whatever you need to feel. I'm here now," Bo reminded her. "I'm here," she chanced a kiss on Lauren's temple. Inside she was raging and could feel the darkness begging to be set free. But that wasn't what her girlfriend needed. She needed her to listen and reassure her that she was safe and Bo would be damned if she failed at that!

"Bo, when I was in the chamber it showed me the truth behind all the lies of my life," Lauren said softly as she turned her head to look into pained filled brown eyes. "I saw the rape again."

"Why?" Bo said alarmed.

"Because the man who raped me wasn't just an illusion."

"An illusion, it didn't really happen?" Bo asked confused her hands brushing Laurens face gently.

"NO babe, it happened but the illusion was the man, It was your father in disguise. He revealed himself to me before ….it started and wiped it from my memory because I was still in the care of the Ash I think. He is wanted after all," Lauren said watching as Bo's eyes went from brown to blue. "Bo?"

"My father? Damien," Bo whispered her hands shaking over Lauren's belly. "He…did that to you."

"Yes, he wanted to-"

"Make you have the heir," Bo finished as she swallowed hard. Her eyes were hard as flint.

Lauren bit her bottom lip seeing her lover simmer with anger in her silence. "I did have his heir," she admitted softly as Bo's head turned sharply.

"You what?" she asked unbelievably. "You...he got you—" she couldn't finish.

Lauren nodded filled with shame. "The baby was born stillborn. It was a boy and I wasn't supposed to live let alone have another child," she said trying not to cry.

Bo lay there with her mouth open speechless. She had an overwhelming need to get the hell out of there and kick Damien's ass. Or just go anywhere where she could scream her anger at the world. The need to react was making her whole body tremble. Yet as she finally focused on Lauren again, she could see the woman was one wrong move away from shattering. Leaving would only reinforce to the blond that this was her fault when Bo knew if anyone was to blame it was her fucking father.

In an act of maturity she didn't know she possessed she swallowed her anger and pulled Lauren into a hug. "I'm glad you told me," she said kissing her cheek. "Everything's gonna be ok. I'm here and our baby is here and Damien is gone. "

"You're not…you still want to be…you want me?" Lauren stammered.

"Of course I do baby, I don't have a future without you," Bo said fiercely. She turned Lauren's face so she could see her fully. "I'm so sorry that my family has been the cause of so much of your pain," she said brokenly. "And now you're pregnant again, it's my fault you have to relive this."

"Hey, it's not your fault Bo, just like it's not my fault your father is a raving lunatic. Ok?" Lauren said with a weak smile. "He doesn't get to win," she added fire in her eyes. "He doesn't get to beat us. We're stronger than him and our baby is from love and I can't wait to hold her and love her and her mama," Lauren said tearfully.

Bo nodded and braved a smile. "Thank you for telling me, for trusting me. All I can do is promise I'll do whatever I can to keep you and our daughter safe," Bo said solemnly.

"There is one thing you could do," Lauren said finger a stray lock of dark hair from her lover's face.

"Anything" Bo breathed out.

"When you run across Damien and I know you will, I want you to promise me you will make him suffer, not just for me, but for all the women he's caused harm and Fiona too," Lauren said her eyes steely.

"You got it babe," Bo smiled proud of her girl.

"Bo I love you. I don't care what we have to go through as long as it's you going through it with me," Lauren said softly, her hands caressing Bo's neck and pulling her into a soft kiss.

Bo pressed herself into Lauren and deepened the kiss before pulling back. "Is this ok?" she asked her hands caressing Lauren's slender neck.

"It's more than ok, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't touch me," Lauren nibbled on Bo's bottom lip. "It's your touch that's getting me through this," she said kissing the lips before her lightly. "Touch me," she said breathlessly as she felt the brunette cover her gently their bodies igniting with passion once more.

**The Dahl**

Bo had awoken early the next morning with a pep in her step and fully rested and full. Even though Lauren had shared with her devastating news about her father, she couldn't help be elated that the blond had actually shared it! Finally, they were communicated and acting like a functional couple, trusting in each other and depending on one another to see them through the hard parts. Lauren had reaffirmed how much she needed Bo's touch all through the night. She couldn't wipe the smirk off her face all the way over to see her grandfather. If Lauren wasn't already pregnant, there was no doubt she would have been after last night's activity. They had taken and given so much of themselves throughout the night that Bo was sure her girlfriend she would be expecting twins if she weren't already heavy with their child. _It never occurred to her that she could be the one that was pregnant_. Trick had called to urge her to get her butt over to the Dahl ASAP. Today he said he solved her engagement ring troubles and she was anxious to hear what he had to say. She and Lauren were heading out to the South Pacific tomorrow and she couldn't wait. Ten full days of mindboggling, wall shaking screaming orgasms and maybe some sightseeing. Bo chuckled to herself as she literally skipped into the Dahl.

"Hey grampa," she grinned as his eye brow rose in surprise.

"Good night?" he grinned seeing her light up and nod her head.

"You know it! And I'm hoping you have the answer to my prayers so the rest of the day can be even better," Bo smiled hopping up on a bar stool. "Hit me," she winked.

Trick reached under the bar and pulled out a case. He set it before her and smiled. "First I need to know one thing. Are you sure about this? Are you sure Lauren is the one you want to mate with for life?"

Bo frowned. She really hoped she wasn't going to have to kick her grandfather's ass. "Yes, I'm sure. I want Lauren, I want a family. I want a fucking wedding and a reception and more little monsters in a big house with a big yard and dog! I'm sure Trick, now are you gonna help me or am I to ban you from all future family events?" she threatened.

Trick threw his hands up with a chuckle. "Ok ok, I just needed to know," he smiled as he dipped into his pocket and pulled out a tiny key and placed it into the lock. Bo leaned over to look just as he pulled the case away. "Ah ah ah, wait for it," he grinned as she pouted yet set back down.

Finally he opened the case and turned it around to show her. "Pick one and I'll have it sized and back into your hands tonight," he grinned as her eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit" Bo breathed out staring into a case full of diamond rings. God there were at least 18. "Trick do you know how much money you have alone in this case!?" she asked.

"I am aware," he winked.

"Where did you get these?" Bo whispered.

"Some of them I got from your grandmother, some from people who owed me, some as gifts." He shrugged adding. "I had little use for engagement rings after Isabeau died."

"I'm sorry," Bo said squeezing his shoulder.

"Don't be this is a happy time," he said softly. "Now take a look and find one you think is really Lauren. Not you, Lauren. They all come with wedding bands." He grinned.

Bo stared at the rings her eyes wide. "Thank you," she said honestly as she looked at Trick. "I know you don't really approve of my decision to be with Lauren."

Trick sighed as he wiped down the bar. "It's not that I don't approve. It's just not what I expected for you Bo. But you are happy. I can see that. I won't deny I had hoped for you and Dyson," he saw Bo's body tense up at the mention of her former lover. "But I see now that Lauren is who you were always meant to be with. So I wish you luck with your proposal," he smiled. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, Fiona is sending us by private flight, so I can keep the destination a secret for a bit longer. I can't wait to get there Trick, God I just hope she says yes," Bo worried as her fingertips drifted over the expensive baubles.

"She will, Bo. When I asked your grandmother for her hand in marriage I was never more nervous in my life. I was Blood King by then but just the idea that she would say no scared me to death," he chuckled.

Bo bit her bottom lip. "Was it hard being married to a succubus Trick? I mean, with all her sexual issues?" Bo said eyes guilty.

Trick reached over and held her hand. "No not really. And she and you don't have issues Bo, it's who you are and Lauren accepts you," he added.

"Yes but…I don't know," she faltered.

"No buts. Your grandmother, she had lovers," Trick said. "Did I like it, no I admit I didn't. But she didn't flaunt it in my face and it was never someone I knew or who knew me. There are rules Bo, be discreet if you must feed elsewhere and mindful of your wife and things will work out. Never feed on the same person twice, never get attached, and keep it to the sex and nothing more," he advised her.

"Thank you Trick, I might have to feed elsewhere some of the time. I don't want to deplete Lauren even in her new form. So I guess this is something we will have to discuss more. I have to get going. We are having good bye dinner with the whole family tonight," Bo said as her finger landed on a ring set. "I expect to see you there," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it, Is that the one" he grinned.

"Yea, it's perfect," Bo said excitedly. Trick reached under the bar pulling out a small box.

"Well place it in there," he winked as his granddaughter delicately placed the ring into the box.

Bo did as she was told and lunged forward to hug him hard. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Isabeau," he sighed happily. "I'll see you tonight for dinner with the ring sized," he said as she pulled back.

"Will do," Bo said nearly skipping out the Dahl.

Trick heard slow clapping fill the air. He looked up sharply as a figure appeared out the shadows.

"**Wow you should win father of year."**

"Aiofa" Trick gasped.

"I wish I had someone who cared that much for me," she said sarcastically.

"I do care for you daughter. Enough to advise you to leave the city before the Light get wind of your being alive."

She rolled her eyes. "Like it took them forever to get wind of Damien?" she said with a smirk. "Ya know, I hear I'm to be a grandmother and I don't even get a phone call. My feelings are hurt."

"Aiofa. Please. "

"I'll see you again," she said backing into the shadows. "I don't think we should tell Bo, wouldn't want to ruin her vacation," she laughed as she disappeared as quickly as she came.


	27. Chapter 27

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Chapter 27

"I thought we agreed to wait till Bo and Lauren get back from their vacation time before we busted the hybrid assholes" Kenzi whispered as they crouched down outside the dilapidated building.

Hale smirked at her as he pulled his gun. "That was just something Fiona told Bo. She really wants to put this shit behind her and the only way to do that is to get our hands on this Tomas jack ass" Hale whispered back.

"Yea but how is getting his ass supposed to send a message to the others" Kenzi argued back as she gripped the baseball bat in her hands.

"Kenzi" Hale shrugged as she turned on his knee where he was crouched and penned her with a sharp look. "If you would stop avoiding Fiona you would know the details"

"I'm not avoiding her!" Kenzi snapped whispering loudly.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Bullshit, ever since you learned you were half fae you've been moping around like someone told you, you had cancer" Hale said as she gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You think you're too good to be Fae" he grinned knowing her well.

"That's because I am!" She pouted. "And the Fae are assholes" she added.

**Will you two please continue this conversation on someone else's dime! Came Fiona's voice over the walkie talking Hale carried.**

"Sorry babe" Hale chucked into the receiver.

"_**Detective Santiago, Dyson is in position. So get ready" Fiona said**_

"Gotcha babe" Hale whispered.

"_**Hale!"**_

"Sorry Fi-shit-Ash, you ashness. You know what I mean" he said quickly

"Dude get a grip" Kenzi shook her head taking the receiver. "Yo, AssBitch in charge. If I die I hope Bo's drains your Celtic ass"

"**Yo smartass, if you die, it's because you're too hard headed to stay HOME" Fiona shouted back. "And yes you have been avoiding me**"

"That's because you told me I could live to be a thousand years old!" Kenzi shouted back

"_**Enough! Get off this line! We're ready to move let's go! Kenzi stay in the back" Dyson's voice carried over**_

"Wait, exactly what is the plan?" Kenzi paused gabbing Hale by his forearm. "I mean we know they all have powers. So what exactly are we walking into?"

"I don't know for sure lil mama which is why you are going to stay out here! No arguments Kenzi. Bo would kill us if you got killed" He said shushing her with an upheld hand. "What you can do is wait by the door. If anyone comes through hit'em hard" he grinned. "Knock em out of the park"

Kenzi gave a stiff nod gripping the bat harder. "I hope Bo is having a good time with Hotpants while we're here taking down terrorist groups of the Fae" Kenzi grumbled.

"They've been there 2 days Kenzi and you miss them already" Hale teased her as he prepared to go in. "They'll be back in 8 days, no focus" he winked and stood and kicked open the door. "POLICE!"

**The Maldives, South Pacific-2 days earlier**

Bo was like a child in the candy store on the flight down. Lauren couldn't even get in any make out time with her girlfriend. It was damn private plane and she barely made it too the mile high club. Now they had landed the succubus' mouth was chattering a mile a minute. Bo hadn't been lying when she said she hadn't traveled before. But Lauren had to admit, this was high class. The Maldives islands were simply put, stunning.

We're here" Bo smiled pulling the car up at what looked like a parking lot. She slipped her dark faded Juicy Couture sunglasses Fiona had given her the night before at their send off party down over her eyes. Her reasoning, since Bo dressed like an Spice girl she might as well have the completed look. Surprisingly, Bo loved them and had yet to take them off send they departed. The brunette slid out the truck and Lauren let her eyes follow her figure as she walked around the car.

Her girlfriend was hot. There was just no way around it. She wore a pair of very short cargo short that hugged her toned ass beautifully. To compliment the look she was wearing and racer back fitted tee that clung to her muscled abdomen and a pair of flat beaded sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, which made Lauren smile because she rarely saw her with her hair up.

"You ready" Bo grinned as she opened the door and helped her girlfriend down. Not that she was too big to do it herself but the succubus had been particularly possessive since the chamber. If Lauren needed something doing or even looked like she needed help, Bo was johnny on the spot.

"I could've gotten down myself" the blond smiled softly as her hands went to Bo's waist and she kissed her softly.

"I know" Bo winked. "But you were distracted by my awesomeness" she laughed as Lauren swatted her backside.

"Those shorts are short, Ms Dennis" Lauren mumbled kissing her girlfriends neck.

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's shoulder guiding her away from the truck. "That's why I wore them, Ms Lewis. So would notice and ravish me later. Is it working?" she gave a knowing glance.

"Oh its working" Lauren mused as they walked together down towards what looked like the beginning of white sandy beaches.

"It's so beautiful here, babe, Thanks for bringing me" Lauren sighed as she took in her surroundings. The island was lush and green. It had a dense jungle that stretched to where the beaches began. The beach with their own private bungalow was located was beautiful.

"Oh my god Bo, are we staying here?" Lauren asked turning to look at the brunette. Her face was awash with surprise.

"Welcome to the Four Season at the Maldives babe. I hope its something you remember for the rest of your life" Bo said softly. She couldn't wait to propose to the blond. She just needed to set it up.

"Babe" Lauren whined adorably. "I love you" she kissed her soundly before pulling pack to look around at their surroundings. Palm-thatched bungalows lined the white sanded beach which stretched far enough into the sea to allow the guest to dip their feet into the crystal water. It was nearing sunset and Bo had already had their bags sent ahead, while she and the blond stopped to grab a quick lunch. The baby was starving as Lauren put it. Now as sunset painted the endless sky as they approached their five star bungalows, Bo only hoped she could hold off popping the question until the right moment.

Lauren was bouncing she was so excited..."Let's go babe!" she said walking carefully up the long ramp way towards their enclave. "Oh my goodness, Bo we should be taping this" she gushed looking down at the turquoise water as it lapped against the hug poles holding up the structure.

"Oh baby, I would love to make a movie with you" Bo purred behind her giving the blond's ass a little squeeze. "I thought you'd never ask"

"I'm hardly in any position to make that elusive porn you'd love so much" Lauren chuckled as they reached the entrance door.

Bo grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back against her. Her hands glided over the white linen capris Lauren wore. She gently brought them up over the swollen belly stroking it softly before dipping under the silk pink off the shoulder Versace shirt. "I would take you in any position" she growled dropping a kiss on the blonds' exposed shoulder her hands cupping her breast brazenly.

"Is it too much to ask to at least wait until we get inside" Lauren said laughing as it turned into a whimper, the brunettes fingers stroking her nipples under her bra.

"Open the door" Bo said softly huskily. As Lauren's laughter grew and she pulled away from her. Lauren pushed open the door and gasped.

"Holy shit" Bo said stepping behind her. The bungalow was stunning, state of the art everything, a large screen TV propped up in against the wall in what was the living room and outside balcony that was attached to the master bedroom. The bedroom was beautiful with a king sized bed not too low to ground per Bo's request. Where there should've been a wall there was only the perfect view of the entire Maldivian sea. Lauren stepped through noticing rolled up bamboo. "I think we bring it down in case it rains" she smiled pointing up.

"I hope it rains then" Bo grinned walking behind her and hugging her close. "I could think of worst things than making love by the sea in a rainstorm"

"You're so romantic" Lauren chuckled as they swayed together.

"You aint seen nothing yet" Bo muttered turning her lover into her arms and kissing her soundly. They stepped out onto the balcony hovered over the sea, it even had a little hammock set up over the water so you literally could sleep on the ocean. It was perfect, dinner, a walk on the beach and then back here at sunset. Deciding to wait and propose here on the island was her best idea yet. Now if she could just decide on the when. Lauren looked exhausted from the flight so it couldn't be tonight.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna take shower. You know they have a hot tub in here" Lauren's voice teased her.

"I'll be right therrrreee" Bo grinned as she pulled her cell out.

***Yo Yo Yo succubum, you supposed to be romancing yo woman***

"We just got here" Bo laughed

***Time waits for no man, what's the matter you scared"**

"Hell yes I'm scared! But I just want it to be perfect. How are things there?"

***Uh good?"**

"Kenzi? What's going on?"

***nothing, nothing for you to worry about. Just have fun in your sex paradise and I'll see ya soon, byeee***

"bye" Bo smiled stripping out of her clothes as she made her way to join Lauren**.**

The next few days were filled with adventures for the couple. **They spent a lot of time in the hot tub.**

"I don't' want any!..Yuck!" Bo squealed

"it's good..It's just Caviar"

"It's fish eggs"..the brunette laughed, as water splashed everywhere.

"Babeee" Lauren pleaded.

"Noooo. I draw the line" Bo chuckled.

"What can I do to convince you?" Lauren purred as Bo grabbed her hands and pulled her towards her, water sloshing over the edge.

"You can sit on my….lap" Bo laughed wickedly, Lauren's eyebrow raised.

"And then what?" Lauren smiled as she climbed into Bo's arms.

"Then I do the rest Doctor" Bo grinned biting the flesh of Lauren's upper shoulder, her fingers dancing over the skin of her thighs.

They went to the beach, or tried to

"TA Da!" Bo said proudly, wearing a itty bitty string bikini.

Lauren's face darkened.""You are not going out like that!"

Bo chuckled seeing the frown on her lover's face."Like what?" she asked innocently.

"Like that! There's nothing there!..No way ...go get changed!" Lauren folded her arms over her chest.

Are you serious?" Bo was amused. This new side of her girlfriend was damn sexy

"As a heart attack!" Lauren huffed

**They took trips into the jungle**

****"No way in hell Lauren" Bo grumbled.

"Babe come on it'll be fun. I've done it before" Lauren pouted.

"You weren't nearly seven months pregnant!" Bo shouted, as Lauren pulled her away from their tour guide, blushing.

"Bo it's a zip line and it has a harness" Lauren pleaded.

"I know it's a zip line and you are not taking my baby up 70 feet off the damn ground just so you can see the some rare bird!" Bo huffed angrily. "Are you nuts?"

"Bo I really want the picture"

"Absolutely not" Bo paced around kicking dirt trying to avoid puppy dog brown eyes. "You're not going Lauren. I'm sorry but no, Quinn would kill me even if I didn't think it was crazy. Look I'll take the damn picture" she grumbled.

"Ok"

"Wait what?"

"She's gonna do it after all Pierre. I told you we could talk her into it" Lauren grinned wickedly.

"What the hell just happened here?" Bo said alarmed as the guide helped with the harness.

"Nothing babe, you're just facing your fears" Lauren said smugly.

"Oh you brat" Bo gasped. "You never had any intention of going down that line!"

"Of course not babe, I'm nearly seven months pregnant" Lauren said smugly. "Now! Take a deep breath and enjoy the view"

"Oh God, you…You are going to pay for this doctor" Bo shouted as Pierre gave her a good push. "OHHHH SHITTTTTTT"

**Day 7**

Lauren awoke to the sounds of water lapping gently outside. She hadn't realized how stressed she'd been over the last 6 ½ months. But the last week here had truly been paradise. She and Bo had gone snorkeling yesterday, took a long walk on the beach at midnight last night and she had never felt closer to the woman. They laughed and joked and flirted with each other every chance they got. They also talked. Really talked about what life would be like with a child. Talked about their past, their present and their future, Lauren knew she didn't have a future without Bo. Rising with a yawn she chuckled to herself as she realized she was still naked.

The sex had been non-stop and the blond couldn't have been happier about that. As her pregnancy grew so did her sexual appetite. She reached over and grabbed her long since discarded pale blue terry cloth robe. She padded out to the balcony, looking for Bo.

What she saw made a smile grace her face. There was a small table set up with fresh cut pineapple, melon, strawberries and mango all in a bowl. Next to it was a steaming plate of scrambled eggs with buttered toast and glass of orange juice. Lauren took her seat in a large plush chair just as she heard splashing. Bo's head popped up just outside the hammock.

"Hey baby" she grinned treading water. "Like the breakfast?"

"What are you doing" Lauren grinned looking over the side. "Come eat"

"Yes Ma'am" Bo said grabbing the sides of the ramp way and pulling herself up. Lauren's eyes glazed over at the sight of her…nude

"You don't have a suit" Lauren breathed out, biting her bottom lip.

Bo smirked seeing her eyes slowly reach her brown ones. "Saves me the trouble of taking it off" Bo grinned as she strode over all swagger.

Lauren was having a hard time finding words at the moment. It was times like these that reminded her that she was currently mated with one the most alluring creatures on the earth. Bo was approaching her like she was steak on a platter. The brunette was stunning, period. Laurens' eyes followed the trail of water that came down in rivulets from the ends of her dark hair over her shoulders, past heavy breast. She licked her lips as drips of water continued down the toned planes of Bo's body, her breath catching at the soft trimmed dark hair between her legs. All of sudden she wasn't hungry for eggs and toast.

Bo looked at amused, as she was washed in Lauren's desire. She knelt at Lauren's knees, her hands pushing past the robe. "Good morning baby" she leaned forward and kissed the swollen belly before her.

Lauren's hand was caressing her wet slick hair. "You didn't say good morning to me" she pouted

Bo leaned forward gathering the blond into her arms. "Good morning baby" she said softly before pressing her mouth against Lauren's. They tasted each other gently before Lauren's hand delved into clinging locks and pulled her in deeper.

"mmmnnhh, good morning" the blond husked as Bo's tongue dragged down the middle of her chest. Her hands cupped Lauren's heavy breast in her hands, her thumbs grazing the nipples."Ahh god" Lauren hissed feeling Bo's mouth began to lightly suck her.

"I thought we were going in town" Lauren groaned as Bo's mouth left her aching nipples and was now pressing open mouth kisses on her stomach.

"You said I should eat" Bo said sultrily. "That's what I'm doing" she husked as she pushed Lauren's legs open wide.

**Carnival**

Tonight was the night. Bo could feel it in her bones. True it took her a full week to get the nerve up but now she was glad she'd waited. Tonight was the beginning of Carnival and the island was a buzz. Bo smiled to herself as she watched Lauren get dressed. She had never seen the blond so relaxed. This past week she had learned lots of little things about her girlfriend. She'd learned that Lauren could sing. She'd heard her singing to the baby in the hot tub one night. She also found out that Lauren had once wanted to be a chef. Because her mind was hardwired for equations and portions it made cooking a breeze for her. She simply broke it down to its most basic elements. Lauren had a kind streak in her mile long. She couldn't abide people mistreating animals and the elderly.

It was one of the few things that irked her to a physical reaction. She'd confided to Bo that once while in high school she'd stumbled on some jocks picking on a fellow student and teasing him about his grandfather. Lauren had then promptly went home and created a dumbass virus as she called it. It was nothing more than a hallucinate mixed in with cookies. She'd had it delivered to the team. They had to stay in the hospital a week, Lauren felt really guilty about it. Bo remembered laughing her ass off until she fell off the chair. She was happy to realize that she would have lifetimes to learn everything about her soon to be wife. But for tonight, she wanted things to go smoothly.

"How's this?" Lauren asked nervously.

Bo's mouth hung open. "You look beautiful" Indeed she did, she wore a beautiful sarong wrapped around her that stopped just mid thigh. Bo kissed the exposed back of the blond. "

"You don't look so bad yourself" Lauren whispered, seeing the brunette in a short red one piece dress. Her dark hair was pulled up leaving her neck exposed. "I love you in red"

"I love you in anything" Bo replied kissing her softly. "Let's go" she took her hand and guided her out.

Bo and Lauren danced all night. They swayed to the sounds of Soca, Calypso and Salsa. Explosions of fireworks went off in the dark sky as the laughter and music filled the air. They held each other close lost in the music and the moment. People threw beads and confetti exploded into the air covering them in streamers.

"Come on" Bo laughed as she pulled Lauren away from the crowd..

"Where are we going now" Lauren said nuzzling the brunette's neck

" I have a surprise you" Bo said kissing Lauren's head. The blond looked at her with all the love in her eyes. "It's just through here"

Lauren held tight to her hand as she was guided away from crowded streets down to the beach. It was pitch dark outside now but there was a full moon and plenty of stars and the sound of the crowd seemed a distant murmur. The sky was filled with stars and Lauren could see a fire pit roaring in the distance. "Is that us?"

Bo simply smiled leading her own. As the approached Lauren could see a small little hut not far from it. "Here we are" Bo's voice was low and sensuous

"What is this?" Lauren smiled at her girlfriend. Bo guided her over to where there was plush blanket over the sand near the fire pit. She helped her girlfriend down onto it. Bo knelt on both knees in front of her. "Are you ok?" Lauren asked cupping Bo's cheek. "You look flushed"

Bo covered her hand and smiled. "I'm just. I'm a little nervous" she swallowed.

"Nervous? Babe" Lauren looked on concerned. "Maybe I should go back to the bungalow and get my medical bag"

"No, no don't go. I..God..Just stay. I just need a minute. Ok?" the brunette pleaded swallowing as her hands shook.

"Ok" Lauren replied watching her intently, the fire flames cast a red hue over her face, the fire flickering her brown velvety eyes.

"Lauren" Bo squeezed her hands. "I um. I don't think you realize what you mean to me" Bo said placing a silencing finger over the blonds' lips. "Before you I thought I could never love anyone. At least not safely, you taught me that I wasn't a monster. At least not one of the bad ones." Bo chuckled looking into Lauren's eyes. "I've grown up..Being with you it made me understand what it means to love someone completely. That how you love me. I've never had that" Bo swallowed, her voice trembling.

Lauren caressed her face gently with one hand, her other in Bo's hands.

"Lauren, when we were separated and I was with Dyson I was so unhappy. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see a future. But when I look at you I see a future. I see you and our daughter. I see a house and a dog maybe and hopefully some more little monsters" Bo blushed. Lauren's eyes stared right through her.

"I want all of it with you and I hope you want it all with me" she said throwing caution to the wind. Lauren's eye went wide as she watched her pull velvet box from her clutch.

"Please" Bo shifted on her knees, holding the box out in front of her. "Please do me the honor of being my wife." She asked in a shaky voice snapping the case open to reveal a huge diamond ring.

"Oh my god" Lauren breathed out, her hazel eyes wide.

"It four karats, I hope that's ok. Trick helped me get it and I just picked it out but if you don't like it or what something bigger" Bo stammered in a rush.

"It's beautiful" Lauren whispered her eyes tearing up. "Oh my god Bo"

"Um..you did hear me ask you to marry me right?" Bo bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Huh?" Lauren looked up startled. "Yes! I mean, Of course and yes. Yes baby! Yes" Lauren laughed throwing herself into Bo knocking her over.

Bo laughed hanging on to the diamond barely and her girlfriend. "Take it easy there, you'll startle the munchkin" Bo grinned up at her. She eased them over and lay next to Lauren kissing her softly. "You want to put it on" she beamed proudly.

"Please" Lauren whispered as it slipped comfortably on her finger. "Oh my god" she said again and Bo chuckled.

"So you're surprised then?" Bo mused happily.

"Baby I had no idea you felt this way. How did I not have an idea?" she asked.

"I've been feeling this way since that night in the truck after the attempt gone bad on Fiona's and my life." Bo admitted. "I felt like I was losing everything and I couldn't control anything and you reminded me I'm not alone. I'm never alone when I have you Lauren. That's when I knew I wanted you in every sense of the word. Not just physically or mentally but legally. I want everyone to know we're an us. I want to be your wife" Bo blushed. "I sound like a halmark card"

"Stop it" Lauren kissed her gently. "I want those things too. I want us in every sense of the word too. I love you"

"I love you" Bo grinned.

"This is huge" Lauren grinned looking at her ring. "And it's so different, I love it"

"Trick says it was inspired by Aphrodite's love for her Adonis, at least that what his friend who made it says. Its one thousand years old Lauren and the purest diamond you'll ever find." Bo smiled softly. "I had it fitted in a platinum band with a bezel-set marquise diamonds on each side. See those are all at least a karat each", Bo smiled. "Trick said that as a doctor you would need something flat. So I had them set the diamond solitaire in a claw-set centre" Bo said impishly grinning. "I researched it and everything"

Lauren couldn't help but chuckled at her adorableness. "I love it babe. And I love you" Lauren said kissing her soundly. "Now that' hut isn't just here for decorations is it Mrs. Lewis?" she growled in Bo's ear.

"Oh no, it most certainly is not Mrs. Lewis" Bo winked as the night was lit up with more fireworks painting the dark sky in many colors.

Tbc…


	28. Chapter 28

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 28**

"I can't do it," Bo said shifting nervously. She rubbed her clammy palms on her jeans. "Babe maybe you should just go in by yourself," she said hopefully.

Lauren leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. "Babe relax, I told dad I was bringing you. He wants to meet the woman who is going to be my wife."

"I know but I just didn't realize it would be this nerve wracking," Bo said staring at the front door. "Look at this place! Its freaking Tara!" she said adjusting her sunshades.

Lauren laughed pulling her into a hug as best she could with her swelling baby bump. "I didn't know you read Gone with the Wind."

"Read?" Bo frowned. "Fiona, Kenzi, Quinn and I watched it on AMC the other night."

Lauren laughed pushing the door bell.

"You don't have the key?" Bo whispered.

"Babe, I haven't been home in over 5 years," She grinned.

"Well, did you tell him about the baby?" Bo whispered frantically as the door knob shifted.

"No, I actually I didn't," Lauren bit her bottom lip. "But hey, there's no time like the present."

"What!" Bo hissed.

"Lauren!" Lynn smiled yanking her inside into a big hug.

Bo tried to look confident as Lauren hugged her father whose eyes were wide as saucers when he realized she was pregnant. "This is Bo, my fiancé," Lauren said proudly.

Mr. Lewis stepped forward offering his shoulder for a quick hug. "I uh, this is a surprise. I haven't seen my little girl in years and she comes back pregnant and with a fiancée," he said thunderstruck.

"Yea, guilty as charged," Bo joked.

"Yea?" he said eye brow rising.

"Well, not literally, cuz that would be impossible," Bo stammered.

Thankfully she was saved by an onslaught of little feet. "Hey there little buddy, come meet my daughter," Mr. Lewis smiled down at little Christopher. Shelby and Jason walked into the room all smiling.

"Oh my god. Shel, Jase?" Lauren grinned reaching her arms out as a hulking Jason approached her. Bo stepped between them protectively her eyes warning. "Bo for god sakes," Lauren said annoyed stepping around her and being pulled into a hug bear hug.

"Be easy there big guy, she is pregnant," Bo grumbled as Shelby smirked.

"Sorry," he grinned setting her down as Shelby took her turn.

"Lauren, look at you!" Shelby exclaimed. "Wow it's been years."

"It has, I've...god I missed you guys," Lauren said emotionally. "Sorry it's the uh, hormones."

"Wow, you look great!" Jason exclaimed.

"Thank you," Lauren exclaimed grabbing Bo's hands into her own. "This is Bo, my fiancé and baby mama," she grinned

"Hey" Bo said warily.

"It's nice to meet you," Shelby said eyeing her carefully.

"So now that we've all met, let's get you settled in," Mr. Lewis smiled ushering them all out.

**The Ash's compound**

"So what are we going to do with the asshole?" Kenzi asked Fiona.

"We're going to kill him and find this Shelby person and offer a truce for the rest," Fiona sighed from behind her desk.

"What about the bitch that tried to kill you? She's still MIA," Kenzi said as she hopped on the desk and swung her feet.

"Yup," Fiona said with a pop of her lips.

"And you're not worried?" Kenzi frowned.

"What is there to be worried about? We got the asshole and from what his little minions are telling us, the rest of the hybrids only want to be accepted in some way so they don't have to hide," she said signing some important document.

"You're too damn calm," Kenzi grumbled.

"No, I'm ready for this shit to be over. When Bo and Lauren get back from their trip to see her father I want nothing more but peace. She's got two months left on this pregnancy and we all know what that means," Fiona said darkly.

"Damien's gonna make a move," Kenzi supplied grimly.

"Exactly, and we both know he's not going to wait until the baby is born to do so. Defeating him will not be easy. He's very strong and powerful. Bo will be at a disadvantage because of her feelings against him," Fiona said staring off into space, her mind lost to the moment.

"Can't you fight him?" Kenzi pleaded. She didn't want her friend risking her life against psycho daddy when she finally had everything she ever wanted. Lauren and Bo were just 8 weeks away from their little girl being born and then there would be the wedding.

"I would in a heartbeat but knowing Damien, he'll make sure that it'll only be Bo. We don't know how he's gonna attack or when, but trust he's not going to be acting alone. He'll attack us at different points to separate us. It's how he works," she said finally as she pushed away from the desk. "Try not to worry about it, Quinn and I will not let anything happen to them."

"They're my family and it's not just them I'm worried about," Kenzi said punching her in the arm. "You and Quinn are stuck with me too, so don't do anything stupid, ok? As of now, you're the only Ash I actually liked," Kenzi frowned with a slight wiry smile.

"Even though I told you, you were half fae," Fiona laughed as her little friend's eyes narrowed.

"I'm trying not to hold it against you," Kenzi replied.

"Thanks for that. I think it's a great thing, love. I'll get to be entertained by your idiocies for at least a thousand years. It'll be great fun for me," Fiona laughed.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Anything for your pleasure, your ashness."

Fiona laughed clapping her on the back. "Let's go get a bite to eat with my sister and Hale."

"As long as you're paying and its lobster, I'm good. You still me owe me a complete dinner," Kenzi quipped as she was led out the office.

"I owe you? You took the fucking lobster with you, you little shit," Fiona laughed.

**New York **

"I don't think he likes me," Bo sighed as she stared up at the cathedral ceiling. "He gave me the look."

"What look?" Lauren chuckled as she gingerly turned on her side to stare at her distressed lover. "He liked you. He was just surprised."

"I can't believe you let me walk into this house and hadn't told your daddy you were knocked up. Or that we were getting married in three months," she frowned.

"Bo, I said I was sorry baby," Lauren whined. "I just couldn't get the words out over the phone."

"I'm lucky I don't have buckshot in my ass," Bo grumbled.

"Babe, I never let anyone mar that perfect ass," Lauren laughed as she kissed the succubus on the neck.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to," the brunette stumbled as the kisses turned into bites. "Laurennn," she hissed.

"That's my name," Lauren grinned against her flesh.

"Babe, we are not having sex in the house your father built, especially since he already hates me for knocking you up," Bo breathed out.

"Daddy didn't build this house, the contractors did," Lauren mumbled.

"Lauren!" Bo laughed pushing her away. "It is not happening," she turned on her side to see a pout on the blonde's face and tears starting to gather in her huge hazel eyes. "Shit," she muttered as Lauren turned over on her side away from her. "Babe?"

"No…do not babe me," Lauren sniffed. "I'm just not sexy, admit it."

"BABE! That is not true," Bo swore under her breath. When was she gonna learn the unofficial handbook of the partners guild to navigating pregnancy hormones? Just say YES! "Lauren…baby, I just spent 10 days fucking you every which way to Sunday. And that was only a week ago! Of course I think you're sexy," Bo pleading her hands braced softly on the blonde's shoulders, her mouth at Lauren's ear.

Lauren simply sniffed.

"Baby, come on. I'm in enough trouble with the old man. I just want dinner tonight to go smoothly and I don't think that will happen if you're screaming my name down the halls into his five star library. Please...I just want to make a good impression. I swear," Bo pleaded and Lauren turned on her back to look at her.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yes," Bo chuckled kissing her lightly. "Baby I always want you," Bo purred, her hands cupping Lauren's heavy breast through her shirt. "So damn much," Bo groaned her eyes electrified before taking a deep breath to settle herself.

Lauren smiled kissing her gently. "Ok, it actually means a lot that you think that much of all this to refrain from sex, I guess. But I can't promise I won't tempt you," Lauren grinned wickedly.

"Thanks babe," Bo groaned turning on her back. Lauren snuggled up next to her. "You tired?"

"Yes your daughter has been stepping on my bladder all day and now it feels like she pushing my damn diaphragm up my throat. I can hardly breathe," Lauren complained.

"Poor baby," Bo grinned her hands rubbing said belly lightly. She pulsed the area gently. "How's that?" she grinned cheekily.

"Better actually, what did you do to her to compel her to be still?" Lauren said amazed.

"Trick told me about it, apparently my grandmother's mom used to do it to her when she was pregnant with my mother," Bo smiled, her eyes going dark just thinking about her mom.

"What is it babe?"

"I just wish one of my parents wasn't psycho," she sighed. "I had such high hopes for Saskia or Aiofa or whatever it is. I just hope I don't turn out like her with our little girl," Bo confessed.

"And you won't. Because you are not your mother, you're something more; something better," Lauren said looking up into her face. "And our baby already knows that. That's why she loves you so much. She can feel you already Bo," Lauren said covering her hand over Bo's they both felt their daughter kick.

"Come on lets nap," Bo smiled softly as they closed their eyes.

**Toronto/New York**

"So, when are Bo and Lauren coming back?" Hale asked as he demolished his surf and turf.

"I've really missed them," Quinn added as she sipped her Chardonnay.

"Well from what I got from Bo this morning she was a nervous wreck. The old man had no clue Lauren was knocked up," Kenzi laughed.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to be at dinner with them," Hale swallowed.

"Bo can handle it," Fiona smiled. "Though I would love to be a fly on the wall of that house."

"_**So Mr. Lewis I hear you're a genius in your own field of choice. It explains why Lauren is brilliant," Bo smiled glancing at her fiancée.**_

"_**Lauren has always been special." He says shortly. "What is it that you do?" **_

"I bet she's already succubus'd Daddy Warbucks into putty," Hale chuckled as he poured more wine for the ladies.

"Now way, she's probably sweating bullets into her tea," Kenzi laughed. "You shoulda seen how nervous she was before they left. You'd think she was meeting the Queen. I mean hello! You're fucking the quasi queen of the fae!"

"_**Daddy I told you, Bo does investigative work," Lauren said calmly as she reached over and gave her lover's hand a squeeze.**_

"_**Oh yes of course, that's a bit vague wouldn't you say?" he said directly to Bo who swallowed hard. "Do you work for the government?"**_

"_**Daddy?"**_

"_**Lauren I just want to know a little about the woman you intend on marrying. Is that too much to ask?" He asked quietly but his eyes were burning with suspicion.**_

"Do you think Lauren will confront him about her memories from the chamber?" Quinn asked the table.

"I don't know but I hope so, we need all the information we can get and maybe he has some tidbit of information that can be useful," Fiona said pouring raspberry vinaigrette dressing over her salad.

"Jesus, woman. They just got there today and you'd have her kicked out the mansion before morning. There's something to be said about being subtle Fi," Quinn argued.

"_**That's funny dad, coming from you," Lauren said narrowing her eyes.**_

"_**Babe, you don't have t-" Bo began but Lauren completely ignored her.**_

"_**What's that's supposed to mean? And I don't think I like your tone," Mr. Lewis said.**_

"_**I don't like your tone with my future wife and mother of my child. As for what it means-"**_

"_**Lauren," Bo said placing her hand over Lauren's arm.**_

"_**It means you aren't exactly who you present yourself to be either," Lauren finished settling back.**_

"I wonder why he kept it from her even after she came after the-" Kenzi trailed off everyone knew except Hale about Damien and Lauren.

"He was probably just happy to see her and didn't-" Quinn began.

"Didn't want to ruin the moment with the horrible truth of her life," Fiona finished sarcastically. "Whatever the case, I think the bastard should be called on it."

"Good thing no one pays you to think," Quinn smiled curtly.

"Ouch," Kenzi laughed as the women scowled at each other. Hale reached over forking out Fiona's last biscuit

"_Hey!" she said smoking his hand._

"What? You were gonna eat it?" He asked chewing.

"_**So what happened to your other guest?" Bo said trying to defuse the situation as father and daughter glared at each other.**_

"_**They ate earlier and went out for a while," Mr. Lewis said lowly. "I don't mean to be rude. Bo? Is it?"**_

"_**Then don't be daddy," Lauren growled. "I haven't seen you in years and the last time I was here wasn't that happy," she said softly her anger residing a bit.**_

"I'll just be glad when they get back safe and sound to the damn compound," Quinn mumbled. "I hate them being out there unprotected. We should've sent someone with them."

"No worries sis, I sent Vex. He should be arriving there soon," Fiona smiled devilishly.

"Ya know, since when did Vex become Light Fae?" Kenzi said smacking Hale's hand as he tried to steal her biscuit.

"Vex and I have a vested interest in seeing Lauren and the baby stay safe. He wants to be appointed next Morrigan," Fiona said

"What about the old one? She's not exactly gonna give it up" Hale said as he swallowed.

"Well since she's working with Damien, I think that's grounds for the throne to demote her ass," Fiona growled.

"What? What the fuck?" Kenzi gasped.

"Before Bo and Lauren left for the South Pacific, she told me about what Vex saw in Hell's gate. Fi and I had a sit down with him and struck a deal," Quinn supplied.

"Wait, I'm getting a text from him now," Fiona said grabbing her cell that was buzzing in her phone.

"_**Sweetheart," Mr. Lewis said gently. **_

"_**No dad, I'm home and I want you to share in my happiness. This baby and Bo," she said rubbing her stomach.**_

"_**Mr. Lewis," Bo said clearing her voice. "My name is Isabeau Dennis of the McCorrigan Clan and I am Fae," she said slowly taking a breath letting the surprise sink into his features. "We both know you know what that means."**_

"Shit!" Fiona said knocking her chair back.

"What!" everyone said quickly.

"Damien's making his move…tonight! Vex is trying to intercept them but he thinks he may be too late!" Fiona said as they all charged out the establishment.

"_**What do you want with my daughter?" he said sitting back defensively. "How are you with her? She's human! What are your intentions? Human and Fae do not mix."**_

"_**Well at least you've stopped pretending you don't know what she's talking about," Lauren said disgustedly. "You've lied to me my whole life, I'm a little more than human daddy and you know it."**_

"_**Did they tell you that?" he accused. "I've only ever tried to keep you safe, who is this woman? Does she own you?"**_

"_**I don't own Lauren. I do love her. And the baby she carries is mine; literally. Our child will be Queen of the Fae," Bo said **_

"**Oh I'm not so sure about that honey." **

**Bo stood up quickly as Lauren gasped.**

"**There we are, it's so good to finally meet you darling. You've done what I couldn't do apparently. Thank you for that," Damien grinned he winked at Lauren. **

"**You son of bitch!" Bo exploded. **

"**Bo, no!" Lauren shouted but it was too late, the air was electrified and Bo's eyes were glowing. **

"**Ah ah ah," Damien said his eyes glowing blue. "Who do you think gave you that power?" his voice was changing. His hand shot out and Lauren gasped her chest frozen as she was literally pulled from her seat into his arms by some invisible force. "Evony, send a message."**

**The brunette placed her hand on Mr. Lewis shoulders. "Say goodbye to papa," she laughed.**

"**NO!" Lauren screamed as her father liquefied before her. **

**All of a sudden the French door burst open, Jason gave a primal roar that startled even Damien for the moment. Shelby came behind him with Liz on her tail. **

"**Our time comes to an end," he smiled at his daughter and then vanished. **

"**NO! Lauren!" Bo screamed. **

"**Come back!" Evony yelled as Jason attacked her, his claws ripping her shoulder. **

"**AM I TOO LATE?!" Vex said as he stepped inside the dining room.**

"**Lauren…" Bo said falling to her knees in anguished cry. "He took her," she eyes blazing as the tears fell. "HE TOOK HER!"**

Tbc….

So things r looking up a bit for me in real life so thanks for all the inbox messages of support on that. Hopefully Ill have something for What it Takes by Saturday afternoon. I know I Know but this is a big update now that Dyson is back on the scene and I need to plot it out. LOL. Good things come to those who wait.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok guys I wanted to let you all know that we are coming to an end. I would give this story about 3 more chapters left. I really have enjoyed writing it and want to thank you all for the support. So let the countdown begin**!**

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 29**

"Why the hell can't we find her!" Bo screamed as her hand slammed down on Fiona's desk. They were in the war room of the Compound. Kenzi flinched as Quinn rubbed her back with reassurance. "It's been a month!" Bo said in despair. "She could be already dead and we just don't know it"

"No, no lass" Fiona said quickly stepping away from the window she was staring out of.

"How do you know that?" Bo said in anguish. "He just..he just fucking took her from me like it was nothing. Even if we did find them I obviously can't do anything to stop him" she said eyes burning with pain and tears.

"That's not true" came a soft sly voice.

Kenzi, Quinn, Fiona and Bo turned sharply around their eyes going wide with surprise. Hale and Dyson sandwiched the visitor their guards clearly up.

"She succubus'd her way onto the grounds" Dyson growled.

"Awee don't be like that dog, you enjoyed well enough when I did it to you a few years back" Aiofa smiled wickedly. "Ahh daughter, it seems you've got yourself in quite the quandary.

"Aiofa!" It was Trick's voice. He made his way into the room eyes wide. "Please tell me you're not involved with the abduction of the Queen Regent" he said warily.

"No but I assume you'd like to find the doctor and my grandchild before you bastard of a father kills her?" she said pushing away from the hold of Dyson and Hale.

Bo shook her head in contempt. "Like you care about my family"

"I do care about your family" Aiofa said calmly as Fiona stepped between her and Bo. "And who are you another lover?"

Bo growled from behind Fiona as her mother laughed. "That's right you've mated yourself with the human hybrid"

"I thought you wanted to help not talk shit" Kenzi said defensively as Aiofa stared her down.

"Of course, the pet, at least you're loyal" she quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough!" Bo roared. "Can you help or not?"

"I may for the right price" Aiofa said stepping past the Ash and sitting down at the woman's desk propping her feet up.

"of course" Quinn muttered.

"No good sorry bitch" Kenzi grumbled. "You make my mother look like mother of the year and that's saying something"

"Insult me all you like but as I see you and I think you'll agree dear Sisters of the Light, You are down to three days until the end of the Winter Solstice"

"What's that mean?" Bo asked turning to Quinn.

"It means that Damien can't complete the power transference ritual until the moon and the sun meet on the last winter's day of the Winter Solstice" She said gravely.

"What the fuck" Hale said rubbing his chin. "Speak English"

"It means that he can only take the baby's power through blood and magic" Trick offered.

"And you would know all about blood power wouldn't you daddy" Aiofa smiled. "Now getting back to my payment" she said her lips curling into a sneer.

"Are you kidding me, your daughters own flesh and blood in danger and you want to make a bargain?" Dyson said incredulously.

"You didn't mind making bargain when it suited you with Norm, Fido. So I will make mine" she said cruelly watching him step back, eyes gold.

"What do you want" Fiona said with air of authority.

"I want a clean slate, I want the price on my head gone and I want 10 million dollars" she winked. "To keep me in the surrounding I've been accustomed too"

"You bitch" Bo said sadly. "I really really hate you"

"OH hunny, You really are ungrateful you know that" Aiofa said her voice hard as flint.

"Me? I should be grateful you abandoned me and left me alone in a world you knew I didn't fit in, I should be grateful you're using the impending death of my mate and child to your benefit. It's a good think YOUR mother can't see you now, she'd have held you in if she knew what a waste of air you would turn out to be" Bo spat coldly, her eyes electrified blue.

Aiofa flinched at her words and lunged forward only to be yanked back by Hale and Dyson. "You don't know anything!" the woman screamed hysterically. "I was like you once. I thought I had a future but thanks to daddy dearest I lost my mother and my innocence. You've met your father briefly. What sense did you get from him" she asked coolly.

"Don't do this" Trick warned as his daughter stood and paced around Bo her eyes looking predatorily at the younger version of herself.

"No! Why not." The older succubus said throwing her hand in the air. "He handed me over and let that bastard use me as his sex toy" she said her voice bitter. "You've never had to be forced into sex. Do you have any idea what it feels like? I'm sure your precious Lauren knows all to well how feels to spend time with Damien"

"Stop this!" Quinn commanded her eyes going from green to red.

"NO! You do not command me. No one will command me again" Aiofa yelled tears in her eyes as she watched them all looking at her like she was crazy.

Bo felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She could see the damage her father had done to her mother. She could see the damage he'd done to Lauren. Could she really blame Aiofa for being insane with bitterness and anger? "You're right I don't know. I only know what it did to Lauren" she whispered. "I can you were hurt and treated badly. I see that"

"You have no idea. But I still had you. I still made sure you were safe. I didn't have to do that but I did" she said as her voice shook.

"And I owe you for that" Bo said taking a tentative step towards her. "I get it now. I do. I was child of violence and pain. But you bore it and brought me here. You didn't have anyone to protect you." Bo said looking at Trick with a shake of her head disappointedly. "But I want to protect Lauren. I want to be what your father never was to you and protect my child. You can help me" she said gently cupping her mother's cheek. "Please help me"

Aiofa closed her eyes momentarily.

"I was going to help you any way Isabeau." She smiled weakly. "You will need the hybrids to help you if you want to save Lauren. And you'll need this" she said reaching behind her under her jacket and producing a dagger.

"Are you bloody kidding me" Fiona said staring Hale and Dyson down. "I clearly need an upgrade at security."

"Sorry" Hale mumbled rubbing his jaw. Dyson shrugged.

"What it that?" Trick asked stepping forward.

"This will kill Damien once and for all" Aiofa said lowly. "It's the Hinds Dagger"

"ack, Nay it cannot be" Quinn said crossing herself as did Fiona an Trick

"How did you find. It's extinct" Trick gasped.

"I'm lost here" Kenzi said leaning into Bo.

"That's makes two of us" Bo responded.

"The Hinds dagger is a weapon that has the blood of the last mystical creature in this realm. They're extinct here. Legend says it's the only thing that could kill a god" Trick said in awe.

"But there are no such things as Gods right" Kenzi said

"They are Gods Kenzi just as there are immortals like that Fae. Everything must die. Even a god, If Damien takes the baby's power this will be the only thing to kill him" Fiona said

"But we're not going to let him get to God hood! We have to take him out before he kills Lauren and the baby" Bo said desperately.

"We will the dagger will work regardless" Quinn said softly touching Bo's shoulder. The red head turned to cast a wary glance at her mother. "How did you get this?"

Aiofa smiled softly. "My mother gave this to me before she left to try and make the peace" she revealed bringing forth a gasp from the crowd. "That's right daddy she gave it to me saying she'd had a vision that I should keep it for my daughter. That I would know the time to reveal it" She said softly.

"Oh my god" Trick said sadly.

"Yea, No matter what happened to me I've always trusted her words. Which is why I knew you Bo, couldn't be evil. Not really. My mother would never have wanted me to give it to you. So take this and do not under ANY circumstances let him know you have until you are ready to strike! He's powerful Bo but his arrogance makes him weak" Aiofa said placing the dagger into her hands delicately.

"Thank you" Bo breathed out, tearfully. "But we don't know where he has her"

"We do now" Jason said as he stepped into the room giving the Ash a little nod.

"You've made progress." Fiona said quickly.

"Yes Ma'am we have. My sister was able to reach one of our kind and they have finally mind warped Evony to point where she couldn't keep the whereabouts of that bastard a secret. Unfortunately she's a vegetable now" he said folding his arms over his chest. "What now?"

"Now we save Lauren" Bo said stepping forward.

"It's a least a day's journey by plane." Jason stated. "And we'll need to get the hybrids together if you think you'll be storming that castle"

"Castle?" Hale and Kenzi said at the same time.

"Yes, he's in Scotland at the True Queens ancestral home and burial grounds. And he'll have his minions there ready for a fight. We can expect that he will expect us" Jason sighed.

"We can't sneak in nor do we have the time for it" Bo said

"I know the passage way in" Aiofa said slowing. "I can help you get in"

"We're supposed to trust you?" Fiona scoffed. "You could be leading us into a trap"

"This is true, but at this point you don't really have any better options" Aiofa corrected her. "What will it be?"

"She right Fi" Quinn interjected. "We have to use this time to get our army together."

"You want need an army" Shelby said as joined the group. Bo studied the blond carefully. Over the past month she and the Ash had gotten to know the hybrid leader and their story. They knew now that they were not the threat they were led to believe. They simply wanted to live in peace and acceptance without being used or hunted.

"Lass I hate to break it to ya but Damien is quite formidable. He'll not go quietly into the night" Quinn said.

"I'm sure he won't but I can get 10 of my best people to accompany you. Believe me, with our abilities it will be more than enough. "She smiled. They will be her in the morning, the trip that should put us at an ETA of the day of the ritual."

"It's cutting it close" Bo grumbled.

"We have no choice we can't just crash through the front door. The hybrids give us a better chance" Kenzi offered softly to her friend.

"Ok ok, let's just get packed" Bo said with a curt nod and headed out everyone casting worried glances at her back

"Thank you for your support" the Ash said the hybrid siblings.

"You don't have to thank us. Mr Lewis was a like a father to us and Lauren a sister. Just remember our part when this new society is being formed" Shelby said.

"I intend to, you have my word" Fiona said solemnly.

"Good, we should work on the logistics" Jason said gruffly. He turned to Dyson and Hale. "Security right?" he asked.

"Yea, let's get to it" Dyson said sensing the Alpha male in the man. His own wolf bristled yet he kept it in check. Bo needed them all on the same page for this to work.

"Ok then, Hale, Dyson, and Jason you get started on security. Shelby you stay with my sister and I while we plan the best point of attack. Kenzi you and Trick help get Bo ready for the battle. Oh and Kenzi you are staying here" Fiona commanded.

"No fucking way!" the little one protested.

"Yes you are! I am not risking your very young life on this mission and Bo needs to focus" Fiona argued back.

"I'm not staying! Where Bo goes I go! To the end!" Kenzi said angrily. "Just because I'm a fucking Fae dud doesn't mean I can't help"

"Of course you can help" Fiona's voice softened. "I just don't want to get hurt" she said patting her cheek. "What would I do without my entertainment?"

"I won't get hurt. I'll be with Hale" she said quickly. "We're family now Ashhole, we stick together, all of us"

"She's right Fi, she's stay with me" Quinn said wrapping an arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

"Fine, but I want both of you to be careful" Fiona said shaking her head.

"We will" they smiled in unison.

**Scotland**

"How's my special lady" Damien smiled as he pushed a cart into the elaborate chamber. "You have to eat my dear, keep your strength up for the ritual"

"How can you do this" Lauren said defiantly. "You are a monster"

He smiled a devastating smile that would take a woman's breath from its beauty as she sat down next to her on the four poster bed. He hand gently caressed Lauren's thigh through the gown she was forced to wear. She brushed his hand off. "But you love taking monsters to your bed don't you Lauren. I mean we had such a time that night" he said leaning in nuzzling his face into her neck as she turned her head.

"You disgust me" Lauren said angrily clenching her fist.

"Awee don't be that way I thought you were just playing hard to get. I mean you seem like the type who likes it rough. Maybe I'll compare notes with my daughter "he laughed pulling away from her to stride over to the large window. "I think it's only fitting that your baby give to me the power I've been denied right here in this place" he smiled looking over the moors, fog settling in.

"They'll come for me. Bo will come and she will kill you" Lauren threw the words at him.

"She will try. I will not harm my daughter as I have her to thank for this gift you're giving me. But she will watch you die, you and that bastard you carry. And it will break her. Then she will be more acceptable to my words of comfort" he grinned.

"You're delusional" Lauren said frantically. "Bo will kill you."

"You should rest love. But I do want you to know" he said walking over to her, pulling her by her hands into his chest holding her close as he could his lips at her ear. "I mourned the loss of our son just as you did"

Lauren gasped her body trembling in his arms.

"Yes I knew he was born. And I have to say I was actually having second thoughts about killing him until I found out he had died. He was a handsome little thing though" Damien taunted her. "All blond hair, he took after you. Crazy right?"

Lauren continued to tremble in his arms. "You are despicable" she breathed out.

"Why, because I mourned a baby you allowed to die, wished to die. Who's the real monster" he grinned looking back at her.

"You don't know how I felt" Lauren protested her face set grimly.

"Perhaps not, but very shortly, your daughter will join him. They will keep each other company" he said stepping away. "Good night Lauren, sweet dreams"

Lauren turned away from his taunting image and made her way to the window. She was high above and could see the entire grounds. Closing her eyes she tried to keep calm, her child fluttered nervously in her womb. "Your mommy's going to come save us Ivy, I know she will." She said rubbing her belly gently. "She will"

Tbc….


	30. Chapter 30

Ok my friends let the countdown begin. I've given some real thought about this next chapter in particular. And I have to go with my best judgment on this. Some things just need to happen to keep the continuity of the story and basically to keep it real. LOL. But enough of the disclaimer here is part one of the Beginning of the End.

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 30**

Fiona stood staring at the map of Castle Newbourne. Trick had been especially helpful in pulling out the old scrolls that showed all the entrances to and from the keep. As blood king she didn't doubt there were many other treasures the man had in his possession. She turned to look at the two wolves who were heading up the security team, Jason and Dyson. She frown with consternation at her dilemma.

"What is it?" Kenzi asked as she sidled up to the Ash.

Fiona leaned against her desk as she Kenzi followed her train of sight. "Don't tell me there's a pissing contest already" she sighed. She really hoped that Dyson wouldn't cause problems. She thought she had gotten through to his thick head when Bo succubusted his ass months ago.

"No not yet, that's not the problem actually" Fiona confided in the smaller woman.

"So what is?" Kenzi pushed.

Fiona turned to her with darkened green eyes. "Bo needs to feed before she confronts Damien. She's been weakened by this month long absence from her mate with grief and worry" she exhaled deeply. "We both know she won't want to"

Kenzi nodded with another huge sigh. "Hell no she won't"

"She has to Kenzi" Fiona said firmly. "She cannot even hope to defeat Damien in her state. She needs to be at full strength"

"So you want to send Dyson in" Kenzi exclaimed. "No way, Bo would rather fuck herself with a broken glass dildo before she'd take him to bed again."

Fiona frowned "that was extreme" she winched.

"Yes and so is what you're suggesting" Kenzi returned her frown.

"I was not suggesting Dyson" Fiona amended her eyes following over to the taller shifter.

"Oh" Kenzi murmured. "Well damn, I thought he and Lauren were like brother and sister. That's kinda incestuous"

"She needs to feed. He's a hybrid werewolf twice as powerful as Dyson. I know this isn't ideal but Damnit! Bo is a freaking succubus and its time she learns to compartimalize her feelings from sex. Lauren and the baby are counting on her!" Fiona complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So why don't you just tell her that" Kenzi said grabbing her pack and stuffing it with items for the trip.

"Because I'm not her best friend, you are and therefore-"

"Oh no, no you don't ashy poo. I'm not going to tell my bff to go cheat on her girlfriend while she's imprisoned by her rapist. No thank you" Kenzi shook her head stepping away hands up.

"Oh yes you will because Lauren could die and where will your bff be then?" Fiona challenged. "She will listen to you" Fiona pleaded.

"Did you even ask wolf boy over there if he'd do it" Kenzi said tiredly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose

"Let me worry about Jason, you just worry about Bo." Fiona said

"Great, just fucking great." Kenzi swore under her breath. "Where is she?" she asked annoyed.

"I would suppose at your Crack house" Fiona smirked. "Ill send Jason over there in a hour. We should be ready to depart in a few hours anyway.

"Man, I hope this doesn't come back to bite us all in the ass" Kenzi pouted as she grabbed her stuff and stalked out.

"Me too" the Ash whispered. She turned towards the shifters and called for Jason. He looked apprehensive sensing her unease but still followed her as turned and walked away.

"Is something wrong, I mean other than what we already know about" he amended.

"No not really but there is a" Fiona paused as she opened the door to her office and closed it behind him. "A personal matter than I have need of you"

He stiffened. She laughed at his posture. "I'm not propositioning you, at least not on my behalf" she smiled softly.

"I think I'm lost" he said dumbly.

Fiona studied him carefully. He had to be at least 6 feet 4 inches tall, broad shoulders, expansive chest. Thick dark, curly hair and big grey eyes, he was definitely handsome. But he was also powerful; she could feel it coming off him in waves. He'd be just what Bo needed, If she could be convinced to take him.

"Ma'am" he said warily, voice deep and soothing.

"Listen I'll come right to the point. Bo is a succubus, do you know what that means?" she asked as she sat down behind her desk and took on a more professional posture. Better to make it seem like there was no choice than to offer an out.

"Yes, I've been brought up to speed this last month we've been in the Fae world" He said.

"Then you know she needs to feed from sexual energy to survive. And she hasn't" Fiona said bluntly.

" why not. She's a succubus so they have multiple partners' right?" he asked innocently.

"Normal succubae do but then Bo is not normal and very stubborn. She hasn't' fed on anyone other than Lauren in the last 8 months. But Lauren's been gone for the past month as you know" Fiona said pointedly.

"Yes, but we're going to get her back soon" he said full of confidence. Fiona shrugged with an inner sigh. Did she really have to spell it out for the man?

"Jason I want you to fuck her." She said bluntly as his eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?" he stammered stepping back.

Fiona rolled her eyes at his movements. "You heard me. I want you to fuck her. In fact I need you to fuck as soon as possible. She needs the strength for the fight and she is weak from not feeding"

"Yea but…I mean she's, Lauren and I are friends and Bo and I don't really know each other" He said quickly.

"Even better, no sticky strings, You aren't in love with her, thank god. One of the few from what I can tell. Plus you'll be doing Lauren a favor. By not allowing her mate to walk into a situation where she'll get herself killed because of her own damn stubbornness" Fiona said flipping through some papers nonchalantly.

"But I mean, I don't know. She's just gonna well…she'll agree to just" he stumbled.

"She'll fuck you, yes. Of course it's going to take some convincing. She's not just going to spread her legs like I'm sure you've been used to. But this isn't about ego. It's a necessary evil. It's just sex Jason, for god sakes."

He scrubbed his hands over his weary face. He'd never imagined he'd be in such a situation. Most men would jump at the chance but Lauren was his only family, or he considered her family. Had hoped to grow closer to her and he didn't think fucking her soon to be wife would help accomplish that. Yet, if what the Ash was saying was true, Bo would need the strength.

"Jason, you and your family members suffer from same form of side effects from your power as Lauren does , doyou not?" Fiona inquired.

"I don't know about Lauren, but we need our pills to keep from lapsing into a coma from the buildup in our brains, yes" he said. "Unfortunately all the pills are controlled by the light now. So we've not had our medicine" he admitted, letting her know he might not be up to full strength.

"Don't' worry about that for now. I've ordered the pills to put back on the Fae Black market for easy access for your brothers and sisters. However, If you have sex with Bo she will take the energy that's been building up in you away. You'll be helping each other" Fiona said diplomatically.

"I don't feel right about it" he said firmly.

"Now is not the time for feelings. It's the time for actions. This is what I need you to do. Can you do it or not?" Fiona asked point blank.

He frowned shaking his head.

"If she says no I'm not going to force her" he said gruffly.

"If she said no, you couldn't force her anyway. She'd kill you but fine, here's her address" Fiona said handing him a piece of paper.

He took it with a disapproving look and turned for the door.

"Oh and Jason, I hope you aren't the type to kiss and tell" she said with a warning.

"Of course not, I am a gentleman after all. And would never want Lauren to know it was me that…I just wouldn't. I'll keep this between Bo and myself, you have my word on that" he said solemnly.

"Thank you" Fiona said genuinely.

He gave a curt nod and disappeared out the door.

**Scotland**

Damien Dias was in a great mood today. He walked through the large drafty halls of Castle Newbourne on a natural high. Tomorrow would be the beginning of his reign on the Fae throne. He was more than ecstatic. His second in command Finnegan Myers appeared at his side, an hulking beast of an man, he was half berserker and half banshee. The over six feet tall man with flaming red hair and pale white eyes looked at him with a smirk.

"So are you ready for the big day my lord" he said humbly as they kept their pace down the hallway.

"More than ready, it's been too long in the making" Damien grinned. "How is our special guest this morning?"

"She is in poor spirits. I believe you were right. She has been weakened by the time away from her mate." He smiled happily. "She will not be strong enough to withstand the ritual. The birth will kill her"

"Good, I want my daughter to see her mate die and watch me take the very essence of life from her unborn child and know she couldn't stop it" he said coldly.

"She's very weak sir, I just hope she makes it to the ritual. The servant girl says she's been having heavy nosebleeds all night and excruciating headaches all morning. If she slips into a coma before we can do the ritual" he trailed off, Damien didn't need him to continue

"Suggestions" Damien paused mid-step.

"Just take the edge off my lord. Just take enough chi to ensure she can make it another morning" he smiled cruelly.

Damien rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right, besides I quite enjoy our quality time together" he grinned salaciously. "Finish preparing and double check our security. If I know that bitch Fiona, she'll be on her way" he chuckled as he turned and headed down the opposite direction.

Lauren lay uncomfortably on her side, her head was killing her and her eye sight was blurry at best. She could feel the throbbing drowning out the real world and taking her closer to another. She tried to hold on to her picture of Bo in her head. Bo naked in the turquoise waters of the Maldives, walking to her like a goddess eyes full of love and untold seductions, Bo kneeling nervously on her knee holding a ring in her hands, the fire lights sparkling flames licking her skin with dusky shadows, Bo holding her at night, cuddled into her side her hand stroking her hard belly as she spoke gently to their daughter.

Lauren sighed, trying to keep strong and keep the tears at bay. She would not die. She would not break, would not give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her crack. Bo would come for her.

The door opened to reveal her nightmare in the flesh. God she hated him. He stood to his full height in his black slacks and black dress shirt, looking impossibly handsome. He gave the appearance of an Dark Angel but he was not, he was just the glittering package that hid the real evil behind those dark liquid eyes that so favored Bo's but lacked any real feeling, any depth behind them.

"I understand you're not feeling so well" he said in a velvety voice. "I've come to make it better"

"I'd rather suffer thanks" Lauren said through clenched teeth" she gripped her pillow tighter to her.

"I can't allow that my love. Not when I have such plans for us" he smiled jovially. Damien eased on the side of the bed lifting her by the shoulders up against him. She was too weak to fight him at this point but her stubborn face revealed her rebelliousness."Ahh Lauren, I do so have enjoyed our time together. Of all the women I've been fortunate enough to have dealings with, you were my favorite" he said softly against her cheek. His breath smelled of lemons.

"I hate you" Lauren whispered as he forcibly turned her chin so she would look into his face.

"Ah but the line is so very thin between love and hate is it not" he winked dusting his lips over hers, while he held her chin firmly in his grip. "You know the night we made our son, I felt it when it happened" he smiled at her.

"You are disgusting. We didn't _**make **_anything. You forced yourself on me" She hissed against his lips. "Forced your seed into me"

"Force?" he chuckled at her. "You could have made it easier love by not fighting. If there was pain it was your own fault. Now back to our son" he said kissing her lips gently and Lauren bit back the bile in her throat.

"Ah so sweet you are, I can see why my daughter is so strung out on you. I remember how passionate you are between the sheets." He laughed kissing her forehand.

"Did you try to get rid of him, before hand? Is that why he died" Damien asked as if were having a normal conversation.

"I don't know why he died!" Lauren shouted through clenched teeth. "It wasn't my fault"

"Really, do you truly believe that?" Damien taunted her. "I'm sure you wanted it to happen"

"No I didn't" Lauren said as tears welled up angrily in her eyes. "If he were alive I would have kept him from the likes of you" she growled.

He laughed at her. "You think you could. Where is my precious daughter? Wasn't she supposed to be your savior this time around"

"Bo will come" Lauren said firmly

"Maybe she set this whole thing up. Maybe she's been working with me the whole time. I know that Fiona didn't trust her, she'd never trust any offspring of mine after what happened with her sweet Taryn." He laughed.

"Bo isn't you! Shut up" Lauren shouted.

"Enough" He growled. "I will help you because its serves my purpose for now" he said softer now. He pressed his mouth to her and began to pull chi from her. It burned her throat and made her dizzy…

When Lauren awoke she was alone and her body was cold. Her symptoms were lessen but not gone. She closed her eyes again feeling weak and nauseous. She was running out time.

**The crack house**

"Bo it's not like you have a lot of choices here" Kenzi argued for the tenth time in the last 30 minutes.

"Lauren's life is on the line and this is what you come at me with!" Bo yelled.

"It's FOR Lauren!" Kenzi shouted. "How the hell are you gonna save her when you barely have the strength?"

"I can do it. I don't need some fucking wolf mojo to kick my father's ass!" Bo said indignantly. "Fiona put you up to this I know it, this is exactly the kind of shit she'd pull" Bo grumbled as she packed her duffle with various knives and other weapons.

"Fiona is right! I hate to agree with anyone in the seat of the Ash but this Laurens life we're talking about" Kenzi implored her.

"Kenz, I can't do that. I just can't" Bo said dropping the bad and sitting on the bed. "It would make me no better than the base animal my father is" she admitted.

"Bo for Christ sake you are a succubus not a monster. This is how you live. This is sex, not love. After all this time with Lauren you should know the difference" Kenzi said softly but adamantly. "Lauren is going to go into labor Bo, she will need your strength to keep her heart going and heal her wounds from the trauma of it. How can you do that if you don't have any strength to give?"

Bo shook her head covering her face with her hands.

Kenzi rubbed her back gently. "I know it sucks. But this is the time where you put Bo the person aside. Right now we need Bo the succubus. Just let your libido do the work here and suck the fucker dry and then go get your girl." Kenzi said with a weak smile.

Bo nodded her head quietly. " it can't be Dyson"

"It's not…Its Jason" Kenzi said quickly as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh god is that him?" She said startled.

"I'm gonna make myself scarce" Kenzi said hopping up and heading down the stairs.

Kenzi flung the door open to see a brooding shifter enveloping the entire doorway. Damn he was big. "What is it with you wolves, is brooding the only emo you got?"

Jason frowned. "Where is she?"

"All business eh? Good" Kenzi said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the apartment. "We need to get a few things straight before you bang down the walls"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against what should have been a wall.

"Bo is not yours. This is a onetime thing Mr.! Ok so don't get addicted to the candy. That belongs to Lauren, she owns that candy!" Kenzi said poking him in the chest. "Ohh thats hard" she bit her bottom lip as he sighed.

"I got it" He growled.

"Oh and one more thing" she said digging in her bag. She slammed a package into his chest. "Use it!" she ordered.

He looked on incredulously. "Rubbers?" he scoffed

"The last thing we need is for you and your wolf swimmers knocking up my best friend. She has a kid and sure doesn't need anymore!"

"Seriously, I brought my own" He said shaking his head. "I'm not that irresponsible and I'd never do something like that to Lauren"

"Whatever dude, you've never sexed a succubus, it can be mind altering so I hear. So put on the Magnums, ya that's right, I sized your junk up and I'm never off. "she winked. "And keep this to yourself or I'll cut it off"

Jason exhaled deeply. This was a little too much for the man. "Ok Kenzi, I got it. Keep my mouth shut and my dick wrapped up"

"Good, the plane takes off in a hour and half. She's upstairs" she warned as she pushed past him and walked out the door.

Jason scrubbed his face and stared up the stairs. He marched up the stairs like a man heading to his own execution.

**20 minutes later**

"Not to be a bitch but are we going to do this or not" Bo grumbled. She and Jason lay awkwardly under the sheets. She had opted to perform this little act in Kenzi's room instead of her own. She didn't want anyone else in her bed but Lauren.

Jason lay with his hand over his face, frustration evident. "I'm sorry, this is first time in my life I've" he trailed off

"Had performance issues" Bo supplied; she held the covers up over her chest, as she stared at the wall.

"Yea, its not that you're not beautiful" he added quickly

"Dude, you don't have to reassure me." Bo cut him off sharply. "This sucks"

"You're practically married for Christ sake" he sighed.

Bo laughed.

"What are you laughing at, excuse me for having a conscious" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry" Bo sighed. "It just you're the first wolf I've know that didn't want to rut around in me like you're marking territory. It's refreshing"

He turned on his side. " You're not mine to mark." He said innocently. " Besides Lauren used to be one of my closest friends. Like a little sister, I can't help it. I just feel like I'm taking a advantage of ya"

Bo grinned for the first time in a long time. "Awee that's so sweet. No one has ever been accused of that" She exhaled staring at the clock. "You're a good guy. I had hoped we could be friends. I mean I hope we still can. But we have to… ya know. Because it would kill me if I lost Lauren because I wasn't strong enough to save her" she sighed deeply making up her mind.

He stared up at her wild eyed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, lets just get it over with. Now can I help you" she offered awkwardly.

"um how" he said warily.

She smirked at him as she reached her hand down between the sheet. He flinched as she took him in her hands and pulsed him, his eyes growing yellow and orange. "Damn" he growled.

"Yea, I got it like that" She said climbing on top of his body.

"Mind if I be on top" she whispered, her eyes growing electrified blue. She could feel the succubus taking over. She pushed back her misgivings and focused on the feeling.

"No" He gasped as his eyes changed fully a growl deep in his chest.

"What are you" Bo gasped as she was lifted up easily…"Wait!" she said quickly.

"Did I do something wrong" He said quickly.

"No" she said reaching over to little side table. "Protection" she said handing him the condom.

"Right, Kenzi will kill me" Jason shook his head as he took it from her hands and put it on after some shuffling. Bo repositioned herself, biting her lip as he entered her.

"So when does the feeding take place" Jason groaned.

Bo placed a fingers over his mouth. " Shh! No talking. No questions. Just do it." She panted as her eyes were fully blue. "Please just get it over with"

He nodded and growled deep within his chest flipping her on her back. "Just let me do the work, it'll be easier that way" he said into her ear. "Any preference?"

"Fast, hard and quickly if you don't mind" Bo gasped as his hips flexed and she felt her body adjust to his size.

"Ok" He nodded.

Over the next hour, he gave her exactly what she asked, in spades. He could feel her draining him of his power yet it didn't hurt in fact it was a relief. He made up his mind then; he'd have to find himself another succubus to become bed buddies with, because this beat pills any day.

Jason's face was buried in the brunettes neck as the sheen of sweat covered his entire body. Her fingers were biting down into his skin, drawing blood, but he kept up the punishing pace, His hips rising and falling with hers in perfect sync. She kissed him hard taking his chi.

"Fuck!" He growled and lifted his head his hand gripping and breaking the wood bar of the headboard. "Shit…enough!"

Bo's back arched as she broke the kiss pulling the last bit of chi she could before collapsing back onto the bed mumbling something.

"what was that" he said falling to his side

""I said Lauren's chi is better" Bo panted. "Not that you weren't good. Cuz, yea. You were so much better than Dyson" she said pressing her fingers on her sweaty forehead.

"Thanks I think." He laughed dryly. "Damn girl, Lauren is one lucky lady. How she keeps up with you I'll never know" he panted between each word.

Bo pulled the sheets up over her body. "Actually, I'm the one who struggles to keep up with her" Bo blushed.

"Fuck me" Jason grinned. "You're making me think I should've bedded her instead"

Bo smacked him in the balls

"HEY! That hurt" He said laughing and rolling to his side.

"Not fucking Funny. This was a onetime thing my friend. But you will never put a finger on Lauren. Believe me you don't want to see what all this chi sucking can lead too" She warned him. "I'm taking a shower we need to get to the plane"

"No problem" He said catching his breath. "So we're cool right, I mean you're not gonna turn into a girl on me and be all clingy"

Bo pulled her robe tight turning to look at him. "ahh. No, you don't have to worry about that. I was gonna ask you the same thing" she smirked.

"Boy is someone cocky" he grumbled.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you need ego stroking. I said you better than Dyson" she quipped. "It's not my fault Lauren has you beat" she winked.

His laughter was rich. "I don't mind taking a back seat to Lauren and don't worry about this. She won't hear about it from me"

"Thanks Jason. I can't promise I won't tell her. I hate having secrets from her. But for now its best we keep it between us" Bo said gently.

"No problem" he said getting up and grabbing his shorts.

"You know you would've made a great fuck buddy, too bad I didn't meet you instead of Dyson, it would've saved me the complications and a shit load of trouble" she laughed.

"Not a problem, I kinda have my eye on someone else" he admitted.

"Someone like who?" Bo asked her interest peeked.

"Someone like a certain red head" he blushed.

"No fucking way!" Bo grinned. "Oh man, I cannot wait to see this courtship"

"Go wash your ass! We have to get your woman back" he grumbled.

Bo just laughed as she turned to head towards the shower. She had to admit she felt stronger than she had in all the time Lauren was gone. She prayed it would be enough to stop her father and save Lauren. She could not fail at this and she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she didn't. she just hoped Lauren would understand.

**The Ash's personal G 4 Plane**

"Everyone ready for this?" Fiona asked the small group of Fae. She had 10 hybrids, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale, her sister, Bo, Jason and reluctantly she allowed Vex and Aiofa to accompany them.

Vex was already working Kenzi and Hale's nerves from where they sat near the back. Quinn was locked in some deep conversation with Jason, Fiona made a mental note of that. Aiofa looked every bit the sketchy bitch she thought she was as she stared out the window. Fiona sat down next to Bo who was twirling the Hinds Dagger in her hand.

"You look better" she commented.

"I'm not talking to you" Bo said sharply.

"Be mad all you want but we both want the same thing. Lauren and the baby alive" Fiona brushed her off.

"You had to send Kenzi, using her against me" Bo turned in her seat.

"I knew you'd listen to her." Fiona shrugged.

"I bet you did. Now there's gonna be this secret between me and Lauren" Bo said darkly.

"It doesn't have to be. Tell her if you want, Lauren is a logical person, hell she told you to feed plenty of times. This is the one time you took her up on it, in order to save her life. Even if she is mad she'll get over it" Fiona said curtly.

"You think so?" Bo said looking very vulnerable suddenly. "What if she leaves me and takes the baby"

Fiona frowned her tone gentle. "Bo, Lauren loves you. She'd never leave you and take the baby. If you were cheating on her yes, but this is about saving her life. She'll understand. Yes her feelings will be hurt and yes you will have to make it up to her. That's how it works with women lass. You fuck up and make it up and try not to do it again" Fiona grinned..

"You talking from experience" Bo said cheekily

"Unfortunately yes" she laughed.

Bo's face turned dark.

"What if I can't beat him" Bo said carefully. "What makes me so special?"

"You are the chosen one Bo, you will defeat him, you have the weapon, the motivation and now you have the control I never possessed. You will win. He's arrogant and careless. When he least expects it, when he thinks he's broken you, then you strike with the dagger" Fiona said seriously.

Bo sighed.

"Thank you Fiona, you and your whole family. Thanks for preparing me for this moment and for being here to help me.

"You can thank me after that bastard is dead and Lauren and the baby are home safe and sound" she said tiredly.

"That's a deal" Bo said staring off into night.

Tbc…..


	31. Chapter 31

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Chapter 31

Lauren slowly came to, the sound and feeling of raindrops falling on her face. Groggily the blond tried to move but found her arms bound above her head and her legs spread apart and bound at the ankles. It was dark and rainy, she could hear the thunder rumbling a ways off. She looked down her body realizing for the first time she was stark naked.

"She wakes" Damien smiled as he strode over. He was dressed in black tailored dress pants and a fitted white dress shirt with a black blazer jacket. His dark brown eyes were oozing confidence and swagger. Lauren tried in vain to struggle out of her bindings but couldn't move. The rope scraped at her skin and left it bruised and raw around the wrists and her ankles. "How we are feeling love. You past out not long ago" he said smoothing her blond hair.

"What have you done" the blond gasped as her body doubled over in pain. "What!" Lauren bit her bottom lip as another contraction hit her. The sharp pain hit her lower back and she cried out.

"Ahh I see the little one has finally decided to get the show on the road." Damien grinned. "With a little help" he grinned as he looked over to where Lauren saw a ceremonial table set up.

"What did you do to me" Lauren blinked back tears of pain. She felt as if she were literally being torn in half.

"When I took your chi before I actually gave you something extra afterwards." He winked. "Just to help get the labor started early. I mean I couldn't be expected to wait another 2 weeks could I" He clapped his hands together as he stood. "Finn! Tell me, when our guest will will arrive."

The tall Fae smiled coldly. "Our people say they've been spotted on the road about a hour ago but disappeared from when the storm came in. They can't be sure how they'll come now."

"Makes no difference. Call the mage and let's get this damn ceremony started" He said winking at Lauren. "My daughter will come running when she senses her lover dying" he said as servants began lighting candles all over the Great Hall.

"Sir shall we deploy our men" Finnegan asked.

"Yes, I do believe we should have a greeting for our guest" He smiled as he rubbed his goatee. "Spit them up. Keep them from the Hall as long as you can" he ordered.

"Yes sir"

Damien turned back to Lauren a gleam in his eye. He walked over looking down at her his hand gliding down her cheek, down between her breast to linger and palm her swollen stomach. "I'm afraid this is the end of the road for us" he said softly. "I will miss you Lauren but I do thank you for the sacrifice you're making" he said leaning down to place a gently kiss on her belly.

"Just please stop this. You don't have to do this" Lauren said the panic rising in her voice.

"There is no other way" he simply shrugged. Women appeared in dark gray cloaks. They began to oil her body, hands all over her rubbing scented oil into her pores. Another woman appeared before Damien with a sharp knife. He extended his hand his eyes locked on Lauren's. The woman cut his palm and he turned his hand and let the blood drop into a bowl nearby. Yet another woman began to take his blazer off and his shirt revealing his tanned honey colored skin. His chest was broad and muscular as the woman dipped her thumb into the bowl of blood. She began to make the marks of the Dark King on his chest. Her assistant dipped her thumb into the bowl and began to make marks of the True Queen on Lauren's belly as she struggled in vain.

The other women made a circle around them and began to chant low in their throats in a language Lauren was unfamiliar with. The louder they chanted the more pain she began to feel.

The blond looked down her body and saw her unborn child's hand literally press up into her stomach as she choked on a scream.

_**Blood of Queen**_

_**Blood of the King**_

_**Prophecies fulfilled.**_

_**Visions unseen**_

Damien positioned himself between Lauren's legs his hands ready to catch the child.

"NO! Arghhh! St-top" Lauren cried as her body doubled in pain, a thin sheen a sweat forming into the droplets along her body. Her heart began to speed up doubling in its beating, her chest seizing and she could feel herself ripping. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bo literally fell to her knees clutching her chest…

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled as Fiona, and crew surrounded her. They were just outside the tunnel entrance of the hall.

"It's begun" Quinn said worriedly. "We have to find her now"

"Bo are you ok" Jason asked as he pushed aside by a low growl.

"What's your problem man" Jason said lowly standing up to his full height. He and Dyson squared off.

"My problem is you and yours" he pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb. "You freaks just happen to show up right when we're about to face the biggest threat ever." He stepped in closer. "You're supposed to be Lauren's so called family yet I can smell her lover all over you" he whispered.

Jason's eyes turned feral and he punched the shifter in the jaw. Hale jumped in and grabbed the shifter before he could react, while Kenzi and Shelby stepped in front of the taller man.

"ENOUGH" Quinn roared. "Get your shit together"

Fiona who had ignored them all was just helping Bo to her feet. "Quinn, take Jason and Kenzi and follow the tunnel on the left. Hale take Dyson and Shelby along with five of the hybrids and take the right. Bo and I will take the Center tunnel on the left. That leaves you Vex and you Aiofa to take the center tunnel on the right. There are four Halls in this keep. They could be in anyone." She ordered.

"What happens if we don't find them" some chirped up

"Move on to the next one. Remember only Bo can kill Damien, so if you find the right hall, radio us immediately. We're set for station 104" Quinn interjected. She grabbed Jason by the hand. "Do you think you can behave" she asked with a raised eyebrow when he blushed lightly.

"Alright then" Fiona said lets go. She turned to Bo. "You good"

"I can feel her. Its..Its killing her" Bo gasped holding her lower abdomen. "We have to hurry" she said focusing her eyes gleaming dangerously.

" let's go"

**They all split up and headed into the dark.**

"Well hello" Finn smirked as Quinn, Kenzi and Jason appeared just outside a long hallway. He was flanked by three huge fae on each side of him.

"Kenzi hang back" Quinn ordered eyes turning blood red.

"Uh ok" the goth said clutching her metal bat.

"I'll take the big one" Jason offered stepping in front of the smaller red head.

"Oh will you" Quinn said offended. "I can handle myself pup"

He turned to look down at her small fame and smirked. "I'm no pup and I got the big one" he said evenly, as he pulled his shirt over his head, stepped out of his boots and slipped his pants down all while transforming into a huge white wolf with grey eyes.

Kenzi sidled up to Quinn. "ok, did you see his wolf junk"

"Get out of my ear and wait here!" Quinn brushed her off with a blush. "Jesus can we fight or not!"

"You shouldn't have come here" Finn growled as his eyes bore into the small group. "Attack" he said softly as his fae henchmen lunged after them. Kenzi watched as Jason's wolf lunged at one of the Fae, crunching his neck beneath his teeth with a snap"

"Damn "she mumbled.

"**Why exactly are you here**?" Vex said as he and Aiofa opened the door to one of the hall's they were inspecting.

"I have unfinished business with Damien" Aiofa said coolly.

"Ahhh so this is revenge mission" Vex chuckled.

"Why are you here" Aiofa threw the question back at him.

"I had nothing better to do and honestly you could call it, early campaigning" he grinned. "I do so want to be the next Morrigan"

"Ahh, of course, you are quite the weasel" Aifoa laughed as 6 more henchmen fae appeared in the hall. "Looks like we have company"

"Are you good for anything that doesn't involve you lying on your back" Vex quipped as he took control of one of the men and used him to draw his sword and run the other through the neck, before turning the knife and plunging it into his own chest.

"You seem to be doing just fine" Aiofa shrugged lounging on a nearby chair.

"Thanks love" Vex grumbled

"**Dyson man you're gonna have to chill**" Hale said as he shook his head.

Dyson followed behind him keeping his eyes on the hybrids in his mix. "You trust everyone" he grumbled.

"You know what I mean. Bo is so not your mate anymore. DUDE! She's about to have a baby and get married" Hale said as they entered a smaller hall. Eight Fae men dressed in black were waiting. "Shit"

"We got this" one the hybrids said holding his hands out and one of the eight men burst into flames.

"Shit! That's crucial my man" Hale said impressed.

"ATTACK!" one of the Fae henchmen screamed and the remaining men charged them.

"See! We got this my man. Soon as we find Lauren we can hop on the plane and go home" Hale said happily while he watched the hybrids fight. "Let's get in there man!" he clapped Dyson on the back.

Dyson turned to him his eyes feral. "Lauren's not coming back Hale." He said and with that he slashed the Siren across the chest. Dyson lowered his boot to Hales head knocking him unconscious as blood pooled around the man. "Sorry bro, but the only way I get my happy ending is to make sure Lauren doesn't get hers" he said backing away from the fight and heading down the hallway.

**The great Hall**

Bo and Fiona could hear the incessant chanting echoing off the walls. Bo tensed up her hand gripping the dagger on her hip.

"Not yet" Fiona warned. "If he knows you have it before time"

"I know..I just can barely feel Lauren" Bo said fearfully…"There" Both she and the Ash turned to see a circle of hooded women chanting around an alter. Bo could see Lauren bound on it naked, sweat and blood pooled around the floor. "Oh my god!"

The thunder outside boomed, rain whipping against the cathedral like ceiling and windows, Lauren turned her head to side weakly and Bo could see the whites of her eyes. Her face was flushed with pain, eyes weakened. "Bo" she whispered before tossing her head back and letting loose a blood curdling scream that stopped everyone in their tracks. Bo watched in horror as the blonds' eyes rolled up and she slumped over. The piercing sound of an infant's cry filled the air. And Bo stood rooted as her father held her child in his arms his eyes dark and cold.

"DAMIEN!" Fiona bellowed

He looked up with a cold smile. "Fiona" he handed the wailing infant off to one of his followers. "Always interrupting"

"You son of a bitch" Fiona snarled as she lunged at Damien, with her own dagger.

"Fiona no" Bo called after her but it was too late. Damien smirked as he met her in the middle of the room his sword clashing with her dagger.

"You can't kill me woman. You never could" He taunted her and back handed her with power. She round housed kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall backwards on his make shift after. His eyes turned darker and his hands outstretched. "Come on then" he winked.

Bo was busy cutting down bitch after bitch that stood between her and Lauren. She could hear her daughter crying behind the wall of woman. They lunged and grabbed her by the hair and arms keeping her hands away so she couldn't touch them fully. Out of nowhere she could see Vex enter the room.

"Need a little help lovie" he grinned taking control of one of the women and making her choke another.

"Lauren!" Bo yelled as she called out the women were clutching her pulling her down.

"That's all you got" Fiona growled as she slashed at the dark figure before her. Damien smirked maneuvering them back towards the cathedral window panes.

"Actually that's not all I've got" he grinned and then blinked his eyes. The glass exploded as if a bomb and exploded nearby and flew at them. He whipped himself around and reappeared behind the falling shards his eyes glowing blue controlling them as they dived into the Ash's body.

Fiona just barely brought a shield as she felt her body being struck by the shards of glass. Damien watched as the woman fell in a heap a pool of blood about her.

"That takes care of that" he said wiping his hands on his pants. He turned just in time to see Bo her eyes blowing electrified blue. She looked as if she were going to be swallowed in pit of people and then suddenly he watched as the chi of all the women pulled violently from their bodies.

"Lauren" Bo gasped as she felt the darkness ebb through her body. She stumbled over the bodies trying to get to the blond who was draped over the alter lifeless it seemed.

Damien grabbed her by the hair, spinning her around. "It's so nice to finally meet you, it's a shame it had to be like this" he said gripping her face between his large hands. He bent down and kissed her lips softly before pulling the chi out of her.

Vex tried to use his power on the man but it was blunted somehow. "Ah ah ah" Damien grinned stretching his hand out. It seemed he took a control the Mesmers' own power and used it against him.

"Bollocks" Vex groaned as his own hands were now choking him into unconsciousness.

Bo used the respite to pry his hands off her face and deliver a punch to his gut. "I'm going to kill you" Bo snarled as she charged him and kneed him in the chest. "But not before I get satisfaction" she said focusing all her energy into her fist.

"You…get satisfaction" he laughed as he stumbled back and spit blood. "Is this about Lauren" he looked over to fallen body and laughed. "Are you mad about our relationship" he grinned

Bo lunged and his punching him in the face with lefts and a rights until she was panting and exhausted.. "You sick fuck" she hissed slamming her knee into his groin as he doubled over. She placed her hands on his face and literally began to draw his power from his, her eyes turning black.

"What are you " he gasped realizing now that every punch she delivered she had been pulling his own power from him with the contact, draining him subtly. "You're smart" he choked out. "But I'm smarter" he lunged at her grabbing her face and slamming it into the wall. She slumped down as he yanked her up and turned her around.

"Dyson" Bo sputtered spitting out blood. The wolf stood holding her daughter. "what are you doing" she groaned.

"What do you care?" he said evenly.

"Take her out the back entrance and wait for me by the cliffs" Damien ordered the wolf nodded silently and turned on his heel taking the baby with him.

"NOOOOOO" Bo screamed.

"Now, you see why it pays to just kill jilted lovers" he said into the hair of Bo's temple. "Save's you the awkward breakup revenge" he chuckled.

"You're gonna pay for what..wha- you did" Bo gasped for air.

"Oh hunny, why are you fighting me. We could be so great together. You have the potential to be far worse than I ever was" He cooed as he held her close his large hand on her throat choking the life from her. "Don't let pussy come between our relationship"

"We don't have a relationship" Bo snarled weakly, blood dripping down her face. "You're a rapist and murderer"

"Ah but we could. You can find another blond, you can have other babies. I've had many children die, but look us now?" he said amused. "And you who are you to judge? You are everything I am sweetie. You use your powers to get into those panties'. How are you not forcing them? You're worst actually, you make them want it" he drawled. "And let me tell you. They all want it in the end, even your precious Lauren" he kissed her temple

"Don't …don't say her name!" Bo tried to fight against him her nails clawing his handsome face but he shook her off and slammed her head into the wall with a loud crack. Bo tried to reach for her dagger but he grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully breaking it. She muffled a scream as she slumped into his shoulder.

"shh now darling. I know it hurts. But I promise to find you a fine young filly once we get past this ugliness. Once you see the light" he kissed her head.

"I'll never join you, you're a bastard and are beneath me. You're nothing! That's why you have to force women into your bed. That's why you have to steal power. I am the granddaughter of the Blood King! My mate is the heir to the True Queen and she CHOSE me. And you are a pathetic excuse of man!" Bo spat blood in his face. His eyes darkened until they and the whites were black as night. And the succubus knew real fear watching all his charming ways fall to side to reveal his true self. He growled at her wrapping his hands around her neck, it burned and bruised her skin making it ache with rawness. "Then die along with your bitch of a mother" he snarled.

"Oh I don't think so"

Bo's eyes snapped open as Aiofa plunged her mother's sword through his back. His hands fell away from Bo's neck as he screamed and tried to turn around. She yanked the sword from his back and grabbed his arms pinning them back from her daughter. "Now Bo!" she shouted as they fell backwards in a heap, both on their knees.

Bo grabbed the dagger as Damien's eyes went wide

"The Hinds Dagger!" he said knowing real fear.

"That's right you son of a bitch" Bo growled and slammed the dagger to the hilt into his black heart. "That's for Lauren!" Damien lurched forward blood leaking the corners of his mouth, inky blackness leaking out his dark black eyes, his mouth open in the shape of an o. Aiofa watched as he fell forward sliding down Bo's shoulder to hit the floor dead as a door nail.

Bo felt the fight slip out of her leaving her useless and numb. She glanced over at Fiona's fallen body and then to Lauren's. "The baby, Lauren" Bo whispered in her weakened state.

Her mother grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up, pulling her towards Lauren. The blond was white as she sheet and unresponsive.

"She's dead." Bo fell to her knees, her face instantly wet with fallen tears. "I failed them"

"No! Go get your daughter" Aiofa commanded. "He'll be by the cliffs" She pulled the girl up"

"Lauren" Bo said helplessly. "I can't without her" shock settling in.

"YES YOU CAN!" she grabbed her by the face. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Go after your daughter. Lauren would want you too" She said just as Shelby, Jason, Hale, Quinn and Kenzi wandered in along with the other hybrids.

"What the fuck" Kenzi gasped. "NOoooo!" she shouted running to Lauren's body. Quinn scanned the area and ran towards her sister.

"Fi! Can you hear me" she nudged her. "Oh my god" there was blood everywhere, sharp blades imbedded in her thigh, shoulder, side and neck.

"Still here" the ash gurgled blood. "Not for long though, is everyone ok"

Tears filled green eyes. "Yes" Quinn lied. "We're good. You did good" she sobbed as she watched Bo and Shelby head out the back passage way. "Just rest Fiona"

"Where's Hale" she choked out.

"Shhh now" Hale limped over to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Relax babe"

"I'm feeling very relaxed I don't think that's good" she laughed and spit blood.

"Shh baby" he said tenderly. "Hush now"

"I love you" Fiona said seriously, green eyes drowsing.

"Don't die then" Hale said fiercely. "I still gotta have a decent dinner with your mother and I didn't get a chance to show you off to my dad, even Val can't top that" he croaked. "Fiona please"

Jason watched as Quinn bent over her sister. He stared at Lauren and turned to Aiofa. "Do something! You're Bo's mother, Daughter of the Blood king. You have to have powers too!"

Aiofa used her dagger to cut the bindings on Lauren's body and reached under Lauren's back and lifted her in her arms. She placed her head to her chest. "Her heart isn't beating" she whispered.

Jason turned to one of his hybrid brothers. "She needs a jump Bobby"

The young boy knelt by the blond and rubbed his hand together slowly; Kenzi could see the electricity sparking between them as he rubbed it fast and faster. He slammed his hand on her chest and pumped her heart full.

Lauren's body jerked, her eyes snapping open as she was hit with excruciating pain.

"She's gonna go into shock from the pain" Kenzi said frantically "Lauren has the healing mojo in her hands, fix her and she can fix Fiona"

Aiofa bent her lips to the blonds and pushed all she could into her body. Lauren's eyes fluttered under the assault of chi being forced down her throat, yet she could feel it reaching every pore in her body, like a warm wave rushing over every ache and wound she could feel herself healing as her own powers not only kicked in but were powered up.

Aiofa pulled back and slumped into Jason arms clearly spent. Kenzi grabbed cloak off one of the dead bodies and used it cover the blonds nakedness.

"Where's the baby" she gasped her throat dry and raw as she clutched a the cloak

"Bo's getting her, Fiona's dying and she needs you" Kenzi said quickly as Jason gently lifted the blond up into his arms and carried her over to the ash.

"Lauren" Quinn said with relief, her face pale and wet from tears.

"Fiona" Lauren whispered. "Take out the shards" she ordered. "Put your hands over the wounds and apply pressure while I hear her. ALL OF YOU!" she commanded. They did as instructed stifling the flow of blood as Lauren closed her eyes and concentrated. "Hang on Fiona." She muttered.

**The Cliffs**

Dyson paced near the edge holding the infant in his arms. She was so tiny he didn't know what to do. In his mind he tried to imagine that she was his and Bo's child yet he couldn't fool himself into that dream. His hold on sanity was frayed at best.

"You should've been mine" he spoke to the baby, cradling her close. "Things would be so different for you. I'm sorry it had to be this way"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be" Bo said as she limped out of the darkness. Her head was oozing blood and her arm was broken but she still stood defiant and beautiful.

"Bo" he said her name with disdain and surprise.

"How could you Dyson" she said stalking closer.

"Stop!" he shouted as he stepped closer to the edge. "One more step and she goes over"

Bo paused mid step just as Shelby appeared at her back. "He's got her at the edge" she said lowly.

"He can hear you" Dyson shouted as he paced back and forth at the edge

"What you want" Bo said her hands up in surrender.

"What do I want?" he asked annoyed head cocked to the side. "WHAT DO I WANT!"

"Alright just calm down" Bo said trying to placate him

"CALM DOWN. AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME" he shouted which caused the sleeping baby to startle and cry.

"Dyson"

"NO! Look what you've done to me Bo! I was just fine before I met you! You seduced me and you made me love you! And then you just left. Like I was nothing to that Fucking whore!" he spat out.

Bo flinched and started towards him but Shelby's hands held her still. "Be easy" she advised.

"Dyson please. You're right, it's my fault. Ok. So hurt me. Not an innocent baby. For god sake where's the honor in that" Bo pleaded.

"My honor has long been gone Bo, ever since you gave me that beat down. I've been waiting for the right moment to make you truly feel how I feel" he said as a tear fell down his face. "I want you to watch everything you hold dear slip away."

Shelby watched his movements closely. She closed her eyes and focused on the little waving hand of the infant.

"Dyson I'm sorry ok. I am" Bo said stepping towards him.

"Sorry? Not yet you aren't" he said holding the baby close to his chest as he rocked her. "She's really pretty you know. She looks like you I think. Her eyes are…beautiful" he sighed

"Dyson!" Bo shouted but it was too late, he gave her slight smiled before stepping off the edge and falling backwards. Bo lunged forward and found herself caught over the edge, her hands outstretched. "NOooooooooooooo" she sobbed her eyes shut tight, face buried into the dirt . She couldn't bear to see her child broken and bloody on the rocks.

Shelby held her still pulling her back. "Shhh. Open your eyes Bo" she said, her voice strained. "There's a special delivery for you"

Bo opened her eyes to see her daughter hovering in the air. "Oh my god" she started to throw herself into Shelby's arms.

"DON'T!" the blond said concentrating. "It's taking everything I have to keep her up"

"Oh ok…just glide her over " Bo said fearfully as the baby hovered over out of danger and was set into the brunette's arms. Shelby slumped down hard on the ground her nose bleeding from the effort.

"oh my god, baby" she cooed to the infant. "Oh my god" she cried kissing her face and head, all the while checking her for injuries. This went on for a while before she glanced over to the blond. "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Shelby breathed out. "I haven't had my medicine in a while. So it makes me weak" she admitted wiping the blood from her nose. Bo frowned thinking back to what Jason had said about them needing pill to control the excess energy. She crawled over next to her friend.

"I owe you everything" she said looking down into her daughter hazel grey eyes. "I've already lost Lauren. If I would've lost her too" she sniffed kissing the top of the baby's dark head.

"But you didn't" Shelby said patting her shoulder.

"Still let me help you a little" she leaned forward only to be stopped by a hand. "Relax and trust me, we can help each other" Bo said shifting the baby on her lap.

Bo's lips barely touched Shelby's before the blond felt herself being drained of all her energy. The pain she'd been enduring fell away and she nearly swooned when the brunette pulled back. "wow"

"I get that" Bo felt for the knot in the back of her head. It was gone but she still felt a bit dizzy. She flexed her arm and realized it had gone from a break to a sprain. It would have do for now. She smiled glancing down at her daughter. "I can't believe you're here" she touched the little fat cheek. "It's just us now" Bo said sadly. "I'm sorry baby, I failed" she sobbed as she pulled the baby closer. "Everyone I ever cared about is mostly dead back in that hall" she sniffed.

"Let's get back" Shelby said helping her stand.

**The Great Hall  
**

With a heavy heart Bo stepped back through the back entrance of the great hall her eyes widen in surprise. She stood for a moment taking it all in. She saw Hale and a very much healed if not still blood stained Fiona cuddling by the fireplace. Quinn tending to Jason's wounds which made her smile, Kenzi tending to Vex who was actually making her laugh. A bunch of the hybrids off chatting to one another and throwing more wood on the pyre that held the bodies of the fallen fae henchmen and her bastard father. But most of all her mother sitting next to Lauren smiling and talking softly as they took sips from their cups.

No one had seen her yet, so she handed her daughter to Shelby and burst into the hall. "Oh I see how it is. Start the celebration without me huh?"

Everyone jumped up shouting her name as she smiled rushed straight to the blond who had dropped her cup and flung herself into Bo's arms. It was as if they were the only two people in the world in that moment. Words couldn't be comprehended as Bo kissed the blond over her face, clutching her to her body. A few oh gods could be made out here and there between the sobbing and relief.

"Alright alright! Kenzi shouted. "You're alive, she's alive. I assume the peanut in Shelby's arms is alive. Where's the liquor!"

**Everyone gave shout of agreement.**

Bo and Lauren simply stared into each other's eyes. "How are you here" she whispered.

Lauren kissed her again and again before the brunette had to physically pull away from her laughing. "Lauren…how..how are you alive" she said holding her close.

"Your mother saved my life Bo, she did it and Gael, one the hybrids" Lauren sniffed. As Bo turned to her mother, Lauren still tucked in her side.

Aiofa shrugged. "I just wanted to sample the goods. See what the fuss was all about"

Bo smirked before pulling into a half hug and whispering in her ear. "Redemption is looking good on you"

Aifoa smiled reluctantly before stepping back. "I won't promise I've changed all of my evil ways but I promise murder and mayhem is definitely off my to do list."

"That's a relief" Fiona said stepping up. "I'd hate for you to fuck up your only get of jail free card" she said with a warning.

"Agreed" Aiofa smiled

"Fi" Bo said excitedly pulling her into a hug. "You're alive too?"

"Thanks to your beautiful bonny lass, she saved me" Fiona smiled at Lauren.

"And not a moment too soon, she was about to propose to me" Hale grinned cheekily as he kissed her cheek. She slapped at his arm.

"I was not!" she blushed furiously.

"Awee babe, admit it, you were just waiting for the most dramatic moment to declare your love for a brother" he grinned.

"Oh god, kill me now. I'll not be living this down."

"Bo where's the baby!" Lauren said suddenly, not he euphoria was wearing off.

"Right here" Jason said handing the little bundle over. She was wrapped in a shirt. "I think she peed on me" he frowns.

"I guess that means you're mated for life then" Kenzi joked.

"Ughhh" everyone groaned.

"Whattt?" she quipped. "where's Dyson?"

"It's a long story" Bo's eyes were dark. She shook it off. "I want us out here as soon as possible. Everyone round up and let's get the fuck out of here" she commanded.

"I whole heartedly agree" Fiona chimed in. "we can hole up in my Aunties manor in the next county.

"How long a trip is that" Lauren as she held her daughter and kissed her face. The baby wailed a bit as the blond turned to Bo. "I need to feed her"

**Bo looked on confused.**

"Feed her" Lauren accentuated her hands wandering over her breast hidden under the large cloak she wore. "And I need some clothes"

"Ohhh…oh yea! Right. Everyone turn your back! Baby needs to eat. I catch anyone looking and I'll pull your eyes out the fucking socket, that's goes double for you VEX!" Bo pointed at him as he smirked.

Lauren smiled to herself as her friends were literally dragged away from her. "And that's your mama, very very possessive and bossy. Good luck to ya" she kissed the dark little head as the baby smiled up at her before latching on and drinking heavily. "Slow down kiddo" Lauren chuckled while Bo bounced back to her.

"Are you ok" the blond asked her looking up.

"I am now" she sighed and leaned her head on Lauren's shoulder. "We can talk about the rest of it later when we're home in our own bed"

"That's a great idea" Lauren smiled softly as the brunette leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I knew you would come. I never doubted i. I knew you could do it" she said proudly.

Bo frowned. "I didn't do it by myself. If it weren't for all of them I would've lost you both" Bo said sadly.

"But you didn't have to do it alone." Lauren reminded her. "Bo don't you see. You've come full circle. Once we were all separate and living our lives. Not too well if we're honest. But now, you have a grandfather and a mother. You have big sister in Fiona and a little sister in Kenzi. You have friends shady as they are such as Vex, who risked it all when it counted the most. We got new family who've come in and proved their worth in Jason and Shelby.

"Don't forget Hale and Quinn" Bo added with a smile

"Of course, we would never forget Hale and Quinn." Lauren grinned. "You have me, who will love you until my last breath and you have our daughter. You're not a lost girl anymore" Lauren kissed her.

"No, I'm not" Bo said wrapping her arms around the blond's waist as she smiled down at their daughter. "Not anymore"

Tbc…Last chapter...The epilogue.


	32. Chapter 32

**Surrender and all that comes after**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Epilogue-4 months later**

"Is that calypso music" Lauren mumbled into her pillow. "Bo" she mumbled. The blood lifted her tousled blond hair from the tangle of sheets and pillows on the large master bed. She smiled as she heard splashing nearby.

"Rise and shine" Bo said sauntering over.

Lauren turned over her face sleepy and then suddenly furious. "Isabeau Elizabeth Lewis!" she sat up the sheet falling to reveal her bare breast. "You swam out in the nude!"

Bo grinned cheekily; she loved riling her wife up. "Babe it's our official honeymoon" she said as she grabbed a towel and dried off.

"Yes and you brought our ENTIRE family on it!" Lauren threw her pillow at the brunette who laughed.

"Baby they're all in their own separate bungalows spread 15 ft away down the coast of this PRIVATE beach. Besides we needed babysitters!" she protested as she climbed onto the bed.

Lauren held her hands up and began to count. "Fiona, Quinn, Kenzi, Jason, Shelby, Hale, oh let's not forget Kenzi's new boy toy Gale!" Lauren pouted as Bo climbed over her up the blonds' body.

"Uh huh, all of them needed a vacation babe" Bo said sexily as she kissed the blond on the neck sucking the skin there.

"Do you even know where our child is" Lauren moaned.

"With one of her many god parents" Bo mumbled as she pushed Lauren on the bed and lowered her body onto the blonds, getting a soft growl out her wife. "You like that" Bo whispered dragging her breast up against Lauren's ribcage.

"You're so soft" Lauren gasped as she felt the succubus' fingers dive into her heat. "Fuck!" Lauren hissed.

"I want you so bad" Bo moaned sliding Laurens leg between hers and grinding down hard. The blonds' hands were clutching her hips and ass pulling her into a hard rocking motion against her, causing the brunette to shudder against her and release a shaky breath.

"I want you too" Lauren panted just as Bo plunged her tongue into her mouth.

"**Dude I fucking love the Maldives**, Princess pea loves it too, don't ya little- OH EWWWWW. My eyes!" Kenzi shouted

"FUCK KENZI!" Bo shouted as Lauren pushed the brunette off her in surprise. Bo's bare ass hit the wooden floor of their bungalow. The baby startled and let out a blood curdling scream. Lauren grabbed a pillow and covered herself up face bright red.

"Kenzi for Christ sake" Lauren swore still clutching her pillow.

"Oh my god, I feel like I walked in on my parents" the small woman said with her back turned as she swayed left and right with the infant on her shoulder. "I need therapy."

"You could've knocked!" Bo shouted her ass hurting.

"BO! Lauren!"

"oh god!" Lauren covered her face. "Cover yourself up the cavalry is coming!"

Bo groaned as she just caught the sheet that was thrown to her, before Quinn and Jason came barreling through. "What happened" the red head said looking at the disaster.

"I was trying to get laid!" Bo growled.

"Wow, I really love this Fae world of yours" Jason smirked at the brunette on the floor.

"SHUT UP" Bo threw a stray pillow at the smirking beast. The sound of splashing could be heard on the deck as Fiona appeared dripping salt water from what had to be the world's tiniest bikini.

"Hubba Hubba" Hale grinned as he too entered from the other entrance of the bungalow. The Siren was wearing board shorts and sunshades with a cold beer in his hand. He spotted his girlfriend and walked over and kissed the Ash.

She lifted her eyebrow at him. "Hubba hubba Really?"

"Hubba hubba Ma'am?" he grinned.

"What kinkiness is going on now" Fiona laughed. "And why are you naked on the floor."

"Could you just pass my child" Lauren sighed embarrassed.

"You know what!" Bo stood indignantly wrapping the sheet tighter. She stalked over to Kenzi and gently took Princess Ivy into her arms. "I brought you useless bastards here as a "thank you for saving my life" gift.

"And as a babysitter" Kenzi and Quinn said in unison.

"Whatever! I brought you to the freakin South Pacific! All I asked was –"

"Time so you could-" Fiona started

"get laid without-"Jason interrupted

" Your adorable, precocious" Quinn smiled

"Cockblocking daughter" Kenzi smirked

"From interrupting" Hale finished as he sipped his beer.

"Bo!" Lauren snapped at her wife who glared at her friends.

Jason leaned near the succubus. "So much for getting laid" he snickered.

"GET OUT!" Bo shouted and the baby protested. "Sorry baby" she said kissing the little one's hair.

**They all snickered and filed out single file**.

Bo turned around looking sheepish. "I didn't' say those things"

"Give me my baby" Lauren said flatly.

"Awee babe, don't be like that" Bo pouted as she carefully handed the four month old over.

"Hi baby" Lauren cooed. "How's my baby. Did you miss us last night? I hope at least one of your god parents were sober enough to watch you last night"

"Quinn had her babe" Bo said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"And yet Kenzi showed up with her this morning" Lauren said pointedly

"Come on babe, it was one little bonfire party" Bo smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting some off in the dark far away from the debauchery"

Lauren blushed then winked at her wife. "I always enjoy being ravished by you babe, just not so much when our entire family is getting shit faced not 10 feet away. We're lucky they didn't drown themselves" Lauren chuckled

"Oh they would've washed up on the beach this morning. The land would've spit them back" Bo teased. "Actually I think Hale and Jason passed out on the beach last night"

"Which explains why poor Quinn was able to watch Ivy for us" Lauren said knowingly.

"She_ has_ appointed herself Ivy's personal guard" Bo said cheekily.

"And she didn't trust any of us after she saw the amount of alcohol flowing ten minutes into it" Bo chuckled. "Don't worry babe, I asked her before hand to keep an eye on Ivy last night. I take my duties as mommy very seriously" Bo kissed her disapproving wife softly. "Anyway I wasn't drinking" Bo added.

"I know, she told me" Lauren winked at Bo's disbelief.

Bo climbed into their bed and stared up at her two loves. Lauren kissed the baby on the cheek. "You're so cute" she smiled at her smiling daughter.

"Yea" Bo said wistfully her fingers stroking dark hair. "She's so happy all the time. She's the best. Yes you are baby" she grinned up at Lauren who melted and kissed her wife softly on the lips. "I think she's hungry babe, she's sucking her thumb"

"I know" Lauren sighed dropping the sheet a bit as she adjusted herself. "You wanna help me" Lauren moved to let her have room to sit on the bed with her, causing the younger woman to drop her right foot to the floor. She then turned her body and slid herself backward until she was sitting between Bo's legs. The blond leaned back into her and scooted down slightly so that Bo could look over her shoulder. She turned her head looking up at her speechless wife.

"Your daughter is starving," Lauren whispered, kissing Bo's slack-jawed chin. She dropped the sheet below her breasts before taking Bo's right hand in her own and placing it over her breast. She looked up at her again as the brunette's eyes shifted nervously to her own. "Relax baby-"

"Ok..." Bo shook her head gently, one side of her mouth curling up as she dropped her gaze to Ivy who was actually waiting patiently for once. She slid her left hand down Lauren's arm to cradle the baby along with her, their fingers seeking each other and clasping naturally. Lauren took her hand and guided it with her own, gently pulling her breast up and watching as the baby latched on. She pressed Bo's hand into her skin and tenderly trailed her fingers over her forearm.

"There you go, Sweetheart," Lauren breathed to her daughter, leaning back into her wife. She moved her head to the side and looked up at the brunette again. "OK?"

Bo barely nodded, her eyes glowing as she stared down at the joy now cradled in her arms, she pressed her lips to Lauren's head. "Lauren I have to tell you something"

The blond turned a bit to look up at her careful not to dislodge the baby. "Ok what is it" she said warily.

"I uh..I just want you to know..I mean hope you're not mad. I mean.-"

"Bo you're scaring me" Lauren said honestly.

"I'm not trying to. It's just. I honestly don't know how this happened. I mean I know. I just can't believe it happened to me. And so fucking soon!" Bo swore

"Isabeau you better start talking and fast" Lauren said trying to keep the worry in her mind at small scream. "What have you done?"

"No babe, what have YOU done" Bo smirked at her. Lauren craned her head around looking at the brunette with confusion. "I'm pregnant, Lauren. We're gonna have another baby" Bo breathed out.

Lauren's eyes went wide, her mouth wide open. "Oh fuck"

**8 months later**

"Ok baby, just breathe through it" Lauren coached. The brunette was lying back against her wife her legs spread wide as she tried to resist the urge to bear down.

"It fucking hurts!" Bo panted, sweat dripping down her face. "FUCK!" she cried out as Lauren tightened her grip on Bo.

"I know it does baby. I know" she said kissing the side her cheek.

"We are never having sex again" Bo breathed out hard, wisps of her dark hair puffing up on her brow.

"Yea right" Kenzi quipped as she kept he camera on the couple

"You're a succubus babe, you'd starve" Lauren teased her.

"Don't make fun of me" Bo whined. "Kenzi get the camera out of my face!"

"Ok geez!" she said zooming out.

"Ok ok" Lauren smiled holding her tighter. "Let's concentrate"

"The baby is crowning" Quinn looked up at the couple. "Ok Bo, I'm gonna need you to push hard ok, really bear down" she instructed.

Bo nodded tiredly as she took a deep breath feeling the contraction hit her sharply. She cried out and Lauren was behind her whispering words of encouragement into her ear as she pushed.

"That's it baby, that it" Lauren praised her.

"Keep it coming Bo, I see a head full of blond hair" Quinn laughed as she gently pulled the baby by the shoulders. "I got …I got him. It's a boy" she said enthusiastically, holding the screaming infant up in her hands.

Bo collapsed back in Lauren arms. Her face pale and sweaty. "A boy?" she sighed tiredly. "He's got a big mouth"

"That's not the only thing that big on him" Kenzi smirked.

"Kenzi! You better edit that out" Lauren yelled at her.

"Ok ok" the brunette muttered as she zoomed the camera in on the happy couple holding their new son.

Not ten minutes later, she filmed the gang bringing in one year old Ivy who took one look at her new brother and threw her head back and howled. This caused little Riley Fitzpatrick to scream and Bo and Lauren to break out into laughter.

"Welcome to parenthood bitches" Kenzi's voice cut over the drama.

**11 years later-Thanksgiving day  
**

"Can we eat?" Kenzi bitched as she walked into the room.

"You are always eating" Quinn teased her as she walked by her hands rubbing at the smaller woman's swollen belly.

"Uh DUH! Look what I'm carrying" Kenzi said pointing at her 8 months big belly.

"Safe sex Kenzi, it's what mama says" Ivy strolled by with her earphones in as she was kissed on the cheek by Quinn.

"You're mama? The woman who gave birth to the terrible threesome!" Kenzi laughed.

Ivy laughed at the nickname her aunt had given her brother and two sisters.

"Hey! I heard that" Riley pouted as he bounced by and gave his older sisters hair a little tug. With reflexes like a cat the princess smacked him upside the head.

"MA! Ivy's hitting me again" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his blond head.

Lauren appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "You two go find your sisters and tell your mama and your uncles to get their tails in here. It's time for dinner" Lauren smiled. The two squabbling siblings nodded both stopping to kiss their mother on the cheek.

"How are you feeling" Lauren said going into doctor mode.

"My feet hurt, my back hurts and I have to pee" Kenzi frowned. "I wanna lay down" she whined.

"Should I call Gale and ask him to come over" Quinn interjected.

"Hell no, that rat bastard is not welcome" Kenzi frowned rubbing her back.

"He is the father" Lauren said disapprovingly. "He's going to take responsibility for that at least"

"Ahh mom" Kenzi teased. "Fiona and Bo already threatened to cut his balls off. Besides I told him he could always have visitation rights but we are over. He's a lying cheat"

"I'm sorry hunny" Lauren kissed her head. "We could have him thrown in the dungeon"

"No thanks, Fiona already did anyways after she found out he was cheater" Kenzi grinned

"Let's go get the rest of the family" Quinn smiled wrapping her arm around Kenzi's waist along with Lauren. "Where are they?"

"Where do you think they are, watching football" Lauren said distastefully.

"**Come on! That's such bullshit**" Bo roared jarring her smallest daughter who sat perched on her knee.

"What's bullshit mama?" Athena asked her mother.

"The guys in the zebra stripes" Bo commented still looking at the screen. Lauren stood in the doorway crossing her arms over her chest watching her wife, Hale, Jason and Fiona all perched on the couch and ottoman, beers in hand, eyes glued to the screen.

"You owe us five bucks mama, you said another bad word" said Sofia who was hanging onto Lauren's leg.

"Huh" Bo said as Lauren stepped in front of the t.v. "Oh …shit"

"Bo!" Lauren snapped. "This is why Teeny is always sent home from school for bad language"

Bo shrank back on the couch holding her youngest, Athena Lewis, affectionately known as Teeny because she was so petite. The four year old wrapped her arms around her mama and leaned her head on Bo's shoulder, her mass of tight blond curls hanging down over her shoulders. She looked up with blue gray eyes at Lauren.

"Be nice to mama,mommy" she chastised as Bo smirked.

"Yea be nice" Bo grinned.

Jason snickered as Fiona punched him in the arm.

"Keep it up and I won't be nice to you for a** very** long time" Lauren threatened.

"In the dog house again" Kenzi said smugly as she waddled over and sat down with great difficulty.

Ivy and Riley came bouncing into the living room all smiles, their differences behind them along with their "cousins" Kobe and Aiden.

"You cheat yo" Kobe said angrily as he and Riley argued over some game.

"If I did you didn't catch me so what difference does it make" Riley said

"Auntie Lauren, your son is a cheater" Kobe pouted

"So is his mother, its hereditary son" Hale smirked as he patted his son on his curly head.

"No more fighting you two" Fiona said grabbing her son and pulling him into her arms.

"I'm hungry" Aiden said leaning against her older cousin Ivy. Ivy smiled down at the red head with freckles and green eyes identical to her cousin Kobe's.

"Lets go chill in my room, we can sneak by the kitchen on the way" she whispered to the 8 year old, whose face lit up.

Quinn smiled at how close her daughter was with the Princess. They were inseparable, Ivy, Aiden, Sofia, Kobe and Riley. Kenzi was right, the group managed to always get themselves in some form of trouble or end up grounded. Seven year old Sofia tugged on her mothers leg, her brownish blond hair hung long over her shoulders. She looked at her mother with through her brown grey eyes. "Auntie Kenzi wet the couch" she whispered.

"what?" Lauren looked alarmed.

"Oh god! What is this?" Kenzi said alarmed as she doubled over in pain.

"Hey! That's leather Kenz!" Bo stood up quickly seeing the wetness pool down to the floor.

"Bitch I'm in labor fuck your couch!" Kenzi roared and the kids all stepped with amused but shocked expressions on their face.

"Oh shit" Jason stood and Hale tried to back out the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going" Fiona grabbed Hale by his collar. "Go help her"

"Baby I don't have a medical degree and I am NOT looking between her legs" He grimaced.

"Fuck you Hale, you should be so lucky" Kenzi panted as Lauren moved to her side.

"We have to get you to the Clinic" Lauren said calmly. "Jason, call Shelby and tell her we're on the way. Hale come lift Kenzi, I don't want her walking"

Hale frowned but slowly and warily made his way over as the little one looked like she could him with a glance. "Easy there little mama, I come in peace"

"Shut up" she groaned as he lifted her.

"Ok kids we have to go" Bo said lifting Teeny to her hip.

"Awe ma do we have too" Riley whined

"Yea can't we stay here?"Ivy asked

"If Ivy and Ry are staying I wanna stay too" Sofia begged

"If they're staying I wanna stay" Kobe chimed in

"Me too" Aiden added.

"Nobody's staying! Get your little asses to the car's" Bo yelled as the kids grumbled and headed out. Lauren gave her a disapproving smirk as Fiona and Quinn simply laughed at her as they filed out. "what?" Bo said innocently

"Nothing" Lauren smiled lovingly. "Let's go before Kenzi gives Hale a heart attack"

"Right, man I can't believe I'm missing the game" Bo muttered.

"BO!"

"Ok ok ok"

"Our family is expanding and you're worried about some game" Lauren chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

Bo stopped short pulling the blond into her arms. "Anything you want" she kissed her softly.

"So you finally surrender?" Lauren smirks

"Absolutely" Bo said softly.

"What happens after?"

"Any and everything as long as it's us together" Bo said lovingly.

"hmmm" Lauren hummed into Bo's neck as they embraced. "Surrender and all that comes after, I like that"

THE END

**A/N I would like to thank every last person that ever read and reviewed this story. I never imagined I would get such a response and to have well over 400 reviews is mindboggling to me. YOU GUYS are the ones that drove this story, every review helped push me on, spur me on to completion. I want you to know that I read every one of them and the suggestions you gave help keep me grounded. As much as I would love to write a sequel I just don't have it in me. I think its better to go out with a loving bang than come back with half ass bullshit. So I'd like to think that doccubus and the gang are living happily ever after with their family and crazy kids. Again thank you so much for this. This was my FIRST LG story and I was so nervous to try and put all my thoughts to paper. Thank you again and I hope I did the epilogue justice.**


End file.
